


Old Scars, Future Hearts

by scrappymitchell



Series: Girl With No Name - Sanvers Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detective Work, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Family Feels, Maggie gets a storyline :), Murder Mystery, NCPD, One Year Later, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, Threats of Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 114,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: A year after getting back together and becoming a family, Alex and Maggie are settled into their new life with Violet. But when a new murder investigation opens up for Maggie at work, with the help of Alex and the DEO it's soon revealed that there is more to the case than meets the eye with possible dyer consequences for them all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Girl With No Name - Sanvers Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919314
Comments: 256
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! we're finally back after a few weeks break with the sequel of "The Girl With No Name" I am super psyched to share this with you guys, it's in a different direction than the first one for sure but hopefully just as enjoyable and I'm looking forward for all your feedback/comments just like last time!

Alex couldn’t believe how fast a year went by, how it had been a year since she had Violet in her life already, and how fast it was approaching that she and Maggie had been back together for just as long, only a few short months to go until that milestone. It just showed that the cliche was completely true, how being happy really makes time fly by. Alex experienced that when she and Maggie first got together, but this time round with everything added it was even better. 

It was now that reality where in Alex’s office, she had photos on her desk that wasn’t just of her and Kara, because now on the other side she had a photo of the rest of her family in Maggie and Violet  _ and  _ Gertrude. The photo of the  _ four  _ of them that Alex took, all of them snug together on the couch. The happiness practically oozed from it. And it was more often than not that she found herself sitting back and looking at it whenever she spent her time in her cosy office. 

She was pulled out of her gazing however when her phone buzzed beside her. 

  
  


_ Maggie [3:27PM]: I’ll be there. Five right?? _

_ Reply to Maggie [3:27PM]: Yes! _

_ Maggie [3:28PM]: See you then. Love you.  _

_ Reply to Maggie [3:29PM]: Can’t wait, love you too.  _

  
  


The door then knocked and when looking up she grinned, waving them in. Violet pushed open the door “Hey,”

“Hey. How was lunch?” 

“Good,” Violet pulled her hands from behind her back “When we went back to the house to return Gert, this was at our doorstep.” 

Alex stared at the A4 sized brown envelope and then flickered her eyes back up to the teen, Violet cocked a brow with a small smirk lingering on her face. Just by the address on the front alone, Alex knew what it was “You haven’t opened it?”

“I figured this was something we should do together I don’t know.” 

Alex pressed her lips to a smile and then gave a nod to the envelope as she settled softly “It’s technically yours. You open it,” she got out of her chair and walked round as Violet ripped open the top of the envelope and took out the piece of paper. Alex stood on the other side of the sheet whilst Violet just stared at it for a moment, her face getting warmer by the minute before she looked up to Alex “Well congratulations,”

Violet turned the paper around to show her new and fresh Birth Certificate. No longer did she have the last name Dawson, she was officially a Danvers. And no longer was there a father on there, just one parent, one  _ mother _ . Alexandra Danvers. The teen raised her brows softly with a smirk still on her lips “It’s a girl.” 

Alex giggled as she snatched the paper out of her hand and took it into her own, staring down at it. This was one of Alex’s Christmas gifts, Violet was well aware that Alex wanted to pursue the forms of adoptions but she was always too nervous to bring it up due to the underlying parent issues that Violet was always going to have despite finding her actual forever family. So after Violet ran it by Maggie and Maggie being 100% on board and loving the idea, on Christmas morning, Violet put the papers into a box...and then another box...and then another. It was safe to say Violet made it hard for her to get the actual gift, and it was more than safe to say that when Alex got to the papers, she cried. A lot. 

She signed the papers as soon as she could see them once she stopped crying, as soon as the post office opened up after the holidays they sent it up. And after  _ months  _ of delay and processing, here they were. After 367 days of Violet being in her life, she was officially adopted. Alex always reassured Violet and told her that they didn’t need a piece of paper to be a real family, saying this in case Violet felt pressured to  _ be  _ adopted, but as well as it being what Violet wanted, it was also something they  _ should  _ do in case of times if Violet was ever going to need on paper to prove that Alex was her parent. It simply felt like the right thing to do on all accounts. 

Seeing it in front of her, all down on paper, really settled into her reality. A reality that deep down they had always known and felt in their hearts but  _ seeing  _ it...that she was officially and legally Violet’s parent. Alex looked back up to her with their eyes glazed over, Violet reflected a light smile and teased sweetly “Are we gonna hug it out?” 

“Well considering you’re now officially adopted I’d say it’s within my right to smother you,” Alex grinned, putting the certificate on the desk beside her and then pulled her into an extra tight hug. Violet back onto her just as tight, feeling Alex kiss the top of her head before she muttered “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Violet whispered, tightening her arms around Alex’s body in one more squeeze and then pulled back, clearing her throat as she let out a small breath “Is Maggie going to make it for the thing?”

“Yes. She will be there.”

“Because she doesn’t have to try and get out work for me-” 

Alex put her arms back onto Violet’s arm “Vi. She’s going to be there, she loves you and it’s a big deal. Is Jessie coming to the house afterwards?”

“Oh you mean because she’s not allowed to know anything about this place so yes she will be at the house for the celebration of me being adopted and the  _ other thing  _ of which she is not allowed to know about” Violet ended her light rant with a tight, rather sarcastic smile to soften the rant before she settled “Yes she’ll be there and she’s excited. When can we revisit the conversation of me telling her?”

“How about we just wait until you’re actually settled as an agent?” 

All Violet did and could do was roll her eyes before Alex gave her a playful shrug and then gave her arm a small nudge “Come on. Now that you’re here I can show you what I what I called you here for.” 

Violet stared at her with her brows pinched, watching Alex walk to the door of her office “Show me? I just thought you called me here to get ready for the thing.” 

“Technically. Yes, it’ll make sense just follow me.” Alex nodded her head to the outside as she opened the door. Violet let out a light shrug as well as letting out a breath when saying “Yes ma’am.” 

“You better get used to saying that.” Alex boldly teased to which Violet simply scoffed and laughed as they walked out “Yeah right.” 

Alex gave Violet another nudge and continued to lead her through the DEO where they then ended up in the training room, Violet’s suspicions soon settled when she saw what was lay on the bench in the locker room. 

Violet came to a complete halt, then turned her head to Alex “Really?” 

“Well you were going to get one eventually, so today is the perfect time don’t you think?” Alex cooed, folding her arms and nodded to the bench “Put it on.” 

Violet’s head turned back to the DEO uniform that was on the bench,  _ her  _ DEO uniform. She had been training for so long now that it practically had been a year, she had to work extra hard since she practically had to work from scratch after she recovered from her head injury. Nine months later since then and here she was, after physical and psychological tests she was finally approved. And today was like her own personal graduation, because today Alex was announcing her as an official agent. She was graduating and  _ this  _ was her cap and gown. 

She took it in her hands as soon as she saw fit and ran off to get changed. Alex sat and waited for a few minutes until finally Violet walked back out, now in her fully uniform. From the fitting black zipped turtleneck shirt that was tucked into her cargo pants, to her belt that wrapped around her for a holster. It was all now very real, Violet was really becoming an agent, that  _ insane  _ proposal Alex made almost a year ago was now actually happening. And she knew that Violet had come into her life just as she was turning an adult, but this moment right now, this was what made Alex feel like Violet was all grown up. 

“Holy shit, right?” Violet laughed, looking down at herself for a moment before she looked back to Alex, who tucked her hair behind her ear before pressing her index finger back against her mouth with an emotional look all over her face “Definitely.” 

Alex put her hand down, returning it to her other and smiled with emotion still built up in her face “This suits you” she then tilts her head and let out a breath once she stands “I’m so proud of you.” 

“We’re gonna do this now?” Violet squinted to her with an embarrassed smile despite it just being the two of them, sucking in a breath as she rested her hands on her hips with Alex nodding “Yes we are because we both know you won’t let me gush over you at the actual officiation like the proud parent that I am.” 

“Okay,” Violet breathed with a small smile still resting on her lips “Go ahead.”

Alex took a step closer to her, with her arms still folded, she looked down to the floor for a moment before taking her eyes back to the teen “I have to admit. When I  _ proposed  _ this idea to you last year, I didn’t think you’d go for it. But then when you did...it was soon clear that you meant it. You have worked so  _ so  _ hard and you didn’t let the accident get you down, you wanted to get back up and fight for it. And you got it,” she cups Violet’s face and smiles again through her tears “And I like I said. I am so proud of you, I always have been but today my heart is bursting with it.” 

“Well. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Don’t you even think about undermining how hard you’ve worked,” Alex laughs breathlessly, she nods “Fine, I raised this opportunity to you. But everything you have done since then has been all you. And being the one to be able to train you has been one of the best things I’ve ever done, right second to when I brought you into my life.” 

Violet pressed her lips out and to refrain from her own emotions she deadpanned “Yeah I  _ so  _ would not have let you say all of this in front of people.” 

Alex let a tearful laugh slip out, her hands ran down to Violet’s arms where she gave them a soft rub “I mean it though, Vi. You earned your place here.” 

“Thank you,” the teen whispered, taking in another breath when she closed into a smile “I’m glad it’s been you, for all of it” she then raised her brows softly as she whispered “Mom.” 

Alex hummed with pure warmth as they pulled together on another tight hug, Alex cradled the back of Violet’s head, gently swaying her side to side for a moment. The silence lasted for a few minutes as both of them sunk into the embrace, and then after a few seconds more, Violet finally broke it “So when do I get my gun?” 

Alex rolled her eyes with a smirk written back across her face “We’ll get to that bridge to cross soon,” she pulled back and put her hand on her cheek for one “Let’s just make you an official agent first, yeah?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Danvers.”

“Okay,  _ Danvers. _ ” Alex cooed once more before pulling her in for another quick embrace before they headed back out and up to Alex’s office for the next hour. 

* * *

It hit five o’clock and Maggie was there right on the dot, of course she was going to make it to this. All those nights she knew Violet was training in the garage at night to get in that extra work whilst Alex was sleeping because she wanted Alex to rest, all those days she sat there and watched them  _ both  _ and not seeing someone want something so bad since she was training herself for the academy. Of course she was getting off work early for this, she wouldn’t miss seeing this for the world. 

When walking into the main base of the headquarters, all the agents were already lingering around in an audience, reaching right back to the stairs, at the front was Kara standing with Winn, Vasquez, Brainy, J’onn and Nia. She made her way through, pinching the back of Kara’s arm “Hey.” 

The blonde snapped her head to her, her hand falling to Maggie’s for a momentary squeeze “You made it!”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed “Just about,” she looked to the other four and nodded to them all “Hey guys.” 

They all gave her a small wave and welcoming smile. Maggie took her eyes back to Kara “No Lena?”

“She got dragged back to L-Corp. She’s really not happy that she can’t be here, but she’s making it to the house.” 

“Well there’s always that.” 

Winn then let out a small laugh “Who’d have thought this, seriously? Little Violet went from knocking out Alex to now being made an official agent by her.” 

Vasquez let out a light amused scoff “I was there that night, believe me I could not have predicted this even if I tried.” 

“I’m so happy it did,” Nia gushed with her bright eyes. Brainy hummed “I too have grown very fond of Agent Danvers... _ Violet  _ that is. That’s going to be quite confusing.” 

Maggie nodded with a light shrug “Yeah she debated keeping her old last name for work purposes but Alex wouldn’t hear it. She didn’t want to make Violet have to stick with that name.” 

“She’s a mom first.” Kara mumbled with a warm look on her face that Maggie then reflected and muttered right back as she looked forward “Yeah she is.”

Everyone soon went quiet as Alex came out front and centre, subtly smiling to Maggie, Kara and the rest of them before she cleared her throat and stood tall with her hands behind her back. Her  _ Director mode  _ was well and truly on as she nodded firmly “Thank you all for being here today. You all know what this is, many of you, including myself have been through this yourselves.”

She glances to J’onn and smiles, remembering the day well that he did an announcement like this for her, she looks back forward and continues “And you all know that it’s been almost a year since this particular young woman has been training, she has worked for it even more than  _ any  _ of us. During her training she was hurt by saving my life, and she had to press the restart button this entire thing. And she never even thought about quitting, not once.” 

Alex pressed her lips together and cleared her throat, she promised Violet she wouldn’t get overly emotional or overly motherly. So with that she turned to Violet who was waiting on the sideline and motioned her to walk over. Violet suddenly felt nerves rile up inside her as this whole  _ crowd  _ was there for her, Violet looked over to Maggie and Kara for a quick moment, with their reassuring faces matching Alex’s she finally let out a breath through her nose and made her way over with her shaking hands locked together behind her back. 

Alex gave her an encouraging scrunch of her nose before she then cleared her throat once more and spoke boldly once again “Violet Danvers. With this badge,” she held up the solid steel badge of the DEO symbol that had her name engraved in it, she couldn’t help but stare at the word  _ Agent  _ that was in front of it. Alex placed it in her palm and then subtly smirked as she knew Violet would like this part “And with your official DEO standard  _ pistol. _ ” she muttered with the latter word and the cock of her brow, causing Violet to roll her eyes with a faint smirk, she takes the pistol out of Alex’s hand and puts it perfectly into her holster.

Alex released a small breath, she tried to keep speaking clear and bold but the wobble in her voice from her emotions was also coming through “You are now,  _ officially _ .. _ Agent  _ Violet Danvers of the DEO. You are finally cleared for full-time level one basis work...you’ve done it.” 

As Violet released a grin, Alex turned and faced the rest of her agents “Agents. Meet your new colleague,” everyone else in the DEO started to soon applaud and Kara wasted no time and rushed herself over, she pulled Violet into a tight hug, so tight that it may have crushed her a little bit. 

Maggie then got in and gave the teen a squeeze, rubbing Violet’s back as she softly mumbled “So proud of you, kid.” 

“Thanks, Dimples,” Violet whispered back, squeezing her arms around Maggie’s waist before pulling back where she fist pumped Winn, slapped her palm into Vasquez in a hand shake as if they were going to arm wrestle, it actually  _ was  _ just a respectful handshake. Nia gave her a small squeeze before she then shook Brainy’s hand. Then other agents came forward where Violet soon felt like she was at home. She of course knew most of these agents as she had been hanging around the DEO for a year now, but with them actually speaking to her like they speak to each other, it was all real. She was now one of them. 

Whilst everyone poured their attention onto Violet, Maggie grabbed hold of Alex and pulled her close whilst everyone was distracted; she stole a soft and welcoming kiss before then looking back into Alex’s eyes and laughed sweetly when seeing the tears run down her cheeks that she soon wiped away “Well, this was expected.” 

Alex laughs breathless with Maggie continuing to wipe her cheeks as she quickly informed her “It’s not just this” she lets out a sweet breath, keeping her hands on Maggie’s waist when she smiles gently and adds in a delicate voice “Her birth certificate came back today, it’s  _ all  _ official today.”

Maggie hums as she smiles with complete warmth “It’s a girl.”

“That’s exactly what she said,” Alex laughed, Maggie giggling as she cupped Alex’s cheeks again and pulled her in for another sweet hug. Maggie pulled her in for a tight embrace “I know you’ve been her parent for a long time but...congratulations, babe.” 

“Thank you,” Alex whispered back, pressing her lips gently against Maggie’s cheek. The brunette then pulled back again “So it’s a job and adoption celebration back at the house.”

“Two birds one stone.”

“Although it’d be a great excuse to have two parties.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” Alex mumbled with a still smirk before she leaned forward and stole yet another kiss. Maggie chuckled once again, pulling her arms down to take hold of Alex’s hands and gave them a squeeze as she winked to Alex. 

Still holding Maggie’s hand, Alex made her way over to everyone else where they joined everyone else in putting their sole attention on Violet where they would thn soon go home...where even more attention would be put on Violet. It was safe to say today was her day, as it should be. 

* * *

Everyone reconvened back at the house, Eliza was already at the house, she had arrived just five minutes before they got there. She wanted to get to the DEO in time but much like Lena, work dragged her back and she was all the way back in Midvale so she had an even better excuse that the drive here made it harder for her to get here in time. But she was totally forgiven. 

The usual group all came at the house at the same time, this time Vasquez joined them since Violet invited her. They always had fun together and sometimes she had helped her with training too in sparring, so she was invited and she accepted. Gertrude welcomed the guests before she made the biggest fuss over Alex, Maggie and Violet as she jumped up to them all when they walked through the door. 

Violet got handed a bottle of _Coors_ _non-alcoholic_ beer whilst everyone else of age filled themselves up on alcohol, which she found was slightly unfair but at least this _non-beer_ actually did taste like beer. She was standing by the kitchen island with Alex and Eliza when her phone buzzed in the back of her pocket. 

  
  


_ Jessie [5:47PM]: leaving work now, won’t be long baby _

  
  


A smile settled on her lips when butterflies set off in the bottom of her gut, she truly couldn’t wait for Jessie to get here for them to celebrate all of this together. Even if she couldn’t exactly tell her the second half of what they were celebrating. As Alex said, they would save that conversation for another day. Her attention went back to Eliza as she said “So, I believe that this makes you legally my granddaughter.” 

Violet pressed her lips together into a smile before she nodded “Yeah.” she allowed her hand to then be gripped by Eliza who said rather breathlessly “I know you’ve always been Alex’s...and papers don’t always mean everything. But officially having a grandchild well.”

Alex looked over to Violet as she stood on the other side of her mother, smiling to her when the blonde then added on “That’s certainly cause for celebration,” she walked round from her mother and added in a mutter as she cupped Violet’s cheeks “Yeah” she pressed her lips against Violet’s forehead, resting small suckled kisses on her head before she wrapped the teen in her arms and rested her cheek against the top of Violet’s head, who hugged her right back, Alex looked to Eliza and smiled softly when repeating in a gentle tone “Yeah. It is.” 

Violet closed her eyes for a moment as she lived in the embrace for a few moments before she gently pulled back and smiled up to Alex. The door then opened and Lena walked through the door, her eyes made a b-line for Violet, pointing to her “Get over here.” 

The teen grinned and hurried herself over, Lena quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Violet and rocked side to side as she groans “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t make it.” 

“Don’t worry about it, seriously. It was over within like two minutes.”

“Still I wished I was there. I will make it up to you.” 

“Okay fine I’ll let you,” Violet bluffed a small laugh “I like cars.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lena laughed, rubbing Violet’s back as they walked over to everyone else. Lena being created with a wine in her hand and a welcomed kiss  _ both  _ courtesy of Kara. 

The door then went again and this time Jessie walked in, causing Violet’s face to light up as if it were a Christmas tree “Mines here,” she teasingly called as she put her bottle back down and made her way over to her girlfriend who’s smile reflected back to her just as bright “ _ Baby! _ ” Jessie squealed before she scoops Violet up in her arms, going around Violet’s waist and kissing her hard. Violet put her arms loosely around Jessie’s neck, her fingers curling in her locks as she was ever so slightly dipped back from the kiss. 

Everyone else in the house teases them with fake groaning at feeling cringe like children watching their parents make up. Violet rolled her eyes when standing up straight and waving her arm behind her to dismiss them all as she kept her sole attention now on her girlfriend with the most gazing kind of eyes and light voice “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Jessie stole another quick and soft kiss “Happy adoption and  _ whatever the other thing was. _ ”

Violet let out a stiff laugh as her hands ran from Jessie’s back and to the back of her arms “It was for work and I wish you could have been there.”

“It’s hot having a girlfriend with a super secret job don’t get me wrong,” Jessie squints with a tease “But kind of sucks when I can’t show up to scream the loudest for her.” 

“There was no screaming.”

“Then I should have been there to start it off.”

“Then maybe it’s a good thing you  _ weren’t  _ there,” Violet teased right back before it was then her who gently kissed her girlfriend. Violet felt so insecure when Jessie started college, nervous that all the parties and acting with other girls that it would trigger something off, she saw dancing with the stars she  _ knew  _ it could happen. But here they were eight months later and still completely obsessed with each other. 

“Well I’m proud of you anyway.” Jessie pushes Violet’s hair behind her ear. Violet grins, she bumps her nose against the brunettes before she takes a step back with her hand still holding onto hers when then nodding over to the kitchen area where Alex still was now with Eliza and Maggie “Alex made your favourite all ready for you.”

Jessie sucked in an overly dramatic gasp as they walked over, Alex slid the glass filled with raspberry mojito.  _ Also  _ non alcoholic of course, but Jessie loved it all the same it tastes like the real thing anyway. She put her hand to her chest when frowning over to Alex “You  _ do _ love me,” she turns to Violet and states when pointing to the drink as she releases her hand “When your mom started making me these is when I knew she liked me.” 

Violet rolled her eyes and gently swats Jessie’s back before she grabs her bottle. The rest of the night was with nothing but laughter. They all laughed so hard. Vasquez had never been in their company like this before and she didn’t understand why the hell not, she even found Winn funny. 

* * *

Hitting midnight and people started to return to their own homes, Eliza went back to Kara’s place with her and Lena, leaving the car parked on the drive until morning. Then the rest piled out and returned to their own homes. Violet walked Jessie out, and after kissing her on the porch for about ten minutes after Jessie announced she was going, she stayed on the porch as she watched her get in her car and drive off. 

Violet returned back into the house where Alex and Maggie were still cleaning up, Gertrude was passed out on the floor. She joined back in and helped clean them up, with the three of them the place got back to the way it was even faster. 

Before turning in, she looked to them both “Hey. Thank you both for today.” 

Maggie smiles at her as she stays leaning against the kitchen island “Of course, kid. You deserve it...it’s been a big day on all accounts.” 

“Yeah,” Violet breathed “Can say that again. But still thank you...I’m beat so I’m going to crash.”

“We are too,” Alex laughs before breaking out into a yawn straight after, leaning herself against Maggie as Violet walks over and kisses Maggie’s cheek which Maggie returns at the same “Night, kid.” 

“Night.” Violet then does the same to Alex, which Alex too kissing her back “Goodnight, sweetie.” 

“Goodnight.” Violet softly whispers, smiling to them both before she heads down the hallway and into her bedroom. Alex sighs lightheartedly as she puts her head on Maggie’s shoulder “She seems happy, right?” 

“She doesn’t  _ seem  _ it, she is happy.” Maggie pressed her lips against the top of Alex’s head “It’s like another part of her life has just been unlocked today,”

Alex looked up and into Maggie’s eyes as the brunette continued “Not only does she officially now have the best mom on paper. Her career starts today.”

“Yeah,” Alex hummed, then sucking in a breath and laughing lightly “And that last part still scares the hell out of me.” 

“I know,” Maggie takes hold of Alex’s hand “But she’s got you, me, Kara, Nia-she’s got a whole team right beside her, babe. She couldn’t be in better hands.” 

Alex hums once again and just nods. She knew that Maggie was right, she knew that if there were any people to keep Violet safe in a job, it would be them. Alex held onto Maggie just that little bit together and leaned herself forward “I like your hands.”

“Yeah?”

“Most definitely,” Alex whispers, her lips brushing up against Maggie’s before it turned into a firm and soon deep kiss, Maggie’s hand that Alex wasn’t holding onto reached up and rested at the back of Alex’s neck, letting out a satisfied sigh in continuing the kiss. Alex’s tongue brushed against her when they became wrapped up more and more with each other before Maggie hummed as she pulled back  _ ever  _ so slightly and whispered “We really should get to bed.” 

Alex rubbed her lips together when taking another quick glance to Maggie’s until eventually she nodded “We should.”

“It’s late.” 

“It’s late,” Alex nodded in another repeat, then softly biting down on her lip as she put her hand on Maggie’s waist and pulled her body closer “And getting in bed with you is the only thing I want to do right now.” 

“Yes please.” Maggie whispers, she pulls Alex in for another momentary kiss and then heads down the hallway. Alex pulled Maggie from behind as they edged closer to their bedroom, she kept her arms wrapped behind her, burying her head in the crook of her neck to kiss her skin. 

  
Maggie gentle giggles filled the home and then their room, and she was right another part of  _ all  _ their lives had now just been unlocked, it wasn’t just the beginning for Violet, it was a new beginning for all of them, and no one knew what to expect from here on out, they just new what they hoped for. To stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice simple and domestic start to this story with violet officially becomming a danvers and an agent, I hope you guys enjoyed this starter chapter I'm excited to share the rest of this story with you all, please leave your thoughts below in the comments and drop a kudos if you liked! see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie heads to a crime scene with the help of Alex and the DEO as a new murder investigation opens up whilst Violet starts to find keeping the secracy around her job difficult to hide from Jessie.
> 
> tw// dead body

The one drag that came from this job, ever since training, was the early mornings and better yet the alarms that came with the early mornings. Violet never used to see before 10am because her birth parents never cared enough when she slept in and missed some classes. And even though she had been getting up early in the morning for the past year, she was never quite getting used to them. 

Her phone chimed again at 7:30am. Violet stretched over and turned off the alarm, she rested her body back down to the bed, her arm laying across Jessie’s body and only in that  _ instant  _ did she realise that Jessie was in the bed with her, and that woke her up even more; she lifted her head from the pillow “Jessie,” 

Violet gave a light shake on Jessie’s arm “Babe. We fell asleep.” 

“Okay.” Jessie grumbled, still half asleep as she turned and hooked her arm around Violet’s neck as she nuzzled her face into the crook of it. Jessie showed up at the house last night at 10pm, it was an unplanned visit. Alex and Maggie had gotten in early at night and were already in bed. Violet was in bed when she texted Jessie telling her that she was thinking about her. Not even twenty minutes later, Jessie texted her and told her she was outside. She actually didn’t mean to stay over, she was just going to stay until around midnight and then leave Violet to sleep, but once they were in bed and cuddling it wasn’t long before they passed out. 

Violet smiled breathlessly, she’d love nothing more than to stay in bed and cuddle her perfect girlfriend but it was her  _ perfect girlfriend  _ that would be pissed if Violet let her sleep in so she put her hand to Jessie’s waist and gave it a small shake “Jess, you have class,” she felt Jessie’s sighing breath hit against her neck before she drew her back, her palm still resting on the back of Violet’s neck, she stared up at her in her sleepy gaze before finally Violet’s words sink in and her eyes go just that little bit wider “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty.” 

“Shit,” Jessie whispered beneath her breath, pulling herself away from Violet’s body. She sat up on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair as she reached for her jacket “I’ve got to be at the theatre earlier today for rehearsal.” 

Violet’s hand rested at the small of Jessie’s back “The cons of being the star.” 

Jessie turned her head to Violet over her shoulder, softly smirking “Are you making fun of me?”

“No,” Violet said back in a voice that very much came across as a tease, but she was being quite serious when she added “I’m proud of you...and I can’t wait to see you on stage.” 

“If only people knew how soft you were,” Jessie whispered as she leaned back towards Violet and pressed a firmly tender kiss against her lips, Jessie’s hands pushed back down on the mattress as she body hovered over Violet’s once again, soon lowering herself down for their bodies to be pressed together once again, Violet’s hands rested on Jessie’s hips as she kept them against hers till finally Jessie hummed and pulled back “You’re too tempting stop.” 

Violet pried herself out of her bed once Jessie got up, she opened the door and poked her head out to see Alex and Maggie’s bedroom door still shut. 

Violet turns to Jessie and gives her a nod, taking her hand as they both slowly and silently made their way out of Violet’s room, trying to remain as quiet as they crept closer and closer towards the front door. Just as they get there, Violet turns to Jessie and keeps her voice quiet “Am I seeing you later?” 

“I’ve got rehearsals then work till six... _ then  _ I’ve got to run through my lines,” Jessie frowns, then shrugging when brushing her finger along Violet’s knuckle “Unless you want to come to my place and help?”

“ _ Help _ ? Is that what we’re calling it?” 

Jessie giggled softly and then delicately hit the front of Violet’s shoulder “I mean it, I have to run through my lines so yes if you come you have to help... but the quicker you help the quicker we’ll have time for just us.” 

“Okay. I’ll text you and let you know...I don’t know when I’ll be out of work.” 

Jessie nods, she opens the front door “It’s fine, keep me updated, yeah?” 

“Always,” Violet assures in another whisper, she pulls Jessie closer and wraps her arms around her waist as she closes in on another deep kiss as their goodbye. Jessie’s hands ran up from her waist and rested flat against her back, up to her shoulder blades when taking in a deep breath through her nose, she pulled her head back whilst still being in Violet’s arms and gazed back into her eyes “Stay safe”.

Jessie might not know much about Violet’s job, if anything really but the one thing she was aware of was that it came with a risk. And as scary as that could be at times, she knew Violet was good at whatever it was that she was doing. She’d been fully out of training for three weeks now and so far so good. Still, Jessie felt that she needed to say that,  _ stay safe _ , before leaving her. It simply felt like the right thing. Violet nods and repeats in a still whisper “Always.” 

Jessie tugs another small smile and whispers in a more desired voice as she keeps her body close to Violet’s, brushing her nose against hers before her eyes locked back onto Violet’s “Kick some ass, baby.” 

Violet giggles and presses one last quick kiss “Now get out of here.”

Jessie swats Violet’s side teasingly as she steps back with her grin never fading, she gives her girlfriend one last wink and then makes her way off the porch and down the drive. As always Violet stands there for just a little bit longer as she watches Jessie drive off, she then takes a step back and  _ quietly  _ closes the front door. 

She turns and nearly leaps out of her skin when she sees both Alex and Maggie now standing by the kitchen island. Violet pressed her lips together before releasing a clear of her throat “Good morning.”

“Seems like it,” Alex tilted her head “Good  _ night _ ?”

Violet rolled her eyes as she made her b-line over to the coffee machine “Shut up.”

Maggie then raised a question of her own “Why didn’t she just use the window? We’re one story or why didn’t you just go to her place she lives alone-” before she could say anything more she felt Alex stare at her before muttering under her breath “What are you doing right now?” 

“I’m not encor-I’m just  _ saying. _ ” 

Violet jumped in before the two of them decided to back and forth in a light domestic debate “It wasn’t like some sordid sneak in, she just showed last night after we were talking on the phone. We just fell asleep.” 

The two of them simply hummed followed by Alex adding an “If you say so.”

“I do,” Violet proclaimed back before Gertrude then came running over and teen went onto pouring food into her bowl. She looked up to the two women “I’m going for a shower.”

Maggie stiffly hummed again when she couldn’t help but tease as Violet walked past her “A cold one?” 

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Violet huffed to bury her amusement, giving Maggie a shove when passing her to go down the hall. Alex smirked and swatted the back of her hand against Maggie’s arm before she then called to Violet “But get a move on, we’re having breakfast then heading straight to work.”

“Yes,  _ Mein Fuhrer. _ ” 

Once out of view, Alex swatted the back of her hand against Maggie’s arm “Seriously? The window?” 

“Oh please,” Maggie snorts as Alex goes over to the coffee machine and grabs her mug out of the cabinet, it was pretty easy to spot, given the big back A that was at its centre. “Don’t act like  _ college Alex  _ was a sher rule follower because from the stories you’ve told me I know that’s not true.” 

Alex shot her a glance with Maggie merely raising her brows in a challenging manner, but Alex said nothing, because quite frankly she actually  _ couldn’t _ challenge that. Instead she just poured herself her coffee and muttered when taking it to her lips “Shut up.”

“See, college Alex wouldn’t have told me to shut up she’d have just made me.”

“College Alex is not here right now.” Alex laughed breathlessly. 

“Shame,” Maggie clicked her gum as her fingers strummed down on the counter, making her way over to Alex and whispering with a smirk on her lips as she came to be right in front of her “I like it when she makes her appearances.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and accepted the sweet quick kiss from Maggie before she then went to the cabinet and grabbed her mug, which  _ yes,  _ had the letter M on it. 

* * *

Maggie was in her office, looking through a closed case file as she sat back in her desk chair, every so often her eyes couldn’t help it when they strayed away and over to the photo that she had of Alex. She stares at that smiling picture more than she ever does her real paperwork. Counting in the polaroid that she had stuck beside the frame of the photo that was of the three of them, there were distractions all over the place. 

There was then a knock on the door, her head snapped up “Come in.” 

The door then opened and Alex stopped into the office, quickly shutting the door behind her and Maggie’s face lit up like someone had flicked a switch in her, she laughed breathlessly with complete surprise “What are you doing here?” 

“You left your keys in my car, so I thought I would drop them off.” 

“Kind of you,” Maggie dropped the folder down on the desk, waiting a small as she kept her eyes on Alex and cocked a brow “So where are they?”

“On my person.”

“ _ Your person _ ?” Maggie hummed with a still smirk to which Alex nodded “You're a cop. Search me.” 

Maggie’s smirk grew more into an intrigued grin when she got up from her chair and made her way over to Alex, raising a brow once “Is this because I mentioned college Alex?”

Once again Alex just rolled her eyes.  _ College Alex  _ was essentially like some kind of alter ego that Maggie had come up with at the times where Alex gets a little  _ adventurous _ . Alex just keeps an amused look on her face as Maggie grows closer and hums as another way to push her question before she puts her lips to Alex’s neck, her hand running to the small of Alex’s back. She pressed a kiss against Alex’s skin. Alex closes her eyes and grins when she whispers “They’re not there.” 

“No?” Maggie mumbled, pulling her mouth away by a mere inch “Damn” she returned her lips back to the other side of Alex’s neck “Here?” 

Alex’s eyes kept close when an  _ ‘uh-uh’ _ slipped from the back of her throat “But keep looking.” 

A hummed laugh slipped from Maggie’s lips and projected down against Alex’s skin, her hand pressed harder against the small of Alex’s back, bringing her closer as their bodies pushed together. Maggie’s hand swiftly swept further down until her palm flattened against the back pocket of Alex’s jeans, feeling the bump of the keys resting there. With her lips still at Alex’s lips, they turned in a smile as she brought her hand up only to dive it into Alex’s back pocket and slowly pull the keys out. 

Maggie drew her head back to look into Alex’s eyes as she help up the set of keys “You could of at least made it a little harder so I’d look longer.”

Alex gripped onto Maggie’s wrist and pulled them back around her “Well let’s just pretend.” 

Maggie giggled as one arm wrapped tightly around her waist whilst Alex took her other hand and put it  _ back  _ into her back pocket, she quite liked it there. Alex pushed her forehead against Maggie’s before she caught onto her lips with her own, Maggie stumbled back ever so slightly before she came up against the desk. Their giggles projected against each other before Maggie whispered “Not exactly what I’m meant to be doing in my office.”

“But isn’t it so much better?” Alex smiled back, her lips pressing against Maggie’s cheek and jaw before returning heavily back onto her mouth. She then pulled back for a moment “Besides, nothing that we haven’t done before in  _ my  _ office.” 

“Good point, Danvers,” Maggie whispers before Alex’s mouth encloses back on hers. After a few moments more, her door then suddenly knocked again. Alex clears her throat and drags herself away as Maggie stands up straight and they look more  _ presentable _ . “Come in!” 

The door opened once again and one of the officers that worked under Maggie stepped in “Sawyer. Sorry to disturb-”

“No it’s fine, Hayes. What’s up?”

“There’s a scene downtown. FBI are already making their way down there but they need to science division to take a look.” 

Alex and Maggie glanced at each other, if Maggie and her division are being called in then that means it wasn’t the actual FBI, it was the DEO. And just as Maggie’s officer said those words, all of a sudden, Alex’s phone lit up, it was a text from Kara. Telling her roughly the same situation, that she had just handled something pretty big and Alex should get down there fast. 

And so after Maggie dismissed the officer, they made their way to Alex’s car. Alex drove whilst Maggie told her the destination of where they were to go as the location was immediately sent to her phone shortly after they left the station.

* * *

They arrived under a freeway bridge, already the area was sealed off.  Alex spotted Violet already there with Vasquez, who Violet was  _ assigned  _ up with during Alex’s absence since Violet was still a classified level one agent and in layman's terms a  _ rookie _ . Still Alex would be lying if she said it didn’t rush her with pride to now see Violet living her career, the two of them got out of the car and approached Violet and Vasquez. 

“Director,” Vasquez quickly acknowledged “Head of forensics department from the science division are here.”

“They got here fast.” Maggie mumbled as she glanced over and then before they both knew it, Agent Morgan, head of forensics made his way over. He nodded to Maggie “Lieutenant Sawyer,” his eyes went to Alex “And Director Danvers, good to see you again given the circumstance we do see each other.”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed, with her hands on her hips; her eyes then glanced to Violet who was still standing beside her as Vasquez was pulled over by someone else, Alex then cleared her throat “Agent Morgan. This is our latest recruit, Agent Violet Danvers.”

Morgan nods to Violet before he suddenly grasps on the name and looks back and forth between Alex and Violet “ _ Danvers _ ?”

Violet closes her eyes for a moment as she breathes with a hand slightly raised “It’s a long... _ long  _ story.” 

Alex smirked to the teen before her sole attention turned back to Morgan “So what have we got?” she glances over to the scene and sees the body on the floor...but aside from the face being so badly beaten you couldn’t even tell what they looked like... they seemed human “Is this not a homicide matter to civilian police?”

Morgan shook his head and waved his hand over “Follow me.”

Alex tugged on Violet’s elbow “With me” she muttered under her breath as she and Maggie started to follow, with Violet soon trailing along. Morgan nods as they approach the body “The victim is human, that’s for sure...but look at this,” 

He crouches to the floor and points to a luminous liquid that was beside the body it was a bright green, he points down the trail “Trails ends up about there.”

“Any idea what it is?”

Morgan shakes his head and looks up to her “That’s why we called you, Director.” 

Violet nods and mumbles to her “Kind of your job.”

Alex gives her a sharp glance and then lets out a small breath, she then looks back over her shoulder and grabs one of her other agents, telling them to take a sample of the liquid for them to take back to their labs to run testing if any species comes up. Violet then looks to the two of them as Morgan gets pulled away “This isn’t all.” 

Maggie raises a brow “What do you mean?” 

Violet nodded for them to then follow  _ her _ as she then started to walk further down, following the trail of the green  _ slime-type  _ substance, the pair curiously followed her till finally she came to a stop at the side of the wall, motioning her hand up “Check that out.” 

Alex and Maggie both stopped beside Violet and looked up to the wall to see a tag. 

**_EVERYTHING FROM ME_ **

**_EVERYTHING FROM YOU_ **

They both stared at it curiously. Maggie shook her head with a light shrug “ _ Everything from me, everything from you. _ What the hell does that even mean?” 

Violet shrugged as she looked down the path back to the crime scene “I mean if you want my  _ rookie  _ opinion. Sounds to me whoever killed that dude is having some kind of vengeance game.” 

Alex stared at the words a little longer “ _ You took _ everything from me.  _ I take _ everything from you,” she shrugs and looks at the teen “Am I getting warm to your thoughts?”

“Kind of red hot, actually. Should I be impressed you’re on my level or should I be impressed with myself that I’m on the Directors level?”

Alex rolled her eyes with a faint smirk “Whatever makes you sleep better at night,” she lets out another breath, she too then glances down to the crime scene “So my guys take the substance-”

“My guys take the body,” Maggie breathes “Yeah. Kind of how it works right? Homicide,” she folds her arms as they turn and head back “We’ll get the body back and try to get some case of identification.”

“The dude’s head is practically smashed in, how can you identify from that?” Violet asks, with genuine interest.

“Mostly we go down the route of dental.”

“Holy shit that’s a real thing? I thought it was just in shows and stuff.”

“No, it really works,” Maggie nods, she motions over her shoulder back to the tag “I’ll get my guys to take a photo of that, I’ll start up a file.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“I’ll catch a ride back with one of mine,” Maggie motions her arm over to one of the squad cars, then nodding to Violet “You and trouble here take yours,” she holds out her palm “Now can I finally have my keys?” 

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Maggie’s keys out of her back pocket and dropped them into her hand “See you at home. I’ll call you if we get anything.” 

Maggie lets out a hum with another nod and they part their ways as Maggie gets her ride back and Violet joins Alex. Alex looks at Violet as soon as they get into the car “You okay?” 

“You mean because it’s my first dead body?”

Alex nods and then adds “Especially with it being human. Alien ones aren’t that much better but...humans always hit differently I find,” she turns on the ignition, Violet shrugged her shoulders “I mean...yeah it’s weird but I’m good. Gotta get used to it right?”

“Yeah. But it does take some getting used to.” 

“To save yourself from the concerned nature...I swear i’ll tell you if i ever feel like I can’t handle something,” Violet holds her look onto Alex’s and nods again “Swear.” 

Alex lets out a small breath through her nose and then nods herself as she begins to pull the car out from it’s spot “Okay,” she glanced back to the teen “Good.” 

Violet rests herself further against the seat “So, what do you think that stuff could be?” 

“If it’s from an extraterrestrial species then,” Alex shrugs “Maybe a type of blood...or some kind of sweat-there’s honestly no limit on what it could be some aliens could even just have that dripping off them for no real reason...but hopefully we’ll get results back fast.” 

Violet nods and hooks her music up to the handsfree, well they may as well enjoy some music on their way back to work. Getting off the subject of work, Violet sat up in her seat and cleared her throat “Hey so. I think I’m going to Jessie’s tonight.”

Alex grumbled a laugh “Taking Maggie’s advice.” 

“Jess asked me  _ before  _ that thank you,” Violet scoffed, then rolling her eyes “I’m eighteen I’m pretty sure a sleepover with my girlfriend is allowed.”

“Yeah well you certainly allowed yourself to it last night,” Alex couldn’t help but dryly tease as she turned the corner onto the road, then glancing to Violet and letting out a chuckle as her eyes went forward “I appreciate you asking my permission. Of course it’s fine.” 

Violet tightly smiled and pulled out her phone where she sent a quick text to her girlfriend with excitement in the pit of her stomach when telling her that she would be at her place tonight. She had spent the night at Jessie’s before, but not tons of times, mostly because Jessie’s course in theatre was really demanding and she usually had to get up early, plus Violet didn’t exactly sleep in either. 

Despite the fact that she loved being an Agent at the DEO, she now couldn’t really wait to get out of work and for tonight, she had never been one of those people, but now that she was, she kind of loved it.

* * *

Violet made it to Jessie’s dorm, she showed up in her comfy attire of sweatpants, hoodie and an oversized denim jacket, she brought her backpack overnight and her guitar. On the times where she had come to Jessie’s play she would always play her guitar, especially when Jessie was cramming in some work. The door to Jessie’s dorm room opened and Violet almost melted once again at the sight of her girlfriend’s smile when she then welcomed her in a breathless gleam “Hi,” she reached forward and put her hand to the back of Violet’s neck, pulling her in for a firm kiss and not pulling back as she dragged Violet into the room and pushed her door shut. 

Violet put her guitar case on the ground and slipped her backpack off before she wrapped her arms around Jessie’s waist, holding her close and tight. Their moment was soon interrupted as Jessie’s email on her laptop chimed. With Violet’s hands still gripped onto Jessie’s waist, Jessie pulled her lips away from Violet’s and turned her head over to the screen, her eyes closed when slipping out a laugh as Violet’s lips that pressed onto her neck “I can’t focus with you doing that.”

“That’s the point.” Violet muttered against her skin. 

Jessie laughed breathlessly once again and patted Violet’s arm till Violet eventually unravelled herself from Jessie who briefly put her hands on the young agent’s cheeks “I am going to reply to this email and then sign off,” she kissed her quickly “Get comfy...preferably in bed.”

“You better not try and take advantage of me.” Violet teased in a mutter as she started to take off her jacket. Jessie playfully shoving her with another laugh escaping as she turned to the laptop. 

Violet dropped the jacket onto the white round arm chair that Jesse had on one corner of the room, her double bed being in the other corner on a small heightened platform. Jessie did kind of strike gold when getting this room, not only was it a solo dorm but it was also pretty spacious. 

Ever since Violet helped her move in, Jessie really had made it into her own space with everything she had filled it with. Violet helped put up the stick tape LED lights that went the full scale of the room corner to corner on the ceiling. She had a black letter box board on the side wall which Violet made up the wording for as it read: 

  
  


**_JUST IN CASE NO ONE TOLD YOU TODAY:_ **

**_HELLO_ **

**_GOOD MORNING_ **

**_YOU’RE DOING GREAT_ **

**_I BELIEVE IN YOU ALWAYS_ **

**_NICE BUTT_ **

  
  


She did it as a joke and genuinely thought it was be taken down for something less dumb but Jessie swears that she actually finds it motivating in the morning and beats any cliched quote you’d find on  _ tumblr _ . Around it were a bunch of polaroids, some of them of her and Violet, some of her and her friends and then some of her family. Of course she did the complete college girl cliche in buying herself a tapestry that went on the wall at the head of the bed. Adding the load of throw pillows on the bed for reasons Violet couldn’t explain and the vintage looking rug on the floor and her clothing rack which was also decorated with some  _ fake  _ plants cause otherwise they’d die and she had herself one cosy dorm room. 

Violet certainly found it easy to make herself at home every time she came. Violet put herself down on the bed “How’s it been today?” 

“Everyone is getting really stressed,” Jessie says in a light hearted breath but Violet  _ knew  _ it was one she used when she was also stressed “I mean, it’s the first show we’re doing since starting so a lot is riding on it.” 

“I know. But you’re going to do great.” 

Jessie looks at her, unconvinced which just causes Violet to gently laugh “I’m serious.”

“You’re biased.” 

“You’re infuriating.” Violet breathes with exhaustion as she lies back onto the bed with her arms spread at each side, looking up to the ceiling as she hears Jessie continuing to type before it comes to a sudden stop and before she knew it, she had Jessie sitting  _ on  _ her and was looking down at her “Am I?” 

“Yes,” Violet grumbled as she rubbed her eye with the bottom of her palm before she rested both hands on Jessie’s waist “But lucky for you I like it,”

Jessie smiles with a soft sigh as she moved her hair to one side and briefly looks away, causing Violet to point at her when pulling her hands back and propping herself up on her elbows “You still don’t believe me.”

“I can’t help it!” 

“Okay first of all, the fact you got accepted into this programme just shows how talented you are because it’s literally impossible.  _ Second  _ of all I get how stressed you are and I know it’s easier said than done but just try and let herself unwind from it.”

A tight smile suddenly came to the corner of Jessie’s mouth as she squinted to her girlfriend and mumbled as she leaned forward and pushed her forehead against hers “It’s easier when I’m with you.” 

Violet hums with her forehead still pressed against Jessie’s until she tilts her head back to edge to her lips when she whispers “Ditto,” and encloses on a soft kiss. They both indulged with it for a few long seconds, allow it to deepen into a tender rhythm, Jessie’s hand cradling the back of Violet’s neck to keep some level of control before she pulled back once again and sat further back on Violet’s lap “You know what will make me unwind?”

“Already?” Violet teased with Jessie then laughing breathlessly and swatting her sides, shaking her head “No! Not  _ that _ -I mean, that for sure always does it too but  _ no, _ ” her fingers swim into the back of Violet’s locks, her fingertips softly stroking against her skin. Violet knew what the real answer was, she just loved making Jessie flustered, still she asked anyway in a delicate voice “What?” 

Jessie pressed her lips together as she smiled fondly and asked sweetly “Play something for me.”

Violet jokingly rolls her eyes with a faint smirk, she pats Jessie’s side which lead for her girlfriend to slide off of her as she rolled off the bed and grabbed her guitar out of her case, Jessie took her position in the corner of the bed, hugging onto one of her pillows as Violet sat back down at the foot of it. “Any requests?”

Jessie shook her head as she just gazed at Violet with so much love and admiration in her eyes “Surprise me.” 

Violet nods with a smile still resting on her lips, she clears her throat and after a few seconds more, she starts strumming. 

* * *

Maggie walked down the hallway, finding Alex in the living room. She came to a complete halt at the couch with a smirk on her face “She took her guitar  _ again. _ ”

Alex threw her head back against the couch and shook her head when looking back down to her book “Jessie must really love being serenaded.” 

“Yeah would it kill you to try it on me once in a while.” Maggie breathlessly teased as she dropped down onto the couch, her legs immediately resting across Alex’s lap. Alex raised a brow to her as she placed her hand on her girlfriend’s leg “Really?” 

“Really,” Maggie confirms as she tucks her hand behind her head “And don’t try the whole  _ I don’t sing _ thing, Danvers. Remember who you’re talking to.” 

“I know very well who I’m talking to,” Alex set her book to the side and took hold of Maggie’s legs to part as she turned her body to Maggie and started to  _ crawl  _ up her as she leaned her body forward “I am talking to my gorgeous-” she pauses to kiss Maggie’s abdomen and moves further up “Funny” she pauses  _ once more  _ and kisses her collarbone before she finally levels up face to face to her and whispers with a soft smile that mirrors the brunette below her “And completely irresistible girlfriend.”

Maggie faintly rolled her eyes before she completely indulged in Alex’s lips placing themselves onto hers; her hands gripped onto Alex’s shirt at her sweater and pulled her hips further down onto hers. Maggie couldn’t help herself when her moan projected into Alex’s mouth as her tongue entered her mouth. Alex’s hips brushed harder against Maggie’s which caused a smile to spread across her lips once Alex’s mouth went to her neck. Maggie’s hands travelled up to Alex’s back when wrapping her arms around her “Okay fine maybe this works too.”

Alex simply hummed when continuing to kiss against Maggie’s skin “Works for  _ me _ too.” 

A faint giggle escaped the back of Maggie’s throat. Alex’s body rested down onto Maggie’s as she pulled her head back and looked at Maggie fondly, swimming her fingers through her hair “I’ll serenade you anytime, babe.”

“Oh that’s so sweet.” Maggie deadpanned before leaning her head forward to steal one more kiss against Alex’s giggling lips. Their time was then interrupted as Gertrude made her presence known when making her way out from Violet’s bedroom which is where she spends a lot of her time when Violet isn’t there, they put it down to her being clingy and missing her. 

Alex looked over to the ball of fluff and held out her hand which Gertrude approached and shoved her fur through for a stroke “How’re you doing?” 

Gertrude falls to the floor and rolls on her back for a good old fashioned stomach rub, Maggie too dropped her hand down onto the dog, she glanced to the outside, it was still pretty light out “You feel like going for a walk?” 

A fondly warm smile came to Alex’s lips “Yeah,” she pressed a kiss against Maggie’s cheek “I’d like that.” 

Maggie nodded to her with a faint smile of her own and after a few seconds then whispered “Well for that to happen you’re gonna have to get off me.”

It was then Alex who rolled her eyes “Hate  _ that _ part.”

Maggie laughed breathlessly and swatted Alex’s backside as the Director peeled herself off her and got Gertrude all excited and hyped up to go for a  _ walkies _ . They both grabbed their jackets, getting nicely wrapped up and hooked Gertrude up to her harness before they headed out and were on their way. Their house was in a really nice neighbourhood  _ just  _ out of the centre of the city and not far from a small park which was where they usually took Gertrude on her walks, tonight being no different. 

As Maggie held onto the lead, Alex hooked her arm through her free one and kept her close. Alex rested her head down on Maggie’s shoulder for a small moment before she asked “Do you think we would have dated in college-”

“Absolutely not,” Maggie laughed. 

“Wow. We didn’t even wait a single  _ second  _ to give that answer.” 

“I’m sorry,” the brunette once again laughed breathlessly, shaking her head “But seriously,  _ College Alex  _ and college me would not have been on the same radar, party girl.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah after the stories you’ve told me you can’t go back to that statement,” Maggie glanced at her before she looked back to Gertrude who stopped to sniff a lamppost for whatever reason. “I was the type who stayed in her dorm and listened to fleetwood mac-”

“I like fleetwood mac”

“Yes, baby.  _ Now. _ ” 

Alex rolled her eyes but had no means to argue back because during her college days she probably listened to a total  _ zero  _ of their music. Maggie giggled again and shrugged “We were both cliches just on a very different end.” 

“Isn’t that a cliche within itself,” Alex squinted “If we’re looking at any teenage romantic comedy ever” she pursed her smirking lips together as she watched Maggie bow her head when she let out that little snorting laugh that Alex melts at everytime, they started walking again “Also, we’d have bonded over bare naked ladies-”

“You weren’t ready for that,” Maggie teased.

“You know I mean the band!” Alex exclaimed with a laugh, giving Maggie a playful shove before she pulled her right back to her. “Besides I think you’d have been awakening no matter how old we were.”

“Oh you’re so romantic.” 

Alex giggled and put her hand to Maggie’s cheek to pull her in as she kissed the one on her side. As they carried on walking down the street and headed into the park, the phone in Alex’s back pocket buzzed. Still one hand in Maggie’s, she pulled it out with the other “It’s the DEO.”

Maggie’s head snapped back to Alex “Everything alright?”

“Yeah it’s just an alert update on the sample we took, it’s like this automatic system thin.g”

“Well what’s it said?”

“Traces of substance by the body of John Doe confirmed traces from an ET race, further species to still be determined by undergoing examination.” 

Maggie cocked a brow “So basically everything we already knew?”

“Basically,” Alex snorted, shoving the phone back into her pocket “But with these kinds of things we need solid confirmation...you didn’t get any update did you?”

“No, other than getting the dental records sent off we’ve got to wait.”

“I just wish we could know so we can inform the family.”

Maggie nods “Yeah me too. I got the guys back at the station to pull up any missing males that fit the kind of description. His face might be too messed up to identify but going off height, skin and hair colour it might be a little easier.” 

“Hope so,” Alex rests her head back onto Maggie’s shoulder for another quick moment before she presses a kiss against it and sweetly changes the subject “I like doing this with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Maggie smiles to herself and then to Alex “You think we could make a lifetime out of it?” 

“I think we can make that work.” Alex whispers with a nod and her lips pressed together again in a pursed smirk before leaning forward and taking a kiss to Maggie’s lips which was well endured until Gertrude thought she saw a bird and pulled a little, safe to say it stopped the moment. But they just laughed, and kept walking hand in hand. 

* * *

Violet’s fingertips softly ran back and forth against Jessie’s back as they lay in bed whilst Jessie played with the end of Violet’s locks when her head rested down on her shoulder. Jessie hums softly “I like it when you’re here,” her palm caressed Violet’s bare ribs beneath her sports bra as she looked up to her “Play house.”

Violet snorted and looked away “You’re a fucking dork.”

Jessie pushed her face into the crook of Violet’s neck and muttered a “Maybe,” before pressing a kiss against her skin. Violet laughed breathlessly with a shake to her head with a small scoff “There’s no maybe about it.” 

“Do you want me to bite you?” 

“That doesn’t sound that much like a punishment-” her head then turned to her phone when it rang, she groaned and reached over for it as Jessie grumbled whilst still being nuzzled against Violet’s neck “If that’s Alex tell her you’re mine tonight.” 

“She wouldn’t dare ask me to come home unless someone was dying.” Violet blurted a small laugh as she pulled the phone in front of her head and looked at the text. It was the same text message that Alex had recieved from the DEO database. 

It was nothing new to Violet, but it was certainly new to Jessie who wouldn’t help but look at it as the screen was  _ right  _ in front of her face, she pulled herself back by a little to prop herself up on her elbow “A body?” 

Violet locked the phone back up to black and sighed as she glanced once more to Jessie before shaking her head as she placed it back on the side and turned her body to face her “Don’t worry about it,” her hand returned to Jessie’s waist but Jessie just pulled back again “Don’t worry about? You just got a text about a body...what you found?” 

“It’s work.” 

“What even is  _ work?  _ You said you aren’t police-”

“I’m not police.”

“I know you work in regards to some law enforcement  _ thing _ but,” Jessie shakes her head “The fact you’re actually dealing with dead bodies and shake it off like it’s nothing.”

“No look I-” Violet sighed sharply “I don’t deal with the  _ body _ just...my work got called to handle part of the evidence,” she rested back down against the bed “Babe, you know I can’t tell you.” 

“I know, Vi,” Jessie scoffed light heartedly but was still fairly serious. She bit her lip as she considered her thoughts and then gave a light shake of her head and spoke softly “That’s the most frustrating part.”

“I would if I could,” it wasn’t just Jessie that got frustrated with the secrecy of Violet’s job, Violet herself got annoyed with it too. The downlow of the DEO was so tight that Alex didn’t want civilians to know, even civilians who have a big part in their lives like Jessie. She reached her hand up as it slid to the back of her neck, her thumb stroked back and forth against Jessie’s skin “Look. All I  _ can  _ say...is that what I do is all for the better and I promise you I stay safe.”

Jessie pressed her lips together and sighed “Was it your job that got you in that coma last year?” 

Violet dropped her hand from the back of her neck and dropped her arm back down onto the mattress “Why are we talking about that?”

“Because it scared the hell out of me, Vi. And Alex clearly knows what you’re doing and is okay with it, unless she’s involved in what you do-” 

“Jess...what happened last year was an accident. I was in the park with Maggie and it was the wrong place at the wrong time. I've told you this. And Alex wouldn’t be cool with me doing something that I wouldn’t be trained at...she approves of it. Her and Maggie do,"

Jessie just exhaled deeply, now pressing her hand on the bed to sit up furthermore. Violet pressed her lips together and reached up once again to run her fingers through Jessie’s hair “Come on. I’m fine,” 

She waited until her girlfriend looked back down to her for Violet to cock a brow and dryly tease with a still smirk “For now.”

Jessie didn’t hesitate to swat Violet’s arm as she giggled to her own self amusement. “That’s not funny!” but just like that the tension was broken and Jessie rested herself back down onto Violet, their arms wrapped around each other once again. Violet pushed her forehead against hers and nothing more was said on the matter when she put her hand to Jessie’s jaw and pulled her in for a tender kiss, one that completely turned their thoughts and body numb where it only grew deeper from there. 

Violet had thought so much about telling Jessie. But she would never do it without Alex’s permission, not because she was her superior at work, but because of who she was to her in her personal life. Alex wasn’t her boss she was her parent, and the respect Violet had for her went above and beyond so much so that she couldn’t bring herself to tell Jessie on the sly in what she did as her job, even if she did tell her and made Jessie promise not to tell, despite trusting her completely, it still wouldn’t be right. 

  
But still maybe Violet should raise the question to Alex once again. Apart from her found family, Jessie was the most important thing to her. And she wanted to be as honest with her as possible, she just wished Alex would finally let her. It wouldn't hurt to ask... _ again _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kicking things off pretty quickly with the case! hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter of the sequel, let me know your thoughts below. any hunches about the crime scene yet? opinions on violet and jessie? whatever it is you're thinking please don't hesitate these comments always mean the world to me!! see you next time round.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet raises a request to Alex that could have a big affect whilst Maggie gets news on the case which knocks her hard.

More days passed and finally Alex and Violet got results back on the substance it tracked it back to being from the planet Valerson, the main species known from there were the Valeronians, but there was more to the piece which made it much more complex, within the DNA of a Valeronians...there was also human DNA. So either this was a hybrid of half human half Valeronians  _ or  _ someone was playing a little lab experiment. Either way it just made this entire thing harder since Valeronian’s took human form, not exactly the best species that they could track down since they looked like...everyone else. So it was safe to say that it made things a little more harder than they even anticipated for it to be. Maggie on the other side of the case was still waiting for the dental records to come back to identify the guy.

The post-mortem ruled out that the victim died by blunt trauma to the train and severe bodily harm through beating on the rest of his body, there was no stabbing, no gunshot. There was no way on  _ earth _ that this could have been something that just  _ happened  _ or an accident in any way, this was premeditated. And knowing a death was premeditated  _ always  _ made it scarier, especially when the one who inflicted the death was still out there with god knows what motive and if it would happen again. 

“So these guys are like...superhumans?” Violet asks as she, Alex and Kara are stood at the island in the database. 

“Enough to knock me out,” Kara sighed, then glancing at the teen and clearing her throat when scratching the back of her neck and muttering “It was a rough day.”

“No it wasn’t,” Alex looked to her sister, “Don’t downplay how strong they are, Kara and  _ god  _ knows what this thing even is.”

“Well the point is,” Violet folds her arm and leans down on the counter “A species that knocked out Supergirl has either made some kinda weird love child  _ or  _ their blood is used as a serum.” 

Alex tilted her head to her before she sighed and closed her eyes as she pressed her fingertips to her forehead when leaning down “If it’s something like a serum who knows what could happen,” she shakes her head again and stands up straight “If someone is making a hybrid serum to put into people then that would be...a whole other thing.”

Kara held up her hands and kept her role as the optimistic one “Well we aren’t looking at that... _ yet _ . So let’s just assume this is a one off hybrid.” 

“There’s a reason you’re the one who’s the beacon of hope.” Violet deadpanned as she pointed to the blonde to which Kara just rolled her eyes but denied nothing. If either Alex and Violet were the people’s beacon of hope, with their cynical attitudes 90% of the time everyone’s optimism would be doomed. 

Kara looked to her sister “Has Maggie got anything?”

“Apart from the cause of death no, we’re still waiting on the identity,” Alex gripped onto the back of her neck “It’s been a long time since we worked so closely with the NCPD on something...can’t say I’ve missed it,” she loved working with Maggie, sure, but when it was over a  _ homicide _ it wasn’t exactly fun. Whatever happened to good old underground illegal alien fights? 

“So,” Violet shrugged “What? We just have to sit and wait?” 

“Unfortunately. With stuff like this, it’s a homicide investigation. We can’t jump until NCPD tells us to.” Alex flattened her hands back down on the desk and released a breath “I’m sure we’ll have other things to keep us busy soon enough.” 

And within five minutes of Alex saying it, something came up on their radar and Alex and Kara were out to do a sweep at a scene. Violet couldn’t go  _ yet _ , it wasn’t in her clearance to handle what they went out to do. The level system in this place really did suck at times, she’d have thought that with her parent being the Director that she could get some special treatment, but actually it just meant she was protected even more.

* * *

Alex and Maggie helped each other in cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Violet had been on the phone to Jessie ever since they finished eating, so they supposed  _ they’d  _ do the kitchen. They didn’t mind though, they kind of liked doing all the domestic stuff together. 

They tried their best when at home not to talk  _ too  _ much about work, if they haven’t spoken in the day they ask each other how their day  _ was  _ and then shortly after that they would focus on just being at home. But right now, with them both being entwined in the same thing, the topic was brought up a little bit more. 

“Not that I want to rush them but sometimes I do feel like going down to the lab and kicking them up the ass to see if it will make them move faster,” Maggie deadpanned as Alex snorted when washing up the last of the dishes “I’d love to see that.” 

“Don’t tempt me further,” the brunette mutters as she walked beside Alex and started to wipe clean the plates that were on the side rack. 

Violet walked out of her bedroom. Maggie glanced over to the teen when spotting her in the corner of her eye. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Violet gently presses her palms together, Alex then glances to her and sees the look on Violet’s face, she  _ knows  _ that face. Alex squinted her eyes to her “What? What’s the  _ I need to say something _ face about?” 

“Not so much say more...ask,” Violet rubbed her palms together and then stuck her eyes back onto Alex “Ask you mostly,” she glanced to Maggie “But I could use your opinion too,”

Maggie looked at her for a moment with a raised brow before she nodded and removed her gloves, she turned and leaned against the counter with her arms folded. Violet now had both their undivided attention. Violet cleared her throat and let out a shrug “Okay so the thing is...me and Jessie are great-we are like... _ really  _ great but-the secrecy of my job is really starting to weigh down,” 

Alex glances over to Maggie, who takes a quick look over to her as Violet continued “She freaked out the other night because she saw my alert about the body and I barely even know what to say and she just worries. The  _ secrecy _ is hard...she knows I work in some kind of law enforcement and even that isn’t  _ exactly  _ true but I can’t tell her anything. Half of the way relationships work is for couples to talk about their day was. But I can’t say anything to her, it always feels one way.”

Alex softly brushed her palms back and forth together “Yeah. I get that.” 

“So I want to tell her.” 

Well, Alex did in fact see that coming. But it still made her take in a breath as she straightened her posture “Violet-”

“It’s not like I’m asking to take her on a tour around the place I just,” she sighs “I just want her to know this part of me, we’ve been together for a while now and I can’t carry on keeping this from her and I  _ don’t  _ want to lose her so-” she takes another breath “Look, can you just think about it?”

“Yes,” Alex nods once again, “I will, I promise.”

“Thanks,” Violet breathed, she then pointed down the hall “I’m gonna get changed.” 

Alex tugged a soft smile with a delicate voice and nod to go along “Okay, baby,” she watched as Violet walked down the hall and when the bathroom door was heard to come to a close, Alex’s head immediately turned to Maggie “I feel like I should have seen this coming.”

Maggie, with her arms still folded, let out a shrug “We did mention this when they first got together...and then-”

“And then all of a sudden eight months went by and here we are,” Alex finished, pressing her elbows and gripped onto the back of her neck “I don’t know.”

“You can’t blame her for asking, babe,” Maggie stood back up from leaning against the counter, she turned back to the wet dishes and grabbed a cloth, starting to wine them down “And I think you should let her.” 

Alex’s head snapped back over to her girlfriend, who now had her back to her “Really?” 

Maggie piled up the now dry dishes and continued to put things away as she continued talking, glancing over to Alex as she did so “Yeah I mean. You have to admit she has a point. Secrecy in a relationship is never good. Sure didn’t do me any good trying to hide my past from you.”

“You were keeping your past from me because of trauma, and your past was never going to affect our future.” 

“So you’re on the fence about this because... _ what _ ?” Maggie turns to her when closing the cabinet door that was above her, still holding onto the handle “You think Jessie would leak something if they were to ever break up?”

“You never know, Mags. I know she’s not that kind of person but you just never know.”

Maggie shrugs when dropping her hand to then nod as she agreed, making her way to the laundry room “No you don’t. But y’know there’s something I’m pretty sure about and I’m pretty sure if any  _ teenage  _ couple was going to make it, it would be those two. Besides Violet is turning nineteen and Jessie is almost twenty, they  _ are  _ adults you have to treat them like it.” 

Alex watched her as Maggie put the dish cloth in the washing machine, ready to be turned on with the rest of the clothing later on. Maggie raised her brows as she walked back out and shrugged to her, not stopping when grabbing the cutlery and started to dry them as well as loading them back in the drawer one by one “It’s not like she has to tell her that Kara is Supergirl or anything. But I’m pretty sure Jessie, as well as others, are aware  _ that _ Supergirl has a special force to work with her. Would it be so bad if Violet told her that she works with  _ you _ on a service with Supergirl?” 

“I guess not...and I understand what she means, I can imagine that it’d be hard not being able to share that part of your life, and let’s face it, work is basically her entire life apart from Jessie and this family.” 

“Exactly. I mean think about it, babe. If I wasn’t a cop and we were dating would you keep it from me?” 

Alex considered the thought as Maggie closed up the drawer and wiped down the counter “Well if you weren’t a cop we’d never have met considering we met on a crime scene.”

Maggie rolls her eyes with a light smirk, she turns back to Alex, throwing the rag in her face “Alright smartass imagine one of those  _ many  _ women you dated during our break up-”

“It was not  _ many _ -”

“And it turned into something a little more serious...now are you telling me that if you were dating someone for eight months that you’d keep it from them? Can you imagine being with someone and not being able to talk about your day? Like Violet said that’s a big chunk of what a relationship is built around,” Maggie leaned down on the island counter, closer to Alex who was still leaning on the end, her finger brushed along the back of Alex’s knuckle “I think this is the one thing you can do for her. She doesn’t just love you, she highly respects you...if she didn’t she wouldn’t have asked you if she could tell her she would’ve just done it.”

Alex let a soft breath “I agree with everything you’ve said, I do. And I really like Jessie, I know there’s literally no one better for her and yeah I think they’re in it for the long haul too...but there’s always a risk.”

“Comes with the job,” Maggie hums softly “But the perk is that we get to choose who we let into it...and it’s been quite some time to keep it under wraps.” 

“I know.” 

“Plus if god forbid they do break up, J’onn does an excellent mind wipe.” 

A giggle busted out from Alex’s body, giving Maggie’s shoulder a small nudge before she pushed her forehead against hers for a moment before she stood up straight “You make excellent points, Sawyer.” 

“I do try.” 

“Yeah,  _ I know. _ ” Alex leans herself down for another moment to press a kiss on Maggie’s lips, but after a split second of doing so, their front door knocked. Both groaning with disappointment, Maggie dragged her lips and her _ self _ away from Alex and made her way over to the door. 

Opening the door and really wasn’t expecting who was there. “Captain.” 

Alex’s head snapped over to the front door, standing in their doorway was Maggie’s boss and leader of the Science Division Captain Warren. He smiles tightly to Maggie “Sawyer. Sorry to bother you at your home...but I have some news.” 

“Come in,” Maggie stepped to the side. “Sir, you know my girlfriend Director Danvers.”

Alex holds up her hands “Alex is just fine in this setting.” 

“Of course. It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” 

Maggie closes the door behind her and then walks to stand in front of Captain Warren, standing beside Alex as they both fold their arms “Do you want to sit, Sir? Can we get you a drink?” 

“No. No this won’t take long-” his attention then goes over Maggie’s shoulder as Violet now walks out “Oh...I-”

Alex then too looks over her shoulder and spots Violet, she turns back to Warren “This is my daughter, Violet. She works within my facility and has been on the case, if this regards the case?”

“Yes it does,” Warren clears his throat. Violet joins the two of them and stands on the other side of Alex, with her arms now folded also. They all notice the grim look on his face, Maggie tilts her head and shrugs “Have the dental records come back?” 

“They have that’s why I decided to come here and tell you before you return to work,” he clears his throat again and looks back to Maggie “It...it was Gibbs.” 

The name fell on deaf ears when it came to Alex and Violet, but when they looked to Maggie they saw how stunned she looked. Alex noticed how quickly tears filled up in her eyes, she unfolded her arms and rested her hand down on the brunette’s arm but remained silent. Maggie swallowed thickly and shook her head “That’s not possible.”

“I assure you, Sawyer. I wish we were wrong on this. But it’s him...it’s Tom.” 

Her breath completely hitched, her eyes seemed like they had zoned out for a moment. Violet glanced between the two of them and couldn’t help herself when she asked “Who’s Gibbs?” 

Warren looked to the teen “Thomas Gibbs was a Detective in our division,” he glanced at Maggie for a brief moment “And he and your-he and Maggie were partners for a long time before she made Detective.” 

Alex kept her focus on Maggie, softly rubbing her arm “Maggie?”

“I’m sorry I-” Maggie snapped out of her gaze, her voice still cracked and dry, her glazed eyes looked right back over to Warren “Thank you for coming here and telling me...I’m sorry sir but if you’ll just…” she backs away without looking at anyone else and walks down the hall, heading straight into the bedroom, with the only one following being Gertrude.

Alex turned her head back to Warren, who still looked just as hit by the news. “I can imagine how hard it must have been to deliver that news when it’s one of your own. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. Believe me I wish I was here with different news...tell Maggie that if she needs to take the rest of the week off that I understand, Gibbs was very fond of her.” 

Alex nods and then looks to Violet “Vi. Can you just put the coffee on?”

Violet simply nods her own head and turns on her heel, as she walks away. Alex kept her arms folded and stepped forward to Warren, keeping her voice low “Be honest with me. Do I need to worry about her safety?” 

“We’re not there yet.” 

“But do you think we  _ will _ be there? I understand you have a job to do, we  _ all  _ have a job to do but if officers are being targeted I need to know. I know that she’s your lieutenant and second in command but I hope you respect that she and my daughter are my life, this isn’t just about work.”

“I understand, Director Danvers I really do...and I hope that Gibbs was an isolated incident.”

Alex didn’t really know if she could believe that. A premeditated murder on a Detective  _ in  _ the very division that explored that creature such as the one that committed the homicide did not seem like something isolated, she could hope...but hoping didn’t make it true. 

Warren excused himself out shortly after, Alex closed her eyes as she let out a small breath, scratching the back of her neck and whispering to herself “Oh, god.” 

“This is bad right?”

“It isn’t good,” Alex breathed, dropping her hands onto her hips and shaking her head as she looked straight forward “Not that I wished this on  _ anyone  _ but this really doesn’t sit right with me.” 

“Alex if you’re worried about Maggie don’t be,” Violet sighs, pulling the cup away and standing by the island counter as Alex turns to her, the teen then adds “C’mon just because this Gibbs guy was a cop doesn’t mean NCPD is being targeted.”

“Let’s hope not.” Alex said in another heavy breath, she walked over to the counter and took hold of the coffee where she then walked down the hallway to her bedroom with Violet trailing behind her. Alex pushed open the door and saw Maggie lay on the bed with Gertrude lay beside her, Maggie had one arm around the dog whilst her other hand was occupied by her phone. 

“Hey,” Alex speaks softly as she walks over and places the coffee down on the side table next to where Maggie was lying on her side of the bed. Maggie just presses her lips together and keeps her eyes on her phone, just wanting to avoid looking at Alex because then she’ll just know she’ll cry. Alex sat down next to her and rubbed her arm “Maggie.”

Maggie sucked in a breath and exhaled heavily when finally looking at Alex but still said nothing. Violet looked at the two of them, she knew Maggie was waiting to just break down. But maybe Maggie didn’t want Violet to see her like that so she held off, Violet cleared her throat “I’m uh...I’m gonna take Gert out,” she whistles to the dog who pops her head up to Violet, then getting off the bed as Violet nods and adds a small “ _ C’mon, _ ” under her breath.

She watches at Maggie’s hand that was now free from the dog and immediately falls onto Alex’s in a tight grip. Violet steps back towards the door “I’ll be back later.”

Alex looks at her and nods, her voice quiet and soft “Okay, love,” she nods again as she gives a subtly grateful look. Violet made herself scarce from the room which left Alex and Maggie together.

Maggie withdrew a sharp breath as soon as the door shut, Alex looked back to her and kept her voice quiet and delicate “Can you talk to me?” 

“What do I even say?” Maggie consoles with the shrug of her shoulder, her eyes glazing more and more “He was my friend…we didn’t see each other  _ that  _ much out of work but” she swallowed thickly and looked down to her phone again “If I’m totally honest with you, Alex. He was a big support after we broke up” 

She turned the phone to Alex to show a picture of Maggie and a man who was  _ clearly  _ Gibbs “This is about three weeks before you and I got back together. It was the last time we went for drinks,” she looked back to the photo “He kept bugging me to come back out to the bar but...I always got occupied...but we still talked all the time in work, hung out on breaks and stuff...believe it or not he actually tried to give me advice at times.” 

“I recognise him. Saw him at the station a few times over the years.”

Maggie’s head started to bob as she kept her eyes on the screen for a few moments more, then looking back up to Alex with tears now rolling down her cheeks as she  _ allowed  _ herself to cry “Yeah he was one of the good ones,” she took in a shaken breath “And I can’t believe I’ve had to just use to term  _ was _ about him.” 

“Come here…” Alex whispered, putting her hands on Maggie’s shoulders to bring her forward and wrap her arms tightly around her, feeling Maggie grip onto her just as much. Alex blew out a heavy breath “I’m so sorry, babe.”

“We’ve just-” Maggie stopped as she pressed her lips against Alex’s shoulder and closed her eyes for a brief moment before placing her chin back down onto it “We’ve just got to get this bastard before more damage is done.” 

“We will,” Alex pulled back and cupped Maggie’s cheek to make her keep her eyes glued to her own, Alex nods once again when she whispered her assurance “ _ We will, _ ” she rubbed her lips together and looked to her thumb that stroked down against Maggie’s cheek as she then muttered “Warren said you can take some time off. I think you should take it.” 

Maggie shook her head as she quickly wiped her wet cheeks “I can’t sit back-”

“Mags. Just…” she lets out a soft sigh “Just take tomorrow  _ at least _ away from the station. You know how this goes, there are going to be flowers on his desk and then condolences given to you because you were his former partner and above all his friend...just have tomorrow to get your head around this, it’s a huge  _ devastating  _ shock.” 

Maggie just released a breath from her nose, looking away for a moment and then heard Alex add “I will keep you updated every second if I get anything I swear to god...just please take the day tomorrow to process,” she tightens her grip on Maggie’s hand which caused the brunette to look at her once again as Alex tilts her head and whispers with desperation in the back of her throat “If not for yourself please for me. Put my mind at ease.” 

“And I’ll thank you later?” Maggie softly tests with the rise of her brows to which Alex just shrugs “Maybe. How about you do it and see how it goes?” 

Maggie pressed her lips together as she considered and then finally she nodded, maybe Alex was right, maybe taking the day to just process would be good for this. Alex pulled her back in once again for a tight embrace where the brunette allowed herself to fall apart just that little bit more. 

Of all the outcomes she thought those dental records would bring her, she never thought it would be something like this. But as heartbreaking as it was, suddenly living in a world with one of her closest friends now gone, she already dreaded what this could mean...because what if the person that hurt Tom, wanted to hurt the entire NCPD?

  
What if they wanted to hurt her? Even  _ worse  _ that ran through her mind, what if the wild theories that ran through her head weren’t so far out and her loved ones were pulled into the crossfire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof...(kind of a filler to set further ground)
> 
> thanks for reading guys! please drop your comments below on your thoughts for this chapter and your predictions for future stuff!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex's support, Maggie has a funeral to attend to.

Maggie ran through the park and only came to a stop when she felt like her lungs were going to give in, she slowed down her pace and pressed her hands against her hips and she threw her head back when she breathed  _ breathlessly _ “Okay, let’s stop.”

“Oh thank god,” Violet sighed, just as out of breath. “I feel like my lungs have evaporated,” she leans herself against the nearest tree “Damn Sawyer, what’re you trying to do to me?” 

“Sorry,” Maggie shook her head, still catching her breath “I didn’t expect to go this hard.”

“You’ve had a lot pent up for the past week,” Violet waved in dismissal of Maggie’s attempt of explaining as it wasn’t needed, she pressed the back of her head briefly against the trunk and then pushed herself off of it altogether, the two of them just started to  _ walk  _ down the path through the park “How are you feeling? With the whole...y’know.” 

“Uh not amazing,” Maggie laughed breathlessly with sombre still in the back of her throat before she shrugged “I know that we can get killed in this line of work all the time but...it’s the way it’s been done.” 

“I get that...Alex is going with you to the funeral, right?”

“Yeah. She’s managed to get it off.” 

“I’d go if I could.” 

Maggie looked at the teen and smiled softly before she nodded and gave her a gentle nudge with her elbow “Yeah I know, kid,” she took in a small breath “Let’s change the mood a little. Anything happening with you? We haven’t had much chance to talk this past week.” 

“Well. Work is fine, I still feel like I’m still training though...I don’t get involved in much.”

“You’re still level one, Vi. It’s just the way it rolls. You’re still there to shadow more than get in the field.”

“So it’s  _ not  _ just Alex being too cautious?”

“No,” Maggie snorted softly “She’s just following procedure, don’t worry you’ll be diving in soon,” she ran her palms over her tied back hair for a moment and blew out another breath “How about Jessie?”

“Well I’ve not told her if that’s what you mean.” 

“It’s not but interesting.”

“First off Alex hasn’t talked to me about it. Her priorities have been  _ elsewhere, _ ” Violet glances at Maggie before she raises her brows and nods “Rightly so of course.” 

Maggie hums with a soft smile and just looks forward, which Violet then does as she continues “But other than that, there’s this cast party at one of the sorority houses or whatever and she wants me to go.” 

“Oh that sounds like a nice nightmare.” 

“Tell me about it,” Violet muttered “I would rather chew glass- _ but  _ I don’t think I can say that to her. She wants me to meet her friends and stuff I don’t know I’ve not done anything like that before and it’s kind of already not my thing-”

“I get that. Listen, before I met Alex, anyone I dated before her usually didn’t have the whole big family and friends thing which was how I liked it. Then when I did meet Alex and better yet when we started dating I knew that Kara and everyone else was included in what I was investing into, and they’re all family to me now but in the beginning it was a lot-especially when I wasn’t used to that kind of thing but I committed to it because I was committed to her.” 

“So you think I should go?” 

“I think that you and her already have had obstacles thrown at you with you having to keep a part of  _ you  _ closed off for now, I’d say it’s only fair to let her show you this part of her.” 

“And if they’re dicks?”

Maggie laughs breathlessly, falling her hand on the back of Violet’s arm for a moment “Then you grit your teeth and push on through because it’s not about them. It’s about Jessie and she’s the one you want to make happy so  _ if  _ you going to this party makes her happy then don’t you think you should at least give it a shot...and who knows you might even-” she pauses to put on a gasp “Enjoy yourself.” 

“That is if Alex is cool with it.”

“She will be,” Maggie assures “Based off what I know about her college days, she will be.” 

“I don’t even want to know.” 

A giggle slipped out from the back of Maggie’s throat with her nose scrunching up for a moment, she gave Violet a small shake before she pulled her close and threw her arm over the teenagers neck “Thanks for the run. Now how about we go grab a coffee, say  _ Noonans? _ ”

Violet hummed fondly and nodded “I hear the barista’s there are great.”

Maggie pulled Violet close just that little bit more in a giggle and carried on walking with her arm around her. She had been so grateful for both Violet and Alex, because even though this week had been rough as hell losing her friend and co-worker, there were times like this where they helped her forget. Even though they weren’t any closer to catching the guy, they continued sticking together and that was the secret to making everything hurt less.

* * *

Alex walked into their bedroom on the day of the funeral and saw Maggie stood in their bathroom in front of the mirror. She was wearing her formal police uniform, which was something Alex had never actually seen her in. Alex had always ever just known her when she was a Detective. But now here she was, her long sleeved black shirt with the NCPD patches on either side of her shoulders and tucked into her pants; she was wearing a thin black tie with a gold clip on it with NCPD also engraved on it. 

“Wow,” Alex breathed “I’ve never seen you so... _ formal _ ?”

Maggie gently scoffed with a small smile and roll of her eyes “Yeah I hate wearing this thing.”

“How many times have you had to wear this?”

“A few. Last time was over a year before we-but this might be the first one where I’m burying my friend.”

Alex pressed her lips gently together before she walked into the bathroom. Alex too was ready for the funeral, but what she was wearing was much more  _ civilian _ . She walked up behind Maggie and slipped her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder as they both looked at each other through the mirror, Maggie reached up and crossed her arms over her girlfriends where she then gripped onto her. The corner of Alex’s lips tugged for a moment “Is it wrong for me to say you look beautiful given the circumstance?” 

Maggie closed her eyes when releasing a light hearted breath and the faintest of smiles when resting her head further against Alex’s when she then felt her lips press against her cheek in a delicate manner. Maggie’s hands gripped just that  _ little  _ bit tighter with the only answer she could find was “I’m so glad I have you.”

“Me too.” Alex whispers with her mouth still against Maggie’s skin.

“Seriously,” Maggie’s eyes opened and went back to looking at Alex in the mirror “I don’t think I’d be handling this half as well without you.”

Alex looked back to the mirror also and curled her fingers against Maggie’s stomach into her shirt as her arms tightened “Well you’ve got me,” her face buries back into Maggie’s neck when she adds in another whisper “Now and always, I’ve got you.” 

Maggie’s eyes fell back to closing once more, slipping her hand back to reach up in the back of Alex’s neck and curls her fingers into her hair “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you,” Alex proclaimed in a still soft whisper when her lips returned back to Maggie’s cheek and pressed another soft kiss where she then felt a tear roll down and hit her. Maggie drops her hand as Alex pulls back to rest her cheek back down on Maggie’s shoulder to look at her “I promise you, we’re going to find who did this.”

“I know,” Maggie turned her head and looked at her with a tight smile “We should get going.” 

“Okay.” Alex goes to pull herself back before Maggie’s finger curls underneath Alex’s cheek where she momentarily leans in and steals a soft kiss, she then nods when pulling back “Now I’m good.” 

Alex smiles softly and just nods again, continuing in pulling back. She squeezes Maggie’s hand and makes her way back out of the bedroom, Maggie takes one last look at herself and releases another heavy breath, on her way out she grabs her formal blazer to go along with her uniform and walks out the room. 

Gertrude walked over to her and nudged her head into Maggie’s hand for attention which the brunette soon returned as she softly brushed her hand over the dog’s fur. It was only Gertrude that they had here for company, Violet was back at the DEO working as usual under Vasquez’s orders, so no doubt they were spending the day torturing Winn. 

Alex slipped on her leather jacket and looked over to Maggie who also put on her blazer, looking even  _ more  _ formal now, her badge had a black strip across it which was apparently a respectful sign of mourning. Alex stood by the door “You ready, babe?” 

“I suppose.” Maggie sighed, making her way towards Alex and the door. Alex caught onto her hand as soon as it was in reach, their fingers entwining together immediately and they made their way out of the house and down to the car. 

* * *

The hardest part of this funeral for Alex was the fact that she actually couldn’t sit with Maggie during the service. Maggie was to sit with all the other officers as some kind of  _ unit _ . But outside of this, Alex was Maggie’s unit and she hated that for this particular kind of funeral she couldn’t take Maggie’s hand and hold it tight when seeing the tears roll down her eyes like she saw right now from the other side of the church. 

Alex watched from the other side of the aisle, a few rows back and just looked at Maggie as she kept her head forward and listened to the words of the minister, like Alex knew that  _ she  _ should be doing but she couldn’t help it, she was just looking out for her. Concerned for her. It pained when she watched the tears slowly run down Maggie’s cheeks. 

The service was as nice as a funeral service could be. So many people turned up to show their respects for Gibbs. It just showed how loved he was not just as an officer but as a friend, and putting Maggie aside, seeing this alone made Alex want to get justice for him even more. 

When it was over, Alex was one of the first people out. She waited at the front of church and eventually was reunited with Maggie outside where she took her hand once again in an instant when saying a soft “Hey,” and taking an even more delicate kiss onto Maggie’s wet cheek. Alex pulled back and used her spare and to wipe each cheek with her thumb. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed “That was rough.”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” she put her hand with the other that was still holding on “Well, let’s get a drink?”

“Please.” Maggie rolled her eyes with exhaustion and a nod as they walked away from the church hand in hand, the bar where the wake was being held was a relatively close walk from it and so instead of taking their car there, they left it in the safe place by the church and went to the bar on foot. 

They got into the bar with some people already in there and getting the drinks pouring in. Alex and Maggie being one of those to get them in, as they stood by the bar and ordered the drinks, Alex’s eyes caught over to a petite redhead that people were gathered round “Mags. Remind me who she is again?”

Maggie looked over her shoulder and sighed with a heavy heart as she turned back “His fiancee,” her rested her forehead into her palm for a moment “I haven’t spoke to her yet.” 

“Well, babe,” Alex gave a softly tight smile and nodded “I think now's the time...also she’s coming over.” 

“Violet is rubbing off on you with the whole giving warnings about something the split second before it happens.” Maggie whispers lightly just as she turns and Thomas’ fiancee approaches “Hey Maggie.” 

“Hi Leah,” Maggie cooes back with comfort when pulling the young woman into her arms “I’m so sorry.”

Leah simply squeezed her back “You were such a good friend to him,” she then pulled back and sighed softly “He always loved working with you.” 

“He was a good friend to me, wish I’d have told him more.”

“Oh you knew Tommy,” Leah light heartedly rolled her eyes “He could read people like a book, he’d have known.” 

Maggie tightly smiles again and tried to refrain her emotions, she then clears her throat and snaps out of her thoughts as she takes a small step back when motioning to Alex “Leah this is my girlfriend, Alex.” 

“Oh god, right! Tommy told me you two worked it out,” Leah quickly wiped her tears and let out a breathless smile when she looked to Alex “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

“You too, I’m just sorry it’s under these circumstances...I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you,’” Leah pressed her lips together and took hold of Maggie’s hand, giving a quick squeeze “Just make sure this one doesn’t go anywhere.” 

Alex tightens a smile, now trying to stop tears forming into her eyes because  _ please _ , she can’t bear that thought “Of course.” 

Leah patted Maggie’s hand before slipping it back “I better go...accept more condolences. Thank you both for coming, truly.”

“Of course,” Maggie says softly “I’m here if you need anything. And I don’t just mean today, okay?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Maggie.” The redhead gives another small appreciative smile and turns on her heel where she returns to the real bulk of the wake and accepts more people coming over to her, but before Maggie is even able to release a breath, her voice is called “Sawyer! Holy shit.” 

Maggie looked over to the voice that approached her, at first she didn’t recognise and then it snapped back to her “God, wow. Brooks.” 

Alex watched as the man approached and gave Maggie a brief and tight hug, she gathered that this was also a co-worker of Maggie’s, which he was, Maggie just hadn’t seen him in a while “How’ve you been? How’s Gotham?”

“It’s going good. Got promoted.”

“Wow that’s great.” 

“I heard you turned the job down last year! I was bummed, thought we’d be working together again.”

“Yeah I was all ready for it but...personal things and stuff.”

Brooks nods “Right, of course,” he then looks at Alex and let’s out a gentle laugh “Man I’m rude sorry, hey I’m Eddie.” 

Alex accepts his hand shake as Maggie introduces “Yeah Alex, Eddie. Eddie, this is my girlfriend Alex.” 

“Ah I figured,” he pulls his hand back, which gains a curious look from Maggie, he left the week Maggie  _ met  _ Alex so how would he know. He then nods with a shrug “I kept in touch with Tommy when I was away. I checked in on you and he told me that you got engaged to Alex,” he looks back to Alex and lets out another nod “Nice to finally put a face to the name. And I know it’s like three years late but congrats. I’d have messaged you at the time but I lost your number.”

Alex glances to Maggie for a moment. Was she going to correct him? Because they weren’t engaged  _ anymore _ . Maggie put on a small smile and shrugged “Don’t worry about it. But thank you.” 

“Still can’t get my head around it, y’know?” he grumbles soberly, shaking his head “I mean we lost touch not long after he told me about your engagement but still he was a buddy.”

“Of course.” 

“Are you investigating?”

Alex suddenly spoke up “We both are.” 

Eddie glances between the two, Maggie nods “Alex is in secret service.” 

“Ah. Well good, least you can work on it together.” 

“Eddie I’m gonna get the bastard,” Maggie assures firmly “And how about I give you a call when I do. I’ve got  _ your  _ number.”

“Okay, yeah. That’d be a lot. Thanks, Sawyer.” he gently pats his hand on her arm, a moment or two later and he excused himself. Maggie  _ finally  _ being able to release a breath “God.” She unbuttoned her blazer and shook it off her shoulders, planting it on the bar stool before running her fingers through her hair. 

Alex watched her for a moment before she sweetly took her head and pressed her forehead against the side of Maggie’s head “Come on, baby.” 

Maggie looked back up to her and gazed in her eyes “Have I said I love you today?” 

“Yeah,” Alex hummed sweetly, “But everytime sounds like the first time so I’ll take it whenever.” she takes Maggie’s hand and presses the back of it against her lips. 

“I love you.” 

Alex smiles gently and nods when resting Maggie’s hand under her chin with her still holding onto it “You better, seen as though we’re apparently engaged again.”

Maggie scoffed lightly with the roll of her eyes “Somehow I think telling him we broke up because you wanted a baby and I didn’t; then came back together last year but  _ aren’t  _ engaged again but  _ are  _ living together with our dog  _ and  _ your adoptive teenager daughter...I think that may have been a long road of explaining.” 

Alex pulled a questionable expression as she shrugged “I don’t know you pretty much nailed it then.” 

Maggie softly chuckled with Alex tilting her head and pulled Maggie’s hand close to her chest as she leaned her head forward with whispering “There you are.” 

She pressed a sweet kiss into the dimple that still rested on Maggie’s cheek amidst her laughter. The brunette looked at her once Alex pulled back and softly raised her brows when she said in a quiet voice “Besides, I take no issues with people thinking we’re engaged.” 

Maggie looked away as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them but Alex’s eyes lingered on her for just a little while longer. She’d never take issues with that either, considering it was once very much the truth, she didn’t want to rush things and god knows they were taking things  _ slower  _ than before regarding the marriage front, but she did wonder if they were ever going to get back there again. 

They remained by the bar and just talked between the two of them. Once again they were approached by someone else after being alone for a solid half hour, this time they both knew who it was. Warren approached the bar just a foot or two away when ordering his drink, he looked over to them both. “Sawyer, Director Danvers. Good to see you both made it.” 

“You too.” Maggie breathed, gently tapping the rim of the glass as she looked down to it.

“Listen. I don’t want to go hard on you, but I need to just say something,” Warren leaned against the bar and faced Maggie, who looked at him. “You need to work better with Forensics.”

Maggie sighs almost to herself and looks away back down to the glass, Alex looks at him oddly “What do you mean?”

“He means,” Maggie straightened her posture before sharply exhaling with annoyance “I’m not playing nice with others,” she looks to Alex “Because they don’t give enough of a damn for me to comply with them.”

“They’re trying their best, Sawyer.”

“If that’s their best then god help every other person that might get murdered by this thing,” Maggie stared harshly at him and shook her head “Because I’m sorry, Sir. But I spent hours in my office going over everything on Gibb’s autopsy because they aren’t picking up their pace to do it.” 

“You weren’t like this for other cases.”

“Other cases weren’t my friends... _ other  _ cases weren’t a potential target in our department.”

“You’re too emotionally involved.” Warren sighs “Seriously, Sawyer.”

“ _ Seriously _ . I can’t believe you’re having this conversation with me at his funeral,” Maggie slides herself off the stool, giving him a harsh glare before she mutters “Excuse me I need to use the restroom.” 

Alex’s hand slipped off the small of Maggie’s back as she walked away, dropping her arm back down her side before she turned her head back to Warren “Did you  _ have  _ to have that conversation right now?” 

“Look I’m sorry, but-”

“No, Warren. No buts,” Alex sighs “Now is not the time to talk about work.” 

“You understand, you’re the Director of your department.”

“Yeah I am. But I wouldn’t corner one of my people at their friends funeral and give them some kind of lecture. I know Maggie can do stuff without thinking, I know she’s stubborn, believe me. I understand you’re just trying to do your job but look at where you are. You want to pull her up on something? Fine, but do it in your office,” Alex drank a little more of her scotch “I am a Director for my work but right now I am here as Maggie’s girlfriend,” she looks back to him “ _ I’m  _ here to support her because I love  _ her _ and I will give it to you straight if you upset her. So leave her alone today. That’s not a request.”

Warren pressed his lips together and gave a stern nod with a weakened grumble of an “Alright,” he takes his drink and stands up from leaning against the bar, he looks back to Alex “Tell her I’m sorry.”

“You can tell her at work on Monday.” Alex looks forward to the bar and simply sees him walk off in the corner of her eye. She only turned her head back for Maggie when she came from the bathroom, Alex smiled softly and said in a delicate voice “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Maggie sighed as she sat back down. Alex’s hand returned to her back as she gave her a soft rub “Try not to let it get to you, babe.” 

“I know.” she breathes once again before then ordering herself another drink. Maggie knew that she just had to take whatever Warren said to her with a pinch of salt, she knew she had been stubborn at work but she was stubborn for a reason, she knew she was in right for this. But thank god for Alex supporting her no matter what.

* * *

They didn’t stay for much longer at the wake, just until the sun started to slowly set. They left the car by the church, neither of them were drunk but they still didn’t think driving whilst having consumed scotch was  _ wise _ , you didn’t have to be in law enforcement to exactly know that. Plus they felt like walking, their house wasn’t far. 

When they  _ did  _ reach the house, they opened the door to see Violet in the kitchen cleaning up. She looked over her shoulder from the sound of Gertrude’s bark and the door opening “Oh hey. You guys are back earlier than I thought.” 

Maggie sucked in a breath as she raises her brows for a small moment “Yeah well there’s only so much fun you can have at a wake.” She dumps her keys in the bowl by the door and puts her hands immediately on Gertrude’s head for a stroke. 

Violet tosses the rag she was using to dry the dishes to the side and walked over to the island as she faced them both “So how’d it go?”

Alex and Maggie glanced at each other, Alex shrugged as Maggie looked back down to the dog. “As nice as a funeral can be,” Alex then looked around and dryly teased when she called out “Jessie. You can come out now!”

“Top shelf humour, Danvers,” Violet shot back in a mirrored plain voice “But seriously she’s not here. She’s had late night rehearsals for a few days now,” her eyes flickered to Maggie “I’ve never seen you look so formal.”

Maggie scoffed with a small smile and the roll of her eyes “God, you two have really rubbed off on each other.” She walked down the hallway and she started to unbutton her blazer. 

Violet looked back over to Alex and put the joking to the side when she asked sincerely “Is she okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex breathes, walking over and pressing her hands on the island when standing closer to the teen “It’s just been an emotional day, but she’s fine don’t worry.” 

“Good.” 

“So what have you been doing with yourself without us or Jessie here to keep you company?”

“I did have a life before you guys y’know?”

Alex just arched a brow with Violet rolling her eyes and nodding as she briefly looked away “Okay yeah shut up I heard me say it too,” she shrugged “I don’t know. Made myself some dinner then just watched a little  _ One Tree Hill  _ I have never known a bunch of white straight people in a middle class society have  _ so  _ many problems.”

Alex bust out a small laugh and nodded “Well that’s fiction for you,” she walked round and put her hands on Violet’s arms as she walked past her and made herself over to the kettle, filling it up and placing it on the stove, she turned back to the teen “Have you told Jessie you're going to the party yet?”

Violet mentioned it to Alex the afternoon she and Maggie went for their run, Alex was cool with as Maggie said pretty much straight away. It was Violet who had the doubts. She shrugs back to Alex “I just keep saying I’ll let her know. Keep using work as an excuse to hold off giving an answer.” 

“Oh so now you’re using your secrecy for evil?” Alex bluntly teases to which Violet drops into a frown “Shut up.” 

“Seriously, Vi,” Alex giggles, turning to face her fully as she folds her arms and leans back against the counter; she shrugs her shoulders “What’s with the reservations?”

“I haven’t been around people my age since I was in Gotham. I may not seem it but I’m not exactly confident with people my age, I always feel outta place.”

“Violet, sweetie. You’re  _ very  _ lovable.”

“Alex, honey. You’re an extremely biased mother.”

Alex rolled her eyes “Well Jessie is going to be there and she’s your favourite person to exist  _ so _ you’d be crazy not to go and spend a night with her where there’s going to be quite literally no adult supervision.”

“You’ve literally just encouraged me for underage drinking.”

“I’m  _ encouraging  _ you to go and have a good night with your girlfriend like a regular young adult because in case you don’t know, you don’t exactly live a basic lifestyle.” Alex ended her words with the raise of her brows as if to silently ask Violet to  _ try  _ and challenge her on that because she simply couldn’t. 

“Okay. Fair points.” 

“I just think you could like it if given a chance,  _ and  _ you like making Jessie happy and I’m pretty sure this would make her happy.” Alex added in a soft voice as her closing argument, stepping closer to the teen and pressing a quick firm kiss on Violet’s forehead. 

Both Maggie and Alex have made valid points to her about the party, and they were both saying similar things as their end points. Violet wouldn’t be going for herself, she’d be going for Jessie, she already had to keep so much from her that this was something they could really do together without anything else to worry about. 

Back in the bedroom, whilst slowly undressing herself, Maggie briefly got caught away when her mind flashed it’s way back to the very last conversation she had with Gibbs, two days before his body was found. 

  
  
  


_ “Never again?” Gibbs asks as the two of them walk into the station. Maggie scoffs a small laugh “No, not  _ **_never_ ** _ again. I just don’t know when.” _

_ Gibbs sits in his chair behind his desk and spins it back to look at her as he holds his apple in his hand and shrugs “You’re already living together.”  _

_ “Which is a standard progress in a lot of people’s relationships, y’know we should have stayed in the living together phase a  _ **_lot_ ** _ longer than we did before getting engaged.” _

_ “Engagement wasn’t the problem, Sawyer,” Gibbs laughs. “It was the fact she wanted a kid.  _ **_Which_ ** _ by the way you do know she now has one that you love,” he shrugs again and sits back in the chair “I don’t know what’s holding you off.” _

_ Maggie tilts her head and squints to him “Are you forgetting that you and Leah were together for five years before getting engaged?” _

_ “Yeah but..lesbians work faster, right?”  _

_ “That’s a stereotype,” she presses her lips together before looking down and muttering “And kind of true.” _

_ Gibbs let out a stiff laugh with Maggie then leaning forward and swatting his arm with the back of her hand. Maggie leaned back “Have you even got a date yet?” _

_ “Sure have. Don’t worry, Sawyer. I’ll be adding a plus one in your invitation.”  _

_ “Well. Plus two.” _

_ Gibbs raises a brow to which Maggie shrugs “Maybe make it out to Sawyer and family.” _

_ He smiles gently to her and hums when letting out a nod and the shrug of his shoulders “Well alright then, you got it.” Gibbs lets out a small breath and laughs “God I miss working on the beat with you, Sawyer. What’ve you got to go get promoted for?” _

_ “Don’t be mad just cause I’m better at this than you.” Maggie teases dryly with the cock of her brow, as Gibbs rolls his eyes, Warren walks over to them both “Gibbs. Got something for ya.” _

_ “Sir?”  _

_ “I need you to do a house check,” he drops a scrap of paper down on Gibb’s address “Been a report from an anonymous caller of a suspected drug den.” _

_ Maggie looked at him oddly “You’re not sending him in alone, right?”  _

_ Warren shrugs to Maggie “It’s a house call. It could be nothing.”  _

_ “And it could be something,” Maggie gently scoffs “I’ll go.” _

_ “No. You can’t go. I have something else for you,” Warren nods to the young male officer “Gibbs knows the protocol. He checks out, and if there are any flags he calls it in.” He looks back to Gibbs. “Right?” _

_ Gibbs salutes with two fingers “Yes, Sir.” _

_ Warren nods and after taking one last glance at Maggie, he says when turning “Be in my office in five, Sawyer.”  _

_ “Yeah.” Maggie simply called back bluntly before she put her eyes over Gibbs who said quietly once Warren was far away enough “I still don’t like him that much.” _

_ “You never have.” _

_ “I just count down the days when you finally take over,” Gibbs cocks a brow “So stay on that good side of his, Sawyer,” his eyes squint when adding in a tease “You’re my only hope.”  _

_ Maggie rolled her eyes as she stood back up straight from leaning against the desk and started to walk away, hearing Gibbs just call once more “I’ll see you on the other side, Sawyer!” _

_ Maggie just raises the back of her hand to him as she continues to walk down the station. _

  
  


And that was it. That was the last time she saw her friend alive, the time after that he was too badly beaten for her to even recognise him. Maggie had been wanting to go back to the house Warren sent him to, but Warren doesn’t seem to think it had any connection since there was a few hours between when he went to the house to when his time of death was meant to be. 

Still, he wasn’t seen during those hours between and Maggie’s suspicions grew more and more. Whether what she was feeling for a desperation of justice or revenge, she needed to find out who did this. She needed to put whoever did this away, because there was a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach that this was only the beginning. From the way Gibbs was killed to the writing left on the wall...Maggie couldn’t shake the thought that whoever was doing this was just getting started. And they knew that  _ that  _ message had been left for someone for the NCPD, or maybe even the DEO. 

But right now the primary focus she knew she needed to take was the current situation, the one where she had just gotten home from burying her friend, and despite his death and the meaning behind it being constantly on her mind, her family was on the other side of that door. Tonight she just needed to be with them for the sake of her own sanity, she could not lose light of what she had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! hope you enjoyed, please please leave a comment below on your thoughts below they really do encourage me and mean a lot! see you next time round and wishing you all a good week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie try to take their mind off things by spending time as a family, but with tensions rising at work. It's easier said than done.

Maggie had never felt safer than she did when she woke up in Alex’s arms, lately especially. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately her look fell down onto Alex’s hand that was in front of her from her arm draping over her from behind. A gentle sigh released from her nose as she placed her hand over Alex’s and proceeded with a gentle grip. She entwined her fingers with hers for a moment just to softly squeeze them; Maggie then delicately turned herself to face Alex, being cautious to risk waking her. Because the whole purpose of turning was so she could watch Alex sleep for a little bit longer. 

Maggie’s eyes fell onto Alex’s face, she watched as Alex kept her in slumber, she always memorised the way Alex breathed when sleeping, how she had the tiniest little snore that Maggie melted at every time she heard it. Her hand reached up to Alex’s hair that had fallen on her face and sweetly brushed it back behind her ear, her finger curled round it as her hand fell down onto Alex’s back and gently pushed against it to bring Alex closer. 

God, she was  _ so _ in love with her. She didn’t know how it was possible but she felt like she was in love with her even more since getting back together. Just being able to watch Alex sleep was something that Maggie assured herself she would never take for granted, it was always going to be one of her greatest pastimes.

Slowly and eventually Alex began to wake up with a small hum to make it clear, her eyes softly opened to look immediately into Maggie’s, she smiled sweetly and hummed once again when her eyes shut for a few moments more as she mumbled in a still half daze. “You been watching me sleep, creepy lady?” 

“Maybe.” Maggie whispers, which just makes Alex’s smile grow a little more with another delicate nose, opening her eyes once more and wasting no time in leaning her head forward, whispering as her lips inched closer “I like it,” their lips came together in a tender kiss, Alex then adding before she kissed her again with her body pressing further onto Maggie’s “And I like you.”

Maggie giggled and mumbled against Alex’s lips “Oh yeah?”

Alex lets another hum escape her and briefly pulls back when looking back into Maggie’s eyes and whispering “A lot,” her head dipped down to steal one more kiss on Maggie’s lips before they went to her neck, briefly pulling back for another quick moment. “Good morning by the way.”

“Good morning.” Maggie softly giggles as Alex’s lips return to her neck of which Maggie closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into the moment. Her hands settled themselves on Alex’s back once again as she embraced the feel of her girlfriend’s lips on her skin. It was the start of a new week, the funeral had been days ago. 

Alex reeled her head back, pressing one more kiss against Maggie’s cheek before she propped herself up on her elbow, taking hold of Maggie’s hand and entwined their fingers “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Maggie rubbed her eyes and then grumbled in a small chuckle “But give me a few minutes to really wake myself up.” 

“You need to speak to Warren today.”

Maggie groaned as Alex added on over the unpleasant sound “He’s back from his weekend off today and you haven’t seen or spoke to him since your little  _ altercation  _ at the funeral. He felt bad, Mags.”

“I know you’ve said. Still a dick move to corner me at the funeral.”

“Then give him the chance to apologise. Which I’m sure he’ll do.” 

“For which part?” Maggie mutters. 

Alex looks at her oddly “What do you mean?”

“I mean is he going to apologise for the way he spoke to me or the fact that he sent Tommy to that house alone that could be the reason he was killed...or both, I suppose-”

“Maggie,” Alex sighed, dropping her head down onto Maggie’s shoulder for a brief moment before she sighed and looked back to her “Sweetie we’ve been over this. We don’t know that the house he was sent to had anything to do with his death.”

“It was the last time anyone saw him.”

“You do know you sound like you’re suggesting Warren set him up? You do realise that?”

Maggie released a heavy sigh from her nose before rolling her eyes as if to say  _ ‘I guess’  _ and covered her eyes for a brief moment with her palms, feeling Alex’s fingers swim through the side of her hair when she whispered in a soft coo “Baby,” the back of Alex’s fingers traced delicately down Maggie’s cheek and spoke again when the brunette finally looked by to her “I will do everything I can to help you with this, you know that...but you’ve got to try and just take a breath. Warren is a good guy and despite what happened at the funeral he cares about you.” 

“I know,” Maggie said,  _ taking a breath  _ and softly nodding when repeating “I know.” 

Alex’s fingertip traced softly around Maggie’s collarbone in a small circle as she swiftly changed the subject “So, on another note. Kara called me last night before I came to bed and she asked if you and I wanted to have a dinner night at her place with her and Lena the night Violet is out,” she rested her head back down on her hand “I know we were planning on a quiet night in together but it might be fun, we haven’t really had a night just the four of us in a while.” 

“Yeah, I think that’ll be good.”

“You sure? I know this past week has been a lot-”

“Which is exactly why I think it’ll be good,” Maggie tilted her head to Alex “Seriously, Alex. We probably need to get out and it’s Kara and Lena, like you said we haven’t had dinner with them in a while. We can still have our night in together just  _ when  _ we come home.” 

Alex rested her head into Maggie’s palm that rested against her cheek, Maggie nods softly again when scrunching up her nose and whispering “Tell her yes, babe,” she takes in a small breath and starts to sit up in the bed “In  _ fact _ tell her that she better get thinking of what she wants to cook for us.” She presses another quick kiss and then goes forth to wriggle out of Alex’s hold and gets out of bed, excusing herself right away to the bathroom. 

After a few moments, Alex dragged herself out of bed and walked out of the room, down the hall and to Violet’s bedroom door that she knocked on firmly “Vi. Come on, time to get up.” 

She heard the teen groan from the other side and yell out of clear annoyance “You do know I have an alarm, right!” 

“Yeah, cause that works.” Alex mumbled to herself, then hearing fast footsteps head to the door and before she knew it the door had flung open with Violet’s unamused expression. Giving her  _ the look _ which, quite frankly, did scare Alex sometimes. But this morning Alex just tilted her head and said in a tone so soft it was a clear tease “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Violet rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her bed head hair “You’re annoying.”

“And  _ you  _ are so pleasant in the morning,” 

Gertrude then came out from the room and immediately gave Alex’s hand a morning kiss “Thanks Gert. At least one of my sweet girls gave me attention.” 

Violet wandered back over and raised her brows when adding in a deadpanned whisper “I’m sure Maggie is doing just fine on that front.” And with those words, she shut the door back in Alex’s face. Alex took in an amused breath and gently knocked once again when announcing “I’ll get breakfast going.” 

* * *

Maggie walked into the station and barely even stepped a foot into her office before her door knocked. She cast her eyes over to the door whilst still standing behind her desk to see Warren standing in the doorway. 

Maggie pressed and rubbed her lips together as fingertips pressed against the desk with her other hand pressed against her hip “Sir.”

“Lieutenant Sawyer, may I?”

Maggie paused for a small moment before standing up straight and motioning her hand to him before folding her arms “Please.”

Warren shut the door behind him and looked down to the floor, he cleared his throat before gravely looking up “I want to apologise for what was said at Gibb’s funeral, I know it’s wasn’t the place,” he takes a breath with her eyes just silently staying on him “I was not your boss during that time and I should not have used my authority against you.” 

Maggie couldn’t help but feel as if he was going to insert a  _ but  _ somewhere along this conversation.  _ I was wrong for cornering you at your friend's funeral... _ **_but_ ** _ I meant what I said.  _ Still, she took Alex’s words into account for this morning and just nodded gracefully “Well, I appreciate that, Sir.”

“However-” a fancy but,  _ however  _ it was still going to mean the same thing “I still have to stand by what I said, Sawyer. You have to comply better.” 

“With all due respect. How can I comply with forensics if they are now concluding that there are no real leads?”

“It doesn’t mean they’ve completely stopped. It’s just where they’re at right now. Your partner hasn’t come back with anything from her testing.”

“Because the labs she’s been running at her work aren’t finding any extra terrestrial trace.The substance seems to be man made, how is that not a lead?” she bit her lip as he sighed and shook his head, as if exhausted with her. And just like  _ that _ the sentence came from her mouth “Why did you send him alone on that house call?” 

“Excuse me?”

“The last day we saw him. Why did you send him to that house alone?”

Warren rolled his eyes “Sawyer, the house has been checked. It was clear.”

“Yeah. Suspiciously so, it was wiped out. But that wasn’t the question.” 

“The last time I checked, I don’t have to clear my decisions with you...what exactly are you suggesting?”

“Who said I was suggesting anything?” Maggie shrugged “I am just asking a question.”

“Gibbs was sent to make a casual house call in prevents to raise any suspicion should the call have been accurate that there was something going on in that house-”

“And he was never seen again.”

“He called back to the station and said that it was clean! You can’t possibly think the two were attached.”

“Crazier things have happened.” She puts plainly. 

Warren raises his brows to her as his voice turns more stern “Well if that’s so then you’re putting his death on me.”

Maggie cocked a brow with the shrug of her shoulders when replying in a tone just as sharp “As I said, crazier things have happened.”

“You’re too close to this case.”

“ _ Everyone  _ in this station should be close to this case! Why aren’t people doing more? Something is not right. The house, the phone call, this is a target I am sure of it-”

“Enough, Sawyer.”

“Sir, if you would just give me access to the resources I need I can prove it to you-”

“Maggie!” he suddenly snaps. He never uses her first name in work. Maggie stops her words and simply releases an annoyed huff of a breath through her nose, which he does also in a heavy tone before adding grimly “You need to stop this. I want to find who did this just as much as you do, but wasted hunches are doing no good.” 

Usually she and Warren had a good working relationship, but people such as Gibbs always said they clashed so much because their dynamic was almost parental. Maggie didn’t see it that way and she was pretty sure Warren didn’t but perhaps because they were on such the same level with each other that Maggie wasn’t so afraid to bite back at him despite the fact he was  _ her  _ boss. He allowed her to fight back, to a certain extent. 

Maggie let out a small breath through her nose and looked away, down to the desk as she slowly settled herself on her chair, she said nothing first. She simply took some documents in front of her before shooting a glance back to him “Is that all, Sir? Only I do have work I am needing to get on with.”

“Sawyer-”

“Is that all?” she asks again in the same simply soft tone. It was then Warren who sighed in defeat before he nodded and added in a blunt tone “For now, yes.” 

“Okay then.” Maggie looks down to her files and refuses to look back up, not until she hears him walk away and then glances over as he leaves. That could have gone better, and she knew that this wasn’t going to be the last conversation they were going to have on the matter. 

* * *

Violet looked down to her watch before looking up over to Alex who  _ just  _ got off the phone as she did “Maggie all good?”

“She is. Things at work, not so much,” Alex sighs. “Ever since that argument she had with Warren the other day things have been cold and she’s not seen him today so safe to say she’s uneasy.” 

“It’s not like he’s gonna fire her.”

“If he finds out that she’s already decided on some kind of underground investigation with us then he could. She’s high up in her career but he could still come down on her if he wanted to, doesn't matter how fond he is of her if he feels like he needs to pull rank he will, he thinks she’s too emotionally involved already.”

“You think he’d do that? Demote her or something?” 

Alex shrugs “I just hope we never have to find out.” 

The teen just hums before her head turns and sees Jessie walk out from the university campus. Jessie beams to her as she gets closer to them and breathes sweetly “Hey,” she puts her hand immediately into Violet’s and quickly kisses her cheek before then turning to Alex “Hi, Alex.”

“Hey, Jess. Good day?” 

“Yeah. Just really amped with everything,” Jessie pressed her lips together and looked at Violet “It’s also official that agents are coming to the show.”

“I told you, you’re going to be amazing and I have no doubts that you’ll get picked up,” Violet squeezed her hand and shrugged “I’ve run through the lines with you. They’d be crazy not to pick you up.”

Jessie near enough blushed and just gave Violet’s arm a little nudge with her own whilst still holding onto her hand as they all continued to walk down the street. After Alex and Violet stopped off at the house after work to walk and feed Gertrude, they headed right back out shortly after. The  _ four  _ of them were going to grab food together, after waiting for Jessie outside her campus they were going to meet Maggie at  _ Stilton Pizza _ . 

They got into the place and got to their booth table, it wasn’t long after getting settled and getting their drinks with Alex ordering Maggie’s for her that Maggie herself showed up. She smiled to Alex breathlessly as she was the one facing her as she walked in “Hey,” her hand ran down Alex’s arm when bending down to kiss her before sliding in the booth beside her, after a soft welcoming kiss she breathed again “Hi, sweetie,” she looks to the two young girls across the way from her “Hi guys.” 

“Hey.” Jessie smiled.

“You good, Mags?” Violet simply teased her response. Maggie merely rolled her eyes and reached for the beer in front of her “I will be.” 

Alex’s hand fell down onto Maggie’s leg “Working hard?”

“Always,” Maggie smirked and then said in a quieter voice “Talk about it later.” 

Alex had been running more tests for Maggie on the sly whilst she’s spent all day trying to investigate further whilst playing off to those around her that she was  _ backing off _ . It had only been three days but she feels like she was getting away with it so far. Alex just nods with her thumb stroking softly against Maggie’s leg “Sure.”

It wasn’t as if they  _ could  _ talk about work right now in front of Jessie, but that was one thing they all kind of liked about keeping it from her, the  _ only  _ thing for Violet and that was that when they were with Jessie they had no choice but to speak about  _ normal stuff _ , and they liked that. It was nice to just live as a regular family, but of course they all felt bad that the cost was Violet had to lie to Jessie, they hadn't talked about the possibility of her telling her the truth since the night they found out Gibbs was the victim. Things just took over as priority. 

Alex turned her head back to the two girls in front of them “So, Jessie mentioned before that talent agents are coming to her college play.”

Maggie raised her brows as she looked over “That must be exciting and terrifying.”

Jessie laughed breathlessly “Yeah, kinda.  _ Everyone's  _ kind of feeling that way...and it also turns into some kind of contest,” she took a breath and widened her eyes for a moment when deadpanning “Theatre kids are intense.” 

They all gently laughed before Alex nodded to her when asking “Is the play something we’d know?”

“No pretty much everything is done originally. Different departments kind of mix together, so writers come up with a screenplay, then the Director is someone  _ aspiring  _ to be one and so forth.”

“That’s a pretty interesting way to do it,” Maggie said sitting back against the booth “Back at my college it was just My Fair Lady and stuff,” she then noticed Alex’s teasing smirk in the corner of her eye and shrugged to her “What? My college put on good shows.” 

Alex gave her a smirk and a small side eye before she looked back to Jessie who added in another nervous voice “I just hope it goes well.”

Violet rests her head against her hand as she leaned against the table whilst the other fell down onto Jessie’s arm as she quietly assured “It will.”

Alex had to admit, it did warm her heart to see Violet be so supportive and wholesome over someone. Jessie was a huge part of Violet’s happiness and it brought Alex so much joy to see her so, well, in love. She had missed out on so much love in the main bulk of her life that Alex just wanted her to have every single kind of it. 

Jessie smiles at her sweetly and gives her hand a squeeze “Thanks.”

“Well I’m with Violet,” Alex tightened a kind smile “You’re gonna do great.”

“I’ll third that.” Maggie adds.

“You guys are all so sweet,” Jessie rests her back against the booth and cocks a brow “Violet certainly has gone mushy since she started living with you, Alex. When I first met her she was still in her car and cooled off as hell.”

“And  _ Alex  _ has gone even  _ more _ mushy since getting back with Maggie.” Violet tilts her head as she teases when looking over to the couple in front of her with Alex not even bothering to deny it; Maggie just put her hand over hers that was still on her leg, whilst they all then went forth and looked down at their menus, Maggie looked back up to Violet and motioned her eyes to Jessie for a moment as she asked “So have you told her about the party yet?”

Jessie looked up from the menu and glanced at Violet and looked over to Maggie. She hadn’t told her yet, but Jessie had an idea that the answer was going to be the one she wanted, a smile couldn’t help it when it spread across her lips “No, she hasn’t.” 

Violet rolled her eyes at the brunette across the way from her before turning to the one beside her, with another roll of her eyes, she nodded “Yeah. So I thought it over and I’m gonna come,” her eyes then briefly glanced to Alex as she felt her eyes on her, seeing her raise a brow to her which was enough for Violet to know what she meant and so Violet then went forth to add when looking back to Jessie “I want to.”

Jessie’s smile turns more into a grin, the kind that made her eyes so squinty and small which Violet melts at, she wraps her arm around Violet’s forearm before she gushes in a higher pitched voice when leaning forward to kiss her cheek “You love me!”

“Yeah,” Violet scoffed with humour “If I didn’t I wouldn’t be going-”

Suddenly Alex cleared her throat just to cover up her kicking Violet underneath the table, earning another small glare from the teen but Alex just raised her brows  _ again _ . They had talked about this, women don’t exactly like to feel like their girlfriends are coming somewhere with them out of obligation, even though that was the case here, girls still didn’t like to  _ hear  _ it. So Violet turned back yet again “You know what I mean. You’re what makes things exciting for me.”

Alex tugged a small smile to herself.  _ Nice save, and a sweet one _ . Maggie pressed her smirked lips together “Wow, Vi. Keep talking like that in front of us and we might not have an appetite.”

Violet’s eyes rolled once again as she dragged her eyes away “Shut up, Sawyer.” 

Maggie merely scrunched her nose up and stuck out her tongue to the teen which Violet then reflected right back, with the waiter coming over being the only thing to make them act like actual adults as they ordered their food. 

The two large pizzas came, both nearly taking up the whole table. Alex and Maggie shared one as did Violet and Jessie. The conversation never stopped between the four of them. Both Alex and Maggie had always approved of Jessie for Violet, and her constant wit and charm was the biggest factor...and also the fact she worships the ground Violet walks on,  _ of course _ . 

“How often does Violet serenade you?” Maggie teased bluntly with her eyes going between the two of them “Because that guitar is  _ always  _ missing whenever she goes to your place.” 

Violet raised her brows “You making fun of me?”

“No I actually want a ballpark because I’m trying to guilt trip Alex into doing it for me.” Maggie took a bite out of her pizza, her free hand running through the back of Alex's short locks whilst Jessie looked over to Alex also, raising her brows with an impressed glimmer in her eyes “You sing?” 

Alex shook her head whilst chewing down, waving her hand in dismal before actually being able to speak “Not  _ really _ -”

“Yes.” Maggie mumbled with her mouth still half filled, sliding her hand down Alex's neck and back with Alex then swatting Maggie’s thigh and elaborated further “I  _ can  _ sing I guess I just don’t make a habit out of it.”

“Most I get now is her humming when washing the dishes or the odd shower tune,” Maggie added in, with a much less filled mouth, nodding to Violet “Honestly kid. Your momma used to let her pipes fly.”

Violet frowned at Alex “Why don’t you now?” she then gasped and furthermore teased with the squint of her eyes “Is it because I’m better?” 

“Yes. That’s exactly it.” Alex laughed. 

Just as they got down to their last scrap of pizza, Maggie’s phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was work.  _ Shit _ . A part of her felt like declining it, but she knew she could never really do that, she looked to Alex who already had her eyes on her from glancing at the phone herself. Maggie rolled her eyes and said in a quiet mutter “I’ll be right back.” 

Of course Alex understood, if her work called her she’d have no choice but to answer too. Maggie slid out of the booth and excused herself, she walked further towards the bar in the place and answered the phone. Alex tried her best not to look over frequently, but her eyes couldn’t help when they cast themselves over every five seconds, Violet soon catching on also and glanced over herself before she dragged herself out of it and confused back onto the conversation with Jessie. 

Maggie’s back was to them, but Alex saw how her posture went tense before she released a heavy breath and ran her fingers through the side of her hair. Something was up, it wasn’t just a casual call. A few more moments went by and Maggie was yet to return, Alex looked over again and when she saw Maggie hang up but remain still, she figured this was the appropriate time to go over. Alex looked at Violet and Jessie and lighteadly raised her brows when cooing quietly “Excuse me for a sec.”

Violet gave her a nod with Jessie then looking at her after Alex left “What do you think’s up?”

Violet turned back to Jessie and lightly smiled with a small shrug of her shoulder before tucking Jessie’s hair behind her ear “Probably just work stuff.”

“Like that thing you’re all working on?” 

Again, Violet just shrugged and told herself not to give much away “Maybe. But Maggie had a run in with her boss the other day so could be that.”

Jessie smiled at her softly before squinting “I can’t know any more can I?” 

A smile then tugged on the corner of Violet’s, she didn’t respond to the comment verbally and instead just leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss onto Jessie’s shoulder before leaning back again into the corner of the booth, and with that Jessie just let it be and simply grabbed her last slice of pizza. 

Alex came up behind Maggie, placing her hand on the small of Maggie’s back as she circled around to stand in front of her. Maggie didn’t look at her, her eyes remained where they were as before. Alex stared at her for a few seconds to try and read her expression, usually she could, but this time she really wasn’t sure “Maggie. Hey,” 

Finally Maggie looked up to her, but her face was seemingly shocked “What happened?” 

Maggie closed her eyes for a moment when letting out a mumbled  _ ‘um’  _ she tilted her head slightly and then sucked in a breath before looking back at Alex but still not being able to solely focus “It’s Warren.”

“Oh no,” Alex sighs, “He found out? He’s pissed isn’t he?” 

But Maggie shook her head “No,” and then her eyes went back into Alex’s and really locked this time, taking a small moment before stating with some deadpanned shock still in the back of her throat. “He’s dead.” 

There was a small pause. It was not Alex who had the word process in her mind “What?”

“He’s been killed.” Maggie states stiffly again, wanting to say more but she deeply didn’t know what to say, her words were quite literally jammed in her throat as she shrugged, hearing Alex mumble an “Oh my god.” She then shook her head and sucked in a breath before she put her attention back on Alex “But that’s not all it’s…” 

Alex tilted her head to her, placing her hand on Maggie’s arm and speaking softly “What is it?” 

Maggie gripped a little bit harder to her phone “He was killed in the house that he sent Gibbs to.”

Alex’s jaw just dropped for a moment, with the only words that came from her mouth were “Oh my god.”

“They want me to go, to check it out.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“But what about the girls?” Maggie knocked her head back and sighed out “God we were having a good night.”

“Violet and Jessie can go back to the house.”

“She’s gonna want to come.” Maggie looked back to Alex, to which Alex then shook her head “I’ll talk to her. I’ll throw in that the dog will start to feel neglected and she’ll give in,” her hand slid down from Maggie’s arm and to her wrist, giving her a light squeeze “I’m coming with you.”

Maggie blew out a small breath and then ultimately nodded after a quiet second “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Alex slipped her hand from Maggie’s wrist and took a step before stopping when passing her completely “I’m sorry, babe,” She pressed a gently comforting kiss against Maggie’s cheek and then continued to make her way over to the booth “Hey guys, Maggie and I got called to this scene.”

Violet looked at her with suspicion “Both of you?”

“Yeah. I’m going to assist,” Alex dug her hand into the back jean pocket and placed some money down on the table “You guys stay here and have fun.”

Jessie shook her head “Oh Alex you don’t have to-”

“It’s on us, trust me it’s the least we can do for bailing. We were really having a good time.”

Violet’s eyes scan over to Maggie, who was now leaning against the bar with her hands gripped onto the back of her head. Whatever was happening, it was bad. And Violet had a feeling that a new body had turned up. Her eyes flicker back over to Alex “Mom.” She waits until Alex looks back to her, she says nothing but her expression asks enough. 

Alex took in a breath and knelt down on the booth bench, she stretched over and put her hand on the back of Violet’s head, muttering as she leaned forward “I’ll fill you in later,” she pressed a firm kiss against her forehead. Alex pulled back and stood up straight “Just get some dessert and head home. God knows that dog needs some attention.” 

Violet sighs but ultimately she shrugs and nods “Okay.”

“Thank you, be safe,” she then looks to Jessie and smiles sweetly, giving her shoulder a small squeeze “Always good seeing you.” 

“You too...good luck.” 

Alex tightened a smile to her and then turned to Maggie, nodding for her to come over for them to leave. Maggie dropped her hands down from her neck and moved herself from the bar, she smiled tightly to both girls and managed to push out an “Bye guys.”

With Maggie being close to the booth as she began to leave, Violet stretched across the back of it and caught onto Maggie’s wrist for a moment “Hey,” she waited till Maggie looked at her “You okay?” 

Maggie bit her lip and just sighed, she slapped her free hand softly over Violets and gave her a tender squeeze “I’ll see you later.” Her hand slipped back out of the teens and caught up with Alex, leaving the place. 

Violet sunk back into the seating and sighed, then looking to Jessie and just shrugged “So. Dessert?” 

Alex glanced over to Maggie as they made their way out of the parking lot and went to flag down a cab, she could tell the devastation and guilt that was already seeping onto Maggie’s expression. Devastation of course because Maggie  _ did  _ care about Warren and had been working with him since she started.  _ Guilt  _ because of how their last conversation went. And all Alex could do right now, was take Maggie’s hand and keep holding it for as long as she’d let her. 

Maybe Maggie was right, maybe Gibbs was just the beginning of something much more sinister against the NCPD. But all that did was scare Alex like she wasn’t even prepared for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things just got a little more real hehe, please leave your thoughts below they mean the world and help keep me going!! see you guys next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie attends the crime scene for the murder of her boss which leads her to come up with a theory, one that brings Alex great worry.

They turned up at the house and already Maggie felt completely sick to her stomach. Considering that she had never been here before, she already hated the memories it had on her. Knowing that Warren was lying there in that house, having the utmost confident feeling that this house was the end of Gibbs, which technically with Warren being killed here pretty much proved her theory right. 

They had the cab pull up a little further down the street, they knew how these things work and how police would rather keep the public seeing this to an absolute minimum. So for a short distance they walked, Alex didn’t let go of Maggie’s hand the entire time up until they came to the drive of the property. It was a one story home and very much run down. 

Police were already scattered over the place, tape being placed around the property and area checks being done with beat cops going door to door ask any neighbours if they saw anything suspicious, but this was a more deserted area of the city, anyone who did live here most likely have done it out of lack of choice and would want to keep themselves to themselves, it would be a long shot to get any information from them. Maggie had no such luck when she came around to ask people about Gibbs, why would they give any information up for Warren? 

Maggie’s hand slipped from Alex’s as she walked slightly in front of her when approaching her colleagues “Anderson.”

The officer turned his head and gave a grim nod “Sawyer,” his eyes then looked over her shoulder to Alex, who of course like Maggie was out of uniform “Ma’am. This is a-”

Maggie raised her hand “You don’t need to run that speech on her, she’s with me. She’s secret service, just..just show me.” 

Alex trailed behind Maggie as she was led into the home, Anderson giving them a rundown. The initial search of the premises came after Warren’s son rang the station with concern that his father was supposed to meet up with him but never turned up, an officer on duty informed that Warren mentioned coming to this address. Warren was badly beaten, much like how Gibbs was killed. So they were banking on the killings being attached, which was no surprise to Maggie. 

Finally they got to the room where his body lay, and Maggie felt sick to her stomach all over again. It was different this time from when they discovered Gibbs’s body, because they didn’t  _ know  _ it was him. But not only was the confirmation enough, but she could actually make out Warren’s face through the beating. Maggie sucked in a breath when staring down at him whilst forensics worked around him “Jesus.” 

Alex stepped up behind her and got a look for herself, it was even hard for her to deal with so god only knows how Maggie felt. She was like many others that could see the parental dynamic between the two, not exactly the same as Alex felt with J’onn, but it was still there. And Warren always seemed to care, he was fond of her. Even when they were at each other's throats like they have been for the past few weeks. 

Both their attention went to the lead forensic on the scene, but Alex still kept her hand on Maggie’s back in a gentle rub. “We still need to do a post mortem, but I’d say you’re looking at the same cause of death as Officer Thomas Gibbs.”

“So they’re connected.” Alex put simply, then looking to Maggie who breathed “I was afraid something like this would happen. But for it to be him…” she closed her eyes for a moment as she turned her back from the body and whispered to herself “ _ Shit _ .” 

As Alex rests her hand on Maggie’s arm for a moment, Maggie’s attention went to Anderson who stepped back into the room “The captain’s body isn’t the main focus as to why I called you, there’s something you should see.”

“Why does that make me feel even more sick?” Maggie breathed beneath her breath for just Alex to hear, who hummed in agreement and continued a soft tone when turning for them to leave “I’m right behind you.” 

They walked out the room and followed Anderson into the next, there lay a piece of paper on the table with writing on it. Maggie towered over the paper and stared at the used substance for the words “Is that-”

“Yeah. We’re pretty sure it's his blood.”

This was getting more and more sinister, Maggie’s own blood felt like it was running cold, even moreso when she read what the words had to say. 

  
  


**_TWO DOWN. ARE YOU SCARED HOW MANY MORE I HAVE TO GO?_ **

**_EVERYTHING FROM ME. EVERYTHING FROM_ ** **_YOU_ ** **_._ **

  
  


Alex couldn’t help but shake her head as she stared down at the paper, then looking over to the officer herself “There’s still no idea who it is that he could be addressing?”

“No,” Anderson shakes his head and adds be “No this is a classic game of cat and mouse. But which one we are, I don’t quite know.”

“It’s the repeated sentence,” Maggie says suddenly, catching Alex’s attention once again as Anderson steps away “The last one. It’s the same as the one that was written on the wall where Tommy’s body was,” she looked to Alex “Whoever this is  _ knows  _ that the person they’re targeting will come to every crime scene.” 

“But that-” Alex stops in her sentence when Maggie’s expression begins to strike her, she begins to shake her head “No. You can’t think it’s you.”

“Who else?”

“There are plenty of officers that I see here who were at the first. And me, I mean I’ve come to both-”

“Not you nor anyone else here was as close to them as I was.” 

“Who could possibly be wanting to target you?”

“I don’t know how long have you got?” Maggie gently scoffs “I have taken a lot of people down in my career, Alex.”

“So that’s your theory? Someone you arrested in the past?” 

“Think about what happened with you and Malverne all because Kara threw his dad in prison. These things happen, we know that better than anyone.” 

Alex was struck by Maggie’s sudden revelation, but then again this just made it clear that it was a theory that Maggie has had embedded in the back of her mind...but Alex didn’t want to believe it, she couldn't think about someone doing all this to get at Maggie to eventually hurt her. The sheer thought of something like this being a target on the woman she loves back made her ache inside. Alex shakes her head and tries to rationalise out of the conversation “Look let’s just take a step back. This is a shock.”

“Please don’t do that-” Maggie sighs.

Alex took a small step closer as her voice lowered it’s volume “I am not saying you are wrong. I  _ want  _ you to be but I know how smart you are with this stuff I just-I still think we need to get more angles, what is happening is so vague with next to nothing for us to go on but let’s just take what we can get and roll with it...I hope to god your theory isn’t true but it something we’ll keep in mind.” 

Maggie bit her lip and stayed silent for a few moments longer, but eventually she nodded with the shrug of her shoulders as she glanced back down to the message “Okay,” she took in another breath and exhaled when looking back to Alex and nods once more “Okay yeah fine,” she slides her tongue against her teeth before she calls out Anderson once again, she rubs her forehead as he returns and asks somberly “Has someone gone to tell his son?”

“Yeah. A fellow officer on the scene was sent around ten minutes ago.”

“Okay,” she pressed her lips together and just like  _ that  _ Alex watched as the brunette suddenly straightened her posture after clearing her throat and going into work mode. Enough with the emotions. Emotions aren’t needed right now. 

Alex helped in every way she could to get as much evidence as Maggie could find, she was more useful on the side of forensics. There was yet again the glowing substance found around Warren’s body, it was almost as if whoever was taking out the killings was leaving that there to make sure that the police knew it was the same person...or alien. The test results were still inclusive, and yet Alex went forth and took another sample anyway, after all each sample could be different and they were starting to get desperate. 

They stayed for as long as possible before both knowing that everything they could possibly get from this particular crime scene had been taken. All that was left to do now was for Warren’s body to be taken away. Pictures were taken around all elements over the house of course, Maggie went into the yard to see if there were any tracks due to the rain from earlier today producing wet mud, but once again there was nothing there. The one who did this might have quite literally just walked out the front door with no troubles or regards. She even had officers check any storage units in case they were hiding away somewhere, but yet again there was nothing to suggest that. They were gone from thin air with no traces left behind other than the ones  _ they  _ planted. 

It was frustrating and almost humiliating. As Anderson said, it was all just some game and they were winning. All Maggie and the rest of the police were, was a chess piece to be moved around. The best thing to do right now was to just go home before both of them lost their minds, Maggie wanted to go back to the station, the officers on the scene weren’t the ones to convince her not to but Alex managed to talk some sense into her. Alex gripped onto her hand “Let me take you home, please, babe. There’s nothing else that can be done.”

* * *

She was in shock, so much so that she was now pretty exhausted. It was getting late. But mostly, right now there was  _ nothing  _ she could do. They got everything they could now they had to wait another day for more progress to be made, and so Maggie allowed herself to have Alex take her home. 

Violet was on her own when they returned back home, Jessie had come back with her for a little while to take Gertrude for a walk with her, but when Alex text Violet that they were heading back Jessie made her own way back to her dorm. Violet didn’t ask her too, Jessie just had a feeling that Violet was going to want to talk about work and she also knew that that couldn’t be done if she was there, no matter how frustrating she found it, she had to respect it. So she left and had been gone for a short few minutes before Alex and Maggie returned. 

Gertrude made her way over to the couple as they walked through the door, Violet’s eyes went to Maggie right away and saw how exhausted she looked. Dreading to even say the sentence, Violet said it anyway “It was someone else you knew, wasn’t it?” 

Maggie rubbed her lips together and just nodded for a moment as her non verbal response, she released a heavy breath as she made her way over to the couch and landed herself down beside Violet and speaking with a plain, empty tone “It was Warren.” 

Violet sat up further from slouching and stared at the brunette for a moment before her head snapped to Alex for a moment, who nodded as confirmation, but still Violet couldn’t help the question with the obvious answer from coming from her mouth “Your boss Warren?” 

“The very same.” Maggie sighed, dropping her hand onto her forehead as her eyes closed whilst her fingers rubbed harshly against her skin. Violet frowned and rested herself down against Maggie for a moment, putting her head on her shoulder; she felt Maggie’s head rest against the top of hers. Violet tightened her lips together and went further on to say quietly “I’m sorry, Maggie.” 

Alex looked at them both and tried to keep her emotions intact. But seeing how emotionally drained Maggie was and then having Violet comfort her was enough to make her a little emotional. She walked forward and leaned down first to Maggie, pressing a soft kiss against her temple “I’ll fix you a drink.” 

She then looks at Violet and asks in a still soft tone “You want anything?”

“Nah I’m good.” 

Alex nods and then kisses Violet’s forehead before standing up straight and walking over into the kitchen. Violet and Maggie just remained where they were, slouched against each other with Gertrude spreading herself down on the floor at their feet. Violet sighed “It’s fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Maggie nuzzled her head further against Violet’s head for a moment before the looked behind them over to the kitchen and saw Alex pressing her hand against the counter with her back to them as she waited for the kettle to boil, it was clear already that what Maggie said before was worrying her. Maggie sighed once again and muttered as her mouth went back against the top of Violet’s head “Alex is freaking,” she sighs when resting her head back down against the teens.

“Why?”

There was a small pause, till finally Maggie put gently “Because I said I think it could be me that the messages are being left for,” she feels Violet pull her head back and looks at her, Maggie shrugs “I don’t know for sure. It’s just a feeling. But it’s one that has spooked her.”

“And me now.”

Maggie shook her head and momentarily but her hand on the back of Violet’s neck “No, kid. Don’t worry about it. Like I said I don’t actually know...maybe I’m just being paranoid.” She didn’t believe that, she didn’t believe she was making it up in her head. And Violet knew she didn’t. 

“Yeah,” Violet said in a light hearted voice “Probably,” she then too glanced over to Alex and turned back “I’m actually gonna grab a drink.”

Maggie just hums as she pats the couch for Gertrude to jump up “I’ve got company.”

Violet tightly smiled and nodded, she pats Maggie’s knee before standing up and making her way over to the kitchen, she walks up to Alex and puts her arms around her waist from behind and rests her cheek against her back “Are  _ you _ okay?” 

Alex just exhaled deeply and said nothing as she turned her body still in Violet’s arms and wrapped hers loosely around the teen’s neck, resting her chin on top of Violet’s head and letting out another breath with her eyes closing, it stayed silent between them for a fair few seconds before Alex slipped herself back when the kettle was fully boiled, she turns off the stove and shook her head when folding her arms and leaning back against the counter, she glances to Maggie for a moment and keeps her volume low “I’m just worried. It’s a lot.”

“You mean about the whole her thinking she could be the one that’s being targeted?”

“Well yeah of course,” Alex breathed before shaking her head “But even if that turns out not to be true which I hope to God it isn’t...I’m worried about all the emotional damage this is going to do to her. She’s just lost two people she was closest to in work. Could you imagine?”

Violet shakes her head and then goes forth to ask “What did...what did he look like?”

“It was the same,” Alex announced when then reaching for two glasses “Not  _ as  _ badly beaten I suppose because we could slightly make out his face but the intention was still clear, death by brutal beating.”

Violet watched as Alex then opened another cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey “You do know you just boiled the kettle, right?”

“I know it’s for you,” Alex muttered as she poured the liquor into the glasses. “You always end up wanting tea.”

Violet rolled her eyes at the presumption  _ despite  _ Alex being exactly right and then just took her mug off the hanger, the two of them now stood side by side at the back counter “Why does she think it’s her?”

“I don’t know,” Alex sighs once more with yet another shake of her head “I guess because she was close to the two of them and she’s one of the main detectives on the scenes both times...there’s not actually solid evidence to point that she’s right I think it’s just a hunch or paranoia which is natural.”

“Did they leave another message?”

“Yeah it was the same sentence as the first one with an added part that was something like  _ two down  _ and questioning if we were scared how many were to go?” 

“Like a goddamn game.”

“That’s what we said.” 

Violet sighed, glancing over to the brunette for a small second before whispering “What if it is her?”

“It’s not.”

“But what if it is? Ma?  _ Mom _ -look at me,” she waited until finally Alex took her eyes to her, Violet shrugged “What if it is? What will we do?”

“ _ We  _ won’t do anything. I’m going to handle it. If it is for her, you will be staying out of it. The less that’s known about our family unit in this case will be the better trust me, Kara will help me with this if Maggie’s theory turns out to be true.”

“But-”

Alex shakes her hand once more when her hand rests down in a gentle grip at Violet’s wrist “Listen to me, baby girl. We can sit around and argue over the  _ what if’s _ until we are blue in the face but let’s put a pin in it for now, okay?”

Violet blew out a small breath but didn’t argue back, because she did see Alex’s points. There was no point in her getting frustrated about a hypothetical truth. “Okay.” 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Alex mutters with a more light hearted tone in the back of her throat which led Violet scoff and roll her eyes before she was pulled back into another embrace by her mother who then went on to add as she held onto her tightly “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

All the teen did was hum bluntly and squeeze her arms tighter around Alex’s waist for a few seconds more before they pulled apart and Alex returned over to Maggie and passed her the glass of scotch. 

The three of them stayed up a little longer and talked about the situation they had at hand, they then just tried to move along onto something else. Maggie wanted to be distracted so the subject was switched up. Eventually though they all retired to their rooms, each and everyone of them had work in the morning. 

Alex sat on the bed, already ready for sleep and just watched Maggie as she crossed the room removing her shirt and bra when making over to the drawers and taking out her clothes to sleep in. “Maybe I should cancel Saturday.”

“No,” Maggie breathed in a tiresome manner, not  _ at  _ Alex but more so at the delicate manner Alex was taking, she pulled her hair out from beneath the t-shirt and briefly stopped changing when looking at her “Don’t do that,” she turned back around and then grabbed her shorts, sitting at the foot of the bed when continuing to change when slipping off her jeans. 

Alex shrugged and sighed “It’s just...with this happening maybe-”

“Maybe what, babe?” Maggie looked at her over her shoulder, her eyes filled. “Put our lives on the side? No.” 

“You just lost your boss  _ right  _ after losing your friend.”

“Yeah and I think that means good cause to have distractions with my loved ones rather than letting it consume me,” Maggie leaned back on the bed to reach over and take hold of Alex’s hand “I know you’re just trying to looking out for me and not  _ overwhelm  _ me and I love you so much for it but I would tell you if I wanted to cancel and I don’t. Trust me having dinner with Kara and Lena is much needed for my sanity.” 

“Okay,” Alex whispered, pulling a soft smile and a nod “You got it.”

Maggie gives her a delicate wink before lifting herself back on and puts her shorts on. She then suddenly feels Alex’s arms wrap around her from behind, her chin comes down to rest on her shoulder, Maggie puts her hands over Alex’s arms and gently strokes them as they both exhale as they soak up the embrace, Maggie’s close when she hears Alex whisper “I really hope you’re wrong.”

A small smile rests on Maggie’s lips with a hum “I know. Me too.”

“I can’t even begin to think what I’d do if I came close to losing you.”

“Hey,” Maggie soothes, shifting ever so slightly for Alex’s head to lift and their eyes lock together, the brunette shakes her head and keeps her voice in the same reassuring tone “Even if I am right I’m not going anywhere,” her smile tugs a little more when she pressed her forehead down against Alex’s “I have you to protect me,” she hears Alex breathe out a small amused hum “I’m here, babe. That’s where I’m going to stay.” 

Maggie tilts her head back to close up her words with a kiss against Alex’s forehead whilst she responds with a whisper “Good.” 

It fell silent between the two of them as Maggie curled her finger beneath Alex’s chin and brought her in for a slow and tender kiss, her hand slipped softly onto the back of Alex’s jaw as their kiss deepened. Alex pulled Maggie into a tight embrace once they actually got  _ into  _ the bed, continuing their kiss, their bodies entwined together. 

“I love you so much,” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips, their forehead and noses pressed together before she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, Maggie swam her fingers into her locks, cradling her head whilst her other hand rested at the bottom of Alex’s back under her shirt as her fingernails softly scraped against her skin “And I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

Maggie soothingly shushes her “I’m going to be fine. I’m good right here, right now so let’s just,” she closes her eyes and nuzzles her head further against Alex before she exhales “Let’s just keep in  _ this _ .” 

Alex simply nods with her head still buried, she presses a kiss against Maggie’s skin before their arms wrapped around each other once more in a safe, warm embrace and finally they both slowly drifted to sleep. 

* * *

  
  


A few more days passed and as they were with Gibbs,  _ all  _ of them were working as hard as they could to find any kind of lead with evidence collected now from the crime scene around Warren’s death, it was hard for Maggie there was no question around that, but she was doing the best she could and so far she was doing a good job. Plus she finally started to play nicer with forensics and compromised with them more, it was the least she could do as Warren’s last request. 

On a new morning, getting closer to the weekend, with Alex being at the DEO extra early this morning, Violet stopped off with Maggie to grab their regular coffee at  Noonan’s before heading into their separate works. Violet didn’t enjoy going to Noonan’s as much when Jessie wasn’t there, it kind of took half the enjoyment out for her. Well,  _ all  _ the enjoyment.

They grabbed their coffees and headed straight out, setting off their treks to work since both the DEO and NCPD were close by and they could make their way together. 

“Weekend is approaching.”

Violet rolled her eyes “Which is your way to say  _ big frat party _ is approaching.”

Maggie grumbling a small laugh “It’s a college party for  _ theatre  _ kids...surely it can’t be that wild.”

“That’s a bold stereotype...but you’re probably right.” 

Maggie released a light laugh and looked down to her coffee. Violet was just happy to be of service that her misfortune of pleasing her girlfriend was still used as entertainment for Maggie, right now anything to keep her spirits up and focus off of work for however long possible. But when Maggie looked back up, she almost quite literally bumped into someone to smack the events of Warren’s death back in her face “Josh,”

Violet came to a halt just as quickly as Maggie did and flickered her eyes between the two of them. The man was young- _ ish _ , she’d guess late twenties to early thirties. He looked exhausted both physically and emotionally. Maggie was stuck for words for a moment before she briefly informed Violet in a still soft tone “Violet. This is Josh, he’s-”

“Her boss’s son.” Josh finished bluntly, glancing to the teen who slowly nodded when she released the breath of an “ _ Oh, _ ” she cleared her throat “I’m...sorry about your dad.”

He didn’t respond, Maggie pressed her lips together and asked the question she  _ knows  _ is one of those questions you hate asking because they feel dumb but there’s nothing else you can say so you say it anyway “How are you coping?”

Josh stares at her before his brows pinch hardly together “How am I coping?”

“Stupid question I know but-”

“No I don’t mind that question but I don’t want  _ you  _ asking me it.”

There was a small silence, Violet’s eyes go to Maggie who still keeps hers on Josh as she slowly becomes more and more confused “Josh-”

“It’s your fault he went to that house!”

Violet then spoke up but was still treading carefully “Whoa, what are you talking about?” 

Josh glanced at the teen but then put his focus back on Maggie and her now rather stunned face “He was supposed to be coming to my place that night for dinner with me and Daniel but he called ahead and said he was going to be late. Said something about  _ Sawyer’s got something in my brain. She’s been hounding my ass and so I want to check out what she’s thinking _ ...that’s why he went to that damn house because you and him had some kind of dumb work argument. You got in his head.”

Maggie was speechless, because really what could she say? She probably did get in his head, their conversation probably did set off on a hunch...he thought she could be right. He believed in her. But that belief has led to his death. Words became stuck in her throat as she shook her head “I don’t...I never meant-I’m sorry.”

“Keep your apology, Maggie. It’s not going to bring my dad back is it? He trusted you more than anyone on the force and look where that got him,” he gently scoffs and then raises his brows to her as he claims in a firm muffled voice “I don’t want you at his funeral.” 

Violet stared at him “But-” her words stopped when she felt Maggie’s hand gently rest down on her arm as a silent request for her to stay quiet. To argue with a grieving son was no argument to have. Maggie just pressed her lips together and tried to refrain any tears from building up in her eyes as she just nodded “Okay. If that’s what you want.” 

“What I want is my dad to still be here but this is a close second now.”

“I cared about your dad, Josh. I never wanted any of this-”

“Like I said, Maggie. Keep it to yourself,” Josh shook his head “It’s wasted words. Just stay away.” 

All Maggie could do was simply nod and watch him walk away. She felt herself untense and dropped her hands from Violet before she looked at the teen for a moment and quickly tried to brush off everything that Josh had said to her “He’s hurting.”

“Yeah, sure. He’s also wrong though, you know that right?” 

Maggie looked to Violet and her almost  _ hopeful  _ face that Maggie did truly believe that, but she wasn’t so sure. Maybe there was some truth to what he was saying, but instead of saying that, Maggie just smiled tightly and released a small nod with the clearing of her throat, she put her hand on the back of Violet’s arm and gave her a small nudge “C’mon. Neither of us can be late for work.”

Violet bit her lip and just carried on walking with Maggie as they edged themselves closer to work, only a further five minute walk before they parted ways. Maggie gave Violet’s arm a light punch, though it seemed it was her who had the emotion knocked out of her “Be safe today. Looking after that woman of ours.”

“As always,” Violet huffed and then looked at Maggie with more sincerity when she added “You be good too, okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, Vi.” Maggie replied quickly with a put on wink before she took a sip of her coffee and turned on her heel to head in the direction of the station whilst Violet parted and headed into work.

* * *

When she got into the DEO she saw Alex and Kara stood at the centre “Hey.”

The two sisters turn their heads and smile, Alex put her hand onto Violet’s arm in a sweet slide “Hey,” she then studied the look on Violet’s face and couldn’t the concern that riled up inside her “You okay?”

“Yeah it’s just,” Violet cleared her throat and glanced at Kara who also had the same look on her face. These Danvers sisters really had that look down to a tee, Violet put her eyes back to Alex “When me and Maggie were just getting coffee heading into work and we ran into Warren’s son.”

“Oh no,” Alex leaned back against the counter “How was he?”

“Pretty pissed to be honest.”

Kara shrugged lightly “That’s natural I guess. His father’s line of work always comes with risks-”

“No pissed at Maggie.” Violet finished, knowing very well that Alex’s defense would spike right up, which it did as Alex immediately stood up straight after saying it “What’re you talking about?”

Violet shrugs again “He blames her for what happened. Something like after Warren spoke to Maggie that day she mentioned to us, that he got in her head or something and that’s why he went to the house.”

Kara shook her head “He’s just upset and trying to find someone to blame-”

“Well he’s told her to stay away from the funeral.” 

Alex knocked her head back for a moment and sighed heavily “Well that’s the last thing she needs,” as she lowered her head once more, she blew out a heavy breath, her expression now much more defeated before just shaking her head at Violet before letting out a nod “Okay I’ll call her later, go get changed, okay?”

“Yeah,” Violet puts her hand on Alex’s arm and holds out the coffee she bought back with Maggie “This is for you by the way.” 

As Alex smiled with warmth, Kara just held her hands up before an over performative dismal “That’s okay I didn’t want one anyway.”

“You’re perky enough,” Violet deadpanned as she took a step away before she rolled her eyes “I also didn’t know you were here this early okay next time I will text you.”

“Thank you,” Kara beamed, with Violet rolling her eyes once more as she turned but both the women captured a soft smile that reached the teen’s lips as she went to the changing room. Kara turned her head back to Alex “You really couldn’t have done better than her. She is the best.” 

Alex hums when looking down to the coffee and tapping her finger against the cup “She really is.” It falls silent for a few seconds before she feels Kara’s hand rest down on her arm which causes Alex to look at her sister who frowned at her “Maggie will be okay, you know? She’s strong and  _ so  _ good at her job she’ll make progress.”

“I know that, I do, it’s just,” Alex shrugged. “It’s one thing she already thinks she might have something to do with these murders. It’s another hearing the same suggestion come from his son...and being banned from the funeral.”

“Hopefully he’ll take it back...the funeral won’t be for a while Alex and like I said he’s just grieving and finding someone to blame. He probably knows how close she and Warren worked together and then seeing her  _ right  _ after his death it’s-she’s an easy target right now, you know?” 

It was typical of Kara to be so filled with hope but right now Alex really needed it, she knew that Maggie could never be convinced so easily, but right now Alex allowed her to be. But today was another day, and all that  _ all  _ of them could focus on was work closer to finding out the truth, whether it was one they wanted or not. They needed it. 

  
But right now what Alex knew she and Maggie really needed was that dinner night with Kara and Lena, now  _ that  _ she knew could not come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! please leave your thoughts below they mean the world and help keep me going!! see you guys next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie heads for dinner with Kara and Lena whilst Violet attends the dreaded collage party. The night leads to love on one end and animosity on the other.
> 
> Note: this bitch is long.

“Okay,” Violet comes back out of her room and into Alex and Maggie’s “I swear now. This time it’s it.”

Alex and Maggie both turn their heads from where they were in their room getting ready, Maggie by the wardrobe and Alex stepping out of the en suite from doing her makeup. Violet stood there in an oversized black and light blue tie dyed denim jacket, fitted black cargo pants with a thin chain and a white tee that showed off her midsection. Maggie raised her brow as she leaned against the wardrobe “You sure?”

Violet’s hopeful expression then dropped to a deadpanned look which made Maggie bust out a laugh and shook her head “Kid, I’m joking-” she turned her head over to Alex “I was  _ joking _ , right?”

“She was joking,” Alex assured once more with an amused smirk and the roll of her eyes when looking back over to the teen and shrugged “I don’t know why you’re getting all amped up about what to wear. It’s a college party.”

Violet tips her head up ever so slightly when holding her hand out to her mother “Right so you stressing about your hair not working for the best of a half hour and Maggie still being indecisive on what to wear is because you’re going...where? Buckingham Palace?” 

There was a dead silence before Alex retreated into the bathroom and muttered “ _ Touchy _ .” 

Violet was then the one to roll her eyes and swirl the car keys around her finger “Anyway I’m heading out.” 

Alex soon came walking back out with her eyebrows raised as she nodded and pointed to her “Okay. Be careful with the car and if you  _ do  _ drink please be at least responsible and for the love of god  _ no  _ drugs.”

“Well, shit. I better tell Jessie to call off that bag of heroin,” she scoffed “Seriously mother relax,” Violet put her hands to her chest as she rolled out her explanation when taking a small step closer “I am going to go to this thing.  _ Probably  _ have a beer or two then I am going to go back to Jessie’s place, sleep like hell and then drive back in the morning, okay?”

Alex pursed her lips “And-”

“ _ And  _ if by some off chance that I get too drunk to still drive back in the morning I will call you to come get me,” she smiled so innocently that it was a practical tease “You forget that you actually  _ are  _ doing a good job with me.” 

“Okay fine,” Alex breathed before then squinting at the teen “Did I also say have a good time somewhere in there?”

“You have now.” Violet nods, she leans herself forward for a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek and then withdraws a small breath as she stepped back and turned on her heel “You two have a good night too.” 

Maggie came over on her way to the bathroom and patted Violet on her back “Thanks, kid. Have fun.”

Violet looked down to Gertrude who sat in the hall staring at her “Sorry, girl. You can’t come,” she patted the dog softly on the head. “Enjoy your quiet night.” she fingers ruffled through the dogs fur as she passed her and called one more goodbye before she walked out the front door and made her way to the car. 

One of the perks of being in the same household as a well respected homicide lieutenant and the Director of a top secret organisation was that they could now be in the stable situation to buy a new car and they did just that in the new year. They got rid of both Alex’s  _ and  _ Violet’s beaten up car and bought a black _ Jeep Wrangler _ , so instead of three cars they had a more necessary number of two cars on their drive. And whenever Violet drove anywhere, she of course always chose to drive that over Maggie’s  _ Chevrolet _ ...no offence to her. 

And so she got in the car, turned on her music and made her way to the campus, leaving her car in the closest spot near Jessie’s place. By the time she got there, Jessie was waiting for her outside and Violet just had to take a moment to appreciate how amazing she looked in her high waisted dark blue jeans and a floaty slightly cropped long sleeved red blouse. Jessie beamed a smile when Violet came in her sights and made her way away from the dorm “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” Violet greeted before being welcomed with a tender kiss as Jessie’s hands reached up and held onto her face. When pulling apart, Violet looked down her body and said, “You look nice.” 

Jessie hummed sweetly and swept her forehead against Violet’s with a small nose bump “You do too,” she slid her hand into Violet’s as they started to walk down “My friends are excited to meet you.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Violet wished she could say that that brought her some kind of comfort, but really it just made her all the more nervous. Jessie told Violet in the past that she talked about her a lot, so much so that Violet was well and truly on a pedestal, something that she was still not used to.

* * *

Alex and Maggie endured their warm welcoming hugs from the hosting couples of Kara and Lena. Already the entire place smelt great, Lena must be the one who was cooking. Alex linked her arm through her sisters as Maggie rushed over to the kitchen with Lena to dig out the wine they have brought with them “So what are we having?”

“Lena is doing her famous seafood linguine.” 

Maggie gasped when looking up to the Luthor opposite her “I love that.” 

“Well good,” Lena smirked “because that’s all I have up my sleeve,” she then looks over to Alex who approached the counter “Violet at the party by now?” 

Alex nodded with a small breath “Yeah she headed out about an hour ago.”

“She was really pretty nervous.” Maggie added when pouring out the glasses already with Kara then lightly scoffing with amusement “Well that’s not usually like her?” 

Alex shrugged “I know she has a lot of  _ I don’t give a shit _ attitude but with stuff like this she feels out of her depth, she isn’t exactly living a regular teenage life  _ and  _ she’s feeling a little pressure meeting all of Jessie’s friends.”

“Wow,” Kara slowly nodded, squinting her eyes “ _ Not  _ being excited for college parties. Of all the things she  _ adopted  _ from you it’s surprising that partying isn’t one of them.” 

Maggie hummed and glanced at Alex when she whispered as she brought her glass to her lips “College Alex.” 

Alex bumped her hip beside the brunette’s but verbally ignored her when she then just took her own glass and had a sip of the wine. Lena then spoke up once again “Well I am sure she will do just fine. She underestimates how easy she is to adore.”

“This is what we’ve said.” Alex breathes. 

Kara shrugged her shoulder and commented with the scrunch of her nose “Kinda sweet that she’s nervous about meeting her girlfriend’s friends though. Just wait until she meets her parents.”

Maggie snorted “Violet seems to think that because Jessie’s parents live in another state that she can easily avoid it.” 

Alex snorted and simply waved her hand “We’ll cross that burning bridge when we come to it.” 

Lena then gently pinched the back of the blonde’s arms “Will you play hostess please whilst I slave away over here?” She then turned as she joined back with the stove. Kara rolled her eyes with a small smirk, because all that truly meant was that Lena wanted space in the kitchen and so it was now Kara’s duty to get Alex and Maggie  _ away  _ for their own safety more than anything. 

* * *

The dorm party was very much filled, it instantly felt warm and the air felt thick with the pressure of booze, sweat and sex. Already Violet was ready to dip, her idea of a good house party was the ones she endured with her family. That either made her absolutely lame or  _ endearing _ , she wanted to go with endearing. 

The pre-judgement side of her half expected the music at this party to be filled with showtunes, but no and then when it wasn’t, Violet couldn’t get if she was glad or disappointed. As they walked through the place, Jessie didn’t let go of her hand the entire time, she led her through when they finally came to Jessie’s two friends, she quickly gave them a small briefing as they made their way closer till finally came to be in front of them both “Hey!”

The two friends made a huge deal over Jessie, both jumping at her in a hug which made her hand slip from Violet’s to endure the hug right back, the way they were on her was as if she was the star of the show. Which,  _ technically _ , she was regarding the actual play they were in but right now they were totally off stage. Jessie pulled back and took hold of Violet’s hand once again “Guys this is Violet. Violet this is Jenna and Ash.” She points to each friend assigned with their names. 

Jenna and Ash both waved as Jenna took the initial reins of saying an overly dramatic “Hi!,” she dropped her hand down “God we’ve heard so much about you,” then elbowing Ash's arm “Right?”

Ash then nodded along and added “So much,” they then let out a light hearted scoff “The way Jessie talks about you, you were starting to sound like a folklore.” 

Jessie rolled their eyes “Ignore Ash. They’re in charge of a script which explains their dramatic terms.” 

_ God, I am so out of my depth _ .  _ I need words to come out of my mouth else they will think I’m either mute or rude _ . Violet tightened her lips into a polite smile “Good to meet you guys,”  _ theatre kids liked to believe they’d been talked about  _ “Jessie’s told me a lot about you both too.”

The pair gleamed before Jenna then added “Are you excited for the show?”

“Yeah of course,” Violet softly smiled “Wasn’t really much into theatre and stuff till I met Jessie but now,” she laughs and then shrugs as she scrunches her nose when going forth to tease a little when shaking Jessie’s hand that she was gripped onto “Plus I guess I have to be to play the good girlfriend.”

“Yes, you do,” Jessie cooed when putting her other hand with the one still gripped to Violet’s “Okay we’re gonna grab a drink,” she glanced back to her friends and raised her brows with a smile “Catch you guys in a bit.” 

Once again Violet was led through the house, making their way into the kitchen where yet more people fussed over Jessie who smiled and quickly introduced Violet as she passed them, finally reaching the keg and taking two plastic cups, Jessie looked over to Violet as she filled one of them “Do you hate me yet?” 

“What?” Violet laughed.

“I know you had reservations in coming here, kinda waiting how long it takes for you to resent me for it.” Jessie explains in a tease at the back of her throat as she passes the cup over to Violet who shot her a deadpanned impression before a soft look rests on her face “Come on stop, I wanted to come and hatred is never something I’d feel towards you.”

Jessie raised her brows with a smirk now coming to  _ her  _ lips as she held her own now filled cup close to her chest “Oh yeah? What are some of the feelings?” 

Violet took in a breath as she looked up for a moment and then bobbed her head before she just leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Jessie’s lips, she was never actually sure how she would feel about PDA in a place like this. Sure they held hands in public and they kissed but being surrounded by a room full of college kids was a whole other thing. But as soon as she kissed Jessie she remembered one very important thing, she always felt safe. Slowly she pulled away and smiled with her lips still brushing Jessie’s when whispering “Does that answer your question?” 

Jessie hummed with a small nod, reeling her head back to lock her eyes onto Violet who took a sip of her beer and cocked a brow “Well. Trust me, I’ll still be repaying you later.”

“All the more reason why I came.” Violet teased again, with Jessie then swatting her arm in her laughter and taking her hand again “C’mon, dork.” 

Ah yes, Violet almost forgot when getting lost in the moment. They had more  _ mingling _ to do. 

* * *

Alex and Maggie both sat back in their chairs, Alex blew out a breath and covered her stomach that was now very much full “Well done,” she says with exhaustion as she looks over to Lena “Bravo.”

Maggie loosely pointed to the Luthor when looking to Kara across the table “You really are blessed.”

As Kara just smiled, Lena shrugged her shoulder as she gushed and hummed when slowly standing up to collect the plates “You guys should come over more often.”

Alex then too went to reach for a plate but was soon slapped away by her sister “Um. Ow?”

“You’re not lifting a finger, you’re  _ our  _ guests so...be guest like.”

“Okay,” Alex held up her hands “Jesus,” she turned her head to Maggie and muttered when sinking closer to her in her chair “Bossy host.”

Maggie grumbled a small laugh when Alex’s phone chimed, she saw her girlfriend read the message in the corner of her eye and then saw her let out a laugh of her own with a little snort. Maggie turned her head to her “What?”

“Violet. I asked her how it was going and listen to this,” Alex lifted her phone up a little bit more as she quoted the message “ _ It’s like I’m in high-school again only this time instead of dropping out I am dating the head cheerleader,”  _ she looked to Maggie as they both giggled “So it’s going well.”

“Sounds it,” Alex laughed, sending back a quick text and shaking her head as she did so “She doesn’t say that she’s having a crappy time so that’s something.” She slid her phone back in her pocket. It wasn’t long until Kara and Lena returned after putting the plates in the dishwasher and coming back over with dessert of cheesecake. 

When Kara and Lena settled back down, Lena looked to Maggie “So, Mags. How’s the whole work thing going?” 

It was going to have to be talked about at some point, it was a great elephant that was in the room since they were  _ all  _ aware about it and it was a major thing that was happening which not only affected them but could possibly affect the safety of the city. Maggie cleared her throat as she played her fork around the cake and shrugged “Work wise, slow but I’m pulling up all files of residence and forensics seem to think they might have tracked a fingerprint.”

Kara raised her brows “Well that’s something.”

“If it checks out,” Maggie nods “Which I hope to God it does.”

Alex’s hand falls on Maggie’s thigh for a moment and gives a gentle stroke when nodding with a reassuring voice “We all do.” 

“And the whole funeral thing? Anything about that?” Kara couldn’t help but further pry. Maggie sucked in a breath with her lips pressed together, she shakes her head “No, nothing. I don’t think he’ll be changing his mind on that one.”

Lena releases a sigh “Kara told me about that whole thing, Maggie, I know he’s putting the blame on someone because of his grief but I’m sorry it’s you.”

The brunette shrugs and digs her fork further into the cake to bring to her mouth “It is what it is.”

Alex pulled a face when she nodded “That’s a healthy response.” 

Maggie gave her a soft elbow and then had Kara trying to lighten the load once again “Alex is just mad she can’t play the doting  _ fiance _ again.”

Alex smirked softly with Maggie then scoffing a light laugh when passing the comment “Yeah, well, every cloud I guess.” 

The comment did slightly strike Alex, the way that Maggie said it so casually like she genuinely meant it, and what did that even mean,  _ every cloud _ ? Did she not like the idea of them being engaged again, although Alex couldn’t exactly blame her if Maggie was put off marriage after what they went through, but now the question beckoned in their head. Is marriage no longer a thing for them?

The subject as a whole was only touched upon just for that brief moment before was it then flipped on Maggie looking between the two of them “You guys ever think about getting a house?” 

Lena and Kara looked at each other before the blonde shrugged “I mean we’ve talked about it but...I don’t know,” she glanced at Lena again “We do want the whole thing but we’re not in any real rush, are we?”

“No,” Lena rubs Kara’s back and teases when looking back to Alex and Maggie “Plus I daren’t suggest getting rid of this place just yet.” 

“I’m not that bad!”

“She tears up just thinking about it. I think she’s waiting till Nia gets enough so she can move in when we move out just so we can keep coming back to it.”

Kara chuckled in such an obvious manner that what Lena was saying was true as she  _ tried  _ to deny it “That not...that is  _ completely _ .” She looked at them all and decided to finish off her sentence by blowing a small raspberry and not even bothering, she just resumed back to her cake.

Lena cocks a brow to both Alex and Maggie with their amused faces. Lena then deadpanned with a shrug “Alex did okay getting rid of her place.”

Kara’s jaw drops with a small squeak coming from the back of her throat when motioning her whole hand over to her older sister, who did in fact help out when she shrugged “Yeah but my place wasn’t exactly as  _ homey  _ as this one.”

Smugly, Kara dropped her hand and looked to Lena as she whispered in direct to her sister “Thank you.”

Alex raised her brows “You’re still being a big baby.”

“Shut up, Alex.” 

* * *

They had been here for a couple hours now and Violet was trying to mingle, but this wasn’t her thing, she had never been in this environment of teenagers acting like morons and acting like they’re royalty. Jessie didn’t and the friends she introduced her to weren’t either, but the rest? Pretty much. But she understood that Jessie was just trying to live her college life like she had the right to do, and it was clear that everyone liked her...but so much so that Violet found herself being alone every so often in the night as she kept being pulled away. 

When she had her back in her arms, they were in the kitchen of the sorority house, both getting another drink. When Violet was with Jessie, everything else drowned away. Her arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and saying into her ear over the beating loud music “Can’t we just go back to your room? For cuddles...and stuff.” 

Jessie giggled, pulled her head back to look at her girlfriend in the eyes and nodded “Soon.” 

Violet pulls out her bottom lip in the pout that  _ always  _ gets to Jessie. Jessie knocks her head back for a moment in a laugh and then tangles her fingers back into the back of Violet’s hair as she takes her mouth close to Violet’s ear, with her body still pressed against Violet’s as she had her back against the counter whilst holding Jessie “I promise. We’ll go back soon, you’ve done good,” 

Jessie was well aware that Violet didn’t like this kind of thing, and she appreciated her making the effort. She looked back to Violet who looked out to the party, after gazing at her for a few more seconds, Jessie leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her cheek. She wrapped the arm that didn’t have a drink in her hand around Violet’s neck like a hook as she demanded in a mutter “Now kiss me,” 

Violet leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss onto Jessie’s lips,  _ finally _ something that she actually wanted to do. She held her arms tighter around Jessie’s body as her tongue entered her mouth when the kiss deepened further. Enjoying the time with her as much as possible with it only being a few seconds into their kiss that Jessie’s name was called yet again. Jessie dragged her lips away and looked over to see her  _ co-stars  _ from the show wave her over. Jessie looked back to Violet, who slipped her arms down from around her “Just a second,” she pressed one more light kiss onto Violet’s lips before handing her the plastic cup “Mind this for me, baby?”

Violet took the cup and watched Jessie make her way to the little crowd that was hollering her over. She looked down to the beer and took a sip of it. There was then a young man standing opposite her, he smiled politely and stuck his hand out to shake “Hey I’m Cornelius.”

Violet had never met someone with that name, but by the look of this guy, he certainly fit the name. She had a bet with herself already in her head that he had a trust fund, who hand shakes at a college party? But still she had to play the doting girlfriend, she puts her hand forward into his and gives it a shake “Violet.”

He squints as if trying to place her and suddenly his brows go up “ _ Ohh _ , Jessie’s girl, right?” he then snorts “No pun intended.” 

Violet just nods. She knew he meant the relation to the song, it just wasn’t funny. “Yeah that’s me.” 

“Only times I’ve seen you is your face splashed over Jessie’s insta, I was beginning to think she was a fan account.”

Again, a polite nod. Violet smiles tightly “So you have the same classes as Jess?”

“Yeah I was the Director of the show.” he smirks, clearly pleased with himself. Granted it was a good show but Violet was biased in saying that Jessie made it good. 

“Oh, good luck, dude. Jessie showed me some stuff from the tech rehearsals and it looks good.” 

“Why thank you. So...do you go to NCU?” 

It was very tempting for Violet to ask why this guy was even talking to her. Not only did he know she was taken, but he knew she was taken by another girl, and most guys forget bisexuality exists so she was surprised he was still speaking to her. Violet pressed her lips together and shook her head “No.”

“Oh. You go from one out of town?”

“No I don’t go to any. I work.” 

“What do you do?”

_ Why so many fucking questions?  _ Violet glances over to Jessie and pleads in her head for her to hurry up and come back. Violet clears her throat and shrugs “It’s...kind of a law enforcement programme.” 

_ Cornelius  _ raises his brows “You don’t need to go to college for that?”

“I didn’t go to high-school either, it was just something that I was able to get into.” 

“You dropped out of high-school?” 

Violet just nods again and then...he laughs. A  _ scoff  _ kind of laugh, he shakes his head as if amused when taking his drink to his lips, his eyes catch back over to Violet’s curious face “What?” 

“Oh no, nothing I just...I saw the car you came in, not something I thought...y’know that you’d drive considering...don’t take it the wrong way. Jessie is just so goal oriented but I guess opposites attract and stuff.” 

Violet takes in a breath through her nose.  _ Keep your cool, keep your cool. _ “How’d you mean?” 

“She’s a girl with high standards y’know. I just figured-”

“You and Jessie aren’t friends. Because if you were she’d have introduced me already so, I don’t think I need your outlook.”

“I didn’t mean to offend.” he shrugs, not caring at the fact that he had. Violet scoffed and put Jessie’s drink on the side when she stood up straight “Sure you didn’t.” 

“Look just-have a drink, chill.” 

“I’m fine. But you think you’re better than me cause you go to college? The people I work with make sure you can still breathe enough to have your daddy pay for your car.” 

She knew she shouldn’t have said that, especially because her voice couldn’t help itself when it raised just that little bit more and people’s eyes started to flicker over; it wasn’t long before Jessie made her way over, and just by the hostile look on Violet’s face, she knew something was wrong. Her hand went onto the small of Violet’s back as she glanced between her and Cornelius “What’s going on?”

Cornelius held his arm out in motion to Violet “You might wanna take her out to calm down, J, babe.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Violet laughs with sheer bitterness “If you don’t get your arm away from me I’ll snap it in two.” 

Jessie grabbed hold of Violet’s hand “Hey,” when Violet doesn’t look at her, she then takes her free hand and puts it on Violet’s cheek, turning her head to look at her as she repeats in another soft voice “ _ Hey, _ ” she barely had to wait a second for Violet’s eyes to meet hers, Jessie gently shook her head and kept her voice the same “Stop.” 

“Stop?” Violet muttered back in tone filled with annoyance. Jessie looked at her now almost bewildered on what to say. Jessie had no idea what was just said to her, and even though she was angry now, it didn’t compare to how she felt with Jessie immediately thinking it was Violet’s fault this had started. Violet scoffed with the roll of her eyes, she drank the last part of her beer quickly and then pulled her hand abruptly out of Jessie’s hold and walked away, she made her way through the crowd of people in the house and finally made it to the front door. 

* * *

Alex and Maggie eventually got home after a night filled with amazing food and even better company. Maggie was right by what she said the night Alex debated on cancelling, it was just what she needed. 

Maggie looked at Alex as she took off her jacket “You heard anything from Vi?”

“Not since that text after we broke out the second bottle,” Alex chuckled “I think it’s safe to say she’s having a good time if she’s away from her phone-” her sentence was cut short as soon as she turned to face Maggie and had Maggie’s mouth clashing immediately onto hers. Gripping onto the back of her neck as they stumbled further into the house.

Alex grumbled a laugh against her lips and broke away briefly with her lips still touching Maggie’s “Oh  _ this  _ is why you’re asking?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maggie smiled, kissing her once more and then muttering still mouth to mouth “And I want her to be having a good time of course.”

“Oh yes well of course.” Alex laughed, her hands finding Maggie’s waist and holding onto her firmly as she pulled her body closer for them to be pressing harder together, still stumbling down the hall to their room. 

The sound of Gertrude barking at them for some kind of attention rang in their ears. Maggie turned her head to the dog when they reached the bedroom door, as Alex’s lips attacked her neck with her hand fumbling for the bedroom door “Sorry Gert. Mommies need a moment.”

Alex pulled back and giggled to the once she opened the door, both hands returned to Maggie’s waist and brought her close once more as Maggie shut the door with her heel, their bodies became entwined with each other once again as they fell onto the bed. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut whilst Maggie left quick kisses down her jaw, neck and making her way south of Alex’s body whilst she breathed “So I guess tonight really has done you good, huh?” 

Maggie gripped onto the side of Alex’s shirt and pulled it out from her jeans, tugging it all the way over her head and grinned as her face hovered over Alex’s for a moment as she whispered breathlessly “You could say that.” She finishes her words with a wet kiss on Alex’s lips before she repeats her action by pressing quick kisses down Alex’s neck and all the way south of her body. 

Alex’s back arched when feeling Maggie’s lips on her stomach, the feel of her tongue against her skin sent shivers down her spine as a smile couldn’t help but spread to her lips. She felt Maggie briefly nip at her hip which just engaged a breathless chuckle to come from the back of Alex’s throat as her hips merely rolled as a default response, Maggie brought Alex’s jeans from her body and put her arm around Alex’s leg as she then went forth to kiss the inside of her thigh, her lips moved to above the waistband of Alex’s underwear, her nails dug into Alex’s thigh whilst her other hand travelled back up Alex’s body and took a grip onto Alex’s neck.

“Kiss me,” Alex breathed. Maggie waited hardly any time as she made her way back up Alex’s body and rested hers down against it, smiling softly before engaging in a hot lock of a kiss. Their legs twisted back together, Alex felt a slick amount of pleasure as Maggie’s hips brushed down hard against hers in a swift looping push. 

Alex’s fingers found the end of Maggie’s sweater and started to pull it gently before Maggie got the hint enough and pulled away for the brief moment to rid herself of the sweater, Alex couldn’t help but smile everytime she got a look at Maggie’s body, still in disbelief just how perfect she was, Alex gripped onto her again and whispered against the brunette’s lips “You are so hot.” 

Maggie smirked against her mouth before biting Alex’s bottom lip, hearing the moan come from her as Maggie gently dragged her lip before running her tongue back into Alex’s mouth. Her hand gripped harder onto Alex’s waist whilst her hips brushed harder down against them. Alex’s knees brought themselves up to Maggie’s waist whilst her fingers got tangled in her hair, their tongues continued to brush and comb over each other, Maggie’s hand soon rooted deep down Alex’s body and beneath her underwear. 

As soon as the feeling hit her, Alex’s lips parted as her jaw hung when letting out a sharp breath, she gripped quickly and firmly onto the back of Maggie’s neck and pressed their foreheads hard together. Maggie grinned against Alex’s jaw before taking a light nip of her skin, she then just watches Alex for a few moments more. She’s always loved watching Alex crumble apart due to what  _ she  _ was doing to her. A broken moan busted out from the back of Alex’s throat, causing Maggie to keep her smile and brush her curled lips against Alex’s cheek “Is that good, baby?” 

A chuckle then came from Alex’s mouth followed by yet another moan as Maggie did not stop “Just-” she didn’t finish her sentence verbally but Maggie knew enough at the implication of what Alex wanted to say by the fact Alex pushed her hand against Maggie’s that was still in her pants and pressed it down harder against her.  _ Just don’t stop.  _ Alex’s eyes fluttered back shut, pleading once again during her hits of pleasure of Maggie’s mouth to return back onto hers, which Maggie then heavily complied as she continued to push her hand further.

They  _ really  _ needed a night like this, no worries and certainly no needing to be holding back on their volume. 

* * *

Violet made it to the end of the drive before she heard Jessie’s voice behind her. “Violet!” 

But Violet continued walking, eventually Jessie caught up, she held her arm out as they walked down further through the campus “What the hell was that? What-I can’t leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into some kind of fight?” 

Violet glanced at her girlfriend and stopped “Are you kidding?”

“You literally just threatened to break his arm.”

“He’s lucky I didn’t follow through.” Violet scoffed as she continued to walk down the drive, with Jessie still following her as she knocked her head back in a heavy groan, her hands pressed down against the front of her hair “God-Violet. I have never seen jealousy like this on you before and believe me it’s not a good look.”

“You think that was out of jealousy?” Violet scoffed “Cause what? That arrogant piece of shit called you  _ babe _ . Seriously?” she shakes her head and starts walking again, away from the house and further through the campus, she turns on her heel and continues to walk backwards as she holds her hand up as she added with a bite “Not everything is about you, Jess. Contrary to what you might think-I know you’re treated like royalty in there.”

“Oh my god,” Jessie breathed, covering her eyes for a second; walking back towards her, she drops her eyes and looks right back to Violet “Then what? What was it? Tell me what happened.” 

Violet bits her lip and nods as she comes to another stop “I’m not good enough for you. Got it.”

Jessie stares at her for a few seconds before her brows pinch together “What? What are you talking about?” she reached forward as Violet went to turn again “ _ Hey _ . Babe stop for a second and just talk to me-”

Violet turned back to her and scoffed once more “It’s what your groupies think.” 

There was a small silence between the two of them, Jessie’s brows slowly pinching together “They’re not my-he said that?”

“Oh does that not sound like something he’d do? But me being the aggressor is?”

Jessie shut her eyes for a moment as her voice dropped slightly weaker “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Look at me and tell me how you meant it.” 

Jessie looked back to her before releasing a small shrug and a sigh “It’s not anything to do with him...I just meant your fuse runs shorts real quick,” 

“Can you just stop for a second, think, and not assume the worst in me?” Violet shrugged, “Is that so goddamn hard? Your friends in there already do because I’m just a high-school drop out to them.”

Jessie sighs and keeps her voice as calm and gentle as possible, she was annoyed and frustrated with the whole situation, but that didn’t mean it needed to escalate any further between the two of them “I didn’t tell them you were a drop out but...Violet how do you expect me to talk about that part of you or whatever when I don’t know what it is that you do now. You say it’s not  _ exactly _ law enforcement but then can’t discuss anything else with me, you know how hard it is so yeah I don’t know what to say when people ask me what you do in conversation so  _ yes  _ I swerved that topic when they asked about you because I don’t want to say the wrong thing.”

With the roll of her eyes, Violet shook her head and started walking away once more “I’m not having this conversation with you again about my work, not here and not certainly not right now.” 

“I know that whatever it is you’re doing is saving people and I can’t explain how amazing it is having my girlfriend do that but it is hard not knowing what exactly you are doing, you have to get that!” 

“I try-” Violet spun around to her, pressing the side of her hand to her chest “I try and keep you in the loop as  _ much  _ as I can.”

“I know that.”

Violet shrugs and continues with Jessie still keeping up with her “And yet nothing I do or what I tell you is good enough! I came here tonight because you wanted me to, I grinned and I bared it. But I’m not going to stand there and let some asshole say shit like that to me I’m sorry if that disappoints you-”

“It’s just that sometimes it’s like you can’t help yourself and any chance you find to have confrontation you take it.” 

“I just don’t take shit.” 

“There’s ways of going about it.”

Violet nods to her and then nods back over to the house still pounding music “I’m sorry if my fuse is shorter than yours. I’m sorry I can’t fit into your people-

“Screw all of that, you are my  _ person _ . I was ready to walk away with you in just a short time to go back to my place! Stop acting like I’m disregarding this. I am  _ not  _ disregarding what he said,” Jessie presses her lips together and sighs “Baby, listen to me. I love you. Like so much and I wanted you here tonight because I don’t want to keep you and my college life separate.”

“Well you might not  _ want _ to keep me separate but that’s all that’s been happening tonight,” she didn’t even wait for Jessie to say  _ what are you talking about?  _ She answered it before she even needed to say it as she motioned to the house “I’ve hardly seen you all night, you’ve been pulled pillar to post all night like some prize!” 

“That’s ridiculous-”

Violet took her hands back “How is it? Back in the house and pretty much out here you literally point blank blamed me for what happened in there without even knowing what really happened. First you assumed it was out of jealousy, then you’re pissed because I was defending myself. I told you even before tonight that I’m not the kind of person to get comfortable in these environments, I can’t change for you.”

“I never asked for you to change for me. I don't want that!”

“That’s how it feels.” Violet watched as Jessie just sighed and rubbed her palm over her forehead, pressing her hands to her lower back, taking her eyes away from Violet and muttering an “Okay.”

Violet knew that she was pissed with her. But they were mad at each other right now, plus they had been drinking, not enough to necessarily be classed as drunk but it’s for sure not helped and has raised emotions. She felt like she wasn’t going to get anywhere whilst they were both in this  _ state _ and situation. She bit her lip whilst Jessie still had her eyes away “Maybe he’s right about something,”

She waited until Jessie looked back to her before she shrugged her shoulders “Maybe I’m too below your standards.”

Jessie drops her head in her hands and exhales deeply. But to Violet, it felt like Jessie didn’t immediately say it back because deep down a part of her felt it. Jessie lifts her head back up and shakes her head with the close of her eyes “Vi-” 

“I have been told my entire life that I am not good enough and I’m not going to just stand there and be made to feel like that again by some guy who can’t get his head out of his own ass and I won’t stand here now in front of you and argue about it so go back to your party. I’m going home.”

There was a small pause, Jessie raised her brows with her eyes still glazed as she watched Violet walk away but this time she didn’t follow “You’re gonna go home instead of trying to work this out?” 

“If looking at it in that way makes it easier for me to look like the asshole they already think I am then go ahead!”

“Babe!  _ Violet _ !” 

Usually when hearing Jessie call after, especially in the crying tone like she had just heard from her voice, Violet would turn within a heartbeat and run back to her. But this time she didn’t, this time she was too angry and upset to stop. So she kept on walking. 

* * *

Alex rested the back of her head against the headboard, her hand holding onto Maggie’s calf as Maggie was resting by the foot of the bed with pillows propping her head up to look at her girlfriend. The bed sheet covering both of their naked bodies, with the odd limb sticking out such  _ as  _ Maggie’s legs.

Alex brushed her thumb back and forth against Maggie’s skin “Did you mean what you said before? Back at Kara and Lena’s?” 

Maggie rubbed her lips together with the tilt of her head “What did I say before?” 

“The funeral thing, that people not thinking I am your fiance is a silver lining.” 

“ _ Alex, _ ” Maggie breathed, holding the sheet against her chest as she sat up just that little bit further, Alex shrugged with the small raise of her hand before it rested back down on her leg “I’m just saying. Has it put you off?” 

“I never said it put me off. It was a joke.” 

“So...you would marry me?”

“Is this you proposing?”

“No,” Alex settled with the close of her eyes and let out another gentle chuckle “And I don’t need us to marry to spend the rest of our lives together. I just want to know where  _ we _ are at.”

Maggie sat up further in the bed, leaning more towards Alex “I already feel married to you, babe. But I  _ would _ marry you a thousand times. That is where we are at.” 

Alex’s smile only grew more and more into a grin the closer that Maggie came to her. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Maggie whispered, brushing her nose against hers before going to lean for a kiss, then pulling back for another brief moment “To be super clear that  _ wasn’t _ a proposal?”

“It was not,” Alex giggled “If I propose to you again you’ll know it.” 

Maggie hummed with a higher tone of curiosity when bringing their lips together. Alex rested her hands on Maggie’s cheeks when the brunette’s body rested down against hers. The sound of the front door was then heard slamming and it was fair to say it caused the two of them to break away from each other, they glanced back at each other. Debating whether it was Violet or if they were going to handle an intruder. With everything going on right now they couldn’t be too sure.

Alex looked back over to the door and called “Violet?” 

There was just a few second pause before they then heard the teens voice “Yeah it’s me.” 

Maggie’s brows pinched when taking her eyes back to Alex who kept  _ hers  _ still at the door, Maggie whispered “I thought she was staying over at Jessie’s after the party?” 

And Maggie could tell already by the look on Alex’s face that Alex knew something was wrong; with that Alex getting from underneath Maggie and getting out of bed. She grabbed her sweats and hoodie that Maggie had previously removed and swiftly made her way to the door, opening it to seeing Violet walking down the hallway. 

Alex rested against the door frame, speaking softly “Hey. You’re home? I thought that you were staying at Jessie’s?”

“Yeah well. Change of plans.” Her voice sounded somewhat hollow.

“How did you get home?”

“Walked.”

“You  _ walked _ ?” 

The closer Violet got in making her way to her own room, the light reflected down on her face. Alex stared at her and took a step further out “Have you been crying?” 

Violet just waved her hand in dismissal. Alex questioned again in a still concerned voice “What happened?” 

When her back was turned, Violet’s voice dropped into another wobble as she opened her bedroom door “We just got into a fight it’s nothing.” But it was clear, by the tone in her voice that it wasn’t nothing. 

Alex withdrew a small breath and looked at Maggie over her shoulder who was sat up in bed, her arm wrapped around her legs, she nodded to her with Alex having no need to say anything “Go ahead. I’ll put on some coffee.” 

“Thank you,” Alex sighed, she walked down the hall and made her way to Violet’s door, hesitating for a moment before she knocked the back of her knuckle against the door “Violet?” 

There were a few moments of silence before then hearing a small thump, one that Alex had heard a few times. She knew Violet had just dropped herself down on the bed. Alex turned the handle and pushed the door open to see her in fact on her bed, one palm flat on her forehead with the other on top of it, she didn’t look at Alex when she walked in, she just stared up at the ceiling. 

Alex slipped her hand down the door frame and took a step in, walking to the side of the bed and looking down to her “Sweetie talk to me. What happened?” 

Violet pressed her lips together and took in a large breath, her eyes still sticking to the ceiling “I got into this kind of argument with a proteinous ass that was in Jessie’s class...then I left and Jessie followed me out and we had a fight.”

Alex’s brows pinched together, she lowered herself down and sat on the mattress “Argument? How come what happened? And why would you and Jessie fight?” 

Violet went on to explain everything, from how she felt alone most of the night. That she was happy they were going to leave and then for it all to come crashing down by what  _ Cornelius  _ said to her to the fight that she had outside with Jessie. And it absolutely filled Alex with anger. “He’s wrong. What he said, you know he’s wrong right?”

Violet sighed as tears filled her eyes again, she covered them with her palms and breathed in a whimper “God I just got so angry,” she shakes her head “And with Jessie it just felt like we went round in circles before I just left. Probably said stupid shit i didn’t even mean,” 

The teen pulled her hands away to reveal her wet eyes, flickering them over to Alex and shrugged “But maybe there’s some truth to it. Maybe I’m not good enough.”

“No. Don’t you ever say that about yourself-hey,” Alex put her palm to Violet’s cheek, wiping her tears as she shook her head “You don’t ever say that. You are enough for  _ anyone  _ who comes into your life, even more so it’s other people who are undeserving of you. This thing with Jessie will pass you guys will make up.” 

“What if she breaks up with me?” Violet cried, crossing her arms over her eyes. 

“Now why would she do that?” Alex kept her voice soft and soothing, running her fingers through the side of Violet’s hair as the teen then added with her breath getting just that little bit sharper when dropping her arms back down and shaking her head as tears ran down back her temples “Because her friends might think or me in some way and it fills her head with stuff or because she thinks I’m  _ too  _ difficult or hostile just...the wrong kind of baggage.”

“Stop,” Alex whispered, she pulled Violet up from the mattress and into her arms she wrapped them tight around her body. She cradled the back of Violet’s head, hearing her crying breaths before she added “Don’t talk about yourself like that. Not ever.”

Maggie came into the room, holding a cup of coffee. She cleared her throat to make her presence known as she stepped further in. Violet pulled back from Alex and rested her back up against the wall, smiling tightly up to Maggie as she took the got cup “Thanks.”

Maggie then sat down at the foot of the bed, she didn’t ask to be filled in, she knew that once they went back to her bedroom that Alex would give her deeper context. Right now she just sat and listened. Violet took a sip of the coffee and released a sigh as she held the coffee in front of her when resting her arms down on her knees, shaking her head as she stared at the steam of the beverage “The way she was looking at me,” another sigh slipped from her, her head pressing against the wall “Just so...pissed off. If she does break up with me I won’t be surprised.”

_ So we’re talking about Jessie _ , Maggie told herself. Alex held her hands up with the pinch of her brows to put a halt on that mind set. “Violet, she's not going to break up with you over one little fight. Your  _ first _ fight.”

Violet pinched her brows to Alex and nodded to Maggie “Didn’t you break up with her in the midst of a first fight?”

Alex glanced over to Maggie who shook her head and spoke up herself “No that was...wasn’t really a fight Alex just got spooked cause Kara went missing...besides we patched things up within twenty four hours so I’d say we did okay.” 

The teen simply sighed once again and looked down to her coffee, Maggie pressed her hand down on the bed in a slight lean forward “Vi. Whatever has happened tonight is not gonna shift the way she feels about you. We’ve seen first hand that the girl insanely adores you.”

Violet’s watery eyes shifted up to her “Yeah?”

Maggie nodded with her brows raised “It’s actually kind of sickening at times.”

And finally an small amused exhale came from Violet before she looked back down to the coffee “I must look like an idiot right now-”

“Stop it,” Alex grumbled, giving Violet’s leg a small nudge “You’re allowed your emotions. And first fights suck, they really do. If you want to bring up what I did to Maggie that day also know I cried when I got home because I thought I blew it so bad,”

Maggie glanced over to her, she actually didn’t know that. Her eyes remained on Alex as she continued to speak in her soft voice “And what happened with you two tonight hasn’t even gone that far. You’ve both been drinking, I know you’re not drunk but still drink in any capacity can rise emotions...you guys will sit down and talk about it I’m sure, and as much as she might need to give some form of apology for not sticking by you like she should in the moment...you need to deal with the fact you might have to apologize for anything that you said that might have upset her too.” 

“I got a few missed calls from her on my way home but...I feel like I just need a little space to just cool down because I’m still angry.” 

“Okay,” Alex nodded “Has she text you?”

Violet shrugged, Alex looked over to her phone that was now on her desk and cocked a brow “You okay if I?” 

The teen shrugged her shoulders more and nodded when taking her coffee to her lips. Alex reached over and took the phone, pressing on the lockscreen. Violet watched as Alex’s face slightly shifted to a mix of both warmth and sympathy “What?”

Alex took in a small breath and quoted “ _ Please at least let me know your home safe. I am now and hate you’re not with me. Promise me we can talk about this, _ ” she smiled softly when looking back over to Violet “Now does that sound like a girl that's going to break up with you?”

“Guess not,” Violet sniffles and then weakly holds out her hand, Alex planted it back into her palm and watched as the teen quickly typed and shot back a message, dropping it back down to her side and looking between Alex and Maggie with her puffy eyes “I just told her I’m home safe and that we will talk but I need a day or two.”

“That’s fair,” Maggie nods “I’m sure she’ll give you the space you need and she might need it too,” 

Violet just nods and drinks more of her drink. Maggie noticed how Violet still looked drained, sad and even though Maggie was good with Violet at the whole comforting thing, she had the feeling that right now Violet just needed to be comforted and held by her mom. Maggie gently patted Violet’s leg as she stood up “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Thanks Maggie.”

Maggie nodded back to her and then caught Alex’s eye, giving her a soft wink before she slipped her other hand from Alex’s shoulder and exited the room whilst Violet was briefly distracted staring at her blank phone screen, she retired back to her and Alex’s bedroom to leave them alone. 

Alex turned her head back to Violet and moved the phone back to the desk “Don’t start torturing yourself for a text back now.”

“I know.” 

Alex tilted her head to her, reaching her hand forward and gently moving strands of Violet’s hair when muttering “You want me to go or stay?” 

Violet looked back over to her and sighed “Stay for a little while?” 

“You got it.” Alex whispers, taking the cup that Violet passes to her and joins it with the phone before Violet shuffles to the side and makes room. They both sink further down onto the bed as Alex puts her arm tightly around Violet’s shoulder and brings her body close in a warm embrace.

Violet shut her eyes at the safe nature that she now felt, and as she kept it closed Alex just rested her head on hers and couldn’t believe how this night was the first night in a while that felt so great for her and Maggie whilst it also ended up being the first night between Violet and Jessie that ended terribly. For once she wished the scales could remain balanced, just for one night. Was that too much to ask for? She just hoped for the sake of her daughter, that the animosity she was now feeling would be resolved fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a LOT I actually didn't realise how long it was lmao but it sure was a bit of a ride to write so I hope it was an entertaining read for you all! please leave your thoughts below on what you think about it all it always means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events from the weekend start to take it's toll on Violet which leads to drama at work with Alex meanwhile Maggie's position on the case is called into question before receiving a worrying message.

Violet woke up the next morning to see that Alex was still in bed beside her, something she really wasn’t expecting, she thought Alex was just going to stay with her until she slept and went back into her room with Maggie. At least Maggie had the dog.

The teen reached her hand forward and gently poked Alex’s cheek which did in fact wake her as she grumbled, her eyes heavily opening before she yawned a “Hey.”

“Yeah hey. Didn’t think you’d stay all night.”

“Oh sorry, is it uncool to share a bed with your mom?”

“No.” Violet gently scoffed.

“I stayed a little while longer after you slept and just passed out myself,” Alex rubbed the bottom of her palm against her eyes. “Hopefully Maggie won’t feel too neglected.”

“I’m sure she’ll survive.”

Alex turned her head to Violet in the small silence, seeing Violet get a little more lost in her thoughts, Alex turned to rest on her stomach and face her daughter more properly, she brushed the strands of her brown locks from her face as she said softly “You okay?”

Violet sighed heavily through her nose and shook her head “I’m devastated with how it all went down yesterday...but still mad.”

“Both those feelings are completely valid.”

“I want to talk to her but,” Violet gently rubbed her top lip as she pondered a little moment longer and then just shrugged her head against as she dropped her hand and looked back down “I still kinda blame her for stuff.”

“Just take the day for a breather, babe. Space is sometimes a good thing to take after a fight.” 

“I guess,” Violet tucked her hands behind her head and glanced back to Alex again, tugging at her lips awkwardly when she mumbled “I do love her, mom.”

“Oh well that’s evident,” Alex said in a light hearted tone with a smile and a slight raise of her brows. She let out a small breath and tilted her head “If you want my advice? It’s just like I said. Space... _ believe  _ me, Vi. She isn’t going anywhere and y’know space will probably be good for her too, just text her and tell her you need the day for yourself.” 

“Yeah...yeah you’re right.” Violet reached over to her phone and saw that she did have a text from Violet whilst she was sleeping, simply asking her if she was awake. 

_ Message to Jess [9:32AM]: hey, was sleeping. I just need the day to take a breath, we’ll talk promise. just not today, hope u understand. _

Violet just looked back to Alex after sending the message, with Alex just giving a soft smile before pulling the teen back into her arms for a warm embrace. "C'mere, you."

Bringing as much comfort to Violet as possible, because although this wasn’t a break-up and she was sure it won’t turn into one, Violet still was going through a tough relationship, and Alex promised herself that she would never miss a moment in making her feel okay.

* * *

Sunday passed quite quickly, the cooling off period wasn’t exactly coming easy. Violet stressed herself out quite quickly, overthinking and anxiety was a real cruel duo that were working well together in her brain.

_ Why hasn’t she even called me? You told her to give you space. _

_ But not even a text? Maybe she doesn’t want to speak to you.  _

_ I shouldn’t have to call her, I did nothing wrong. She probably thinks you did. You do everything wrong. She thinks you can’t control your temper. Maybe you can’t. Why would she want to be with someone like that? Maybe this whole entire thing is making her rethink the future with you, that maybe she doesn’t think you can be- _

Her thoughts soon blew away when she was snapped back into reality from Alex who called her voice for what was clearly the second time as she was a little louder. Violet was not back in her reality of standing in the centre of the training room with Alex. She shook her head and put back her focus “What?” 

Alex raised her brows at the rather sharp tone that came from the teen but ultimately she let it slide, to an extent “Okay if you’re not feeling this today then-”

“Don’t baby me.” 

“I’m not babying you, I'm being compassionate.”

“Because I got into a fight with my girlfriend?” 

There was a small silence as Alex tried to bat her way around it “Because you’ve had a lot on your mind this weekend.”

Violet hums and decides to endure “Right. Okay-so you’d treat your other agents like this if they were off their game, yes?”

Another small silence. Alex pressed her lips together and said in an overly focused steady voice “I might?”

“Was that a question or an answer?” Violet waited but when the place filled with silence once again, she just weekly rolled her eyes and twitched her fingers towards herself “Just come on.” 

Alex took her word for it and just resumed training. They still kept to their ritual in trying to train at the DEO or at home in their garage space in the mornings but since they had an early start they came straight the the DEO instead of having to rush around the house. Violet never stopped improving, just when Alex thought she couldn’t get any better, she did. Her ability to soak in techniques a second after learning them was quite literally a superpower of her own, even Alex didn’t learn things so quickly. She lunged herself forward, taking a swing with Violet swiftly ducking under and spinning around to behind her, kneeing Alex in the back which caused her to stumble forward. 

As Alex spun around, Violet swung several punches. High.  _ Block.  _ Side.  _ Block _ . Uppercut.  _ Hit _ . Lower side.  _ Hit _ . And god was she hitting hard today, it was a good thing she was wearing padded grappling gloves. Alex let out a small, impressed breath and nodded for Violet to continue, and boy did she. They spared together for a little while longer before Alex couldn’t really take that much more and tapped out, Violet however decided to get some more training in, taking everything out now on the punchbag.

Alex watched her, dropping her hands on her hips as she did so and sighed “You sure you want to keep-”

Violet just sat her a glance to which Alex held up her hands “Fine. Fifteen minutes then hit the showers and get into formation, I expect you out there in twenty five no later, got it?” 

Alex knew that Violet always wanted to be treated more like an agent than her daughter when at work, which Alex could understand and respect. She tried to find the perfect balance, including giving firm orders like that. Because if she had said  _ take your time  _ or  _ whenever you’re ready  _ that Violet would again just feel like Alex was giving her special treatment, which, it would be. And Violet wasn’t here for special treatment, so when Alex could put in that balance she did for both of their sakes. The more Alex did it, the less her ears had to suffer the grief of Violet when they got home. 

She didn’t get a response for the teen, she had lost her already to her desire to punch the bag off its hinges, and so she turned on her heel and made her way to the changing rooms before heading back out, looking much more Director like. 

* * *

_ Alex [12:04PM]: Moody. All day. She’s trying to not let all this stuff with Jessie get to her at work but it’s pretty obvious _

_ Reply to Alex [12:05PM]: First fights are the worst at any age but at a teenager they’re like times ten, especially with someone like Vi...still, sympathy with you for having to deal with her glad it’s not me ;) _

_ Alex [12:06PM]: Oh very comforting  _

_ Reply to Alex [12:06PM]: Hehe I’ll attempt to put a smile on both your faces tonight. In different ways of course.  _

_ Alex [12:07PM]: Stop flirting with me we BOTH have work to do _

_ Reply to Alex [12:08PM]: I have work to do, YOU have your moody daughter to deal with we are not the same  _

_ Alex [12:08PM]:  _ **_*rolling eyes emoji*_ **

_ Alex [12:08PM]: Mean. Now you’ll have to make it up to me extra hard.  _

_ Reply to Alex [12:09PM]: Omg stop flirting with me I have work to do _

Maggie smirked down at her screen before setting it to the side on her desk when returning back to files she had in front of her. Things had still been rough at work, there was a new tense atmosphere around the place. Warren’s body was still under investigation, they were being more thorough with him than they were with Gibbs. Maggie was just glad she had Alex on the other side of the phone to cheer her up, if all this happened whilst they were apart she had no idea how she would handle it. But luckily that wasn’t her reality. 

They had one development, something that Maggie had never really doubted but still got the confirmation was okay. Someone came by the station who lived on that street, and after swearing they would remain anonymous in all the reports. They told the officers that they were speaking to that they saw someone leave the house the night Warren was killed. Male, stock built and around six foot five. No specifics of face other than that they were pretty sure they had a beard. It wasn’t much but at least they could cut off short skinny shaven guys, and women for that matter. It wasn’t usual for women to be responsible for these kinds of things but stranger things had happened. 

There was a knock on the door, after Maggie called back to come in, an officer opened the door “Lieutenant, ma’am. Press are outside.” 

Maggie sighed heavily and dropped her head for a moment “Son of a bitch,”

“Yeah we held the news of Captain Warren as much as we could but they want a statement,” The officer shrugged her shoulders “I presume you’d be the one to give it.” 

Maggie pushed herself back in her chair and got up, she briefly raised her brows with another sigh as she made her way over to the door, making her way to the front of the station but before she opened the doors, her arm was gently caught by another hand. Maggie turned her head to see the Chief of Police,  _ Jo Miller _ , beside her who released her hand from Maggie’s arm once their eyes locked.

Maggie pinched her brows to her “Chief? I didn’t know-”

“I got in from sixty second this morning-listen, Sawyer. You can't speak out there.”

“Can’t?”

There was a small pause, Miller sighed and shook her head “For the respect of Warren’s family, I’ll be the one to do it.” 

At first Maggie didn’t get it, she understood if Miller wanted to do the press because she was the highest ranked out of the two of them, but respect for Warren’s family? Then it clicked. “You’re kidding. His son has called in about me?  _ Please  _ tell me you’re kidding,” 

“Sawyer he’s just-”

“Trying to put the blame on someone yeah,” Maggie sighed and muttered as she started walking away “So freaking tired of people saying that to me.” 

“Sawyer-”

Maggie turned back around “Am I still leading on this case? Am I still  _ on  _ this case?” 

Miller pressed her lips together before she sighed softly, with a light shrug of her shoulders “I’ll be taking everything into account once I’ve spoken to the press. Right now I’m remaining at this precinct until a suitable Captain is found.”

Maggie refrained from saying how Warren always had her hand picked for Captain from day one “This is insane.”

“ _ Maggie _ . Nothing has happened yet. But I have to take all forms of concerns seriously especially if they are the family to one of the deceased.” 

Maggie just held up her hands and backed away, gripping onto the back of her neck when she turned and headed back towards her office. Things like this could happen during sensitive cases, sometimes family members associate specific officers with the loss of their loved one for whatever reason, it happened once with both her and Gibbs a few years back when they were still standard officers. It just never occurred to her that it would happen with her again under such intense circumstances. She was doing the best she could. 

When getting back into her office, she looked over and saw that her phone lit up again.  _ Alex, god she does show up when I need her most _ . Maggie made her way over to her desk eagerly, ready to tell Alex what had just happened when she saw in fact that it wasn’t from Alex but an unknown number.

  
  


_ Unknown Number [12:13PM]: I see everything.  _

  
  


Her heart suddenly felt like it had dropped to the bottom of her gut, her brows pinched harshly together. She wished she could say this was some kind of weird prank, but what else could it be other than the case? Still it didn’t stop her brows remaining pinched and a whisper to slip from her lips “What the fu-”

The door opened once again this time without a knock and the same officer at her door. Maggie jumped at the sudden nose “Jesus. Diaz remember knocking?”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant but there’s a disturbance downtown. The FBI department you work with is already down at the scene. Supergirl too.”

So evidently whatever was going down was big and perhaps the main reason Alex didn’t get back to her. Maggie nodded over to the officer “I want three patrol cars following me.”

She took her jacket off the stand, and this time when she made her way out the station, she went out the back way. The more she could avoid anything to do with the press and with that case the better right now, still regardless of what was happening now. Maggie’s head couldn’t shake away from the text message she just recieved and what the hell it could mean. 

* * *

Alex made her way back to the street with Kara after dealing with one perpetrator who started the entire mess throughout the city. But he warned that there was more than just him, and whether that was false or not they still had to check through the city. If there was a chance that someone else was working with them and spreading out more possible nuclear devices, they couldn’t leave this area until they knew for sure and waited for Winn to give Kara any leads whilst he used their new drone devices to scan across the city. 

“Maybe I should just take off and see for myself we could be wasting time-”

“Keep your feet firming on the ground right now,” Alex assured as they walked their way back up the panicked street. “We have to keep this under control so whilst nothing is confirmed I need you here.” 

NCPD cop cars pulled up just as Alex made it, seeing Maggie get out of the car in her windbreaker and bullet proof vest; she wasted no time in making her way over “Hey. We just gave from the other site everything has been shut down there, any news?”

“There’s no other evidence to go on other than the guy's word, there hasn’t even been any sightings.” Alex withdrew a breath; she dropped her hands onto her waist. Before they could say anything more, Winn came over on the coms  _ “Supergirl we have the location of another suspicious device. No suspect but a device has been located by the train station.” _

Before Alex even had the chance to  _ turn  _ to her sister she was already up in the air and away. The train station wasn’t too far from here, Maggie turned her head back to Alex and sighed “We need to get the  _ whole  _ area clear this region of the city has clearly been picked off. Can’t believe they called you out? With everything going on I figured they’d have got cover.”

“I might be off the case.” Maggie stated in a casual tone which Alex knew too well was her being frustrated, her head snapped to the brunette “What?”

“Warren’s son is filing a complaint and the Chief of Police is now here to run things until a suitable Captain is found,”

“Oh come on, you’re kidding? But Warren-”

“The least of our worries.”

Alex sighed and nodded as she looked around “We’ve got it monitored.”

“What?” Maggie shook her head as she reminded herself as to  _ why  _ in fact she was here “Oh right yeah.”

Alex squinted at her “What did  _ you _ mean?” her face then grew further concerned “Did something happen?”

“We don’t have time-”

“Then tell me quickly.”

Maggie sighed deeply through her nose and dug her hand in her back pocket, unlocking her phone and holding out the text message in front of Alex “Got that just before I got called out.” She didn’t look at Alex because she knew how worried this would make her.

Alex stared at the text and it only took her a few seconds before her eyes went wide and her head snapped over to her once again “Are you telling me you gave your number to a potential serial killer?”

“Yes, Alex. That’s exactly what I did,” Maggie deadpanned before stuffing the phone back in her pocket with her brows pinched together as she scoffed “No of course I didn’t they must’ve got it somehow. It’s an untraceable number.”

“You’re going to block it right?”

“Why would I block it?”

“Because it’s the number of a potential  _ serial killer _ .”

“Which ties me to him look-we can talk about this later. Where’s Violet?” 

“Back at the DEO with Winn, I didn’t want her here for this.” 

Maggie nodded but when she looked over her shoulder to where Vasquez was leading other DEO agents to dismiss civilians, she saw the teen herself “Um. Alex?”

“What?” Alex looked to her and then followed Maggie’s direction in where she was looking, seeing Violet and letting out a sharp sigh “You have got to be kidding me.”

Violet had been cleared for crime scenes and small disturbances, the outcome to this could be highly different than the ones she was cleared to join on. “Alex. This is what she signed up for, this is what you trained her for,” 

But Alex shook her head, almost suddenly panicked “She can’t dive into something like this now she’s not ready.” 

“Sweet-” before Maggie could even finish her sentence, Alex made her way over to where Violet was standing; immediately her head began to shake, she took hold of the teen’s arm “You can’t be here, not for this.”

Violet stared at Alex stunned and pulled her arm out of her hold “Are you kidding me? We don’t have time for this.”

“Get back to the DEO. You should be with Winn.”

“I heard you say you need as many agents as possible to help with civilian control that’s the only reason I’m here.” 

Alex put her hand back on Violet’s arm and pulled her close to mumble “There could be an explosion happening, Supergirl is checking in on possible explosive areas within this district. I do not want you around if it happens I cannot take that risk so get back to the headquarters.”

Violet scoffed “I can help I’m good here-”

“This is  _ not  _ a discussion, go now.” Alex spoke so sternly and almost so  _ loudly  _ that all the agents around them heard. Violet glanced around and then took stern eyes back to Alex before muttered with boiling anger beneath her breath “Yes ma’am.” 

Alex knocked her head back for a moment as Violet got on her bike and drove off. She turned back on her heel and saw Maggie raise a soft brow as if to suggest that Violet was not going to let what just happen go and Alex was very much in for an argument when she got back, but right now she just had to ensure that she and everyone else here is able to go back where they’re meant to be, safely at that. 

* * *

The good news was, the threat was quickly stopped by Kara and the backing force of the DEO  _ and  _ NCPD. Everything was defused and a catastrophe was well and truly turned down. The bad news was that Alex was heading back to the DEO for something much worse, and that was Violet and her anger. Alex was well aware that Violet wasn’t going to let what happened back there go. One of the agents let Alex know in return that Violet was in her office. 

Maggie came back with her, she wasn’t exactly in any rush to get back to her own station. When getting in the building, Kara spoke up behind them “Well.  _ I  _ am going to let you two handle this one alone...parenting doesn’t need the Aunt.”

Alex gently scoffed and turned back to her sister “You just defused two explosive devices without even blinking but  _ Violet  _ scares you?”

Kara just raises her brows with Alex then sucking in a breath and rolling her eyes as she turns towards the stairs “Yeah fine I get it.” 

Maggie raised her brows to the blonde who then mouthed to  _ her  _ “Good luck.” And soon made herself scarce. Maggie followed Alex up the stairs and let out a small breath “Just let her vent, Alex.”

“I can only let her vent so much before I have to go on Director mode.”

“Even in private?”

Alex turned and faced her at the top of the stairs “Do you want to talk about how you have a serial killer’s number or shall we save that till later?”

Maggie pressed her lips together and motioned her arm to the bottom of the hall where her office was “Go ahead.” 

Alex gave her a nod with the smugness of her current power and made her way to her office with Maggie still following her with her arms folded. They both looked through the glass that scaled the entire office and saw Violet sat in her chair behind her desk, her arms folded and face like thunder. It was a good thing this office was sound proof. 

As Alex pushed open the door, Violet looked up from staring at her boots and rested the back of her head against the chair “You got them?” 

Maggie nodded “Yeah we got ‘em.”

“Good,” Violet put bluntly, then getting up from the chair. Alex briefly glanced at Maggie and muttered “Here we go.” 

“You had no right,” Violet put sharply “Ordering me back here like that.”

“I had no right? As the Director of this organization, I had no right?” Alex softly challenged. Violet rolled her eyes “Stop. You  _ know  _ that’s not what I mean.”

Maggie moved herself over to the desk and leaned against it as Alex and Violet got into their argument. There wasn’t much input she could give right now, all she could do was watch. Alex shook her head “You weren’t ready for that, Violet and you know it.”

“So one minute you tell me to shadow either you and Vasquez yet when I  _ do  _ go out to do that you send my ass back here!”

“I  _ told  _ you to stay with Winn.”

“No, you didn’t. You said to check in with Winn...well I did and then when I saw more agents roll out that help was needed and like I said before all i was doing was people control.”

“Violet, I don’t care. I didn’t tell you to do that if I wanted you to come then I would have told you. But you weren’t ready for it.”

“Why?” 

“You have been distracted and  _ moody _ all day and I know you’re upset about what has been going on with-” 

“This has nothing to do with that! And that is exactly what I mean!”

“What-”

“Babying me all time! Trying to get me to take things easy because I’m  _ sad _ or stay behind tucked away in headquarters on the off chance I could get injured and for what?” Violet scoffed “Because of what happened last year?”

Maggie snapped her head back up from briefly casting her mind away, she glanced to Alex’s face and how taken aback it was, she slowly dragged her eyes to Violet and said her name softly yet firmly as if to warn her not to push too much on that subject. 

Alex shook her head “That has nothing to--”

“--cause I think it has a  _ lot  _ to do with the way you just acted out there. You look freaked out to see me there as if it was a shoo-in that I was going to get hurt, if I'm no longer afraid then why are you?” Violet waited for an answer, but Alex became stuck to give her one. The young agent then took the chance to add in, in a still firm voice “Out there. In here, where- _ ever  _ we are within work, you are my boss more than my mother. Switch it off.”

Alex let out a low, grumbled breath as she kept her arms folded, her voice came out stern to hide the shakiness “You have no  _ idea _ how impossible it is to separate those two things.”

“Then why the hell did you recruit me?” Violet snapped.

“Vi--” before Alex could finish the sentence, Vasquez came knocking on the door before opening it up “I’m sorry to interupt. Director Danvers, Supergirl needs you for a viewing,”

Alex let a small breath with Vasquez then adding “She did say to tell you that she wouldn’t interupt this if she didn’t need you.”

“Alright, I’ll be right there,” Alex concurred to her with a quick glance, then waiting until it was just the three of them again before she turned her head to Violet and had her voice come out more sternly “If you can’t shake off the way you’re acting right now. Then go home,” she pressed her lips together as she kept her eyes locked on the teen and then quickly added in a still colder tone when holding her hand briefly up “And that is not being a mother or babying you, it’s you being more of a hindrance to me right now.”

Violet gave no response, she just kept her annoyed eyes on Alex, who glanced at Maggie for a brief moment. Her eyes then followed her as she walked out of the, when the door shut, Violet blew out a breath and turned to Maggie “I know she’s your girlfriend but do you understand at all what I mean?”

Maggie shrugged with a gentle expression “She may have overreacted--”

“Thank you--”

“--but she’s not babying you,” Maggie put softly, taking a small pause as Violet completely shut up and just looked at her. Maggie tightened a small smile and glanced down to the floor and she stood up straight, arms still folded “You mentioned the other night after you came home after the…” she looked back over to Violet.

“About the time Alex  _ dumped _ me after a fight? Well it wasn’t exactly a fight. She broke things off because Kara went missing,” she pressed her lips together again before she unfolded her arms and walked a little closer to Violet with her hands held out “You see this is what she does. When someone she loves could be in some kind of possible danger she erases being rational and can go to a little extreme...what I’m trying to say, Vi is that this isn’t her giving  _ you  _ some kind of mollycoddling treatment...she does this with all of us.”

Violet bit her lip and then just sighed, breaking a sense of seriousness a little when raising her brows “You have to admit it’s frustrating.”

“Yeah,” Maggie smiled “Can be...but honestly? It’s nice having someone love me that much. Maybe you should start looking at it too,” 

Violet rubbed her lips together and took yet another breath, not exactly knowing what to say on the matter. Because deep down she knew that Maggie had a point, and Alex did in fact have a point before, she had been upset the past few days and maybe she was just taking it out on those around her. Maggie gave Violet a small, playful nudge as she then tried to lighten the load “Don’t be too hard on yourself, though. Okay? Just stay up here and take a breather...she needs one too.” 

“Yeah.” Violet whispers beneath her breath, folding her arms back up before she sat herself down on the couch. Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a small breath before making her way out of the office, as well as giving some kind of pep talk to Violet, she felt that it was only fair to try and talk to Alex.

She made her way downstairs and saw Alex standing with Kara in a deep conversation, slowly she approached and raised a brow as she did so “Everything okay?”

Kara nodded when turning her head to her “Yeah. We found the guy who was sending in the tips about the explosions. Apparently he’s been seen on some forum in one of those alien hate groups, seems like a targeted attack so I was just telling Alex for the interrogation.” 

Maggie nods with her arms back to being folded “Well that’s something you’ve got at least.”

“I need to talk to you,” Alex suddenly states as she turns to the brunette, then briefly glancing to her sister “Just a sec,” she gently takes Maggie’s wrist and guides her away over to the side, still keeping hold of Maggie, she speaks softly and quietly between the two of them “I know you’d rather us wait to talk about this but please explain to me with this whole number thing.” 

Maggie sighed as she briefly looked away from her “Aw, baby--” 

“--no seriously, Maggie. Have you thought about how dangerous it is keeping that number?” 

“I think that in the whole run it would be an advantage...and if they really are considering taking me off the case completely...it’s even more of an advantage because I don’t care if it risks my job this to me  _ is  _ personal,” Maggie pressed her lips together and shrugged “I don’t want to work for a place that won’t do everything to protect their own.” 

“I get that. And if they are dumb enough to dismiss you from this then I’m not gonna stop helping you on it...I get all of it, I do...I just worry.” 

Maggie tilted her head with a soft smile, gently she pulled her arms back out of Alex’s hold and reached up to take hold of Alex’s face, her thumb softly stroking her skin, the cold feel of Maggie’s ring on her thumb sent a soft shiver down Alex as she held complete eye contact with the brunette as she kept her warm expression “I know, and I love that about you...but sometimes baby you worry too much,” 

Alex released a small breath with her brows rising slightly “Are we still talking about you?”

Maggie shrugged, her hands slipped down from Alex’s cheeks and travelled down her back, resting on the small of her back to pull her just that little bit closer “Yeah but it also applies in  _ other  _ areas,” she chuckled softly and cooed “We’re big girls, babe.” 

“Come on, it’s different.” 

“I’m not gonna try and tell you how to parent, because at the end of the day you’re her mom not me... _ but  _ there is some truth to her point that you recruited her for a reason and you know as well as I do that public control is well within her district of clearance,” she cocked a brow with a small pause to see if Alex objected, but the silenced proved that Alex saw no point in trying to debate because deep down she knew Maggie was right “Right so, loving advice for you...both of you just cool off a little and then talk it through with her...and trust her more with this...you said it yourself she’s one of the best recruits since, well,  _ you _ .” 

Alex smirked with the roll of her eyes “Okay, devil’s advocate, noted.”

“I just get where she’s coming from. Being grateful that you took a chance on her but then times like this feels like you’re doubting her...stings” 

Alex took a moment to think about it before she knocked her head back slightly and sighed “Shit I didn’t think of it like that.”

“It’s not your fault, you’re just looking out for her,” Maggie reached her hand back up and ran her fingers through the side of Alex’s hair to push back before brushing the back of her finger along her cheek as she dropped back down to her side “Crossed wires and teenage temperaments that’s all.” 

Alex hummed as Maggie then leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before Alex then asked as her fingers curled into Maggie’s sweater beneath her windbreaker “You heading back to the station now?”

“I will do...but I’m still entitled to my lunch break and given I am in no real rush to get back to the station I’m going to take it now and go home. Snuggle with the puppy, head back and then count down the last few hours before I can get home to you.”

“Well, that sounds like a solid plan,” Alex whispers, finally breaking out into a smirk. Maggie nods and leans forward to steel one more kiss before they peeled themselves off each other but not before Alex squeezes her hand with her brows rising once more “But if you get a text or call or  _ anything _ \--”

“--I will let you know. Promise.” Maggie squeezed her hand right back before dropping out of the hold and shot her another reassuring smile, briefly putting her hand on Kara’s arm as she passed her and made her way out of the building.

Kara then turned back to her sister who was now leaning against the island with her head softly bowed when looking at her hands “Everything okay?” 

Alex didn’t look at her right away, she looked forward with her lips pursed before suddenly turning to the blonde and flat out asking “Can I be too protective sometimes? Like in an overbearing type of way?”

Kara’s mouth opened to speak but then  _ nothing  _ came out other than a stumbled laugh when she breathed out as if all the wind got knocked out of her “Wha- _ What _ ? You? N--” she stops herself when she sees Alex’s deadpan expression which only proved how unconvincing she was, Kara cleared her throat and went down a different route “Why?”

Alex sighed and looked away for another moment, pressing her lips together “Just the way I was with Violet before and I freaked out over this thing with Maggie and this killer getting in contact--”

“ _ What _ ?” 

“For another time--point is Violet is pissed at me for apparently  _ freaking  _ out back out there and thinks I’m not treating her as an agent and just as my daughter and I never thought about it in that way but,” she pressed her lips together before releasing a small breath “I guess I am but how do I turn that off?”

“Look, Violet has only been an official agent for a couple weeks, it takes time. And maybe you were right maybe what happened today was too soon...but  _ maybe  _ she has a point by you kind of freaking,” Kara shrugged “You guys will meet in the middle I’m sure of it.” 

Alex leaned herself against her sister and felt her arm go around her, she really was grateful for Kara, her beacon of hope speeches really did do her good. She felt Kara’s hand rub against her arm as she asked in a small mumble “Everything okay with Maggie too?”

“Oh that’s another story,” Alex breathed in a small scoff, pulling herself back up and glancing to Kara before rolling her eyes “This case is getting more and more...real and  _ sinister _ ,” she withdrew another sigh and looked back to Kara’s curious yet still worried expression to the whole situation, Alex shrugged ”I just want to protect my girls. But one of them is leading on a case and the other is also just trying to do her job and with her especially I can’t really give her all of this to then go back on my word and make it seem like I don’t think she has what it takes.” 

Kara pursed her lips and then the only thing she found herself saying was “Women.”

Alex scoffed once again with  _ some  _ amusement and rolled her eyes again before she sank her forehead down and pressed it down against her folded arms with Kara’s going back around her body with a sympathetic laugh. 

* * *

Maggie went straight home from the DEO, she called into the station and informed Miller that she was going onto her lunch break and was hopeful that they could discuss things when she returned. Miller agreed. 

After an eventual morning and early afternoon, Maggie just wanted to focus on having a break. Gertrude gave her plenty of love and affection as soon as she walked through the door. For a few minutes, Maggie just collapsed down onto the couch with the large pup spread across her body and simply enjoyed a good ten minutes in complete silence and momentary peace. Then she got up and made herself some lunch, after finishing it up and washing the plates she was then ready to give Gertrude her dinner when the door knocked. She quickly placed the bowl down and skipped the whole asking her to sit routine as she didn’t want to keep the person on the other side waiting, she put the kitchen towel in her hand on her shoulder when she opened the door to have Jessie stood in front of her. “Jessie. Hi.” 

“Hey,” Jessie breathed “Long shot but is Vi home? I’ve tried texting and calling her.”

“Uh no, she’s still at work...but she should be home in about an hour.” 

Jessie let out a small shake of a breath as she folded her arms and looked to the ground for a moment, shaking her head as she lifted it up and avoiding eye contact for a few moments “I don’t...I don’t really know if she’d want to see me, she hasn’t exactly been answering  _ any _ of my messages the past few days. I take it that she told you what happened.”

“Yeah. She was pretty cut up about it.” 

“Then why won’t she talk to me?”

“Because she’s afraid,” Maggie shrugs with her voice still honest yet soft “She’s afraid that she’s still too mad that she’s going to say the wrong thing...or come across  _ confrontational. _ ” 

Another sigh slipped from Jessie, putting her head back for a moment as she covered it with her palms, she then held them out to Maggie “I didn’t mean it. I swear to god I didn’t-”

“I know. Alex and I both do, but you know Violet it just takes her longer to realise things. She still takes things so incredibly personal. I think she’s just taking a cooling off period before she talks.” 

Jessie pinched her nose for a split second, she dropped her hand and sniffed as she went on to nod “Yeah okay,” she pressed her lips together when pressing her palms back to her hip “I went back into that party and I told him straight,” she takes her glazed eyes to Maggie once again “I told him never to even think about looking at her again, and I told her that she was brilliant and that she was  _ too  _ good for me-”

“Did you tell her that?” Maggie gently asked.

“What?”

“I’m glad you put that ass in his place, I really am...but did you tell Violet, to her face, that  _ she  _ was good enough?” 

Another sigh slipped from the young girl’s mouth “We were so caught up in being pissed at each other that...I guess-I don’t think I did. But I just, I thought she’d know that.” 

Maggie tightened her lips with sympathy, she could see that Jessie was trying. And she could see that she truly believed that it went without saying that Violet was more than enough for her. Maggie glanced over her shoulder to Gertrude still eating her food, she slipped the towel off her shoulder and tossed it to the side before she took a step out of the house, she motioned over to the porch swing. “C’mhere,” 

Jessie followed Maggie and sat down beside her on the bench, she remained quiet as Maggie leaned down on her knees, not looking at Jessie at first when she began to  _ explain _ “Violet isn’t like you and me.” 

Jessie looked to her, with her brows pinching “She always said you got her...because of-”

“Because of the parents kicking her out thing,” Maggie looks at Jessie and smiles delicately with a small laugh hitch at the back of her throat “Yeah. I get that part of her because I’ve lived through that like her...but none of us. Not you, not me and not Alex will understand the pain she had to endeavour. My parents were amazing until they weren’t. Violet’s parents? They were never good, much less amazing. The physical and verbal abuse that she had to put up with...that has put a kind of trauma on her that we’ll never understand.” 

“So when I didn’t reassure her-”

“She assumes the worst.” 

“God,” Jessie sits back on the bench “I’m an idiot.”

Maggie sits up straight, she turns to face her more and shakes her head “You’re not an idiot. You had your first fight, girlfriends fight. Me and Alex? Last week we argued because I accidentally left the cracked egg shells in the box and put them away. Trust me, girlfriends fight over the dumbest of things, including what douchey boys say at parties.”

“I knew she was upset. I should have gone after her.”

Maggie shrugged “Yeah maybe. And maybe Violet should have gone back to your room with you so you can talk, there’s no point going over it in your head, Jessie. Seriously. Like I said this was your first real fight, in first fights you learn a lot about the person you’re with...just learn from it,” she gave a light tap to Jessie’s knee “You guys are going to be fine.” 

Jessie smiled to her tightly with a completely genuine “Thank you, Maggie.” 

Maggie tugged the corner of her lips to her “If you wanna stay, you’re welcome to wait for her.”

“I don’t want to ambush her in any way.” 

“I don’t think she’ll see it that way. But whatever you choose, if you want to go and give her some space I will tell her you dropped by.” 

Before Jessie could give an answer, Maggie’s phone buzzed in the back of her pocket. She takes it out and sees a photo had been sent to her by the anonymous number, before even opening it she felt sick inside. 

But opening it...opening it was an entirely different story. There were four files sent to her, she clicked on the first one to see a photo that was taken of her and Gibbs, they were walking back into the station, laughing together. Maggie knew the day this was taken, it was taken the last time she saw him. Suddenly she felt her heart begin to pound. 

Underneath that picture was a message:  _ The friend. He was just the start.  _

Maggie took in a breath and moved to the second photo. There sure enough was a photo of Maggie with Warren, standing in the parking lot of the station, also days before he died. 

_ The mentor. Any guesses who’s next? _

Jessie clocks onto Maggie and raises a concerned expression when seeing the look on her face “Are you okay?”

Maggie felt  _ far  _ from okay. She felt more sick than ever, her thumb shook as it hovered over the file. A large part of her not even wanting to open it. Because she dreaded to see a loved one. Kara? Lena? Winn? And heaven forbid that Alex or Violet was in the photo. But her worst nightmare struck true when she opened the photo and saw a photo of her and Violet from one of these past days when they went for one of their morning runs. 

_ And this week’s star.  _

Maggie barely even noticed the fact that she  _ shot  _ up from the seat, causing alarm bells to ring for Jessie. “Maggie?” 

But Maggie could barely even think straight to answer, panic ran through her entire body. Before she knew it, she was calling Violet’s phone. Nothing. Voicemail, which did not do well for Maggie’s nerves.  _ Why  _ wasn’t she answering her phone? She couldn’t help but think about if she might be on her way home,  _ alone _ . Still, Maggie left a voicemail “Vi,”  _ shit _ , now Jessie really was going to be worried, but still she carried on. “You need to call me back whenever you get this. I’m going to the DEO now you better be there.” 

She pulls the phone back and glances down Jessie's inevitable worried eyes as she asks with a shaken voice “What’s wrong?” 

“I-” Maggie stops and shakes her head, she turns back to her phone and says as she presses to call Alex “I don’t know yet,” she put the phone to her ear and waited. But that just completely cut off. What was happening? She knew she had to get to the DEO regardless. She went to the door and locked it, she then turned to go to the porch, suddenly remembering Jessie was here, she was now standing and looked terrified. 

Maggie sighed “I need to find Alex and Violet.”

“Let me come with you?”

“Jessie-”

“I know this probably has something to do with her work but I can’t just walk away from here and try not to worry. I’ll end up just following you but I’d rather you just let me.  _ Please _ .” 

There was almost no time to argue, and so Maggie took a dose of  _ screw it _ and nodded to Jessie, ordering her as she started to go down the steps of the porch with the young girl following her down the drive “Keep calling Violet.”

“Can you tell me what’s actually happening?” Jessie asks in a rushed voice as she gets her phone out, Maggie shakes her head when opening the car door “We’ve been...investigating something. It’s been dangerous and I’m worried the danger has caught up.”

That was the best way she could describe it right now, because something told Maggie that saying  _ a potential serial killer is targeting your girlfriend  _ would not go down well. At all. Plus Maggie couldn’t even bear to think about that. 

They got in the car and Maggie wasted no time in  _ speeding  _ down the road whilst Jessie tried and called Violet, she sighed “It’s gone to voicemail.”

“Leave her a message.” Maggie quickly ordered in her rushed panic. And so Jessie did “Violet. Please call me or Maggie back…” she pressed her lips together and spoke more quietly though Maggie could still hear “I don’t know what’s going on but I’m worried out of my mind so please just call us back, baby.” 

Maggie glanced at Jessie and ordered again in a rushed tone when facing forward “Keep calling her.” 

Her fingers ran viciously through her hair as Jessie kept trying her but  _ kept _ going to voicemail, and it wasn’t because Violet was ignoring Jessie’s calls, Maggie was sure of this by the fact she just left her own voicemail. But Alex too, what was going on? She had only been gone for an hour. She pressed her foot harder on her accelerator, having no care for the fact she was breaking the laws that she took a duty to abide by. There were bigger things to worry about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting TENSE to say the least, right?? leave your thoughts below!! as always they mean so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries her best to save her family, but as the time gets closer to running out, she was going to have to take a big risk.

Maggie got to the DEO in  _ half  _ the time than she usually should. And got out the car  _ even  _ faster than that, she was barely even thinking about the face that Jessie was following after her, that was basically going to expose the DEO to her. Violet and Alex’s job. Right now none of that seemed significant and so she marched back into the building and felt like she could release a breath when she saw Alex stood there, at least she was still here and okay. But where was Violet? 

“Alex!” Maggie sped up her walking, Alex spun around to her and at first she smiled but then it dropped as soon as she saw Maggie’s, her brows creased with worry “What’s wrong?” her eyes then flickered to Jessie who stood behind Maggie, her eyes couldn’t help themselves as they flickered around her surroundings. Alex looked back to Maggie “Maggie? What have you done?”

Maggie glanced at Jessie and then shook her head as well as her hand “Believe me that doesn’t matter, where’s Violet?” 

“What-”

“ _ Alex _ .” 

Alex saw the wild worry and panic that ran through Maggie’s eyes and suddenly at the drop of the hat she left the topic of Jessie and answered her question “She left for home about fifteen minutes ago...we figured it’d be best to talk things through out of this place-”

“What driving? Walking?”

“She walked because I drove her in and she said she wanted to clear her head-what is going on why do you have that look on your face you’re scaring at me.”

“Shit,” Maggie whispered beneath her breath as she bowed her head down for a moment, with her hands on her hips, she took a step forward and spoke more quietly, looking at her dead in the eyes with her own still riddled with worry “Alex...he’s gonna go after her.”

And even though Alex knew exactly who Maggie was referring to, she couldn't help but delay the truth from hitting her “Who?”

Maggie tilted her head to her but said nothing, the tilt always gave enough away. Alex’s breath hitched “How do you know.”

The brunette bit her lip and pulled out her phone, showing Alex the text messages “Sent to me just before,” she watched as Alex took the phone in her own hands and saw the photo of Maggie and Violet with the caption underneath “I’m so sorry. I never wanted this-”

“We need to find her.”

Jessie suddenly made herself known again as she stepped forward and burst out “She’s not answering her phone,” she watched as Alex snapped her head to her and looked way more intimidating than ever but she saw the fear in her eyes more than anything. Jessie shook her head “I have no idea what’s going on but I’m scared, okay? She hasn’t been answering her phone to either one of us.”

Maggie caught Alex’s attention once again as she gently squeezed her elbow “Where’s your phone?”

“It’s-it’s in my office I left it in there when I went and spoke to Vi,” she sucked in a breath and breathed right out again with a cry “Oh god, Maggie.”

“ _ Nothing _ is going to happen to her.” Maggie took firmer grip on Alex’s arm. But Alex didn’t nod or even comment, she just moved herself around the island of the database and addressed her agents “Everyone listen to me now, we have a code black.” 

Jessie watched as everyone else in the building suddenly turned and stared at her. Alex was leader of...whatever this was? Alex pressed her lips together and looked around the place “We need to put a search on for Agent Danvers, there is a possible threat against her life. I don’t care how you go about this. I don’t care what it takes but I want everyone on this right god damn now, search the whole city now.  _ Now _ .”

Jessie took a step to Maggie and whispered to her “What is going on Maggie? Please.”

“Violet could be in danger.”

“Yeah, I got that-”

“I’m sorry, Jess. It’s not within my authority to say anything else,” Maggie whispered back and turned her head to see the young girl’s face, filled with such panic and dread “Just trust me, this place doesn’t mess around when one of their own is in danger...especially when that person is the daughter of the Director.” 

Jessie’s head snapped back over to Alex, seeing her turn to one of another person in uniform, speaking firmly and intensely. She watched as Maggie made her way over to her, she couldn’t hear what they were saying, but They were both gripping onto each other’s arms hard. They weren’t just worried, they were  _ terrified _ . A sudden  _ swoosh _ sound then came from behind her. And suddenly things got a whole lot...crazier. There she was,  _ Supergirl _ and she looked directly at her. 

Kara glanced at the girlfriend of her niece and had  _ so  _ many questions. She turned her head and saw the whole building with a new heightened atmosphere. Something was for sure wrong, else why would she be called in like this? She made her way over to Alex and Maggie, the look on their faces alone told her something was wrong but she couldn’t help the first question that flew out of her mouth “Why is Jessie here?”

“She came with me.” Maggie announced solidly. 

Kara looked at her oddly and then looked at Alex's watery eyes, her sister then filled her in bluntly with a dry mouth “The killer’s after Violet.”

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Kara, please just-”

“I’m on it.” Kara was gone quicker than she arrived. Alex released a small breath, but she couldn’t stay still for long, she was moving around the place again and had everyone on their marching orders. God, where was she?

* * *

Violet took a shortcut on her way home round the backstreet of some buildings, her phone was stuffed in her back pocket, on silent and off vibrate. Her ears were stuffed with her earphones, blasting out her playlist of which she always played when she was feeling some type of way. It was no wonder that the calls went missed from any of them, she just wanted total silence and alone time. 

She came to the metal fence on her way of her route and gripped onto the top bar, pulling herself up and pushing her feet down on it to get her over, she dropped down to the concrete ground and with her head still briefly down she continued to walk down the back street. Violet eventually took her phone out to change a song and that’s when she saw her phone all lit up like a Christmas tree.

Fifteen missed calls from Jessie. Ten from Maggie. Ten from Alex. A whole bunch of voicemails. Violet stopped in her treks and put the phone to her ear. The first voice she heard was Maggie’s. 

_ “Vi. You need to call me back whenever you get this. I’m going to the DEO now you better be there.”  _ Violet started walking again, but she was growing more confused.

Then Jessie’s voice.  _ “Violet. Please call me or Maggie back…I don’t know what’s going on but I’m worried out of my mind so please just call us back, baby.”  _ And then another from Jessie  _ “Everyone is freaking out. They think something might happen to you or has happened-” _ this made Violet stop once again  _ “I’m getting scared just call one of us back. I love you.”  _

Then the next mail comes on. Alex, her voice sounding much more shaken and tearful.  _ “Violet. Baby, please  _ **_please_ ** _ call me back...I need you to-cause if you don’t I’m going to assume the worst and then I’m just gonna fall apart please just be doing this thing where you block the world out with your phone and not because something has happened to you...please just call me back.” _

Violet was well and truly confused but now she had a sick feeling turning in her stomach. Why would they all think she was in danger? This wasn’t some over protective thing, they all thought something was wrong. And Jessie was involved too? How? Why? Violet clicked back onto the homescreen of her phone where a photo of her and Jessie was plastered on it, she went to call back Alex when she was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts by a voice “They’re all very worried about you, Violet.”

She looked up and saw a large figure calling at her at the bottom of the alley. Okay,  _ now  _ it was getting sinister. Violet gripped harder onto her phone and didn’t call back, she just tried and turned in the other direction...but everywhere else was cornered off. She saw the figure grow closer and just like  _ that _ , she ran. Turning back and running to the fence, as soon as her hands gripped onto the bar to pull herself back up, a hand gripped hard onto the back of her neck and pulled her right back down. 

This guy was at the end of the alley one second and over here in the next. Violet tried to kick her legs out to give her body some leverage to get out of his grip, but he had hold of her tight “Get the fuck off me!” she reeled her leg up only to pull it back hard, the feel of her boot hit him in the side hard, causing him to be winded...but not by enough to drop her. Violet had a fair guess who it was that was currently dragging her, the reason as to why she had so many missed calls. Maggie’s hunch about the killings being connected to her were right, and it seems Violet was the next on the list. This wasn’t a target on the NCPD. This was to get to  _ Maggie _ . 

Violet gripped onto her wrist and held tight as she bend her arm and viciously hit him in his sides over and over again before it wore him enough to catch him off guard to grip onto his wrist with her his still on her neck and was able to yank it away enough for her to pulled slightly out, turn and sock him right in his jaw, her foot then hitting him in his stomach with an almighty kick, but this so strong that he wasn’t even close to being even injured, all this was just enough to make him stumble so she could try and get herself away, it gave her enough chance to race down the alley. But knowing how fast this guy was, hiding was going to be the best option.

As she ran, she took out her phone and took the first instinct to go  _ under _ a row of large dumpsters. She didn’t call, because if she called someone then he would hear voices. She instead sent a text. 

_ Group Message to Alex and Maggie [2:13PM]: on the backstreet. please hurry. _

She didn’t exactly have time to send an entire paragraph, so that would have to do. Given that they were clearly already looking for her, they’d get that she was in some kind of  _ delicate _ situation. She waited and tried to stay as silent as possible, she watched as he grew closer and closer. “You know,  _ Violet _ . This will be a whole lot easier if you just cooperate. I won’t kill you, not like that others,” 

Violet tried to hold in her breath, she tried to resist the gasp that attempted to escape the back of her throat. Of course she already had it in her head that this was  _ the guy  _ but hearing him say it so casually made her feel a whole different level of fear “No, those two were just...the appetisers. You’re my main course.” 

She knew that she couldn’t stay under here forever, he wasn’t going to leave this area because he knew that she wouldn’t have been able to go much further without him seeing her. He was smart. And she was terrified. There are two options, wait long enough for him to eventually find her or run. Neither of those odds has great outcomes she felt but only one of them gave her more of a chance. 

She took a deep breath, she reminded herself who she was and then, a few moments later, she began to crawl closer to getting out from beneath the dumpster and prepared herself to get up on her feet and run, quite literally as if her life depended on it. 

* * *

Alex was pacing round the DEO so much that she could practically burn into the flooring, she can’t stop moving around yet she was completely stuck in the building, they couldn’t go anywhere when they had nowhere  _ to  _ go, a wild goose chase was not something they could do right now, it could cost them too much and waste too much time. 

Her hands were shaking so much it was if they ran on batteries, she hadn’t felt like this in a  _ long  _ time, not since Violet was in her coma last year. Maggie wanted to do her best to reassure her, but the truth was she was just as scared. If anything happened to Violet then she’d never forgive herself, even though it couldn’t have been helped, Maggie would hate herself for the fact that she had been the cause for all this. 

Alex heard nothing back from Kara yet either, which didn’t fill her with much confidence at all, she was hoping that it just meant Kara hadn’t found her  _ yet  _ instead of not being able to find her at all. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her hand “Vi,” she could help but breath under her breath as she looked at the phone with Maggie then doing the same from the other side of the building as she spoke to Jessie with Winn. There was no way Jessie was leaving now that she knew Violet was in danger so all they could do was keep her calm, as much as trying to keep themselves calm. 

Maggie took her phone out and walked over to Alex as she looked to the screen and read the text “Backstreet?”

“He’s after her,” Alex mumbled, taking her eyes back to Maggie “I mean what other explanation is there? Why would she send such a discrete message and tell us to hurry?”

“She’s trying to be fast.”

“She’s hiding.” Alex concluded with a shake of a breath escaping her right after. She looked back down to the phone “But what backstreet I can’t- _ think _ what backstreet,”

“Okay let’s just take a beat-”

“We don’t have time for a beat!” 

“Alex I want to find her just as much as you do but you know that panicking is not going to do us good right now.” 

“But what backstreet!” Alex pushed through frustrated tears, Maggie finding it as instinct to grip onto her arm as some kind of attempt to bring Alex down to her centre and to prevent a full blown panic “We will figure it out.” 

“I know it,” Jessie suddenly intervened as she stepped away from Winn and over to the two of them “I mean I think I do-she...she used to take this shortcut home and I’d meet up with her sometimes. It’s not far from  Noonans.” 

There was no time for them to ask Jessie if she was sure, it was the best they had. All Alex did was raise her brows to her when questioning “You know the exact one?”

“Yeah.” Jessie breathed. 

“Okay let’s go,” she turned back to Maggie and nodded firmly to bury the still fear that was deep down “Now. Let’s go now.”

“Okay,” Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand before she turned to Jessie and motioned her hand at her “Back in the car with me.” She took gentle hold of Jessie’s arms and started to make her way out.

Alex withdrew a sharp breath and turned to Winn “Get Kara on her coms. Tell her.”

“Yeah sure thing, I got it handled just go.” Winn waved with assurance. Alex nodded again and turned towards the exit as she called out “I want everyone following me and Lieutenant Sawyer,  _ now _ and contact any agents out there to come to our location!”

Her jog then turned into a sprint, she caught up to Maggie and got in the car beside her whilst Jessie rode in the back, the car was completely silent. Jessie watched as Maggie looked at Alex’s face and reached over to quickly wipe her cheek, she then watched as Maggie glanced down to clock Alex’s shaking hand and slid her hand in hers to hold tightly and all she wished for was Violet’s hand to hold hers like that. Right now. 

* * *

Violet spat out the blood after sitting herself up from being thrown to the ground, her hands now bound behind her back, she dug her heels into the floor and pushed herself against the wall of the abandoned warehouse, looking up to the strong figure now standing in front of her. He tilted his head to her when he saw an exhausted smirk hit her lips “ What exactly are you looking so smug about?”

Another small cough escaped the teen “I’m just thinking,” she puts the back of her head against the wall and breathes out heavily “How much my mom is gonna kick your ass.” 

“Is that so?”

“You’ll be picking your teeth off the fucking floor.”

It riled him up enough for an angry grunt to come from him before he stepped forward and hit her jaw with the base of his boot, knocking her to the side once again. He groaned as he turned “I should just kill you.”

Violet spat out yet another dose of blood before pulling herself back up “What exactly is your idea here? You know they’re after you. They know I’m missing.”

“You think I can’t handle the police department?” he laughs “Been running circles around them for weeks.” 

“And the others?” She continues to test and push. She figured if she kept him talking it would delay him from whatever he was planning. It strikes him, her words, it causes him to turn his head back to her “The hell are you talking about? She’s not got any higher power.”

_ Oh _ . It suddenly clicked, he’s made some assumption that Violet was either a daughter, sister or any other kind of relation to Maggie. He knew nothing about Alex. She tried to not be a little smug, his plan now sucked if he only thought that he was messing with the NCPD. 

“No, Maggie hasn’t as such...but my  _ mother _ has.”

“What?” he stares at her and Violet swears she can see a glimmer of worry. He marches over to her, grips her by her cheeks hard and pulls her up to her feet “What the fuck does that mean?”

His hand moved hard onto her shoulder, Violet pressed her lips together and released a small breath “Meaning. Maggie’s family but she’s not my mom....you’ve taken hostage the daughter of one of the secret service’s top Directors...looks like you didn’t do enough research.”

“You’re lying.” 

“Am I?” She watches as he starts to think over everything. The way his face shifts during his anger and frustration at himself. He messed up, this whole plot was a slip up in his plan and now he knew it. He turned his head back to her, gripping onto her face once again “You’re just bait anyway. They’ll still do as I say...because if they don’t I really will put you in the same place as those other two wasters.”

“Why do you hate her so much?”

“She ruined my life,” he growls before viciously dropping her back down onto the floor “And I’m going to ruin hers. I’ve waited so long for it.”

“You’ve been running chemical labs on yourself to make yourself more...superhuman? Explains why you did those beatings so easily, taking down two trained officers like that.” 

He turns back to her “You’re smart. But you’re still just bait...because when your whole  _ calvary _ gets here...they’re gonna do as I say.”

“How’d you figure that?”

“Like you said. You’re the Director's daughter. Meaning you’re valuable...they’re not gonna want to risk your life, that’s why I picked you. Doesn’t matter if you’re not her daughter or whatever, you’re  _ something _ to her. You’re a kid….and the best one to lure Sawyer in here.” 

And then, from a sudden distance, police sirens got closer and closer to the building that he had Violet in.  _ Alex. Maggie. _

* * *

Jessie led them in the right direction to the backstreet, but when getting out of the car. They did see anyone. Alex took a breath and tried to keep herself together “Okay, search the area. The entire area. No stone unturned.” 

Alex then turned to Jessie and spoke softly despite the shakiness in her tone “I need you to stay back, okay? I can’t make you leave and I don’t want to. But if you’re going to be here you have to do what I say. Got it?” 

All that Jessie could really do was nod. She was scared, of course she was scared she was a  _ civilian  _ in all of this, she had never seen Alex like this  _ and _ her girlfriend was in deep potential danger. Alex nodded right back to her and then turned back around to the scene in front of her, she looked to Maggie “She’s got to be here somewhere.”

“She will be.”

“She wouldn’t have sent us that message if she wasn’t going to hide out.”

Maggie nodded, putting her hand up Alex’s arm “We’ll find her.”

As they joined in on the search, the abandoned warehouse was quite literally staring right at them, on the inside of it where Violet was still bound with her lip and cheekbone now cut. She heard the voices come from outside, she wanted to just scream out but the consequences of that would be god knows what. 

Was there really any point in pleading?  _ Please don’t do this. Leave my family alone _ . Nothing she’d say would make him stop, he had killed two people to get to Maggie things had already gone so far. 

She wanted and needed to find something to cut herself free, she could not just sit here waiting to be rescued, she was  _ not  _ that girl and never would be. As she looked around, she then noticed how he took out his phone. Making a phone call right now?  _ Really _ ? Then the question beckoned...was there more? Was this not a solo thing? 

Back on the outside, Maggie walked back over to Alex after not being able to find Violet in the area that she searched for, but before she was able to say anything to her, her phone began to rang in her back pocket, she wasted no time in pulling the phone out and saw it was an unknown caller, her head snapped back up to Alex “It could be-”

“Answer it.” Alex breathed through her nerves, covering her mouth for a moment with her palm. Maggie put the phone to her ear and withdrew a small breath “Sawyer.”

_ “Wow,”  _ the male voice grumbled from the other side  _ “You sound stressed.” _

“Where is she?” Maggie seethed with no time or patience for any games, she glanced to Alex and saw the fear and concern in her eyes. 

_ “Who?” _

Maggie scoffed and turned her head back to focus on the call “Please, you’ve not called me for a casual conversation if you’ve been watching as closely as you claim you know we are looking for her so where is she!” 

Another voice then came from the background, Violet’s voice  _ “Maggie!” _

Maggie’s hand flew to Alex’s arm and gripped onto it tight as she looked at her and gave her another look before she circled her hand around the area as her silent way of telling her that he has her here. “I swear to God if you touch her-”

_ “Save your protective threats. I won’t hurt her if you give me what I want.” _

“What?”

_ “You, Maggie _ .  _ I want you,”  _

Maggie held her breath for a moment but that was a trade she was more than willing to make. She stayed silent for a moment as he continued  _ “I want you to come inside. The warehouse in front of you. No weapons. No back up. Just you.” _

Violet’s voice was then heard again in a rushed panic  _ “Please don’t Maggie he’ll kill you!”  _

Maggie then had to listen to a hard sound of a hit ring through her ears, causing her breath to get caught in her throat and her hand to clench up from her panic and pain at the hearing of pain being inflicted on Violet “Leave her alone just  _ don’t _ -”

As Alex gripped onto her arm from behind, Maggie kept her focus on what the killer was saying  _ “And if I see you do otherwise I will make sure she’s unrecognisable by the time I am done with her...oh, and Maggie. You didn’t find me, bitch. I found you.”  _

And just like that, the phone cut off and he hung up. Maggie pulled the phone away and stared down at it for a moment, then turning to Alex and couldn’t even bear to see the amount of terror in her eyes “He has her.” 

Alex’s breath shook even more as well as her hands, her chest felt like it was going to break out of her chest. The judgement was clouded by her emotions and how couldn’t they be? This was her daughter. Maggie stuffed her phone back into her pocket “Listen to me, I am going to fix it.”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about? Where is she?” 

Kara then came onto the scene, Maggie glanced to the blonde and took a breath before she looked back to Alex “Just wait a minute,”

“We don’t have a minute-”

“He’s not going to do anything to her. Just trust me and tell your people to wait.”

Alex trusted Maggie more than anything in her life, but right now she really wanted to go against what she was asking her to do, but Maggie seemed so sure in what she was saying that a minute was something she maybe could agree with. “I am trusting you.”

“I know and you can.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s arm and then walked over to Kara as Alex told her people to wait for her command. Maggie marched over to Kara and gave the blonde no time to talk “Violet is in that warehouse with the guy who has been making those murders, he wants me to go in there alone,”

“Maggie no way-”

“Yes. I need to do this, we can’t risk him doing anything to Violet so we’re going to do exactly what he says because this guy is serious and she is our family so,” she took in a breath “I am going to walk into that building in a minute...and when I do I need you to hold Alex back and order her agents not to follow.”

“There’s got to be another way-I can’t let you do this.”

“And I can’t let her die for me.” Maggie said sharply with her eyes filled “I am  _ begging  _ you. Work with me here. Alex will try and run after me. I know she will. I need you to stop her.” 

Kara glanced at Alex and saw how her sister was almost close to breakdown, she was always good at putting a brave face on, but Kara could tell. She looked to Maggie and then just nodded, Maggie sucked in the breath and tightly pulled her lips before then walking back over to Alex, she stood in front of her as she took her gun out of her holster and kept her eyes onto Alex as she dropped it to the floor, seeing the confusion grow on her girlfriends face before she just softly whispered “ _ Trust _ . Me.” 

Alex’s brows pinched to the brunette and watched as she slowly started to back away “Maggie?” 

Maggie turned and made her way towards the warehouse, and it clicked in Alex’s head quicker than she thought. The warehouse, the dropping of the gun and her words. Suddenly she knew what was happening and what she was doing, she was practically leading herself to what could be a sacrifice. “Maggie!” 

Alex went to run forward until she felt Kara’s arms wrap tightly around her from behind “Kara let go!” 

“I’m sorry, Alex. It’s her orders.” 

Still trying to fight out of her sister’s home, which was useless to attempt, her voice came out in more of a scream “ _ Maggie! _ ” she took in a sharp breath as Kara gave Vasquez a  _ look  _ as to tell her to make the others not to react “Kara we have to go with her!”

“We can’t, Alex, he wants just her to go in.”

“I can’t lose both of them.” 

“I know but this is the best chance we have in getting them both out...we’re so used to fighting people head on, but this is Maggie’s field.”

Alex finally gave way and stopped struggling, because Kara was right. This was Maggie’s job, and she was damn good at her job, she just wished that it wasn’t her and Violet that was put in harm's way, because if she lost them both she would simply crumble apart. She wouldn’t survive. She peeled herself away from her sister and saw Kara gave her a soft nod which Alex then returned. 

She put her hand to her ear com “Everyone listen up. No-one is to enter the building and no one is to do anything without my command, right now I want the building surrounded and I want you all to wait and for god sake move quietly.” 

Alex dropped her hand and watched as her agents silently started to move themselves, she then just bent down and picked up Maggie’s gun, walking over to the roof of the car and placing it on top before she pressed her arms against it and buried her head into it. She then heard footsteps come beside her, hearing Jessie’s voice ask with a shake “What now?” 

Alex stood back up straight and let out a sigh, she turned and leaned against the car and for a moment said nothing, she just took hold of Jessie’s hand in a firm grip “We wait.”

* * *

Maggie stepped into the building with the immediate eerie feeling, she of course had her own nerves and her own fears but she had to bury her way down. This wasn’t about her, this was about getting Violet out safe, that was her only priority right now. 

The sound of a scuffle led her in the right direction, she walked a little bit further and then eventually she found them. She saw Violet on her feet and being held tightly from behind by  _ him _ . Finally Maggie had a face to the killings, but she didn’t recognise him. What she was really just focusing on was Violet and the gun that was pressed into her hip. 

“Officer Sawyer-sorry, it’s Lieutenant now.” 

_ Officer _ . So his knowledge of her came from  _ years  _ ago before she even made Detective. Maggie took small steps forward “Okay I’m here. I did as you asked.”

“So let her go? Is that where you were going with that? I think she can stay for just a little while longer.” His gun presses harder into Violet’s hip which made the teen groan and her voice came out in more of a whimpered grunt “Maggie,”

“It’s going to be okay.”

“You can’t do this, he wants to kill you-” she groaned once again as the gun pressed hard into her once again. Maggie took another small step “You don’t want anything to do with her. She was bait right? To get me here? If she wasn’t you’d just do to her what you did to colleagues.”

“I still can,” he grunts “But colleagues? They were more than that. The work-buddy best friend and the father figure you never had. That’s why I picked them.”

Maggie's voice ripped out to be more strained “You wanted to get me well you have, you’ve got to me! But just drop her from this.”

“You love and care for this girl?” 

The brunette bit her lip before she let out a sharp exhale “Yes.” 

“Like your own?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then she can stick around,” he grips onto her harder “Before you feel bad,  _ Maggie _ . If you had lied and said no I would have just shot here right there and then.”

This felt like one big game. Right or wrong answers equal to life or death. Maggie kept her hand leveled out “Start by telling me the hell you are.”

“Oh, that’s right you won’t remember...you’ve done... _ so much _ since then,” he smirks before pressing his lips together “Does the family name Stringer ring a bell?”

At first, Maggie didn’t click but then as he went on to say smugly “Oh come on, I know you’ve dealt with a lot of families but that was a good one for you,” it suddenly just flooded back to her and her entire face shifted with realisation as she stared at him. 

He nods to her “You know who I am.”

“Yeah,” Maggie scoffs “I know who you are.”

Suddenly, almost quicker than a flash, Violet broke her hands out of her bounds from behind her back and was able to push the gun out of his hand, having it skid across the floor, she headbutted him with the back of hers and kicked him hard on his thigh with her boot, giving enough time to stumble for her to run and jump  _ for  _ the gun. 

Maggie then saw her chance and ran forward, swinging a punch across his jaw before he had the chance to reach for Violet. The punch barely even registered on his face but she kept on hitting however she could, face, stomach, chest. Punches and kicks as if the fighting turned into some choreographed dance. It was brutal and it was hard, Maggie soon began to struggle from the sheer strength. The liquid they have found on Gibb’s crime scene was without a doubt something he had been injecting himself with. 

Violet ran to the gun and grabbed it, she turned and saw how much he was getting the upper hand. Hitting Maggie hard across the face that made her fall to the floor, it quite literally knocked the wind out of her, as she heaved over to catch her breath, everything suddenly went in slow motion, clocking how he was going to strike the back of her head, with the blow he could give, it would be like what happened to her last year if not worse, and that would  _ not  _ happen. 

As Maggie turned to try and get herself up, it was within a blink of an eye it was then  _ him _ that was on the ground at the sound of a gunshot. Maggie turned her head whilst still catching her breath and saw Violet slowly lower the gun. She got up on her feet and raced over to her, cupping the young girl's face with both hands to check her out “Are you okay Violet-talk, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Violet breathed whilst still pretty breathlessly “I think I’ve sprained my wrist or something I’m okay.”

Maggie looked back over her shoulder and saw  _ where  _ Violet had shot him, she looked back at her “You shot him in the foot?”

“I figured you’d want him alive,” she said yet again still breathless, her eyes getting that little bit heavily as she sighed out “Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

Maggie blubbered out a relieved smile and kept on hand still on the young girl’s cheek as she glanced down “How did you get your hands out?”

“The box.” 

Maggie looked over to where Violet weakly nodded to and saw the boxes with the split wood, she had used one of the split to slice it enough that she could break out of but not too much that he’d grow suspicious and could play him a little. Maggie turned her head back around “Okay we need to get you out of here,”

Violet nodded but then had her eyes roll to the back of her head and started to fall to the floor “Vi!” Maggie put her arms around the girl just in time to securely lower her down onto the floor, she held her closely in her arms, her lips against Violet's forehead as she said breathlessly "Okay, you're okay."

Footsteps were then heard running in, Maggie heard Alex’s voice as she kept Violet in her arms “I heard a gunshot what’s-”

Maggie turned her head to Alex and saw how her eyes were fixated on the teen, but before she could panic, Maggie shook her head and held her hand up “No she’s fine, Alex. She just passed out.” 

Alex let out a small breath and then clocked the man that was on the floor and his bleeding foot, thank god the gunshot was to him. She ordered agents to enter the warehouse over coms to take control over the now shot suspect and put her focus solely on Violet, coming up beside Maggie and crouching down beside her “She’s okay?”

“Yeah it’s probably from the heat she’s been in here for so long, but she’s fine, she’ll come round.”

Alex released a small breath and pressed her forehead against Maggie’s shoulder “You scared me.”

“I know. But there was no other way, he had a gun to her if he knew I was trying to trick him he’d have shot her without even hesitating.”

“I know, you did the right thing,” Alex looked back up to her through teary eyes “Thank you...for saving our girl.” 

Maggie let out a small breath through her nose and gently kissed Alex’s temple which let Alex let out another breath, as if feeling the kiss made it real that everything was really okay. Alex then pulled herself back from Maggie and whispered “Can I just?”

“Yeah, babe,” Maggie slid her arms out from Violet to give the chance for Alex to swoop in there and take her into her arms, she understood, right now Alex just wanted to hold her. She cradled the back of Violet’s head and held her tight as she cried out “Baby, oh my baby.” 

“She hurt her wrist so when she wakes up she might get in more pain with it.”

“Okay we’ll get her back.” 

“Kara’s with Jessie?”

“Yeah after the gun went off…” Alex looked up to Maggie who was now standing “I mean I freaked so you can imagine how a civilian felt, she held her back,” She looked back down to Violet and gently ran her fingers through the side of her hair “Violet?” she gently tapped her cheek “Come round, baby. Wake up.” 

Violet’s brows pinched and she grumbled, a small groan came from the back of her head as if for grogginess or the pain that she might be experiencing with her wrist that Maggie mentioned, Alex hooked her arms under and around Violet’s body tighter as she started to stand and lift her “Okay, we’re getting out of here.” 

Maggie looked to the bundle of agents that were handling the killer on the floor “Get him to the DEO.”

Alex looked to her “You sure? Not the station?”

“What I plan on doing will not be allowed at the station,” Maggie glanced back at him “I know him.”

“You do?’

“Of sorts. My theory wasn’t out there-I’ll grab Jessie and drive her home whilst all this goes on-”

“No take her to the DEO,” Alex assured her as they headed towards the door. “We shouldn’t force her to go home, she helped us get here and Violet will want to see her. Plus we’re gonna need to talk to her about this whole thing.”

“Whatever you say.” Maggie opened the door with Alex still carrying Violet out. 

“I’ll get Vasquez to drive us back in the van, Vi needs the space right now.” 

Maggie nodded and gave the back of Alex’s arm a squeeze “I’ll see you back there..and I’m sor-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Alex shook her head “Don’t you dare.”

Maggie pressed her lips together and tried to refrain her emotions from getting the best of her, because the face of the matter was there was huge guilt on her shoulders for everything that was happening. But it was over, Violet was safe and they got him. 

All they had to do now was get back to the DEO, check Violet over and then Maggie could focus on one thing, getting the justice for her friend and mentor but right now to also make him pay extra hard for the threat and potential pain he had just inflicted on her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW well it's all well and good now, right?? lmao I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, it was a fun write! please leave comments below as always they mean a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the killer finally in their custody, it was time for Maggie to get some answers.

They had to take _Stringer_ to get his foot checked out in the hospital, if Alex and Maggie had their way they would have him keep the pain but they couldn’t he had to get it fixed up, so with agents watching him like a hawk and being cuffed with the same material used for their strongest aliens, Alex and Maggie left him to get the medical attention that he _needed_. 

Meanwhile with Violet, they got her into  _ another _ medical room and from the pain she was in, she was given strong painkillers which knocked her out for that little bit longer but once Alex ran some scans she saw that she had a badly sprained wrist. But she’d take a badly sprained wrist over what could have been any day. For the meantime, Violet remained asleep whilst the painkillers did their thing and it gave Alex the chance to wrap an ice pack around her wrist with a thin clothed bandage. 

Whilst both those things were going underway, Alex decided to tackle the situation with Jessie whilst they had the time. Herself, Maggie and Kara who was still  _ disguised  _ as Supergirl took her into a boardroom. 

“I know how insane and scary today has been,” Alex settled softly as she sat in front of the young girl “Believe me. It’s been like that for us all but you especially...and all we want is to be by Violet’s side and to make sure the bastard that put her through this gets dealt with,” she held her hand over to Maggie who was stood by her side “Trust me, Maggie is going to be on that. But right now, the thing I need to talk to you...is what you’ve been exposed to.” 

“As in this place?” 

The three women before her all nodded, Maggie let out a breath “This place technically doesn’t exist. Not to civilian knowledge.” 

Kara then stepped forward “So we’re going to need you to sign an NDA.” 

Jessie swallowed thickly, it wasn’t exactly everyday that she was engaged in a conversation with Supergirl. She knew what an NDA was, and she didn’t question as to why she had to sign one, this was big government organisation stuff, she looked back to Alex and nodded “Okay.”

“This isn’t because we don’t trust you, this is just a formality.”

“I understand, I will sign whatever you need...I know I wanted to know what she did but...I never meant to find out like this.” 

“We know.” Alex nods in added assurance “Violet and I were going to discuss talking to you about this a few times, it’s just fallen in this way...but she was always set on telling you.” 

Jessie nods and then takes the pen to sign the contract, she didn’t ask many questions because even though she knew that she was now  _ in  _ on what this all was, what happened in it was none of her business. After signing the NDA, the intensity of the workplace faded and the focus went back onto going to see Violet. 

As Alex walked Jessie through the long paged contract, which was all completely tedious but  _ necessary,  _ there was a knock on the door and Vasquez popped her head in “I’m sorry but, Director,” she waits until she catches Alex’s full attention “She’s asking for you.” 

“Okay, can you swap with me here?” Alex softly orders before she turns to Jessie “Agent Vasquez is way better at all of this than me anyway so she’ll have you out of here faster and when you’re done she’ll bring you to the room, okay?” 

Jessie nodded with a glance to Vasquez “Alright.”

Kara then put her hand on Vasquez’s arm for a moment “She’s not as intimidating as she looks.”

Vasque scoffs with the roll of her eyes “I don’t  _ look  _ anything…”

As Alex and Vasquez swapped places in the chair, Alex briefly walked over to Maggie and Kara, looking to Maggie first “Are you coming to see her?”

“I need to drop this off with Winn,” Maggie held up the phone that belonged to Stringer “I need him to get into it.” 

“Okay,” Alex breathed as she rubbed Maggie’s arm and then glanced at Kara “Will you just...stay here with her? I know she doesn’t know you’re  _ you _ but...you’re Supergirl everyone feels comfortable in your presence.”

“Yes absolutely.” 

Alex then wasted no more time and made her way out of the room and headed straight to Violet’s medical room, seeing Violet in the bed with the mattress more up right. Alex made her way over and sat down on the bed whilst the teen slowly groaned through her groggy awakening. Alex pressed her hand onto the other side of the mattress as her arm went over Violet’s body whilst she waited. Violet’s eyes opened slightly to see Alex in front of her and then smiled through her still tired and half drugged state, weakly reaching up and slapping her hand on Alex’s cheek “ _ Heyy _ , mommy.” 

“Wow,” Alex snorted as she took hold of Violet’s hand “Those painkillers really did you some good, huh?” she turned her head and pressed her lips into her palm. 

Violet hummed and then flattened her palm against her forehead “I passed out...that’s so dumb.”

“I’d say we’ll give you a free pass and won’t lose it against you considering you were...kidnapped.”

“Not  _ kidnapped _ ,” Violet dropped her hand “Just a slight hostage situation.”

“We’ll go with that,” Alex snorted once again, gently brushing a strand of Violet’s hair away from her face “You did amazing. You helped us get the guy and even though it wasn’t an ideal situation and was one that scared the hell out of me...if you hadn’t have shot him when you did then god knows what he’d have done to Maggie and he could have gotten away,” she cocked a brow “Well done on shooting him in the foot by the way. Least lethal place, you’ve given Maggie the chance to have her way.”

“Figured death would have been letting him off easy. Plus I’m not...I don’t think I’d be ready to do something like that.”

“No. I don’t think so either, you did the right thing.” 

“Well you’re less of a blubbering mess than the last time I was in a situation like this.”

Alex rolled her eyes “Well you’re a lot less injured, just a sprained wrist and all dopey. But this time you have the drugs to excuse that,” she giggled as Violet swatted her arm with her  _ good  _ hand “This is actually just more like the time you got ridiculously drunk for the first time.”

“God,” Violet ran her fingers through the top of her hair “Plus side was that night was the first time I kissed Jessie despite being a drunken mess.”

Alex watched as Violet’s thoughts then shifted onto one thing only. Jessie. As she went to lean up to search for her phone, Alex quickly put her mind at ease “Sweetie, she’s here.”

“What?”

“Jessie. She’s here in the DEO, she’s with Vasquez and Kara.”

Violet’s brows pinched to her as she sat up just that little bit more “Why?”

“Cause she needs to sign an NDR contract now that she’s seen this place, it’s just protocol-”

“No I meant why is she here,  _ how  _ is she here?” 

“She was with Maggie when she got the text messages that you might be in trouble...Maggie brought her with her and honestly, Vi, without her we wouldn’t have found you as fast as we did because she knew what your text meant.”

There was a small silence between the two of them, Violet took in a breath through her nose “Holy shit…”

“Yeah.”

“She knows.” Violet breathed with complete relief, Alex smiled to her with a nod “Yeah, she knows. So that’s over...but she doesn’t know about Kara still so can we keep that tight lipped for now cause this is a  _ lot _ .”

“Fine by me,” Violet relaxed back down against the bed “I can’t believe she knows.”

“A weight lifted?”

“You have no idea.”

Alex hummed softly and nodded “You did good, baby. I’m proud of you and I feel very lucky to have you as one of my agents.” 

“Thank you...I’m just glad we got the bastard,” her eyes closed for a moment as Alex leaned forward and kissed her cheek “How does Maggie know him?”

“I don’t know she’s not said much yet her mind has been in overdrive with you and just what she needs before she talks to him...or  _ beats  _ him who knows-” 

Violet’s eyes casted over to the outside as she saw Vasquez with Jessie, leading her to the room. Alex turned her head once she saw she had lost Violet’s attention but when she saw what for, her face warmed and turned back to her daughter “I’ll give you two space. Maggie is trying to talk to Winn about something so I’ll go see what’s happening.”

“Okay.”

“By the way, the severity of your wrist sprain, you’re going to be spending a  _ lot  _ more time with Winn for at least two weeks.”

Violet rolled her eyes “The things I do for you and Maggie.” 

Alex scoffed and gently swatted the teen’s leg before she slid off the bed and headed to the door as Jessie came towards it. One in, one out, Alex walked through the door to leave as Jessie entered, Alex muttering to her as she did walk out that they’ll give the two of them some space. 

Violet sat up right in the bed, keeping her ice packed wrist still down beside her, she smiled softly to her girlfriend “Hi...big day.”

“You could say that,” Jessie breathed a small laugh as tears filled her eyes until she couldn’t quite take much more and let her composure slip as she made her way over “I’m sorry.”

Violet shook her head as her composure too began to lose it’s cool, her arm wrapped around Jessie’s neck once her girlfriend’s face buried into the crook of her neck, hearing her cry into her skin “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,”

Violet held her for a few moments longer before Jessie pulled back, looking down to Violet’s injured hand whilst she used her good one to wipe the tears from her cheeks “How is that?”

“It’s okay-hey,” Violet rubbed her thumb more firmly against Jessie’s cheek to grasp her attention and when she did, she smiled tightly as an aim for reassurance “I’m okay...and I’m sorry too.”

Jessie kept her teary eyes to Violet’s and shook her head “No you shouldn’t apologise. I should have just listened to you, I should have just left with you, I shouldn’t have let you walk away-”

“I thought I fucked it up so much...that you’d wanna…”

“No,  _ never _ . God Violet I will spend as much time as humanly possible to tell you how much you mean to me...you are more than good enough for  _ anything  _ let alone me, you are too good-”

Violet stopped Jessie’s perpetual rambling for a brief moment at least by putting her hand onto the back of her neck and pulling her in for a hard and almighty kiss. Jessie’s hands gripped back onto her cheeks to keep them extra close, their lips parted for a moment silent when taking a tearful breath before crashing back to each other. Jessie pressed her forehead against hers as she sighed once breaking the kiss again “God, Vi. If I ever made you feel less than any of that then I am so,  _ so  _ sorry.”

“It’s my own baggage that put me in that frame of mine its not your fault.”

“But it is my fault for not nurturing or reassuring it,” Jessie lifted her head back to Violet with her eyes still watered before she whispered “I  _ am  _ sorry for that. And I’ll do better.”

Violet nodded softly, brushing Jessie’s hair behind her ear “Me too.”

“I honestly think there’s nothing that could make me walk away from you.”

“Not even all this?” 

Jessie shook her head “Are you kidding? No. What I saw today just showed me even more how incredible you are...now knowing what you do, I know it wasn’t exactly planned but now that I do know... _ no  _ not even this.”

Violet swallowed thickly and briefly raised her brows “Today was scary,”

“Terrifying-”

“But you need to understand, babe. There’s going to be more days like this.”

“Okay?”

Violet took her hand back to Jessie’s and released a small breath “And you might need to really think about that. It’s a lot...if you want us to actually have a real future then that’s something you’ll have to really process and  _ allow _ .”

“Are you trying to scare me off?” Jessie asked with the tilt of her head, for Violet to then shake hers “No...I want you but...I do love you so I’m gonna put you first even if that is by having you walk away because you won’t be able to deal, a lot of people find it hard.” 

Jessie found herself releasing a soft smile as she squinted to the girl in front of her and dropped her tone to a whisper “Did you catch the part where I said nothing will make me walk away from you?”

“I’m just laying it out there...and you still can’t tell people,”

Jessie pressed and rubbed her lips together before shaking her head “Vi, when I said what I said about not being able to talk to people...I meant more that I didn’t know so I didn’t know how I could  _ phrase  _ it to them. But now I do and I understand how closed lipped this is but I am promising you and assuring you right here, right now that I can and want to handle it….I want to be with you, you’re everything, you have to know that. So I’ll take everything. The fear, the secrecy...the  _ pain _ . Whatever this job entails I will be with you for as long as you want me to be, I’m not going anywhere.”

There was never a moment in their relationship where Violet didn’t feel completely loved, she did feel like she was Jessie’s everything just as Jessie was hers. The only time Violet had felt insecure about them was after their fight, that constant fear of people always leaving or giving up on her, it was still a learning process for her to see that she was very much in a place now where people don’t let go of her, they hold on tight. 

Violet nodded and kept her hand locked with Jessie’s, giving her a soft yet still tearful smile as her voice too came out in a whisper “I really love you-”

“I love you,” Jessie cried as she leaned back forward and closed on another tearful kiss. Violet brings her hand out of Jessie’s and cradles onto her cheek, brushing her thumb against her cheek when pulling back and the mood is broken more lighter as Jessie whispers with a cock of her brow “Your mom like...runs the place?”

“Yeah.”

Jessie presses her lips together “The woman who likes to skid across your hardwood floors in her socks as a pastime is the director of a top secret government organisation?”

Finally a laugh busted out of Violet “I know. But trust me, she's a badass when she needs to be.”

“So are you,” Jessie bites her lip “As scary as today was...what you did? It wasn’t just badass it was...I don’t know-heroic?” 

“Oh please, no, there’s only one superhero around here and she walks around in a cape.” 

“Yeah,” Jessie bobbed her head too as she finally let everything process “There’s  _ her _ .”

“There is her.”

Jessie pressed her lips once more as if she was building up to saying something, she looked down to their hands that rejoined each other and then finally raised it “So-when everything was going down...I swear to god I heard Alex call her Kara.”

Violet stared at her for a moment. She then just shook her head and leaned herself forward to kiss Jessie once again “Another time.” 

* * *

Winn slapped his hands together as he shot up from his chair “Okay! Got it.” 

“You opened it?” Maggie turned back to him from her conversation with Alex and Kara as they patiently waited, Winn initially had struggles breaking into the phone, apparently it had an extra security layer that made it harder to encrypt. 

“Was harder than I thought but yeah I got it,” Winn handed the phone over to Maggie but before she had the chance to look into it, they all saw Violet coming out her room in the corner of their eyes with her hand in Jessie’s and her other remaining wrapped up only this time without the ice pack. 

Kara looked over to her and held her hand out in motion to the teen “Hey. Should you be up and about?”

“I’m  _ okay _ .”

“I couldn’t make her stay in bed.” Jessie breathes which engages Maggie to let out a small hum to when she remembered how Alex refused to stay in bed when they got her back from Malverne. Like mother like daughter. 

“That’s my girl.” Alex cooed with a smirk of her own, Maggie then put the phone back down to the side and marched over the teen, Jessie pulled her hand away just in time for when Maggie’s arms went tightly around Violet in a crashing hug. 

Violet’s arm wrapped just as tightly around Maggie’s back. Both their eyes screwing shut as they embraced the moment. Maggie rested her chin down onto Violet’s shoulder when whispering “You did great, kid. I never wanted you to be put in that position.”

Violet smiled softly when squeezing her arm around Maggie’s body just that little bit more “Well, what can I say? I guess trouble just comes  _ looking _ for us.” 

A small laugh slipped from Maggie’s mouth and started to pull herself back, resting a kiss at the side of Violet’s head before she did so and then eventually looked into her eyes and reflected a smile back to her “I love you, Vi. You know that right?”

“Yeah, Sawyer. I love you too.” 

Maggie took in a small breath and said a little louder with her brows raised as she backed off “And on that note, before Alex starts to cry.”

Alex scoffed with the roll of her  _ slightly  _ teary eyes “You make me sound like an emotional wreck.”

She looked to her sister for support, but Kara just shrugged “I mean...ever since becoming a mom you have a  _ little _ -” she stopped her sentence when getting a glare from Alex, ending her words with a simple clear of her throat and looked anywhere that wasn’t Alex’s direction for a moment. 

Violet saw Maggie going to the phone and then announced further to Alex “I’m gonna walk Jessie out.”

“No. We’ll get a car to take her home,” Alex gently insisted as she hit Winn’s side “Winn can take her.” 

Violet laughed gently “Since when we were a valet service?”

“Yeah,” Winn laughed, then turning his head to Alex “When?”

Jessie waved her hand in polite dismissal “You really don’t have to do that I honestly don’t mind walking,” she looked to  _ Supergirl  _ and motioned her arm to her “Unless you wanna give me a ride,” she laughed breathlessly before then immediately regretted the sentence that came out of her life and dismissed it in another wave when adding as she put her arm up Violet’s back “Ignore that I’m just nervous.” 

Violet released a small amused breath when briefly pressed her forehead against Jessie’s temple before she brushed her lips against it in a sweet kiss and looked back to Alex who once again insisted on Winn taking her “Consider it a thank you for your help today,” she glanced to Violet and nodded at her “Like I said to Violet, we wouldn’t have found her as quickly as we did without your help.”

Alex turned to Winn and teasingly tested him in the same deadpanned manner “Or is the safety of my daughter's life not a good enough reason to drive her home?” 

The women around him all released their small hummed laughs whilst he gulped thickly “Well-no of course I-give me a second.” 

Winn flashed away from a few moments, which gave Violet the chance to kiss Jessie one more time and say goodbye to her  _ for now  _ and that she would call her when all of this was put to bed, whenever that would be though, she didn’t quite know. Winn then came back with his car keys and took on his temporary job as a taxi driver. 

The mood then shifted quickly from all the warmth and relief over the safety of Violet and moved onto the focus onto the fact that the man who had murdered two important people to Maggie was in the building. Violet walked over to her “So how do you know him?” 

Maggie sighed as she leaned against the island, shaking her head as she thought back ‘It was so long ago. The Stringers were like some kind of elite family but there had always been growing suspicions that they had their fortune for something more sinister. I was just a standard cop at the time but I managed to get my way in. I’m the one who found out about their drug empire. And I’m talking  _ everything _ ...they had what I initially thought were workers but...they weren’t there by choice,” 

She ran her fingers through the side of her hair and exhaled another voice whilst Alex, Violet and Kara were still listening to her with deep intent “It was the father and the eldest son that ran everything. The evidence I managed to get with the people I worked on the case with was enough to put them away. On an account of drug trafficking, human trafficking and money laundaring they were each sentenced to life.”

Alex took in a breath of her own as she processed it all, that was a  _ lot _ . “So this was like, what? Six years ago?” 

“Yeah getting there, I was detective for only a year before I met you…” she took her eyes to her girlfriend and gently raised her brows “This case is what got me promoted.”

“Oh shit.” Violet suddenly muttered. 

“That’s not the most of it,” Maggie glanced to the teen and pressed her lips together before she momentarily looked down to her shoes “It was Gibbs and Warren I worked with on the case…” she didn’t know how it was possible but it went even more silent than before “That’s why he went after them, it’s was just because I was close to them it was because they were involved in his family’s downfall. But cause I’m the one that actually put them away I’m the main one he wants.”

Kara nods along “So he’s?”

“The youngest brother. He was about sixteen at the time.”

Alex’s brows pinched together as she shook her head “But why now? What’s made him come after you in this exact time?”

Maggie shrugged and sat herself up straight “I suppose that’s what I need to get down to,” she reached back for the unlocked phone and opened it up. The phone was pretty blank regarding texts and calls, it was clearly only used for him to contact her, but then she got onto the photos. And it made her stomach turn.

Photos of everyone that she knew and loved. He had been stalking her for god knows how long. Aside from  _ various  _ photos of Gibbs, Warren and Violet. There were more, ones he had gotten of her with Kara, Lena, Winn...and yes,  _ so  _ many of her with Alex. Them walking down the street with their hand in hand, laughing,  _ kissing _ . And then there was a more recent one...at first Maggie was confused to see one of her and Jessie, then she realised what it was. The photo was the two of them sitting on the porch from earlier today before all of this happened. He knew where they lived. He was hiding across the street which meant he must have sent those text messages when watching her because he wanted to see her reaction, to feed off it before heading off and finding Violet. 

Maggie’s blood soon started to boil, she turned her head to Alex, who too had her eyes glued down onto the phone and then into her eyes. Seeing the anger that was now in her eyes as she raised her brows and muttered firmly “I can't wait to get in a room with that son of a bitch.” 

Before Alex had the chance to respond, one of the agents that was in Springer’s room came out “Director.”

All their heads snapped to him, Alex raised her brows “Well?”

“He’s been checked over and cleared for questioning.”

Alex and Violet both looked to Maggie whilst Alex’s hand rested down on her back “Mags?”

Maggie took in a breath, glanced once more to the phone and simply nodded as she muttered to Alex “I need you to call the station. Tell them you have him in your custody and that I mean leading the questioning right now,” she then switched and put her focus to the agent that was in front of them, saying in a firm voice as she stood up straight “Get him in an interrogation room.” 

* * *

Stringer was placed into the room, cuffed to the table in yet again were the strongest chains they had. No chance were to be made, they didn’t know what exactly they pumped himself with and how strong it actually made him.

With the recording for the interrogation on, Maggie made her way into the room. The fact that this conversation was being recorded meant Maggie had to behave herself, she wanted nothing more than to go in there and hit him over and over again for what he put them all through, but this interrogation was to be taken back to the station and to secure her job even more, she had to behave. With Alex, Violet, Kara and a few other agents on the side watching from behind the glass, all Alex hoped for was that they didn’t have to go rushing in there from him breaking free. 

Stringer looked to her as she walked in and smirked “Lieutenant,” he hums when he whispers his next tease “How’s your girl?” 

“How’s your foot?” Maggie chastised when taking her seat on the other side of the table “But since you are on the topic, let me start by asking you this...what exactly was your plan with her? Was she really just bait?”

He shrugs and at first says nothing, then he takes his eyes back to her and smirks once again as he tilts his head “If I just even a minute longer. I was gonna kill her right in front of you. Would have been  _ great  _ to see you fall apart.” 

Alex felt herself get more tense on the other side of the glass, sucking in a deep breath through her nose though the sheer thought of that made her feel like she could go completely breathless, it was also very tempting to go in there and take a swing for him herself but once she felt Violet’s hand grip onto hers, she looked at her and found her centre before taking the focus back on Maggie.

“All that research and stalking and you didn’t bank on her being an agent.”

“Yeah, well, life doesn’t always go to plan. You showed me that.” 

Maggie kept her cool exterior well running “All of this has been a vendetta. After all these years? Why did you murder Officer Thomas Gibbs and Captain Jim Warren?”

Stringer stares at her “You said you know who I am?” 

“Yes.”

“So you’re fully aware of the part Gibbs and Warren played in what happened to my family. They deserved it.”

“They were good men,” Maggie pressed firmly “Your father and brother broke the law on several counts. No one is responsible for what happened to them  _ but  _ them.” 

He slammed his chained hands down on the table which made a  _ slight  _ dent into it, which caught Maggie’s eyes after she flinched, she glanced to the table before taking her eyes to him “What exactly is it that you’ve been putting into your system? You created some hybrid substance, yes?”

Stringer cleared his throat and sat back in his chair “The blood of meta-humans. It can be used as a serum…”

“Is that all it was? Or was it the case where you had some of your father's old stuff lying around and you decided to mix.”

“You can’t prove that.”

"You killed Captain Warren in that house-"

"If I need to jog your memory that house was our family home," Stringer said bitterly. "We haven't lived there in years."

"You killed him in there for some kind of message?"

"I _always_ wanted you to know it was me."

“Well. We have your name, we will find your address and make sure no one else gets their hands on those drugs.”

She watched as his face squirmed a little, Maggie tilted her head “I don’t think you understand just yet. It’s over. You’re done. Kidnapping and two accounts of murder for _police officers_ will put you in prison without a jury even batting an eye...for life. Most likely death row, maybe this is why you did all this? To get a sentence as long as your brother and dad in hopes you’ll be with them-”

“You really have no idea do you?” he scoffed, shaking his head as his voice came out more vicious “Whilst you have been living off what you did to my family, whilst it gave your promotions to being Detective and Lieutenant which led you to find someone screw and lay your life down with and got yourself some teenage brat-whilst  _ all  _ that was happening to you off the back of what you did...my family completely fell apart. My mom took off pretty much right after everything went down and I had no one but when I got the call that my dad and brother were killed a few months back that’s when the straw  _ really  _ broke my back.”

There was a silence between the two of them. Maggie didn’t know that, either she wasn’t informed or she  _ was  _ and it just slipped through the cracks. But what exactly was she supposed to do here? Feel bad?  _ Apologise _ ? No, because she didn’t feel bad, why should she feel any kind of emotion about two men like that dying after all the pain and suffering they caused. This was a vengeance thing, but not out of them being arrested, out of their deaths. 

Maggie sat back in her chair “You wanted revenge for their deaths?”

“You’re the one that killed them. I don’t care if it was some other inmates,  _ you  _ put them in there so you killed them.”

“ _ They _ put themselves in there.”

He didn’t like that. The truth. His nostrils flared just that little bit more as his breathing became once again hollow, he was getting angry. Maggie took out four photos from the file she had in with her, two of them being photos of Gibbs and Warren's body, which was hard for her to look at and the other two were the two messages that were left at the scenes. 

“Those messages. Who were they targeted for?” 

“You know who.”

“Who?” Maggie spoke more firmly. 

There was another small silence “You,” he hums with a small breath release “Like you said this is over for me. I’m going away so I’m not going to pry or bury my feelings on how much I wanted to make you suffer, take everything from you like you did from me,” he leaned forward in his chair “I might’ve not been able to kill you like I wanted. But two people you care about are dead from being tortured and killed. The pain their families are going through is on you. The nightmares your kid or whoever the hell she is to you, has at night will be on you. I might not have killed you, but what I find some sweetness in, is that  _ that _ might just drive you insane.”

Maggie pressed her lips together and still kept her content, she looked down as she slid the photos back into the file and then turned her head back up to him, talking loudly to acknowledge the recording “Interrogation terminated five seventeen pm.” 

She heard the click of the recording stopped, she rose from her seat “You’re going to be soon transferred to NCPD station for prints and then put into our mac prison,” she took a small breath “And Stringer, just so you’re aware. If you had gone through in getting to my family then trust me, killing me would have been doing me a favour.” 

Maggie made her way towards the door when she then heard Stringer say in a cool voice from behind her “And just so  _ you’re  _ aware...I planned on killing your girlfriend. But with her, I planned on filming it just for you.”

Violet’s hand gripped tighter onto Alex’s with both their eyes fixated on Maggie who was staring at the door in front of her as if frozen, Kara blew out a small breath when her hand rested on her sister's back. It all went deadly silent on both the inside and the outside of this interrogation room. 

Maggie released a small, grumbled and angry laugh. She pressed and rubbed her lips together as she turned back and faced him, seeing the smirk lingering on his face. Maggie made her way back over to him at a slightly faster pace, dropping the files back on the table before she went beside him and lunged her fist forward to his face, right against his jaw. She hit him once, then again, then again, she got in as many hits as she could until the door and she felt two hands grip onto her arms. 

Finally hearing it to be Alex who was holding onto her and pulled her back “Stop. Leave with me, come on,” she was able to turn Maggie around as other agents flooded in and handled Stringer who now had a bleeding mouth and red jaw that might actually cause a bruise. 

Alex pulled Maggie out but before being able to speak she noticed how Violet was now in the interrogation room, clearly she had come in to help. Her eye set on Stringer who smirked now stood up as he saw the teen, even the smallest of step that he took caused Alex to get back in and stand in front of Violet before he even had the chance to speak, her eyes giving daggers as one arm went further back slightly to touch Violet’s as if shielding her more. 

Stringer tuts and shakes his head “Do I owe you an apology, Director?”

“Apologies mean nothing from people like you.” Alex said sternly. 

Teasing her as he is cuffed, Stringer pouts “Did I cross the line hurting your woman’s feelings?” 

Alex knew she shouldn’t bite back, but right now, for everything he caused, she couldn’t help it along with the seething spite that came from her tone. “You crossed the line when you started this game with her in the first place but you  _ obliterated  _ it when you came for my daughter!” she shook her head, keeping her hard eyes on his “I will make sure that you will go down for everything you’ve done. And something you should know. I usually get my way.”

Alex turned to Violet and guided her back out of the room, she didn’t say anything to her, she just pulled her close and cradled her head with both hands as she kissed the top of it, Violet let her slip out of her arms to go and find Maggie who was just round the corner, calming herself down, Alex put her hands immediately on her arms, pressing her gently against the wall and cupping her cheeks as the brunette took some angered breaths through her nose “Look at me,”

Maggie did so with Alex smiling at her soft for reassurance “We’re good...he hasn’t got me,” she got even closer to her and whispered as she pressed her forehead against hers “You’ve got me.” 

Maggie nods and says nothing, she just puts her arms tightly around Alex’s waist and pulls her into a tight embrace that Alex gives back when her arms go around Maggie’s neck and releases another breathless whisper “You’ve got me and more importantly you  _ got him _ , it’s over.” 

And Alex was right. This nightmare was over. Violet walked away with barely a scratch, Stringer practically admitted to anything and would be put away for good. It was done and they could move on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys please leave your thoughts below, just a little disclaimer I am currently working on two assignments for my creative writing masters degree so remaining updates MAY slow down but don't worry I haven't forgotten about ending this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the relief of the killer case being solved and closed, everyone resorts to Kara's for a few drinks. Whilst Violet holds some concerns over her place at the DEO.

After Maggie had finished up the interrogation with Stringer, he was put in a van and taken to the station, she followed in her car as she left Alex and Violet back at the DEO. Her job wasn’t quite finished, but they had decided that after everything that was going on they were going to celebrate by going to Kara’s. Maggie took Stringer out of the van and with the assistance from two of Alex’s agents, she led him handcuffed into the station and  _ all  _ eyes were on her, none of them could quite believe that it was in fact true that she had caught this guy. 

The Chief of Police was waiting with beady eyes as Maggie came forward. This was big to everyone in the station, this was the guy that killed two of their men. Now that they had him, justice was finally going to be given. Maggie walked right over to Miller with her hands still gripped onto the cuffs.

Miller stared at Stringer for a moment but said nothing, she simply looked to the officers who were waiting with her “Get him in a holding cell, we’re wasting no time and getting him to Max as soon as possible for transportation.” 

Maggie dropped her hands as the two officers took over, she turned her head to the Agents who assisted and gave them her thanks before they dispersed from the station and made their way back out to return to the DEO. Maggie took a breath as she turned her head back “I know I should have brought him here right away...but he needed medical attention.”

“And you took out the interrogation within the DEO?”

Maggie nodded “Files for the recording are being transferred. But if I have caused a breach I am ready for any consequences.”

Miller took in a breath and shook her head “No, Sawyer. You’ve just found the man that killed Gibbs and Warren...they’ll be no consequences, just my gratitude.” 

Once again Maggie just nodded, she was lucky really, usually officers would have been scolded for not bringing perps back right away, but considering who this perp was, she supposed she had a special loophole for what she did. Miller went to turn, but then something caught her attention to look back to Maggie “What happened to his face?” 

Maggie pressed her lips together and looked down to the floor for a moment as she cleared her throat “I did it.”

“Why?” 

She looked back up to her boss and saw no way to run around it or lie “He had been stalking my family for months. Had taken hostage my partner's daughter who is my own family and told me that he would have filmed him torturing and killing my partner...so I hit him. A few times.”

“All of this was at the interrogation?”

“Yes ma’am.”

There was a small silence between the two of them before Miller took in another breath “And was this before, during or after it?” 

“After.”

“Was the recording still going?”

Maggie looked at her oddly, with curiosity as to where this was going “No ma’am.”

It was silent for a few seconds again, Maggie was half expecting to be called into Miller’s temporary office which was technically Warren’s for a  _ discussion  _ that would lead to some kind of disciplinary action. But instead Miller just nodded again and said simply “Okay.”

“Okay? I know I shouldn’t-”

“Sawyer. I said  _ okay _ .” 

What Miller meant was since Maggie hitting him wasn’t on tape, it  _ never  _ happened. And in usual cases it would still go on the record and she would have been suspended pending investigation...but as it was made clear, this was  _ no  _ usual case. Perhaps Miller was letting her go with this because if it were her in the situation she would have done the same. Maggie was one of the good ones, abuse of power was never something she did and would never do again. What she did back there was out of pain and anger from the murders of her friends, the stalking, the kidnapping and the threats against Alex. It was mostly likely he said those things to her because he wanted her to him so she would pay some kind of consequence. But not this time. 

So once again Maggie just nodded. Miller put her hand on Maggie’s arm “You’ve had a long day. You’ve done good, go have a drink or go home. Just go do something away from here.” 

She really wasn’t going to argue that “Yes, ma’am.”

“We’ll discuss things further tomorrow.”

Maggie had no idea what exactly that conversation was going to entail but right now she really did not care, she just wanted to get out of here and go be with her family. Not only had she caught her friend’s killer, but she was let off the hook for the unprofessional acts she took out afterwards,  _ and  _ her family was safe. So with those three mixed all in together, she determined that she was entitled for a drink. 

* * *

Violet frowned as she looked down to her arm that was now in a sling, looking up to Alex whilst being sat back on the bed in the medical room “Is this really necessary?”

“It is.” Alex mumbled as she was still fixing the sling up. They were both now out of their uniforms and back into their casual wear, they were done for the day before Alex  _ metaphorically  _ dragged Violet back in here to sling her arm up. 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad though.”

“That’s because you’ve had some happy painkillers, you need to keep it elevated.” 

“And this dumb glove-”

“Wrist brace,” Alex corrected with a small laugh and her eyes still on the straps of the sling when tightening it right and nodding “Yes also necessary. Sweetie trust me, the more support you give it the quicker it can heal and you’ll be back in action.”

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed “Fine.”

“We’ll do physio and stuff at home okay?” 

“ _ Physio _ ?” 

“Violet Danvers-”

“Okay. Okay.”

“For the record, this is not me  _ babying _ you,” Alex teased with a smug smile in reference to their argument from earlier today, that literally now felt like a lifetime ago, She kept her dumb smile on her lips before quickly leaning forward and stealing a kiss on Violet’s nose to which she raised her brows as Violet scrunched her nose from reaction “That was.” 

“Yeah, yeah. A sprained wrist can’t stop me from coming to Kara’s tonight, right?” 

Alex hummed with slight tease at being unconvinced, squinting to Violet for a moment before finally she gave in the answer she was going to give anyway “Of course you can come, though I can’t quite believe you’re blowing off your girlfriend for a night with your dorky family.”

“Who said I’m blowing her off?” Violet questioned as she hopped off the bed and shrugged “Unless it’s  _ superfamily  _ only?” 

“You know what-” Alex held her hands up and then placed them on Violet’s arm “ _ You  _ were the freaking superhero today so if you want to bring her then yes of course we love her she’s practically family now anyway.” 

Violet smiled, rather smugly as she followed Alex back out of the medical room. She wagered that she could get away with more things than usual with both Alex and Maggie as she can use the excuse that in the space of a year she’s saved  _ both  _ their asses now. 

As they walked out the building, Violet sighed lightly “By the way, speaking of Jess…” 

Alex came to a stop and turned to her “Why did you just say that in  _ that  _ tone?”

“What tone?”

“The.  _ Don’t freak out but you might  _ tone.”

“Because you might freak out, I mean technically it’s your fault-”

“ _ Violet _ .”

“Jess heard you call Kara by her name when Maggie came in after me,”

There was a slight silence between the two of them, Violet raised her brows with a shrug “I mean I love her but she’s pretty dumb because she still hasn’t pieced it together she thought it was more you were crying  _ out _ for Kara-are the glasses really that effective to people?” 

“Seems to be working so far.”

Violet shook her head as she looked away, as if confusing herself by how it can fool literally billions of people “I don’t get it...”

“So you didn’t tell her?”

“No,” Violet looked back at her “I just said to save a conversation on Supergirl for another time, so we’re good...for now.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and threw her arm over the teens shoulder as they continued to leave their work, today brought out so many mixed emotions that right now, one more person close to them learning about Kara’s identity didn’t seem like such a terrible thing “Well. You know what they say about a can of worms.” 

* * *

They showed up at Kara’s place, all  _ four  _ of them...Gertrude that was, Alex called ahead and asked if they could bring her. They’d felt bad that she’d been on her own most of the day from Maggie taking off in a hurry earlier on, Alex barely even had to give an explanation because Kara said yes within a second of her sentence. Kara seriously loved that dog.

Lena opened the and Gertrude came bouncing in, right over to Kara who made a huge fuss over her. Lena just turned her head to Violet and glanced at her arm before frowning a pout “You can never catch a break, can you?”

Violet huffed with the roll of her eyes as she walked into a cautiously gentle embrace from the Luthor “Yeah just watch it’ll be you I save next.”

Lena laughed, rubbing the girl’s back as she said loudly enough for her heroine girlfriend to hear “I might run out of use for Kara.”

Kara looked up from stroking the dogs head “Hey!”

“Don’t worry Kara, I’m already spoken for.” Violet deadpanned with Lena then giving her another  _ cautious  _ yet still playful shove with a laugh “You’re gross,” 

Violet had to admit, even she shuddered inside after making the joke. Lena Luthor was a beautiful human on the outside as well as in, but she was also Violet’s family. So...shudder. 

“But seriously, Vi. You okay?” Lena then asked with genuine concern as she leaned down on the island, Violet just nodded when she leaned herself against the back counter “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Suddenly a bottle of real  _ legit  _ beer was put in her good hand, she looked over to see Maggie being the one to give it to her, pointing to her as soon as she did with raised brows “One.” 

She patted Violet’s cheek as she passed and walked over to Alex, Violet looking over to her mother and seeing her nod at her as some sign of approval. Maggie smirked to her “That should keep her quiet.”

“Like a baby with a bottle,” Alex laughed in a grumble, after glancing over to Violet she looked back to Maggie “Hey so everything was really okay with work?” 

“Yeah, Miller basically did the whole thing if  _ no one saw it, it never happened _ . It’s not something I usually feel comfortable with but...given this situation-”

“I’ve lost my cool with someone under my custody before, remember that whole thing with Kara? He provoked you, it’s like he wanted you to hit him in order for you to get punished. I’m glad Miller understood in this case...I guess it won’t be long until she assigns a new Captain.”

Maggie shrugged, looking down to her bottle “I guess,”

“You’ll be back in the running,” Alex smirked as she gave the brunette and sweet nudge “I bet she’ll go back to the original plan Warren set up and just pick you.”

Maggie then looked back up to her and released a small breath through her nose, neither of them even acknowledging the door knocking and Kara letting in Nia and Brainy, they just kept their eyes on each other “I don’t know, Alex.”

“Well I won’t be surprised. You’d be a great Captain, Warren knew it-”

“Can we just,” Maggie let out another sigh as if of exhaustion on the topic “Put the breaks on this talk? Cross the bridge when it comes to it?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex puts softly, she couldn’t quite figure out as to why Maggie felt so pent up about the idea, but she also knew that she had a point, maybe now wasn’t the right time for the two of them to have this conversation. But it didn’t stop Alex from settling her hand on Maggie’s arm and taking a step closer to her as her voice went a little quieter whilst their family in the background laughed and joked “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Maggie smiled, wrapping her hand around Alex’s arm and raising her brows as she nodded further and spoke in a less muffled tone “Yeah I am I swear it’s just been a day,” she moved her hand up to Alex’s cheek and pulled her in for a soft kiss that drowned out everything else, Maggie gave her another warm look “Let’s just relax tonight.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex breathes dramatically, earning a laugh from Maggie and finally they put their attention onto the new arrivals. 

Nia turned to Violet “You were a badass.”

“Yeah,” Violet scoffed as they walked to the couch “Hey-where were you?” 

“A reporter's work is never done. Besides from what I heard you and Maggie had it totally covered.” 

“We handled it okay. Surprised Kara didn’t come bursting in.”

“Well y’know Maggie told her not to.” Nia casually informed as she took a sip of her drink, but Violet just stared at her, having no idea what she was meaning exactly “How’d you mean?”

“Apparently the guy said to Maggie to come in alone with no weapons or back up so she asked Kara to stay back to not risk anything...didn’t you know?”

“No...I mean I heard the guy say it to her but I just thought she snuck in. I didn’t know she ordered...shit,” Violet let out a soft laugh filled with some disbelief. Maggie really put her life on the line for her, without even any strategic thought or attempt to dupe him, she was pulling no risks on Violet’s life and only on her own. She really was a parent too. 

“Where’s your girl?”

“Work, despite all the excitement she can’t exactly throw off her shift  _ and  _ she has early rehearsals, but she still might show up, she wants to anyway.”

Lena’s voice was then heard as she came over “A lot of information for her to process today.” 

Violet shifted a little on the couch to make room for Lena to sit beside her “Yeah. I mean she still doesn’t know about Kara.”

“One step at a time. Trust me as the girlfriend that was on the other end of all the information, it’s a lot to wrap your brain around…” she then gives the teen a small nudge “But hey, don’t worry that this will change things for worse because it won’t it will be the opposite.”

“Well you’re the one with the big brain so I’ll trust you.” 

“Wise girl,” Lena teases with a wink before she takes a sip of her drink and  _ her  _ attention goes to Kara who approaches her “Oh, I’m worthy of your attention now instead of the dog?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Kara wheezed in a scuff of a laugh, then after a moment she muttered “She’s with Winn.” 

Violet laughed at her before teasing a pout, she patted her seat as she started to stand “Give your heavy heart a seat.”

Kara did so, with the added shove she gave Violet before Alex called over from the kitchen “Wha-Kara! Her arm,  _ Supergirl! _ ”

“It was her good arm!” Kara argued back as she took Violet’s spot and dropped down onto the couch between Lena and Nia. “Relax,  _ Eliza. _ ”

Alex’s jaw hung a drop at the comment as Violet just snorted a laugh when making her way over, taking her teasing pout to her as she mocked a child-like voice “Thank you for protecting me, momma.”

“I don’t care for your tone when you say it like  _ that _ .” Alex fired back, swatting Violet’s hip as she passed to head over to Winn and Gertrude. Violet gave Winn a small nudge with her shoulder as he was still bent down to the dog, who, when seeing Violet put her attention immediately back to her, rubbing her head against Violet’s shin as if she were a cat “So me and you for the next two weeks, Winslow.”

“Yeah Alex told me,” Winn pressed his hands onto his knees as he stood straight, holding out his fist “Team Bro-Workers is back on.”

Violet gave a nod as she indulged him with a light fist bump “Do we have to call ourselves that?”

“When you’re working with me I’m technically in charge as head of IT so, yeah.”

Violet rolled her eyes with a small scoff “Fine.”

“How’d you manage the beer score?”

“I helped catch a high profiled murderer.”

Winn pursed his lip as he just bobbed his head “Touche. Well done for that by the way.” 

“Thanks, man. Thanks for taking my girlfriend home despite you being...made to.”

“Listen your mom used to scare me  _ before  _ you showed up and somehow it’s gotten worse.” 

Alex’s arm swings over Winn’s neck for a moment as she comes over. “Well, you know what they say about Mama Bears.” 

Winn side eyed her “They’re hairy?”

Violet rolled her eyes and turned as she left Alex to punch Winn’s arm when engaging in their somewhat sibling like bickering. She made her way over to Maggie just as she came out the bathroom, Maggie glanced at the bottle in Violet’s hand and cocked a brow “Really making it last, huh?”

“Savouring every moment,” Violet fired back with, causing a giggle to escape from Maggie. Violet then gave the brunette a small nudge before she could get away to join the others “Hey I had no idea you ordered everyone to not come in...not even Kara, there was no backup?”

“No,” Maggie said with a breath “Just me.” 

Violet gently pinched her brows endearingly together before she shook her head slowly “She could have lost you.”

“And she could have lost you...her and I  _ both  _ could’ve and that was completely off the table.” 

“Or both of us.” 

Maggie shook her head when taking another breath, squeezing Violet’s good arm “We don’t have to think about all the stuff that could’ve gone wrong, we’re all good.” 

“Till next time.” Violet teased with a smirk, not being able to help herself,  _ always the optimist _ . Maggie snorted with another shake of her head “Yeah, till next time. Hopefully we can take a breather at least before that happens.”

* * *

Despite it being a long and exhausting day, they surprisingly got back from Kara’s pretty late and were even more wiped. Violet stuck to the one beer, well she had no choice to. No one went there and left drunk, just some casual drinks and hours filled with laughter and managing to forget all that had happened, to celebrate the things that  _ didn’t  _ happen. 

But by the end of the night even Gertrude was ready to crash out, she made a B-line down for Violet’s room and didn’t hesitate when she walked in and crashed on her own bed that was in the corner of the room. 

“I’m taking her lead,” Maggie yawned, patting Violet’s back before she pulled her in for a momentary yet tenderly tight hug “Goodnight, kid.” 

“Night, and hey seriously thank you for today.”

“Thank  _ you _ is more where it’s at.” Maggie cooed, giving Violet a light push at her head with her palm before she walked down the hallway and headed into the bedroom.

Violet turned to Alex “This is embarrassing for me to ask but could you help me with getting this thing off, you’re right it hurts like hell.”

Alex hummed softly as she rested her hand down on Violet’s back when walking to the teen’s room “Sure thing, love.” 

They walked into Violet’s room where Alex started to unclip the sling. Violet gently and slowly rolled her shoulder as it was let free “I can’t wait to just crash out.”

“Just be careful  _ how  _ you crash out, your sprain is borderline grade two...in fact I’ll tighten up your bandage after you get changed.” 

“Alright,” Violet winched a little more at the ache, glancing to Alex again “Can you help with-”

“Arms out.” Alex nods, now standing in front of Violet who lifted one arm perfectly whilst immediately hissing with pain as she tried to lift the other causing her to cry out “Shit.  _ Shit  _ this hurts”

“I know, baby just do the best you can.” Alex was careful with her as she lifted Violet’s tee up and eventually over her head and slip them off her arms, she turned and dropped it in the laundry basket and moved the sling off her bed as Violet got changed into her sweat pants but then Alex heard her curse from behind her again followed by a frustrated “ _ Mom _ ,” 

Alex turned and saw Violet stand there with her sweater up half of her body but not the other, Alex snorted sofly to which Violet did not appreciate “Stop. I hate this. I wasn’t even like this when I hurt my head.”

“Because thankfully your head injury didn’t affect your mobility in any regards, this however is an injury that by definition does affect the ligaments-”

“Thank you doctor.”

“You raised the topic,” Alex joshed as she took grip of the sweater and carefully assisted Violet, refraining to tell her that if she had slipped it on her sprained arm first it would have been much easier, she’d save her that annoying realisation “Besides there’s nothing wrong with asking for a little help, especially not with me. It’s what I’m here for.” 

“I know. Thank you.”

Once the sweater is on, Alex gently pulls Violet’s sleeve up “Alright. Let me just set this again, okay?” 

Violet hummed as she complied and sat herself down on the bed with Alex grabbing the stool from Violet’s desk and pulling it to her, sitting in front of Violet as she began to  _ unwrap  _ the bandage wrapping. “How am I even gonna be able to do IT work with my wrist being so messed up?”

“Please,” Alex scoffed, glancing up to her “I’ve seen you type perfectly with one hand whilst the other has a coffee,” she takes her eyes back down and laughs “You’ll be fine,”

Violet just watched as Alex began to rewrap the bandage in a tighter and more secure manner, Alex then taking her mind off a subject she had by saying “Sucks that Jess couldn’t have come tonight.”

“I know” Violet light-heartedly sighed.

Alex looked up to her “You two okay?”

Violet shrugged nonchalantly “Yeah, we’re good. More than good when she left.”

“You worried?” 

Violet shrugged her shoulder once again with the shake of her head “I mean not really...do you think I should be?”

“Absolutely not,” Alex laughed breathlessly, looking back down “That’s what was going to be my answer even if you were. She was pretty great today, considering everything that was going on and never left our side to make sure you were going to be okay.”

It did help, hearing Alex say things like that. Violet had never felt insecure with their relationship other than the fight they had the other night, but no one could blame her for being a little on edge that Jessie would choose to walk away. 

But Jessie wasn’t what she was exactly worried about right now, but something else, and she couldn’t hold it off “You’re not gonna make me stop, are you?”

Alex’s brows pinched together, finally looking up after she tied up the now firm bandage and gave her sole attention to the young girl “What?” 

“The DEO. You won’t make me stop just because of this right? Because I got hurt, because if you’re considering that then...that’s not fair. You’ve been in the same situations before too.”

Alex softly nodded “I know.” 

“And-And I’m good...being an agent I’m good.”

“I know that too,” Alex kept her tone gentle and didn’t more so give Violet a big speech, she knew that even Violet knew that Alex was aware of this, this was more so Violet wanting to get these words out and for Alex to just hear it. So that’s what she was gonna do. 

Violet pressed her lips and looked down to her wrist “I know I got hurt but...I did  _ good _ ,  you made me feel for the first time that I wasn’t disposable and having this job plays a major part in me feeling like that…” she took her eyes back to Alex  “Y’know  I never got the chance to look my... _ old  _ parents in the eyes and say to them that I am one in a million because they were out of my life before I even believed it but I am looking at  _ you _ now,” she takes a small a small breath and assures in a firm voice with sudden tears running down her cheeks “I. Am one in a  _ million _ .” 

Alex stared up at the teen, her head tilted and whispered “Oh, honey,” she reached her hands up and wiped the tears from Violet’s cheeks before keeping them there “I’ve  _ always _ known that.”

“So you’re not gonna make me stop?”

“No, Vi,” Alex breathed a smile, shaking her head as she slipped her hands down from her cheeks and grabbed one of her hands “God no. You were amazing today, without you Maggie could’ve-” she stopped herself to take a breath “We have no idea how long this could’ve all gone on for...and what else would have happened. I know I got in a little over my head about me being too cautious about you and I'll work on that, but don’t think for a second I would take this away from you. I love you so much that I’ll protect you know matter what but I love you  _ too  _ much to ever strip you of this job just because I get nervous for you. Okay?”

Violet took in a breath through her nose before letting out a gentle exhale, softly nodding her head “Okay.”

“Good,” Alex smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss against her temple “Glad we got that clear,” she stood as Violet moved herself further onto the bed and got herself in the covers “You want me to get you something for the ache? Might help you sleep.”

“Drugs to sleep? Oh yes please.”

Alex stood there still for a moment with a frown, to which Violet scoffed with amusement and rolled her eyes “Come on we just had a serious conversation I’m allowed to make jokes.”

After a moment of silence, Alex let out a stiff hum and grumbled as she turned “Fine,” she left the room for a few short minutes before coming back in with a glass of water and an advil. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Violet set herself up against the headboard and took the pill, downing it with water before she asked after a heavy gulp “You think Maggie will be okay?” 

Alex stood over her for a moment “How’d you mean?”

“I don’t know she seemed a little off.”

“Today’s been a lot of different loads I guess, I imagine Warren and Gibbs have been at the front of her mind since she figured everything out...she’ll be okay,” Alex gently squeezed Violet’s ankle as she made her way back up the bed “She’s got us.”

“Right.”

“Get some sleep, sweetie.”

“I’ll try.” 

“I love you.” Alex leaned herself down and kissed Violet’s cheek. 

“I love you too.” 

Alex smiled at her as she walked to the door before raising her brows “I mean it get some sleep, don’t stay up on the phone too late.” 

“Shut up.” Violet scoffed a laugh, though Alex was absolutely right. She was going to make a phone call. 

Alex made her way back into their own bedroom where Maggie was now tucked up in her  _ snuggies  _ and was under the covers, flicking through her ipad. Alex cocked a brow as she stood at the foot of the bed “My daughter is concerned about you.”

Maggie let out a stiff amused hum, responding as her eyes remain on her screen “Your daughter is becoming more and more like you each day,” the silence caused her to look up and see Alex with a light hearted yet still all the same concerned look to which Maggie settled her legs down flat against the mattress to rid of ipad in front of her face “Oh, babe  _ please _ .”

“ _ Are  _ you okay?”

“No I’m absolutely exhausted and still really sad,” Maggie stated whole heartedly, shrugging her shoulders “But that’s just how it goes right now. I’m feeling a lot of things. But I’m not on the verge of some breakdown if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Alex releases a relaxing breath “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Maggie soothes with the kind of smile that makes Alex melt, adding in the head tilt to further win her case “And if I start to feel otherwise I’ll tell you. Right now all I want is my beautiful woman in bed with me so can you hurry up and get changed?” 

Finally Alex stopped her worries and was able to crack a smile, with Maggie’s lingering one on her lips helping her do so, she squinted at the brunette with purse lips as she started to make her way to the dressed, kneeling down on the mattress for a moment as she leaned forward and muttered when edging for a kiss “You had me at beautiful woman.”

Alex put her hand on the back of Maggie’s neck for a moment as she pressed her lips against hers, hearing Maggie hum a laugh against her mouth as she indulged the kiss, Alex pulled back off the bed to then do as she was asked and started to get herself changed to get into bed. 

As soon as Alex did get in bed, she pulled Maggie immediately close, burying her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck for a moment, pressing a kiss against her skin “Long day.”

“The longest in a while,” Maggie agreed as she settled into Alex’s hold. “Feel so much... _ pride  _ with Violet, how she handled everything.”

“Me too. She really just...agents that have been there for  _ years  _ haven’t had to deal with something like that and probably couldn’t have handled it in the way she did,” Alex rubbed her hand down Maggie’s arm, with Maggie head now under her chin “I’m proud of you too, you know? So much. What you did today...scared me but it took so much strength.”

“I was just focused on getting her out safe, even if he had taken off it wouldn’t have mattered that much to me as long as I got her,”

Alex smiled with her eyes closing for a moment as her arms tightened around Maggie’s body until she felt the brunette pull back ever so slightly to look up at Alex and say in a soothingly soft voice “Because nothing comes close to my family.”

Alex’s smile only settled further, bobbing her head to the words as her hand slipped back up to cradle Maggie’s cheek when leaning forward “Yeah.” 

Another kiss came between the two of them, their bodies resting against each other, savouring and appreciating this moment at the fact that they came home after the longest and hardest day in a while to end up in just the same scenario. In bed together, with  _ their  _ teenager asleep in the other room. 

“I can’t wait to sleep next to you.” Maggie sighed in an overly dramatic sigh, realising it sounded ridiculous which was evident from Alex’s laugh but she meant it all the same. 

“Well I think we can get right on that,” Alex said with a chuckle still in the back of her throat as she sank further down onto the bed and wrapped her arms back around Maggie’s body “Sleep, babe.”

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie whispered as her eyes began to close with her head resting on Alex’s chest,  _ feeling _ the sweet sigh rise out of Alex to then hear her whisper in response “I love you too, Maggie Sawyer.” 

  
Both their eyes closed and falling asleep suddenly became so incredibly easy, because for them, there was no safer place than in this very house, in this very bed in  _ each other’s  _ arms. And after the day they had, they needed that feeling so badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a little filler if you will to both tie things up but the next chapter indeed has big events taking place!! but anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave thoughts below!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time moves past on the case, Maggie finds struggles in balancing her guilt. 
> 
> note: thank you guys for your patience, I am been going through a really bad mental struggle (still am kinda) but here we go!

_ She didn’t know where she was, it was pitch black that there was no indication. Maggie tried looking around but there was no point it was total darkness.  _

_ “Alex?” Maggie called out, hearing her voice waste away in an echo. Was she in a large room? “Violet? Hello?  _ **_Alex_ ** _?” _

_ Suddenly a faulty light bulb flickered at the end of what was clearly now a long hallway above a door, still, she had no idea what hallway this was that she was in. Her confusion didn’t consume her for too long before she heard Alex’s voice yell from a distance, sounding in distress “Maggie!”  _

_ “Alex!” _

_ The voice was coming from the other side of the door all the way at the bottom of the hall, Alex’s voice soon turned into a feared scream “Maggie! Help me!” _

_ “Oh shit, oh no, no, no.” Maggie whispered to herself, reaching to her side to grab her gun out of her holster, but it wasn’t there. So she just started to run, running so fast that she started to lose feeling in her legs and feet, she grabbed onto the handle tight to turn but it was locked. _

_ “Maggie!” _

_ Maggie looked up at the door in a now blind panic, her voice being rushed “Hold on, baby! Just hold on!” she hit her shoulder hard against the door but nothing. She took a small step back, took  _ **_in_ ** _ a big breath and with everything she had, she launched her foot forward in a hard kick.  _

_ She managed to bust the lock off the door and spring open. Alex was on the floor, in the centre of the empty room, bruised and beaten, barely even hanging on.  _

_ “Oh god,” Maggie ran over and practically collapsed beside her, her hand going to the back of Alex’s neck and lifting her head slightly “Alex, Alex. Baby-can you hear me?”  _

_ “Mags…” _

_ “Shush, don’t talk. Don’t talk babe, You’re going to be fine, I’m not losing you!”  _

_ Alex’s breathing suddenly became more shallow and slow. And then out of nowhere, the loud cry of Violet was heard as she came running towards “Mom!”  _

_ The teen then fell beside Alex on the other side  _ _ “Don’t do this! You’re gonna be okay!”  _

_ “You have to go...Vi...you have to go now.” _

_ “I’m not going anywhere without you.”  _

_ Alex’s neck and slightly lifted it from the ground, Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes and managed to breathe “Hey…” _

_ With tears running down her cheeks, Maggie pulled a heartbreaking smile when muttering quietly “Hi baby.”  _

_ “I tried-” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “But-they, he just-I couldn’t,” her breathing started to become more erratic when panic finally entered her body for what was happening. Maggie stroked her thumb against Alex’s neck “It’s okay. It’s okay,” she gently and comfortably shushed her down.  _

_ Alex settled back down and kept her eyes locked onto Maggie’s, she shook her head and whispered almost silently “I don’t want to leave you. I’m not ready. I don’t want to leave you both.” _

_ Maggie looked over to Violet who was completely beside herself, keeping hold of Alex’s hand for dear life. A sob then ripped from Alex’s body no matter how much it hurt physically “We need more time.”  _

_ “We’ll get it,” Maggie soothed, holding Alex’s hand close to her chest before she cried out “But we’ve had the most amazing time…” her gum clicked as her composure slipped and her tears ran down her cheeks “Oh, Alex, have I loved you so much.”  _

_ Alex’s eyes began to close “I love you...both of you.” _

_ Violet’s arm crossed over Alex’s body to hold her “Don’t go, Alex. Please don’t go!...I need my mom.” _

_ Alex’s hands both squeezed onto her loved ones, her eyes shifting up to the ceiling and then after a few seconds it was clear, she was gone. And that was when Maggie lost her composure, her brows pinched hard together as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against Alex’s shoulder, her sobs running out of her body like an army of its own. Violet shook her head more “She can’t, Maggie.”  _

_ Maggie buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck where she cried more, pressing her lips against Alex’s skin before looking back at the love of her life, the love of her life that was now gone, she gently kissed Alex’s now lifeless lips one more time, stroking her hair “I love you...I love you so much.” _

_ The sound of Violet’s cries began to drown out the room, when Maggie went to reach for her, Violet yanked herself back “Don’t touch me!” _

_ Maggie stared at the teen with her heart feeling like it broke even more so than it already felt, watching as Violet curled up to Alex’s body. Mourning her mother...her parents. A light then came on at the other end of the room.  _

**_EVERYTHING FROM_ ** **_YOU_ ** **_. I WILL NEVER GO AWAY._ **

_ Maggie’s head then snapped to the sound of footsteps approaching, expecting to see Stringer’s face as he came into the light, but it wasn’t him, it was someone else entirely “Josh?”  _

_ The son of her deceased boss stared at her as he stood over the three of them, his face suddenly came into her vision as if it were a close up on a film “Another child lost their parent...because of you,”  _

_ The vision then flicked to his mouth as he added on in a harsh voice “How does it feel now, Maggie?” _

  
  


Maggie launched herself up from lying in her bed, letting out sharp breaths, feeling her whole chest being sticky from the sweat as well as her forehead which she discovered to also be damp when pressing her palm against it, then suddenly remembering what had just happened. “Alex-” she whispered breathlessly in a still heavy breath, then releasing a lighter one of relief when she saw for herself that Alex was sound asleep beside her, safe and alive. And completely out of it, it seems. 

Maggie released yet another sigh and just took a moment, she leaned slightly forward and buried her face in the palms of her hands. The worst thing was, this was the eighth dream she had since they got Stringer, which was now two weeks. Alex woke up the first few times it happened and held her. The time after it wasn’t at night, it was when Maggie was given time off work and she took a nap mid day whilst Alex was at work. 

But in a way Maggie was glad Alex didn’t wake, she worried her enough the other time. Alex even suggested that maybe Maggie should speak to someone, that this whole ordeal might have traumatised her more than she thought. But Maggie still rejected the idea. 

Her fingertips rubbed hard on her forehead before she dropped her hands down and into her lap for a moment, releasing another breath as she straightened her back for a moment. Maggie turned her head back to Alex and stared at her for a few moments longer, she knew it was only a dream, but God was she glad to see her alive. She glanced at her watch that was on the table, it was 2:10AM. She really needed to try and get back to sleep. 

Maggie turned herself as she started to rest back down, this time on her stomach and this time she wrapped herself up around Alex, letting out another relieved and long sigh as she buried her face into Alex’s neck, her hand slipping behind Alex’s pillow and her other arm draped across her stomach and held onto her. Even though Alex remained asleep, her body still reacted to the feeling of Maggie’s and wrapped around her right back, letting out a soft hum as she did so which made Maggie relaxed again even more with her body now rested against her side. 

If there was one thing Maggie  _ could  _ count on, it was that no matter how bad she felt, being back in Alex’s arms always made her instantly feel better and made her feel safe. And with that easing into her mind, she got back to sleep quite quickly. 

* * *

Maggie filled up her cup of coffee when she heard the back door from the laundry room shut and Alex’s footsteps re-enter the house, she walked into the kitchen in her gym gear all sweaty from her morning workout “Hey,” she breathed, walking up behind Maggie and pressed a kiss on the back of her shoulder as she passed to the fridge “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Maggie took the cup in her hands and turned to face Alex, leaning against the island counter “How was the work out? I’d have joined you.”

“I figured I’d let you sleep if you were pretty wiped out for a change,” Alex turned back to her as she took out a carton of orange juice “But it was good.”

“I didn’t sleep amazingly, I kept waking up,” she watched as Alex unscrewed the top of the carton and drank straight from it, Maggie groaned as she tried to reach for it but had her hand slapped away “Oh babe, you’re disgusting. It’s bad enough Violet does that.”

Alex hummed with amusement as she continued to drink for a few moments more before she pulled it back “She's still sleeping?”

“Yeah.” 

Alex settled the carton down on the countertop beside her and walked over to Maggie, her hands sliding up to her cheeks when wasting no time in indulging in a deep kiss, her tongue brushing against the brunettes as the kiss immediately became deep and tender. Maggie’s hands gripped onto Alex’s waist and pulled her body closer, muttering against her lips “Now you taste like orange juice.”

“So tell me to stop.” Alex whispered in a challenge, kissing her once again. Maggie’s hands just pressed against Alex’s body harder, their bodies coming even more closer together, her palm flattening hard against the small of her back. She nipped at the bottom of Alex’s lip before it was then Alex’s lips which moved to her neck.

Maggie’s hand ran up into Alex’s hair and laughed “God, you’re so sweaty.” 

“Lucky for me,” Alex pulled her head back and smirked “You like that.”

Maggie just grinned to her as another giggle escaped her, nodding as her hand then cradled the back of her neck and pulled Alex back in for another hard kiss. 

There was then a groan from behind them that broke them apart, looking over and saw Violet with a deeply frowned face “Really come on we  _ eat  _ in here!” 

Alex just snorted as she buried her face in Maggie’s neck for a moment whilst the two of them remained in an entwined embrace, Maggie’s arms tightened around her body for a squeeze and then watched as  _ Violet  _ went to the orange carton and drank it herself “Oh, see!” she waved her hand as Alex turned, Maggie adding in a grumble as she turned back to her coffee “You’re both disgusting.”

Violet looked at Alex and pointed to the carton, to which Alex just nodded with the scrunch of her nose which led to her palm slapping into the teens in a high five, Violet pulled the carton back from her own mouth and looked to Maggie “Germaphobe.”

“Yeah like that’s a bad thing.” Maggie grumbled as she took a sip from her coffee. Alex simply grumbled a small laugh and turned back to stand in front of Violet “So how are we doing?”

Violet shrugged as she held out her arm, stretching her fingers and giving her wrist a small rotate “Pretty good.”

“I think you’ll be good by next week.” Alex confirmed as she gave it a small further study. Violet wore her sling and brace for ten days, and now for the past five she had kept it off following her strict routine of physio and did all the right things. 

“Really?”

“Really. You’ve done good.”

Violet pumped her fist of her  _ good  _ hand slightly as Alex turned to grab a glass “Sweet. Don’t get me wrong it’s been fun with Winn but there’s only so many Star Trek references I can take and I don’t even watch the damn thing.”

“Yeah he does that and I don’t know why.”

“I’m going to take Gert out for her morning walk,” Violet announced, pushing herself back up from leaning against the counter “And yes, I can handle her with one good hand.”

“I’m aware.” Alex nodded. 

Violet whistled to the dog and after clipping her harness on correctly, they were on their way out of the house. Alex sighed light heartedly as she edged her way to the hallway “Well I’m going for a shower.” 

“You do stink,” Maggie teased with a smirk as she remained on the other side of the island countertop with her coffee in her hand “For what it’s worth.”

“It’d be worth more if you joined me.”

Maggie cocked a brow, settling her cup down on the counter “Oh yeah? Was that your way of persuasion?”

“Did it work?” 

There was a small silence between the two of them as their gaze lingered on each other, Maggie pressed her lips together and cleared her throat as she looked down for a moment, strumming her fingers on the counter before she sucked in a breath and looked back up with a smirk when she soon marched her way over, Alex’s face lighting up with the scrunch of her nose when grabbing Maggie’s wrist and eagerly led her into their bedroom, straight into the bathroom.

Their clothes dropped to the floor faster than usual and their bodies became together again this time under the showerhead. Alex ran her hands over Maggie’s hair, sweeping her now wet hair behind her shoulders “Hey, what you said before about not sleeping great-”

Maggie tilted her head to her and scoffed lightly “You have me naked and in the shower and you want to talk about my sleeping pattern?”

Alex giggled, pushing her forehead against Maggie’s and closed her eyes “I just like checking in with you.”

“I do too,” Maggie whispered, tilting her head for her lips to graze against Alex’s “But maybe not when we’re in the shower. I don’t need shower talk.” 

Maggie stopped any conversation further from continuing by pressing a hard kiss on Alex’s lips, Alex then figured she did have a point, maybe a conversation like this should be for when they are dry and  _ clothed _ . 

Alex pressed Maggie’s back against the shower wall as her hands pressed at either side of her. Right now, Maggie had another need and Alex knew just how to fulfil it.

* * *

The work day went by rather quickly, for Maggie, it had quite literally been a rather slow day at the office. She was in her own office when the door for it knocked, Maggie looked over and took her feet off her desk “Come in,”

The door opened to see Miller walk in, Maggie’s posture suddenly straightening up just that little bit more at her Chief’s presence “Chief Miller.”

“Sawyer. I won’t keep you long. I know you’re due off the clock soon.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Maggie stood from her chair “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, don’t  _ you  _ worry I don’t come with bad news, actually for you it’s good.” 

“Ma’am?” 

Miller gave her a soft smile with the shrug of her shoulders “I am here to formally offer you the job as Captain of the National City Science Division.”

It went silent for a moment as Maggie just the words sink in, her eyes closed for a moment when her brows pinched together “I’m sorry, I don’t understand-”

“I know that I said I was branching out further options but...to be honest Sawyer, your name always came back. Not only because you have been remarkable  _ especially  _ these past few months, but you are fantastic at your job and I think it would be a disservice to not honour Captain Warren’s choice and that was you,” 

Another few seconds of empty words filled the room, Maggie pressed her lips together and looked away, causing Miller to tilt her head “Call me crazy, you don’t seem pleased.”

Maggie looked back to her “No-of course I am absolutely honoured and  _ flattered  _ for this…” a sudden flashing image ran through her mind from her dream. Josh’s face. The guilt hitting her like a brick, Warren’s funeral was last week and she was still not welcome. Warren’s death was still seen as on her by his loved ones, and that hurt more than she anticipated “But I’m going to have to turn the position down.”

“What? What’re you talking about? You and Warren discussed-”

“Well Jim isn’t here anymore, is he?” Maggie didn’t mean for her tone to come out as bitter as it did, but Miller took no offense, she understood. Maggie was hurting. Hell, the whole station was, and she sensed that there was some self blame going on. Miller pressed her lips together and let out a small breath as she stepped forward and spoke in a softer voice “Look I get it, Sawyer. I know how awful this situation is, you thought you’d be taking this job from his retirement-”

“Yeah but it’s not so as I said I respectfully am saying thank you, but no.”

Miller sighed “I’m going to give you some time,” 

Maggie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply looked away instead, with her hand resting to her hip when turning further to her window as Mille added on “I’m going to give you a week to think on it. A week, Sawyer because that’s how much I think you should reconsider and that’s how deserving I think you are of this. You give this place your all. Someone like you deserves to be on top of it.”

Maggie folded her arms as she leaned against the windowsill, looking down to her boots “Alright.” 

“If by next Friday you still don’t want it. Then I’ll pass the job on...but I am really hoping you change your mind,” Miller turned back to the door but before leaving, she looked over to the brunette once more “Whatever guilt it is you’re carrying, Sawyer. You need to talk to someone that’ll help lift it.” 

Maggie simply took in a breath and tightened her lips for a moment when looking back over to the Chief, giving her a simple nod “Thank you for coming by, ma’am.”

“Have a good night, Sawyer.” Miller concluded the conversation with those words and finally left Maggie’s office. Maggie remained where she rested, her arms unfolded and pressed at the bottom of the window where she sat against; her fingers tapping against the varnished wood. Captain.  _ Captain Sawyer of the NCPD.  _ She had to admit, it had quite a ring to it. 

But no, she was still going to turn it down. As far as she was concerned she was no longer deserving of taking over that title from the man who had it before her. Her phone then dragged her out of her thoughts buzzing from her desk. Maggie shook herself out of her deep thinking and walked over. 

_ Alex [6:48PM]: I’m outside :) _

Maggie released a light hearted breath.  _ Alex, oh my Alex you always know when to pull me back to earth. _

_ Reply to Alex [6:49PM]: Okay, be right out  _

Putting aside the conversation that she had just had with Miller, Maggie packed up her things and made her way out of the station where Alex was waiting in what was technically Maggie’s car that she had borrowed for the day, Violet had an earlier finish and so she had the  _ other  _ car, leading for Alex to drop Maggie off at the station in the morning and take hers. She could have technically just used her motorbike but this was more practical. 

Alex smiled at her sweetly as she got in the car “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” Maggie breathed, tossing her bag at the space in front of her feet and shutting the door before taking yet another breath, feeling Alex’s eyes on her, already noticing something was off “Sorry,” she leaned forward and kissed her tenderly “Hey, babe.”

“ _ Hi _ . What’s going on? And don’t lie and say nothing.” 

Maggie rubbed her lips harshly together when keeping her eyes forward and muttering “Miller offered me the job.”

“Job?”

“ _ The  _ job.” Maggie clarified further, taking her eyes to her girlfriend. Alex’s brows slowly rising “Oh my god, the Captain position.”

“Yeah she said how she was considering other candidates but my name is the one that came back...that I’m good at what I do then because she’s respecting Warren’s decision with me so…”

Alex let out a gentle smile, putting her hand onto hers “That’s amazing, babe. I told you she’d still pick you. I’m so happy for-”

“I said no.” Maggie quickly blurted out, now avoiding eye contact again, but she could feel Alex’s eyes gluing to her just the same, seeing her shocked expression in her corner view followed by a surprised “ _ What _ ?”

“You heard me.” Maggie whispered further under her breath, already growing exhausted in the conversation. 

“Why?  _ Why  _ would you?” 

“Can you just drive please?” Maggie rested her head in her hand when leaning against the window, growing impatient from the silence, she closed her eyes “Alex  _ please  _ just start the car and let’s just go home.”

Alex looked at Maggie with more concern in her eyes for a few more seconds. _ What was going on in that head of hers?  _ She released a heavy breath through her nose and started the ignition of the car, glancing back to Maggie with raised brows as stated clearly “We’ve still got to talk about this.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Maggie tiresomely breathed, eyes still closed for the time being. 

* * *

Violet was lying rather comfortably on her bed, looking at her phone whilst she had Jessie lying between her legs and resting her chin on her stomach before she grew bored and reached up to poke the side of Violet’s cheek, which Violet then puffed out whilst still looking through her phone, then snorting at a video and turned the phone to her “You seen this?” 

Jessie watched the stupid yet all the same funny dog video before shaking her head “You find the dumbest things I swear to god.”

“That’s the internet. It’s made up of dumb things.” Violet turned the phone back to her for a moment before she locked the screen and took her attention away from it, she returned the poking that Jessie gave her cheek and gave a light tap on Jessie’s nose. Jessie kept her head on Violet’s stomach and tilted as Violet began to stroke her hair “So your mom said you can start things up again next week?”

“Looks like it. Working on the database has been fun and all but I feel like I’m doing more good when I’m more  _ hands on _ .” 

Jessie tugged a small smile before raising her brows when passing her comment in a deadpan tone “Well you are good with your hands.”

Violet hummed her laugh, her fingers running into Jessie’s locks as she softly played with her hair “You’re feeling okay about it? I know I’ve always worked whilst we’ve been together but this is the first time I’m going back with you  _ knowing  _ so…”

“I’m fine.” Jessie assured, turning her head for a moment and kissing a spot of Violet’s wrist.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like we’ve said there’s always going to be a little bit of worry but I’ve always been worried,” she laughed breathlessly “At least I know  _ more  _ now what you’re doing and gotta say the fact you work under your mom and Supergirl actually makes me feel a whole lot better.”

“Good.” Violet put tenderly, still playing with Jessie’s hair.

“And now at least I also know that the bruises you sometimes get are from you saving the world.”

Violet snorted a small breath with the shake of her head “I don’t know about that, I don’t exactly do that much.”

Jessie pressed herself up on her hands that were on either side of Violet’s body, edging her face closer with her lips now in touching distance when saying in a low voice “My girlfriend helps literally the most powerful woman on the planet and helps keep the world safe...and that is just about the hottest thing I’ve heard.” 

A smile escaped Violet’s lips right before coming in contact with Jessie’s for a sweet kiss that soon deepened, but their time was cut short when there was the sound of Gertrude barking and the front door opening, followed by the voice of Maggie, but her tone was stressed “Can we just drop this now?”

Violet and Jessie pulled apart with their ears pricking up like a hound, hearing Alex’s voice then come up “I just don’t get you on this!”

Jessie’s brows pinched to Violet, her voice suddenly going hushed “What’s that about?” 

Violet’s eyes kept to the wall in the direction of the voices “I have no idea.” 

In the kitchen, Maggie turned to Alex and held her hands up when releasing a sigh “I don’t need you to get me, just support me.”

“Of course I support you in anything you choose to do,” Alex assured her as she took a step forward on the opposite side of the island, pressing her lips together for a moment “ _ But  _ I need to try and just understand it. This can give you everything you wanted!”

“Well maybe I don’t want it anymore!”

“Please, honey, talk to me...you were so excited about this promotion when it came on the cards last year.”

Maggie nodded before she dropped her head and looked to the floor “It’s different now.”

Alex scoffed lightly, her brows softly rising “Because he died? Maggie, I know how awful it was but in this line of work,  _ that  _ is always a possibility.”

“Getting beaten to death is always a possibility?” 

“Just death in general! Come on I don’t have to explain this to you.”

“No,” Maggie scoffed, “No it’s actually quite insulting,” she paused as the silence filled between the two of them, Maggie exhaled a breath and put her face into her palms “I’m sorry,” she cleared throat and waved her hands when standing up straight “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need you to be sorry I need-” Alex reached forward and took gentle hold of Maggie’s wrist to turn her back to face her “I need you to talk to me.”

Maggie took another breath as she faced Alex, feeling a kind of soothing comfort at the feel of Alex’s thumb stroke her wrist “I’m not keeping things from you...it’s just that we  _ have  _ talked about this but I still feel the same and I don’t know why.” 

“It’s guilt?”

Maggie shrugged “It’s all of it. How can I take a job from a man whose death I am blamed for?” 

There it was. Alex let out a small breath, Maggie was right they had talked about this in  _ length _ ...more than once “His son. It’s about what he said?”

“Of sorts. That and...what Stringer said in that interrogation...about them being on me.”

“He was trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Yeah well I’m risen,” Maggie muttered with a heartbreaking laugh before she tried to press her lips together to stop her bottom one from wobbling, she shrugs again “I don’t know what to tell you, it’s in my head and I can’t take that promotion. Miller has given me a week to think it over but my answer is still going to be the same.”

“Maggie, sweetie. Warren knew you were deserving of this-”

“Did he at the end?” Maggie bit her lip as she let out a small breath, her eyes becoming more glazed, looking away from Alex for a moment when sighing “I haven’t seen Josh since that day but what he said to me still haunts me, okay? It does. I try to make it not but-”

“Okay I am going to ask you something now and I need you to just bear with me on it,” Alex stated, slipping her hand from Maggie’s wrist and back into her hand, keeping her eye contact locked with hers “When you said this morning that you didn’t sleep great...did you have another nightmare?” 

A silence settled between them, Maggie kept her eyes locked to Alex’s for a few more seconds before they rolled to look away when she let out a heavy sigh, which within itself said enough, her eyes closed for a moment when hearing Alex whisper in a cry “Baby, why didn’t you tell me? Or wake me?” 

“Because I don’t like worrying you and they’re just dreams-”

“You and I both know they’re not because they are affecting you when you’re awake...so what happened in it?” 

Maggie hated how much she could remember from the dream, she hated how much she could still feel the pain that her subconscious self felt “I found you in a room, beaten black and blue... _ dying _ -” she sucked in another breath, feeling Alex’s hand squeeze her as comfort to carry on, and so she did “Violet came running in..she wouldn’t let me touch her after you…” she looked down to the floor for a moment.

“It’s okay.” Alex whispered softly.

Maggie cleared her throat and lifted her head back up “She blamed me. Then Josh appeared and talked about how another child lost their parents under my hands the next thing I knew I woke up.”

She leaned against the counter behind her, pulling her hand away from Alex’s as she ran both of them through the side of her hair when letting out yet another heavy exhale. Alex felt her heart break just that little bit more inside, her frown deeping so much that she was almost crying. Alex reached forward, her hands falling on Maggie’s waist and she drew her close “Babe.” 

Maggie’s breath released on a softed note as she wrapped her arms around Alex and buried her face into the crook of her neck as they tightly embraced. Alex softly rubbed the small of Maggie’s back when squeezing onto her harder. All that Alex has ever wanted to do was to protect and comfort Maggie, she loved her  _ so  _ much that it pained her on how much this has been causing pain  _ to  _ Maggie. And Alex felt like she had a suggestion that could be a solution, she just really didn’t know how Maggie would take it or if she’d even agree.

Alex pressed her lips against Maggie’s neck before she pulled herself away, brushing the strands of hair off Maggie’s face “You’ve said no to this before but I really,  _ really _ think you should go and talk to him.”

“Alex, I don’t-”

“ _ Sweetie _ ,” Alex kept her voice soft “This is not going to go away because you’re letting it eat you up...nothing that I say is helping you and that’s because you don’t need assurance from me...you need to go and talk it out with him. The things he said, he did say out of anger and grief  _ before  _ his dad’s killer was found…”

Alex lightened the mood as she looked up for a moment “And there’s that old fashioned saying... _ you won’t know till you try _ ,” 

Maggie scoffed with genuine amusement and yet some still exhaustion. Alex brushed the back of her fingers against Maggie’s cheek “I just want you to be okay, and I  _ don’t  _ want this guilt that you’re feeling to hold you back from what I know is an amazing step forward that in any other given situation you would be  _ so _ happy about. Stringer’s already taken so much from you already he shouldn’t get to take this away from you too.” 

Maggie just took a moment to consider everything that Alex was saying, she had blown it off so much before but now, now maybe Maggie was  _ really  _ listening...and maybe Alex really did have a point. Maybe it was time she spoke to Warren’s son once again. This time on her terms. 

* * *

Maggie released a nervous breath as she looked down to her hands for a moment, waiting on the other side of the door until finally it opened, she looked up and didn’t see Josh in front of her, but his boyfriend Daniel “Oh, Maggie.”

“Hi. Daniel right?” 

“Yeah.” Daniel gave her a polite smile, but still clearly surprised to see her here.

“I know this is spontaneous and probably a bad idea on my part but is Josh in? And if he is, do you think I’d be able to talk with him?”

“Of course, I’ve been trying to get him to...well just come in,” Daniel stood to the side as Maggie stepped in. “He took what happened to his dad rough but he shouldn’t have stopped you from coming to the funeral.” 

“I understood why he did.” Maggie breathed, it hurt her like a ton of bricks for sure...but she still kind of understood given his feelings towards her at the time. 

“Come on through,” Daniel led her down the hall, taking his words away from her and called through the house “Joshua! We’ve got some company.”

Maggie kept her hands pressed harshly together, maybe this was a mistake, actually she felt like it was a mistake right now as she currently walked through. After the conversation she had with Alex, she built herself up to come here, she left just as Alex ordered in takeout for them all. It was Friday, takeout was acceptable. She just...wanted to come here before she talked herself out of it. Now she was kind of wishing that she had. 

“Oh yeah? Who?” Josh called back but his question was answered right away as Maggie followed Daniel into the living room, Josh looked over to her and at first said nothing “Maggie.”

“Hi, Josh.”

Daniel walked over to him, putting his hand on Josh’s forearm as he muttered something to him, Maggie didn’t know what, she was guessing he was just encouraging Josh to talk to her, to hear her out. Daniel turned to Maggie and gave her his polite smile once more when motioning to the armchair “Take a seat, Maggie.” 

Awkwardly, Maggie takes the seat offered as Josh and Daniel sit on the couch in front of her. Maggie clamps her hands together and puts her eyes to her late boss’s son “I don’t want to take up too much of your time. I know you probably don’t want to see me all too much,” she swallows thickly “But I felt like I had to come and speak to you.”

Josh takes in a breath and nods “Okay.” 

“The main reason being...my Chief of Police has appointed a new Captain, and she’s offered the position to me,” Maggie pressed her lips together and took a pause, half expect Josh to lose his cool and say something like  _ no way in hell _ , but he stayed quiet, as though he was letting her take her turn to speak “Your dad...he...he wanted me to take this position, he had it lined up for me when the time came...but I can’t take this job knowing that I have caused pain to his family, cause  _ you _ ...but Josh I need you to know I had no idea your dad was going to go to that house.”

“He knows that.” Daniel assured firmly as he looked to Josh, as though assuring Josh as well as Maggie of that fact. Did they talk about this? Daniel seemed to be on her side. 

Josh let out a small breath through his nose and looked back to Maggie, nodding “I do...you want this job?”

“I do, I always have. Your dad kept me under his wing for a reason. But I don’t want to take this job like  _ this _ ...I just came here I guess to assure you that I hate what happens to your dad, I think about it day and night and if I could have prevented it in  _ anyway  _ I would have...and I’m sorry, I’m sorry for what happened to him.” 

It fell quiet for a moment, Josh’s eyes fell to the floor for a few seconds before he pinched the tip of his nose for a moment when taking in a small sniff, he looked back up to Maggie “You know. Dad always saw you as like his  _ work-daughter _ or somethin’...I mean like you said he took you under his wing, whenever he’d talk about work he’d always praise you,” slowly he shook his head which led Maggie to assume the worst, but Josh kept his voice in the same calm manner “So...maybe because he thought so highly of you I told myself that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have gone to that house and it would never have happened.” 

“I get that.”

“ _ But _ I get that I was wrong and I shouldn’t have spoken to you the way I did...and I shouldn’t have stopped you from coming to his funeral. I know he would have wanted you there so  _ I’m  _ sorry for that, Maggie.”

Maggie didn’t know why but she suddenly felt emotional at the words, she really didn’t come here expecting an apology, she came here to apologise to  _ him _ . “You don’t have to-”

“No I do,” Josh nodded firmly “I was looking for someone to blame whilst the killer was out there and I shouldn’t have blamed you, I didn’t think it over before the funeral which I wish I did.”

“It’s okay.” Maggie said in a soft face as well as a gentle nod.

Josh tightened his lips for a moment and shook his head again “It wasn’t your fault. What happened. It was not on you. My dad was a proud man, he might have respected your decision enough to think about following through on the house but he  _ chose  _ to do it. He was just doing his job...and you doing yours got his killer in custody so I should really now be thanking you, it meant a lot to me.”

“Believe me it meant a lot to me to make sure that your dad  _ and  _ Tom Gibbs got justice.” 

“If you want this job. Take it,  _ please _ . I know my dad would want you to have it and he’d be proud that you take over,” Josh’s face broke into a kind smile “I always said the Captain needs to be someone we can trust...I know I haven’t made it seem like it the past few weeks but I do trust you, Maggie. There’s no one else more deserving.” 

The tears were  _ so _ close. But she didn’t cry, she showed her relief through the smile that came through and the breath of which escaped her. She didn’t stay long after, two minutes or so, it was getting late. This time it was Josh that showed her to the door, Maggie turned to him as she reached it “Thank you, for letting me talk to you and for what you said.”

“Of course...I wanted to call, after the funeral, after I let things set in I felt terrible. I just didn’t know what to say.”

“It’s alright, really. Alex took me to his grave the other day.” 

“Alex? Oh-your fianc é e right?”

“Well-”

“I remember dad telling me, already excited for the wedding,” he laughed lightly “Shame he won’t be there for it but I hope when your day finally comes that it’s amazing, I really do wish you the best Maggie in everything.” 

Maggie felt some sort of gratitude that both Gibbs and Warren never seemed to discuss Maggie and Alex breaking up, they only ever shared the good parts. And she could correct him, like she could have corrected others...but once again she found herself not wanting to. A smile settled gently on her lips “Thank you, Josh...and now I,” she laughed lightly moreso to herself, her face completely brightening up “I have to go.” 

She smiled at him once more, giving a goodbye and was out the door. 

* * *

Maggie drove home as fast as she could, pending that she didn’t exactly break any speeding laws. The last time she wanted to get to a place this fast was when getting to the DEO to help find Violet, but this situation was completely different. For the better.

She pulled the car up on the drive and made her way to the house, having Gertrude’s bark welcome her first, Violet and Jessie were now on the couch watching tv and Alex was on her laptop in the study room behind. Alex looked over and smiled when seeing her come back “Hey,”

Alex got up and walked out of the study “How’d it go?”

Maggie nodded, still kind of stunned and pumped up on adrenaline from just about everything “Good...he actually apologized to me for everything. That it wasn’t my fault...gave me his  _ blessing  _ guess to do it.”

Alex’s face just got brighter and brighter “That’s amazing, Mags.”

“Level up for Team Sawyer.” Violet vouched in with a half filled mouth of popcorn and eyes still on the tv as her arms were around Jessie from behind. Maggie scoffed with a light smile and walked closer to Alex “So I’m going to go for it.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Alex smiled breathlessly, putting her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and kissing her softly, then when pulling back she scanned Maggie’s face again “Is there something else? You seemed all...I don’t know, happy but on edge?”

Maggie just nodded as she felt her chest get a little bit heavier as her nerves built back up, Alex made her way back to the kitchen, with Maggie following when she blurted the question with a volume that was enough for Violet and Jessie to eavesdrop “You remember when we had that talk about getting engaged again and I said I would say yes every time you asked.”

Alex looked at her oddly with a smirk still on her face, letting out a small snort when she looked down to her cup that she was filling with coffee “Yeah?” 

Maggie took in another breath “Well I’m asking.” 

Alex’s head snapped back up as well as Violets, Jessie sat up and stared at her girlfriend almost too scared to turn her head, she gripped onto Violet’s arm as Violet just muttered with her teeth still gripped together in a mutter “Oh. My. God.”

Alex just stared at her for a moment, completely stunned “I’m sorry...what? Did-” she let out an overwhelmed laugh “Did you just ask me to marry you?”

“I guess I did,” Maggie grinned breathlessly “Yeah.” 

Alex’s eyes began to fill before she was even really able to process the words that just came out of Maggie’s mouth. Maggie then leaned forward and slipped her hands over Alex’s, taking them in a gentle hold when she asked more seriously “What do you say, Danvers? Be my fianc é e again?” she gave her a tearful smile as she tilted her head and whispered “Marry me.”

And then suddenly it was if the entire world came to a stop. All looking at the now speechless Alex, waiting for her answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY am I right?? one of my favourite chapters to write by far!! please leave your thoughts below to lift up my wee spirits.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like forever, Alex finally gives an answer to Maggie's big question.

Alex felt like her entire body went numb and she blocked out  _ any  _ sound for a moment as she tried to just grasp what had just happened in what was less than two minutes. 

“Alex?” Maggie’s voice pulled back down to earth.

Alex blinked hard for a moment before she shook her head “Sorry,” her brows pinched when she looked hard back to Maggie “You just proposed.”

A blushing schoolgirl like grin settled on Maggie lips when she let out a long shrug with one shoulder “Kinda,” she bit her curled lip for a moment whilst Alex still remained rather speechless, she took the opportunity to then put her hand back on Alex’s when saying in a still light hearted tone “Unless you think it’s an insane idea, cause in that case  _ no _ .” 

Suddenly the teenagers on the couch who were still listening intently but daren’t to actually  _ watch  _ came like a blurred image to them both. Alex cocked her head to Maggie slightly and squinted with a smile “Seriously are  _ you _ serious?” 

“I wouldn’t joke with this kinda stuff with you,” Maggie kept her voice soft, her hand resting on Alex’s soon turning into a grip; she kept her eyes locked with Alex’s “We’ve been doing this carefully, we’ve tiptoed around the engagement thing even though we’ve been back together for over a year and living together for just as long too. Our life is set...I don’t think we need to tiptoe anymore.” 

It was true, with the topic of marriage it was almost as if  _ both  _ of them treated it as some kind of symbol to the past on where things went wrong, as if it was marriage that ended them. But it really wasn’t. “It’s just...with all we went through I didn’t know when would be the right time-”

“I know, babe. I know. But this is  _ so  _ different from last time, because this time we’re doing things right. We’ve had the conversations we  _ should  _ have had before we went through all that before. Everything worked out in the end and,” Maggie shrugged with a smile settling back to her “I never stopped wanting to be your wife, I’ve always wanted to be married to you. Not wanting to be married to you or you with me wasn’t the reason as to why things went down last time...and even that sorted itself out,” her eyes flickered over to Violet with a nod with Alex then doing the same. Having the teen give some kind of awkward look whilst she was  _ still  _ trying to pretend that she was not listening. 

Their eyes then returned to each other, Maggie pulled herself closer “I told you four years ago that we deserve to be celebrated...we still do.” 

Alex smiled at her through teary eyes “We do. And I want that with you.”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed, tilting her head “This time round will be different because we will do it right, the thing that put a wedge between us isn’t there anymore. I love you, so much...so _yes_ , Alex Danvers, I’ll repeat. I am asking you if you will be my fiancée again, and marry me.” 

Alex’s tearful smile soon turned into a tearful  _ grin, _ her head soon nodding frantically when finally being able to speak “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Alex nodded again “With everything I’ve got  _ yes _ , come here,” she pulls Maggie even closer and lands an almighty passionate kiss to her lips. Maggie’s arms wrapped tight around Alex’s waist as the kiss deepend. Both of them feeling like they could burst out into tears at any given moment, though already halfway there. 

It was true what Maggie said, they never did not want to be married. Their break up had nothing to do with that, it was actually the fact that they wanted to marry each other so bad that made their break up all the more harder. But that was then and this was now, and _now,_ with this life they now have. Everything was set in stone and certain, their future was as clear as they could come when it came to being together. It wasn’t just this year they waited to get to this point, it had been those four whole years. 

They fell into a tight embrace with Alex’s arms going around her neck and keeping her close “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Maggie whispered, turning her head and pressed her lips against Alex’s cheek before she whispered against her skin “Thank you for saying yes.”

Alex laughed breathlessly and turned her head to her, with tears still rolling down her face “Thank you for asking.” 

“At least now we’re even when it comes to proposing.” 

Alex laughed once more and shook her head as she muttered “And let’s  _ keep  _ it even.”

“Oh I’m not going anywhere, Danvers. _Second time_ _lucky_ is a thing.” Maggie smirked, stealing another kiss from Alex before they just hugged again with overwhelming happiness filling the room. 

It was silent for a moment whilst Alex and Maggie just held each other and Violet and Jessie were trying to hold their  _ emotions  _ together, staring at each other as if to ask  _ when do we say something?  _ Because they were fairly certain both Alex and Maggie had completely forgotten that they were there. 

As Jesse wiped her tears, Violet gritted her teeth into an awkward grin as she leaned over the back of the couch “We couldn’t help but overhear!” 

Alex and Maggie broke out into laughter as they broke away from each other and turned to Violet who then jumped from over the couch and soon made her way over “I’m so happy for you guys.”

Her arms went around the both of them in a tight group hug, Alex and Maggie’s cheeks both resting on the top of Violet’s head, the embrace lasting a few more seconds before Maggie pulled back slightly “Yeah? Got your blessing?” 

“One  _ thousand  _ percent, you just have to do me a solid.”

“What, baby?” Alex coos, not riding her smile as she strokes Violet’s hair.

“Get some new rings. I wasn’t here the first time you guys got engaged but someone should have told you that those rings were  _ not  _ it.” 

The two of them burst out into laughter, both rolling their eyes. But she did have a point. Maggie looked to Alex again and said in a soothing voice “New engagement, new rings.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex laced their fingers together. Violet just stared at them both for a moment, she had seen them being in love for so long now she didn’t think it was possible to see them looking  _ more  _ in love but here they were. 

Then, quite smugly, Violet shrugged her shoulders and hummed “And to think. All this from  _ your  _ dumbass taking me in,” she nodded to Alex, then looking to Maggie “-- _ your  _ dumbass for arresting me and,” Violet then points at herself “ _ My  _ dumbass locking you guys in a cell together.” 

She turned to Jessie with a still proud look on her face, Jessie just giggling softly with her mouth pressed against her curled fingers, looking at them  _ all  _ with absolute admiration. Violet raised a cocky brow to her and turned when hearing Alex stiffly and teasingly hum when she deadpanned “Yes, thank you for that.”

But then the two of them pulled her back into another hug, because really, they  _ did  _ have her to thank for that. 

* * *

They kept it between themselves that night, everything was so overwhelming that they found it best to just let it sink in for the night. Alex and Maggie found their ways to let it sink in when they retired themselves to their bedroom later on in the night. 

The next morning, they didn’t really want to waste much time being each other's fianc é e’s again. They went out as soon as the jewellers were open and went to look at rings, and though they left Violet back home in bed, they still sent her photos to get her opinion since she made it quite clear that she had them. 

_ Simplicity is key here people _ , is what she texts them. Which, actually, Alex and Maggie agreed on. After a few more snaps were taken of various choices, they finally settled with Violet’s important approval on two  _ simplistic _ looking enough slender platinum band rings with a three carat diamond ring at it’s centre. They were gorgeous and a much better fit for them. And so, Alex bought Maggie’s and vice versa. 

They returned home and in their room, they privately exchanged the rings to one another as they sat on the bed, it brought tears back to their eyes once again. Maggie gazed at her lovingly, running her fingers through the side of Alex’s hair “You happy?”

“Do you even have to ask me that?” Alex breathed with her smile as wide as leaned her whole body forward as she put her hands to Maggie’s cheeks and pushed herself on top of her as she kissed her hard. Maggie humming a sweet laugh as she tucked her legs up to Alex’s waist and draped her arms around her neck. 

“You need to tell your mom.  _ Again _ .” 

Alex snorted as she dropped her forehead briefly down on the centre of Maggie’s chest before snapping it back up when pulling her phone out and mumbled “How about this?” she holds the phone out when clicking on the camera, before Maggie could even question, she had Alex’s now ringed up hand against her face by the pushing of her palm, taking a photo with the ring on full display. 

Alex pulled the phone back and clicked on the photo with Maggie then catching a glimpse of it herself “Oh  _ nice _ , so it’s just your hand against my squishy face.” 

“Yes,” Alex concurred as she quickly sent forward the text to Eliza along with  _ “Surprise”  _ and a red heart, she locked her phone back up and dropped it on the bed before Alex turned her head back to the woman that was currently underneath her, using a hand to grab both of Maggie’s cheeks and took them back to their squishy state as Alex pouted and grumbled “But I love your squishy face.”

Maggie snorted a laugh as Alex kissed her, with her lips still puckered from her face still being  _ squashed _ , Alex then dropped her hand from Maggie’s face and returned it to grip onto her waist. 

There was a quick knock on the door before it flung open, Violet took one step in and groaned, wishing she hadn’t, she threw her whole arm over her eyes “Good  _ God _ .”

“Violet!” Alex exclaimed as she slid off of Maggie’s body with the brunette then adding on “A door is for  _ knocking _ .”

“I did knock! But I thought you were just exchanging rings not...exchanging tongue,” Violet scrunched her face from behind the crook of her arm “Are you off her now?” 

“Yes.” Alex sighed. 

Violet slowly dropped her arm to check for herself and then did “Okay, that is the third and  _ last  _ time this has happened.”

“At least the door was closed this time.” Alex giggled.

“Yeah and at least it wasn’t the couch this time.” Maggie further chuckled with Alex’s forehead pressing against her arm as they both laughed as if  _ they  _ were the teenagers.

“Let’s not talk about the couch-anyway Kara and Lena are here.” 

Maggie and Alex look at each other with Alex then growing a small smile and climbing off the bed “This will be good.”

Violet stared at her mother who was clearly already proud of whatever little joke she was going to do in order to lead up to the announcement of their engagement, she rolled her eyes as she turned and left the room “Here we go.” 

Alex purposely kept her hands behind her back whilst Maggie stuck hers in her pocket of her sweats to avoid them seeing hers, they both smiled at the couple quite innocently “Hey, you two,” Alex breathed softly. “Nice surprise.”

“Well it’s quite rare for us  _ all  _ to be free on Saturday afternoon so we thought we’d swing round.” Lena smiled with her arm still entwined with Kara’s. Kara tilted her head at her sister “You okay?”

Alex raised her brow with a still innocent hum “Me? Yes, fine. Drink?” 

Kara knocked her head back for a moment “Yes, coffee, please.”

Alex nods and turns with her hands now  _ in  _ front of her once Alex’s back was to them, Maggie leaned her back against the island as Lena asked her “So, how are things at work? Are you taking the Captains job?”

“Did Alex tell you?”

“I did not.” Alex says with her back still turned, Maggie then turns to Violet who shrugged innocently “What? I keep them in the loop.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes with a faint smile on her lips, clearly Violet hasn’t kept them  _ totally  _ in the loop “Yeah um, after thinking it over and speaking to Warren’s son, I’ve decided to take it.”

The couple gleamed at her before Kara briefly confused “Warren’s son?”

Maggie waved her hand “Long story. We talked and he apologised. Point is I’m taking it.” 

Kara then went right back to gleamed as she clapped her hands together close to her chest “Oh Maggie that’s so great! I’m hugging you,” she made her way over and wrapped her arms around the brunette who giggled as she embraced her back with  _ one  _ arm. “So happy for you.”

“Thanks, Kara.” 

“We should celebrate, tonight!” Lena brightly suggested, Violet pointing over to her with her entire arm and a squint in her eyes “See, Luthor. This is why I like you.” 

Lena just smirked and pointed right back in the same manner and expression. Alex cleared her throat to grab her sisters as she had the coffee ready, she held out the cup of hot coffee with her now engaged hand. Kara turned and smiled as she took the cup from her hand, soon noticing that Alex was purposely holding her hand out just that little bit more, and that's when it clicked and she saw what she was actually seeing, she put the coffee down as soon as she had it held and grabbed hold of Alex’s hand with both of hers and pulled her forward, so much so that Alex was almost pulled over the counter tip “ _ Oof _ -Kara, ribs.”

“Shush your ribs, oh my God!” Kara down right squealed, her head then darted to look at Maggie who now had her hand out of her pocket and holding up high and proud for it to then be taken by Lena’s hands. Lena then looked to them both with her shocked eyes “When did this happen!” 

“Last night.” Alex softly giggled at the pair.

“I asked her,” Maggie said with utter warmth. “After everything that had happened the past two months, it just felt right to move forward and be engaged,  _ again _ .” 

“Well it’s about time!” Lena laughed, dropped her hands from Maggie “Honestly I’ve been telling Kara you two needed to get back on track with this whole thing!” 

“She’s been very passionate about this, and I agree, I think we’ve  _ all  _ been waiting for this.” 

Violet nodded to the pair “Yeah now just you guys next.”

Kara rolled her eyes with a small smirk “She seems to listen to you, maybe you can get her on board to marriage.”

Lena grumbled a laugh as she turned to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her from behind, pressing a firm kiss on her cheek before looking over to the teen “I’m scared of marriage like Maggie is scared of babies.”

Maggie held out her hands and looked to Alex as if to say _Really?_ Before slapping them back down to her sides, Alex said nothing, she only smirked. Luckily for Kara and Lena, marriage wasn’t a deal breaker on either side. Would Kara like marriage? Sure. Would she ever give Lena an ultimatum on it? No, Kara knew why Lena felt the way she did about marriage, she grew up in a household that was clouded by an ugly marriage. Something that Violet herself actually related to and understood. _But_ maybe someday, they were completely happy either way. Alex and Maggie on the other hand had always been on the same page when it came to marriage, they wanted it, so long as it was with each other. 

Kara and Lena put their attention back on to Alex and Maggie, focusing on the most important thing, their new second engagement. Lena pulled her arms away from Kara just in time for the blonde to shoot her arms up “But congratulations!” she raced round and pulled her sister into a tight embrace as Lena hugged Maggie, leaving Violet to just hug Gert.

Kara rested her head down on Alex’s shoulder and whispered “You’ve finally got here.”

“Yeah,” Alex hummed, trying her best not to cry with her arms tightening around her baby sister. “I guess I did.”

“The house, the dog, the  _ daughter _ ...all with Maggie. Just like you planned.”

“Wasn’t quite in the way I thought,” Alex laughed which caused Kara to burst out into the same, Alex then just nodded “--but it’s perfect.” 

Kara pulls back and nods as she grins to Alex, tilting her head up with an even perkier look coming to her expression “See? Meant to be.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You were right.”

“Just...actually get married this time.”

Alex swatted her sister's side who found herself quite amusing “Too soon.”

Kara just ignored her and giggled as she then switched with Lena and had Maggie to herself “We’re future sister-in-laws again!”

Maggie knocked her head back for a moment in a laugh before she hugged the blonde and said as they gently rocked “Yeah this time we’ll actually make it official.” 

Alex walked over to Violet and wrapped her arms around the teen from behind, resting her head against hers as Lena insisted once again “Now we  _ really  _ should celebrate! How about dinner and then out for drinks tonight?” 

“Oh I’m always down for drinks!” Violet vouched, holding up a hand that Alex quickly slapped down before she returned her arm around her. 

“We could go to Il Palazzo?” Kara suggested with a wide innocent grin plastered on her face. Violet’s expression dropped as she said in a serious mumble “That...that really expensive place with that amazing  _ bolognese-stuffed calamari  _ you always bang about?” 

“The very one.” 

There was a small silence before Violet rested her head back on Alex’s shoulder to look up to her as she put on her childlike voice when pouting “Mommy, may we?”

Alex snorted when wrapping her arms tighter around Violet in a rock, raising her brows to her sister “Pulling out the mommy card...it gets me everytime,” she pressed a hard kiss on the top of Violet’s head before turning back to look at Maggie “How about it, babe?” 

“I’m thinking over the menu in my head already,” Maggie said with a smirk still lingering on her face. “Maybe stop off at Noonan’s for drinks afterwards we usually just get our coffee, haven’t been there at night for a while.”

“You’re a woman after my own heart, Sawyer.” Violet shook her head,  _ that  _ earning a swat from Alex’s hand as she dropped her arms “That part is gonna be without you.” 

Violet spun round to her “Aw come on! Jess has gone to visit her parents for the weekend. I don’t wanna spend my Friday night on my own like a loser.”

Kara held her hand up “I used to do that perfectly fine.”

It went silent for a small moment with Violet just glancing to her over her shoulder, Kara tightened her lips together and sunk her hand back down, glancing over to Lena who shrugged to her “Don’t look at me, love. I have no idea why you just admitted to that either.”

Violet shook her head and motioned back to looking to Alex with raised brows “You should take it as a compliment that your almost nineteen year old wants to spend time with you,”

Alex rolled her eyes with a warm look on her face as she turned back to the teen just as Violet quickly added in “Plus you know in Europe-”

“What is it with you and Europe?” Alex asked with pinched brows.

Violet quickly waved her hand and that argument away “Fine forget Europe-there’s no legal stand in front of it being a twenty one only place, you just can’t  _ drink _ if you’re under twenty one.”

“You do your research,” Alex raised her brows “Don’t forget I forgot about that time you managed to get served last year.”

Violet blew out a small raspberry “Ancient history.” 

Alex just hummed stiffly before she released a small breath when addressing her sister and Lena in a nod “Well I guess we’re celebrating tonight.” 

“Yay!” Kara gushed with a quick slap of her hands “Ooh! We can get the others to meet up with us for the drinks after we get to dinner.” 

Maggie then let out a small laugh as she raised the question “Is it even possible to get a table Il Palazzo so short notice?” 

It all went silent for a moment before Lena just tilted her head to her “Sweet Maggie. The only gratitude I have to the name I carry is things like  _ that  _ not being an issue.”

The brunette just nodded to her with a small point “Using your powers for good, I like it,” she then made her way over to Alex who slipped her arms off from around Violet to welcome Maggie’s around hers “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Yes it does.” Alex mutters as she rests her forehead against Maggie’s before engaging in a kiss. 

* * *

As Lena and her infamous name assured, she was able to book a table for the four of them that very evening. It had been the first time in god knows how long that they got dressed up all nice and spiffy to head out to a meal, the last time Alex remembered was when they went out for Maggie’s birthday, they went to  _ Saxon’s _ just the three of them. Alex wanted no fuss when it was her birthday, just an easy night in, the same went for their anniversary, both times they simply just wanted to soak up in each other at home. Violet stayed over at Jessie’s that night to give them the romantic space.

So it had been a few months since they went out like this, even longer since Kara and Lena joined them. And they were  _ all  _ looking forward to it. And during getting changed, Alex and Maggie agreed on something already regarding their wedding, something that was such an immediate yes to being a good idea that they couldn’t wait but to raise it tonight during their dinner. 

All sat around the table, of course it was going to be Kara first to raise a glass. “Well let’s break this in. To Alex and Maggie, back on the track you guys were meant to be on. We love you.” 

All their glasses clinked together as Alex scrunched her nose to her sister “Love you all right back.” 

Their glasses returned back down to the table and started up on their meals. Of course Violet couldn’t help herself but order the bolognese-stuffed calamari that Kara has always hyped up, nodding with her mouth half full “Okay, yeah. You were right, Kara. This is insane.” 

Kara giggled and gave Violet a gentle nudge with her elbow as the teen sat between her and Alex “I told you.”

Lena looked up from her dish of Halibut and put her eyes back to the newly engaged couple “So, is the criteria this time round still the same? Biggest and gayest wedding?”

Alex and Maggie took a moment to just look at each other before Maggie pouted her bottom lip when they both nodded and said when looking back to her “Pretty much.”

“Perfect.” Lena approved with a smirk on her face. God, she remembered how much she was looking forward to the wedding last time round, now that she and Kara are together, she was even more so looking forward to it now that she had someone to celebrate it with. 

Alex and Maggie glanced at each other once more as everyone continued with their food, doing that mind thing that they developed since the first few weeks of them dating. Maggie gave her a small squint as to question, but Alex shook her head as if to say  _ not yet _ . And so they waited.

They waited until dessert came around. The entire night had been so amazing, Violet loved nights like this. Not just because they were celebrating Alex and Maggie finally getting engaged, she just loved family nights in general, especially when Kara and Lena came with them. She never took nights like this for granted, it was insane how she had only had this family for just over a year, to think that two years ago she was still in her old home being emotionally and physically beaten down. But now, she possibly had the best family in the world. And she had no doubt that they would be having another night like this when Eliza came to town, cause god knows she’ll already be planning her flight. 

In the midst of getting down on the dessert, Violet turned her head to ask Alex something and saw her looking at Maggie yet again, she rolled her eyes “When will you guys stop the telepathy thing and just say what you want to say?” 

Of course Violet knew what they were doing, she lives with them, she knows all the tricks of their trade. Alex and Maggie couldn’t help when they glanced back to each other, well now they had no choice. Alex cleared her throat as she sat back for a moment and then looked at the three of them “Well, we’ve kind of come to a decision on the wedding already.”

Maggie then glanced to Lena and smirked with a cocked brow “Besides it still being big and gay.”

Alex pressed her palms together for a moment before motioning them to Kara “Of course we already had planned  _ before  _ that you were going to be my maid of honour,” she took in a small breath before smiling “And I hope you’ll still have that title.”

The blonde couldn’t help herself as she beamed a smile “Of course.”

Alex gave her a tight smile, her hand then resting on Violet’s leg and taking her hand as she then immediately turned to her “ _ But _ . Obviously the engagement before, was before  _ you _ ...and we want you in this wedding just as much because, well, you’re everything. So…”

Maggie then leaned forward from behind Alex and said with a soft smile “I would very much love it, if you would be my  _ best-woman _ .” 

Violet stared at them both, now a little stunned. She hadn’t really given it much thought as to where she’d be placed, she kinda figured Kara would be Alex’s maid of honour, mostly because  _ duh  _ she’s her sister but also Violet couldn’t help but think Kara deserved it more because, well, she’s known her longer. And she was okay with it, she really hadn’t thought about the other options. 

Her brows couldn’t help themselves when they rose as her eyes flickered between the two of them, sitting up more in her chair ever so slightly “Wait, seriously?”

Maggie nods with a smile still settled on her lips “Yeah, seriously. Couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather have.”

Violet couldn’t help the grin that came to her face before she just nodded “Yes! I’d love that!” she reached her hand over Alex to Maggie and slapped her palm in hers before they gripped to each other as Violet dryly added “Bachelorette party.”

Maggie snorted whilst Alex just stared coldly at her, Violet releasing a giggle, giving her mother a small elbow as she pulled her arm back “You’d be invited.”

“Oh wow, thanks.” 

Violet then nodded to Lena as if to say  _ and you _ , then looked to Kara and pulled a small face which made the blonde’s face drop. The teen then just giggled once again and gently pushed Kara’s arm “Just kidding, glasses.”

* * *

  
  


The three of them got home just hitting past midnight, they stayed in Noonan’s until they closed up. Nia, Brainy, Winn and J’onn had met up with them after they had their dinner. Violet didn’t try and get served as  _ she  _ agreed, and they all had a lovely evening. 

But man, were they all beat. Violet kicked her shoes off as soon as they walked through the house, letting out a hard  _ oof  _ when Gertrude gave her the same welcoming leap before moving onto Alex and Maggie for the same. Violet turned around in her now socked feet “I am...done.”

Alex snorted with a small nod “Yeah I’m pretty done too,” she walked over to the teen and wrapped her arms around her, embracing tightly. “Goodnight, sweet girl.” 

Violet gave Alex one more squeeze before she pulled back “Night, mom,” she then looked to Maggie and gleamed with some smugness “Goodnight, Maggie.”

Maggie rolled her eyes with a smirk on herself “Goodnight, best woman.” She threw her arms around Violet for a rocking hug, “thanks for accepting my  _ offer _ .”

Violet was then the one who snorted “Thanks for asking,” 

She pulled herself back from Maggie and looked at them both when saying with warmth “I love you guys.” 

Alex reached up and rested gently to Violet’s cheek “We love you too.”

“We do.” Maggie hummed sweetly. Violet smiled at them once more and turned herself back towards her bedroom, her hand skimming across the top of Gertrude’s head who followed her down the hallway. 

Maggie and Alex just looked to each other for a moment, the brunette glancing down to her  _ finacee’s  _ lips as she rubbed her own together after running her tongue along them, slipping her hands into Alex’s and leading her down the hallway also, right into their bedroom. 

Gently, she pressed Alex’s back against the door to close it “You really done?”

A grin spread to Alex’s mouth with her eyes closing once she felt Maggie’s lips softly kiss her neck, feeling her hands rest on her waist in a firm grip. Alex brought her own arms up and loosely wrapped around Maggie’s neck “Maybe not entirely,” 

Her fingers entwined in Maggie’s locks at the back of her head as she savored every second she had of Maggie’s mouth on her throat, how soft her lips were against them and the feel of her tongue shyly brushing along it. 

Alex sighed a deep  _ oh  _ before whispering still as breathless “I love you.”

Maggie hummed against her skin before she pulled back and locked her dark eyes to Alex’s. Alex’s thumb stroked softly on Maggie’s cheek as she responded in a faint tone “I love you too... _ fiancee _ .”

Alex couldn’t help the giggle. Despite the fact she had been her fiancee before, it sure as hell was surreal hearing it again from Maggie’s lips “ _ Finacee _ .”

“You know how long I’ve been waiting to call you that again?”

“Maybe as long as I have for you.” Alex’s hand slipped onto the back of Maggie’s neck as she pulled her in for a deep kiss, her tongue entering Maggie’s mouth to brush over hers when soft moans slipped from the both of them.

The kiss soon grew hotter and messier, Maggie’s hands gripped onto the waistline of Alex’s pants as she began to move them both, pulling them towards the bed and spinning Alex around to face it before she pushed her down on it. Both of them looked at each other with grins on their faces and chuckles from their lips, not long before Maggie  _ jumped  _ on after her on the mattress where things developed further between them. 

The past day had been a whirlwind, they were both just pleased that this time was in a  _ good way _ , after all they had been going through, they were in need of some happiness. And with this, missing piece of being engaged now back where it belonged, they were determined to keep hold of it. 

  
Meanwhile Violet just lay in bed, with Gertrude lying at her feet. She heard the giggles come from the room when Alex and Maggie were by the door. She couldn’t help but smile, finally there was peace after all this time...because despite everything that had happened. Her  _ family  _ had only grown stronger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! this was a really fluffy thing to do and had a lot of fun with it so I hope you guys liked reading please leave your comments below they really mean a lot and thank you to everyone who sent their well wishes last week it warmed my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed with changes and growth all around as the time for the highly anticipated wedding of Alex and maggie comes closer.

_ Two Years Later... _

Violet blew out a hard breath as she came to a stop in the middle of National City Park, pressing her hands down on her knees as she almost curled over right there on the floor “Jesus Christ, what...what  _ is  _ it with you and Maggie and running so fast?”

Alex blew out an amused breath with Violet then adding as she stood back up straight “Seriously. You already have your wedding day body why do we need to go so fucking fast.”

“Language lady,” Alex gave her daughter a small push “You might be twenty one now but you can still watch that lip.”

Violet mocked the action of her zipping her mouth before holding her hands up, now the two of them were just  _ walking  _ through the park, with her hands on her hips and still taking deep breaths “Oh man.”

“For my top agent you really get bent outta shape.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a Sunday morning.” Violet gripped to the back of her neck as she knocked it backwards for a moment. 

“Okay fine that’s fair.”

Violet laughed breathlessly and dropped her hands back down to the side of her body “Tell me again why you’ve waited two years to get married.”

“Because we want to do it right and to be honest I’ve kind of liked a long engagement, takes the stress off.”

Violet’s brows pinched harshly together as she turned to her mother before rising them again “Oh you and Maggie having your little domestic bickers over all the stupid wedding shit has been  _ stress  _ free?”

“Believe me. Could have been worse, last time we had an all day fight over band or DJ-”

“Obviously DJ I always get too nervous that a band will butcher a good song.”

Alex gaped at her daughter for a moment before she broke out into a proud smile “You really are my daughter.” 

Violet laughed breathlessly “Just don’t tell Maggie I agreed to that because I’m still her best woman.” 

“Don’t worry we’ve settled on that pretty quickly,” Alex kept her eyes straight forward and then looked back to Violet and her concerned look when she saw her in the corner of her eye to which she quickly clarified “DJ.”

“Thank God.”

“I can be persuasive.” 

“I don’t need the details.”

“Wha- _ no _ !” Alex shoved Violet who let out another small laugh as they continued to walk through, they were both heading straight into the DEO. Alex slapped her hands together “Okay, so you’ve got your schedule for today.”

“As in work wise or wedding wise?”

“Wedding.” 

“Yes, final suit renovations I’m well aware.” 

The wedding was in a month, a Fall wedding which was something both Alex and Maggie had always wanted. The venue was picked out, the date was set,  _ everything  _ was in order. Alex and Maggie couldn’t wait and honestly neither could Violet. 

Not so much had shifted in their lives within the past two years apart from the fact that Gertude had gotten bigger and fluffier, Violet had been promoted to a level three agent where she was cleared for field work  _ finally,  _ though she was allowed into doing that not long after what happened with Maggie. They had faced many obstacles since what happened, not one that hit quite so close to home, but still there had been more troubling times that they had faced of which they had always come out the other end. Together...and now everything was by all accounts pretty blissful, apart from the regular life threatening work kind of stuff. 

They headed themselves back into the DEO and waited no time in getting into their uniforms and getting stuck right into work. They always worked so well together, especially since Alex was able to stop being the overly protective mother on the job, of course she still has her moments of concern like any parent does, but she knows to put her trust in that Violet would be okay in the end, and each time she was...she would walk away with barely a scratch. Not even Alex was that good at her level...and she had thought from time to time, not to go all  _ Lion King  _ but it had crossed her mind that when she was to put up her Director boots, Violet would make a really good one. 

But Lord knows, they were a while away from that yet, because above all else, Violet was still her baby and despite her being an actual full adult now, she wasn’t ready for her to grow  _ all  _ the way up where she couldn’t look over her just yet. 

Back out onto the front in their uniforms, they were ready to get stuck into work. Winn turned to the two of them and held up his fingers “Okay you two can settle this for us,” he nodded his head to the side for Brainy, who stood beside Winn with his hands behind his back in a very serious stance, as per. Violet and Alex just glanced at each other,  _ here we go _ . Winn lowered his hands “since it’s your wedding Alex, is it appropriate to propose at someone else's wedding?”

Violet and Alex just stared at him, Violet’s brows slowly pinched together “Winn. You’ve known her for three months.

Winn had started dating this girl he met at a coffee cart a few months back, it was a complete cliche and he seems to think that means it’s gonna work out. They all hope it did, but this conversation brought some concern. He tutted and rolled his eyes “Not me, Brainy seems to think that’s a  _ traditional  _ thing.” 

“It is absolutely not,” Violet said flat out “everytime I see videos of people doing that I just want to punch them.”

“Okay, easy, Rocky,” Alex muttered as she looked to Brainy. “Brainy, I’m begging, do not propose to Nia during my wedding.”

Brainy raised a brow “That is not something you do here?”

Alex raised her brows and nodded “Sure. Some people, but did you hear the part where my daughter likes to punch those people?” 

Brainy glanced to Violet who just raised her brows, with Winn then scoffing a tease as he briefly turned his back “She’s just mad that she’s going stag.”

Violet glared at him whilst Alex gave him a slap on his back before he spun back around “Too soon?”

“Whatever-point is,” Violet looked back at Brainy, “it’s not a tradition.”

Winn slapped Brainy’s arm “Told you, man.”

Brainy hummed and then simply shrugged as if it were nothing, moving on from the conversation pretty quickly, Violet herself was pretty sure that Nia would have a heart attack if he did that. Not necessarily because he was proposing, she wagered that she’d be okay with that part...but doing it at someone else's wedding? She’d die. 

Before anything else could be said on the matter, the alarm siren suddenly went off on their radar. It was time to  _ actually  _ go to work. 

* * *

Maggie put her jacket on as she finished up the day, walking out of her office with having one of her officers run over to her “Captain Sawyer-”

Politely Maggie raised her hand and shook her head as she carried on walking down the hall with him following “Sorry, Harrison I have to run you are left in the capable hands of Lieutenant Diaz.”

“But it’s the one on that armed robbery you were inquiring about.”

Maggie swirled her car keys around on her finger as she reached the door and glanced down to the files “Okay, well leave them in my office. I’ll look in the morning.”

“Captain?”

Maggie gentled her expression with some amusement as she nodded “Harrison. You have my permission to go in my office and leave my files there but I really have to go.”

“Alright,” Harrison relaxed, then smirking as he lightly joked, “got a hot date, boss?”

Maggie raised her brows as she pressed her hand against the door “Oh yeah, with my kid for our suit tailoring for my wedding, remember that one? I’m off next month...for my wedding.” 

“Oh! Yes of course! Okay I’ll drop these in your office.”

“You do that.” Maggie whispered with the scrunch of her nose to then push the door wide open and finally being let out by her officer, she made her way to the tailors where she and Violet were going to get their final fitting. 

Maggie truly couldn’t wait for the wedding, well, not that that would exactly be any surprise. It was  _ her  _ wedding to Alex, finally. And it was coming closer and closer, being right around the corner now. They had decided to go all out on this wedding, so much so that it wasn’t even going to be in the city. It was way out of town at this amazing hotel right on the lake which was grand enough to be pleasing but quaint enough to hold just their loved ones. 

When getting there, Maggie stood outside the tailors, looking to her watch before she was pulled away as her attention came to the approaching footsteps, she smiled at first when seeing Violet’s face and then had her expression drop when she  _ saw  _ Violet’s face “Oh, Jesus,” she exasperated, reaching her hand forward and taking hold of the young woman’s chin as she examined the new cut on her lip that was not there this morning. “Of all days.”

“It’s not like it’s the wedding,” Violet laughed as she gently pushed Maggie’s hand away as the back of her arm pushed against hers, raising her brows “I’m fine, by the way.”

“Course you’re fine, you’re you,” Maggie gave Violet’s elbow a light tug “c’mon let's not miss this slot.”

Violet followed Maggie into the tailor shop “Y’know you can take it a little easier,  _ Captain _ .” 

“You know how this place is, always to the key point and if we missed this appointment Alex wouldn’t just kill me she’d kill you too,” Maggie turned to Violet as she pushed open the door “y’know that phrase happy wife happy life? I’m getting a headstart.” 

Violet raised her brows with a smirk as she nodded “Nice, I’ll note that one down.”

Maggie giggled before she turned away from the teen and went to the receptionist where she gave her name and that they had an appointment. Alex and Kara already had their stuff done and because Violet was Maggie’s best woman, she couldn’t know anything about Alex’s attire because well, despite how well she kept being a DEO agent a secret, she did suck at little secrets like that. 

Maggie went first, standing on the platform as she had the seamstress do her final pins up, Maggie tilted her head at herself in the mirror for a moment “I’d marry me.”

Violet blew out a wheezed laugh as she sat in the arm chair “I was just about to say you look great but it seems you got that nailed down.”

Maggie giggled as she pressed her hands against her stomach “I just mean the  _ suit _ looks great,” she glances down to the seamstress “it looks great.”

The seamstress looks up to her with pins gritted between her teeth “Thanks.” 

Maggie looked back to Violet “I wonder what your mom is gonna look like.”

“I already told you I am banned from knowing  _ anything _ .”

“Damn it, Kara.” Maggie muttered to herself. Violet softly snorted with the shake of her head “Sorry, Sawyer. Maybe get one of your detectives on it.”

“Crossed my mind.” 

“Seriously?”

“No,” it was then Maggie who snorted, shaking her head as she glanced back down her suit, “no deep down I like the element of surprise.”

Violet just nodded and glanced down to her phone, reading the text message that popped up but didn’t get the chance to respond as it was announced that Maggie’s suit was officially fully fitted, she turned her head back for Maggie to now be stood there without having a woman at her feet. 

Maggie raised her brows and tightly smiled Violet “Well?”

She tilted her head to Maggie and pretended to really ponder and consider her verdict, but she looked amazing which was no shock to the audience.  _ Please _ , she was Maggie Sawyer. Violet lightly shrugged “If I had one of those number cards, it’d be a ten. Seriously, Mags. You look amazing.”

“Thanks, kid,” Maggie blew out a small breath, looking back down to the suit as she skimmed her hands down the material. Alex would like it. That’s all she really cared for. “Okay. you’re turn. Go scrub up.”

Violet rolled her eyes before getting out of her seat and walking into the changing room where her unfitted suit awaits. When walking out it was now Maggie who was sitting in the chair, checking through her own phone, texting Alex back that they weren’t far off coming home.

“I can’t believe I’m getting a final fitting for your wedding.”

“I know,” Maggie hummed, taking her eyes away from her phone as she put it down “I’m still kinda in shock about it too.”

“Can’t believe I’m getting a final fitting for your wedding to go  _ alone _ .” Violet added in a mumble, raising a brow to Maggie who just frowned to her “I know it sucks.”

“Yeah,” Violet sighs before she lets out a shrug, “it is what it is  _ and  _ it’s not about me.”

“You’re allowed to be upset about it.”

“I know. But just not now.”

Maggie tightened a smile in the corner of her mouth and just nodded, they both moved swiftly on for the subject, she tilted her head as she looked to Violet in her suit “Kid, your mom is gonna get even more emotional seeing you in this suit much less me.”

“She’s gonna be crying as soon as she wakes up let's face it.”

“That’s true.” Maggie chuckled. 

* * *

  
  


Violet gripped onto the back of her neck as she moved her head side to side, letting out a small groan. After she and Maggie went for their fitting, Violet headed back home whilst Alex was still at work and Maggie had to take a quick trip back to the station as she forgot her laptop. 

She stood in her room and turned her head to the picture frame she had on her desk of her and Jessie, her gaze got stuck on it for a few moments that she barely even registered the knock on the door, she would have missed it completely if it weren’t for Gertrude the walking doorbell from her barking. Violet cleared her throat and got back into formation as she made her way out and down the hall to the front door. 

Opening up to see Jessie herself stood there in front of her, Violet slid her hand down the door as she said in a flat tone “Whoever said staring at something doesn’t make it appear clearly hadn’t tried hard enough.”

Jessie cocked her head to the side of her “You been thinking about me?” she waited and just looked at Violet’s plain face which after a few seconds broke her into a frown “you’re killing me.”

Finally, Violet snorted before she released a small laugh, her expression breaking out into the same loving look she always would give her girlfriend, she reached forward and took hold of Jessie’s waist, pulling her close “I’m always thinking of you.”

“I hate it when you do that,” Jessie laughed breathlessly as she lightly swatted Violet’s arm, adding after she savoured the quick yet still the same sweet welcomed kiss “honestly I don’t know who took the drama degree out of the two of us sometimes.” 

“Please.” Violet scoffed lightly as she closed the door. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you weren’t kidding.”

Violet turned to her as she closed the door, rolling her eyes “Jess.  _ Please  _ stop beating yourself up about this.”

“But you’re upset about it.”

“Yeah and so are you. But babe, you can’t pass up this job opportunity.” 

Jessie groaned with the roll of her eyes as Violet took her hand once again and led her down the hallway to her room. Jessie had been looking for work since finishing up her degree, she had moved on from being a barista to being the assistant theatre manager at National City Palace Theatre for the past eighteen months, it had been a big deal and now she had the chance to actually take over and as lead manager, it would make her the youngest manager in history to have over that place which was the main theatre in the city, it was very daunting but the thought of running a theatre house at the top was really the dream for Jessie. 

She thought acting was her biggest goal, and it was still her passion of course, but when she got into her final year she fell in love more with  _ making  _ the productions rather than being in them. It was a big risk to take such a curveball move so late in her University life but so far it had been paying off...the thing was, the initiation day was marked on the day of Alex and Maggie’s wedding. She tried to get them to rearrange until the point where Violet told her to stop pressing in case it backfries to them not considering her anymore, which Alex and Maggie agreed to. So though not planned at all, Violet was attending the wedding without her date. 

“So what did you do today? You’re home early.” Jessie asked as she  _ flopped  _ down onto Violet’s bed. 

“I was at the DEO in the morning and took the afternoon off because I had to meet Maggie...for suit fittings.” 

A self pitied cry came from Jessie as she briefly covered her eyes, shaking her head whilst that was covered “Please don’t show me-” but before she could finish the sentence, Violet had her phone  _ shoved  _ in her face by the photo Maggie took of her in her fitted suit. Jessie gasped when propping herself up on her elbows and stared at the photo more intensely “ _ God  _ damn theatre,” her eyes flickered back up to Violet and crumbled a frown as she dropped back down “you look amazing, baby.”

Violet just let out a low  _ uh huh  _ as she sat down on the side of the bed, with her back now to Jessie who rested against the corner of the bed, behind Violet who was sat up at the side and removed her t-shirt, being just in her sports bra, her back had new bruises. Jessie had gotten used to the bruises, but still, they weren’t exactly nice to see. 

Violet felt Jessie’s fingertips gently graze over her new temporary markings, hearing Jessie then say in a light voice “Working hard, I see.”

“Always.” Violet huffed as she rolled one shoulder with a soft groan.

“You feel okay?”

“Yeah, just a little stiff. We had a small run in before I left.” 

“Aw,” Jessie laughed with sympathy, moving herself forward and replacing her hands over the bruises with her lips in a gentle kiss, moving to her shoulder “Too stiff for this?”

Violet grumbled a small laugh and turned herself to face Jessie, shaking her head and muttering as she put her arms around Jessie’s neck “Oh, never stiff for this.”

Jessie giggled when their lips came together, Violet’s back resting down on the mattress with Jessie now rested on top of her, engaging in delicate and loving kisses. Jessie skimmed her finger under Violet’s chin “Hey I was thinking-”

“Never a good sign.” Violet muttered as she kissed Jessie’s cheek. 

“Shut up,” Jessie snorted, briefly burying her face in the crook of Violet’s neck before she pulled back “No really, I’m serious about what I’m gonna ask you.”

“Um. Jess, baby. I love you but just because my mom and Maggie are getting married doesn’t mean  _ we _ have to just yet.”

“Oh shut up no not that... _ but  _ I was thinking about the whole...us living together thing.”

“Jess-”

“We talked about it.”

“Yeah light heartedly and like two years ago,” Violet laughed “When you had that dorm and we  _ played _ house.”

Jessie sat back on her knees between Violet’s legs “We could do it babe, I mean I have two roomates who don’t really need me to pay for rent and if I’m going to have a roommate why can’t it be you? I know you love it here with your mom-hell I do, but to have our own space...” 

Violet smirked gently as Jessie just raised her brows and stroked the side of Violet’s legs “I mean yeah of course it’d be amazing.” 

“And I don’t mean right away...maybe just...open up the conversation?” 

Violet gazed up to her with a soft smirk still on her lips and nodded when reaching up and resting her hand on the back of Jessie’s neck “Yeah...sure we can,” she pulled her in for a kiss with Jessie then humming and pulling back for a brief moment. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Violet moaned into Jessie’s mouth as she pulled her back into a deep, captivating kiss, pressed their bodies harder together. 

Jessie had never wanted to put any pressure on Violet with the whole moving thing, but as soon as they hit their three year anniversary the other month no one could blame her for thinking about it. To finally take that next step. And though she didn’t pressure at all, Violet knew that Jessie wanted it, because she did too...but moving out from Alex and Maggie? It was hard to think about, much less raise it in conversation. Leaving those two was the only thing holding her back. 

* * *

Alex pulled up in the drive of the house just at the same time as Maggie, she grinned as she got out “Hey, you. Where’ve you been?” 

Maggie patted her laptop case as the strep hung on her shoulder “I forgot this and I have paperwork to go over.”

“Cons of being the boss.” Alex teased as she made her way over to her, Maggie rolling her eyes “Yeah well you’d know,” she reached her hand up and rested her hand to Alex’s cheek as she brought her in for a soft kiss. Alex smiled softly to her “How was today?”

“Great,” Maggie hummed as she dropped her hand back down to the side, seeing the curiosity on Alex’s face, she squinted to her “you wanna what we look like in our suits.”

“So bad.”

Maggie giggled as she gave Alex a playful shrug “ _ Too _ bad.”

“Have you at least got a photo of my daughter?” 

Maggie turned to her as they walked up the drive and laughed breathlessly “Yes and she looks amazing but she doesn’t want you to see either.”

Alex gaped at her “You  _ both  _ just want me to cry extra hard, don’t you?” 

“Absolutely,” Maggie pinched Alex’s cheeks with one hand as she brought her face forward once more and laid a quick kiss on her lips before turning and making her way up the porch stairs with Alex trailing behind. 

Maggie opened the door to see Gertrude sprawled out in the middle of the floor “What’re you doing out here on your own?” 

Alex dropped her keys in the side bowl suspiciously and called out “Vi?”

There was then a  _ fumble  _ that was heard from Violet’s bed room, Maggie grumbled a low laugh and looked down to the floor, holding her arm out just in good timing for Alex to take her predictable protective step forward “Relax, Danvers.”

“But what if it’s-”

“Jessie?” Maggie cocked a brow with a still smirk on her face as she then removed her jacket and made her way over to the kitchen “I’m placing bets.”

“If she’s being attacked in there now and you’ve brushed it off then we might have to rethink the wedding.” Alex dryly teased.

Maggie giggled and scrunched her nose to her before she shrugged a shoulder “She’d win in any fight anyways.”

“Not  _ exactly _ what I meant-”

And it was just a few short moments later that Violet practically stumbled out the room, clearing her throat and straightening her posture as she buttoned up the black national city baseball shirt, and failed to do it properly as Jessie just came out behind her with her jumper slightly off the shoulder for a moment as she ran her fingers through her hair. Maggie said nothing, she just cocked her brow to Alex again as she turned back around from looking at them.

Alex just let out a small hum, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. She didn’t have time to even have that awful mental imagery and Maggie helped by quickly pushing past it “Hey you two.” 

“Hi,” Violet said breathlessly, finally dropping her hands from her shirt and slipping them into the pockets of her sweats, “everything good at DEO?” 

“Yeah, all good,” her eyes then go to Jessie who had her arms wrapped around Violet’s neck from behind as Violet leaned down against the counter “though I gotta say I really do still hate the fact I actually have to start  _ paying  _ for my coffee at Noonan’s again.” 

Jessie lightly chuckled, sliding her hands to Violet’s shoulder as she briefly hid behind her girlfriend and then rested her chin down on her right one “I’m sorry.”

But Maggie decided to push further and waved her hand over to the former barista “I know, not only does she stand us up at our own wedding but now she’s making us  _ pay  _ for our coffee again.”

Alex nodded and teased on the back of Maggie “I mean Kara can take the day off on being Supergirl...” 

Jessie found out about Kara not that long after she found out about everything else, and once she knew she couldn’t believe how she literally couldn’t see it before, like one of those illusions. Once you see you can’t  _ unsee _ . If anything it just made her be intimidated even more by this family that she loves and adores so much, it was literally crawling with next level powerful women. 

“Stop.” Jessie self pitied a small cry as she pressed her forehead against the back of Violet’s shaking shoulder from her laughter who shook her head and reached behind her to Jessie’s cheek “Alright, only I can make fun of her. She feels bad enough.” 

Alex grumbled a light laugh, pulling Jessie closer to her for a moment as she went to walk past “We’re teasing you,” she pressed a quick kiss on the side of her head, “of course understand. We’re proud of you.”

“ _ And _ we’re excited for you.” Maggie nodded as Alex came up beside her. 

Violet turned her head to Jessie “See?” 

Jessie rolled her eyes as she indulge the quick kiss that Violet bestowed on her lips “Well thank you all for the vote of confidence, but I haven’t got the job-”

“ _ Yet _ .” All  _ three  _ of them quickly added.

“Sure, yet.” 

Violet turned around to her and smiled endearingly as she wrapped her arms loosely around Jessie’s waist “And you know what that means…” her smile lingered on Jessie’s face and her growing  _ confused  _ smirk for a few seconds longer before Violet twisted her body back to look at Alex and Maggie “Free theatre tickets.” 

Maggie pointed to her in agreement of the bright idea as Alex leaned forward and slapped her palm into her daughters for a  _ low-five _ as Jessie scoffed and playfully swatted Violet’s arm. 

“Maggie says you look amazing in your now fitted suit.” Alex swiftly changes the subject, with Jessie humming and bobbing her head “Yeah, she does.”

Alex raises her hand just to slap it down “This is not fair.” 

Jessie held her hands to her chest “In my defense, I can’t attend so pictures are the only chance I’ll get to see her in it.” 

Violet just subtly smirked and looked to her with mischief, maybe not the  _ only  _ chance. But even so Alex didn’t find much comfort in the sentiment. 

* * *

The night before they were all setting off to their destination for the wedding, they figured they would celebrate...because there’s always room for a night of drinks. And ever since Violet turned twenty one she had been jumping on every chance and now that Jessie knew  _ everything _ , she could even join them in Al’s. The first time that happened which was not too long ago, was rather amusing to them all. Of course Alien’s had lived among humans for a long time now, but seeing them all in their natural state in a bar was always going to be a little daunting. 

And it just so happened, that the night they chose did in fact turn out to be karaoke night, which is only the  _ best  _ night at Al’s. Violet walked in behind Alex and Maggie, Kara and Lena, with her hand in Jessie’s, she sucked in a breath as she curiously looked around “Anyone ever thought about the fact that we’re slowly turning this place into a gay bar?” 

Lena burst out into a laugh and turned to the young girl as Maggie joked as they sat at their  _ reserved  _ tables by the thing they call a stage “Always said this place could do with some improvements.” 

Kara nodded “We’re keeping in with the theme of the wedding.” 

Jessie looked to Violet “Theme?”

“Relax. It's  _ biggest and gayest _ , not something like Harry Potter.”

Lena pointed to them as they sat down facing them “Although, that would be a wedding I could get behind.” 

“Spoken like a true Slytherin.” Violet smirked with the Luthor just shooting her a wink. It wasn’t long before J’onn, Nia and Brainy joined with Winn who was solo, his new girlfriend still had no idea about everything since it had only been a few early months so he was flying solo for the night. 

“Alright,” Alex stands from her chair as she looks over to Violet and Jessie, “what’re you guys having?” 

After getting the orders from everyone else, Alex turned to her daughter; Violet asked for a beer, Jessie red wine. Maggie put her hand on Alex’s side “I’ll have a beer too, house-”

“House bottled, yeah,” Alex said softly, running her fingers through the side of Maggie’s hair and muttered lovingly as she leaned down “I always know what you want.”

“Damn right.” Maggie whispered as she hummed a chuckle before their lips and  _ tongues  _ came in contact. With everyone growing around them and hollering for them to stop, Winn teasing aloud “We get it! You’re getting married.”

Violet looked at them with her arms crossed as she remained slouched in her chair “We don’t have to see you swallowing each other to prove it.” 

The pair  _ dragged  _ their lips from each other and with a smirk still on her face, Alex squeezed Maggie’s shoulder “Come give me a hand,” she then proceeded to slap her palm into Maggie’s and guided the brunette over to the bar. J’onn and Brainy also assisted. 

Maggie leaned against the bar as they ordered up the drinks, she looked over her shoulder and watched as Violet and Jessie laughed with everyone else around the table, Violet’s arm draped over her shoulder with their fingers entwined “I’m glad they’re okay,” she turned back to Alex who then too glanced over before she added “with the whole Jessie not being able to make it.” 

“I know. Jessie doesn’t know how bummed she was about it.” 

“She has a good habit of putting on a brave face for people she loves,” Maggie looked back at Alex, “a lot like her mom.” 

It wasn’t like Violet  _ cried  _ or anything like that, it wasn’t that deep. But she definitely played things off cooler to Jessie and when she left, she expressed to Alex just how much it sucked and how she was really excited to go with her...not only was she excited for this wedding because, well it was Alex and Maggie, but because she had never been to anything like that at all much less going with someone who was completely in love with her. Still, she wagered ½ wasn’t bad...and Jessie still loved her, she just couldn’t come that’s all. 

“Two more days,” Alex puts softly, raising a brow to Maggie with a light tease “you ready for it?”

“Sweetie I have been ready for five years.” Maggie comes back wholeheartedly, with her words absolutely making Alex melting inside; she leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Maggie’s cheek just before their drinks were pushed towards them and they returned to the table with the gents beside them following their lead.

“Okay,” Maggie sat down and looked over to Violet and called over the music. “Have you picked a song?” 

Violet flicked her finger back and forth between her and Jessie as she said smugly “Duet.”

Alex huffed and shook her head as she leaned back from sliding the drinks over to the two young women “That’s it I’m out.”

“Come on!” Kara exclaimed, leaning over Maggie and swatting her sister's arm. Alex looked at her with a raised brow “Have you heard them sing together?” 

“It’s a religious experience,” Maggie then deadpanned, nodding to herself and then looking back over to Violet. “Which song?” 

“Shallow.”

“Oh shit.” Alex and Maggie muttered in unison as they drank down their drinks at the same time. The karaoke night soon came into full swing, with Winn jumping on the stage first for his own rendition of  _ I Love Rock and Roll _ . It was...an experience. Nia and Brainy then did their own duet of  _ A Whole New World _ , Nia had a good voice, Brainy on the other hand. 

Then, when Violet and Jessie finally got up there, Alex just sunk back in her chair and slid her hand in Maggie’s as she watched her daughter. Not only were the two of them very good singers but they always looked so in love. Alex loved seeing Violet this way, often thinking back to how Violet was when Alex first found her, the seventeen year old kid that lived in her car and took it upon herself to be some part time vigilante. And now here she was, twenty one years of age, a successful DEO agent, in  _ love _ and more importantly she had become her daughter.

Kara leaned to her and Maggie and muttered “Okay, fine I see your point, I thought just her on her own was insane but  _ this _ .” 

The two women just snorted to them and nodded. Double threat. The whole place practically erupted when they finished and none of them knew that people even paid attention to karaoke night apart from then, which, really usually they don’t.

They drank more and got more up on stage until finally they  _ actually  _ had to let other people go and sing too. As they all grew a little more drunk...even Kara who had one glass of the drink that gets her tipsy and stopped at that because one more and she’d be flat out wasted, just enough for some buzz was all she needed to raise a glass with yet another famous Kara speech. “To Alex and Maggie! Who in two days' time, will be married!” 

Everyone’s glasses rose and gave their own little cheers, this time actually indulging Alex and Maggie as they kissed, now with Violet looking at  _ them _ both and being able to believe just how far they’ve come, because from her angle, she saw them going from failing to get closure from one another to rekindling their  _ need  _ for one another to admitting how madly in love they still were, and now here they are about to be married. And she was still around to witness it all as a member of their family, now  _ that  _ was something she really didn’t foresee. 

* * *

The next morning arrived, Alex and Maggie woke up in bed, holding each other like always. Only this time they were waking up to the alarm clock, the alarm clock that was to tell them it was time to get up, get dressed and head on out because they have a venue to get to for their wedding  _ tomorrow _ . 

Maggie was awakened more so by the trail of kisses in her neck from Alex than the alarm itself which Alex quickly put a stop to. Maggie hummed softly and lay on her back to put Alex in her vision, smiling to her still half asleep. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, you.” Alex echoed back in a whisper, brushing her nose against hers before a gentle kiss came back to her lips. Maggie took in a small breath and muttered against her mouth “Holy shit we’re getting married tomorrow.” 

Alex giggled, resting her body down onto Maggie’s with her brows softly raised as she nodded “We are getting married tomorrow.” 

For no reason they both just came out into a laughter, the surreal feeling of it all getting to the two of them, Alex scooped her arms around Maggie as the brunette chuckled “Who let that happen?” 

“It’s all us, babe,” Alex whispered softly, brushing her lips back against her. “Finally.” 

“Finally is right,” Maggie smiled at her  _ soon-to-be  _ wife lovingly before she looked to the side and actually checked the time, “shit, we better get ourselves up. It’s a pretty long drive.”

Alex nods and pries herself off of Maggie’s body, ducking down for a moment and kissing her knee on her way up and off the bed. Giving a moment for Maggie to stretch out her body in the bed and then practically rolling out herself. 

The drive to their venue was around three hours, and of course they were all going down in the same car, it wasn’t like Alex and Maggie were going off on their honeymoon right after the wedding. They were going to have one at some point, but with work clashing and everything, they had it planned for a few months down the line. Italy was their ideal destination of which they are going to book after they return from the wedding. 

They maneuvered around the room from getting washed and dressed to making sure they had everything. Their wedding attire however was in Kara and Lena’s car to stop Maggie and Alex from trying to take some kind of sneak peek. 

One of the great things about living in a neighbourhood that was somewhat suburban was the friendly neighbours as the family next door said it would be a pleasure for them to look after Gertrude for the next couple days rather than send her into a kennel, none of them liked the idea of putting her in one of those. 

Once the two of them got dressed and had their suitcase packed, Alex knocked on Violet’s door in passing when taking the bags out to the front. “Please tell me you’re up!”

The door opened not even five seconds later with Violet walking out fully dressed herself and her duffel bag on her shoulder as she scoffed “Please, who are you talking to?” 

Alex rolled her eyes with a small smirk “Yeah, noted.” 

Violet made her way over to Gertrude’s bowl and gave her up her breakfast whilst Maggie came out with her room and made her way to the front with Alex “I’ll help with the bags, love.” 

The two women made their way outside to start unloading the car. Jessie then emerged from Violet’s room “Are you guys staying for breakfast?”

Violet turned to her once she stood from placing the full bowl down “On the road. That’s the one perk of a road trip,” she smirked as she moved Jessie’s hair behind her shoulder before running her hand down it. “Mcdonald’s breakfast.”

“God now I really am jealous.” Jessie groaned as she swept her hair up into a messy ponytail, with Violet giggling and quickly kissing her cheek as she grabbed her phone from it’s charging dock. 

It didn’t take much for the bags to be packed in the car, Violet said her brief goodbyes to Gertrude as they moved her in next door for the next few days. And by the time the dog was dropped off, there was nothing else to do other than lock up and get on the road, and that’s exactly what they did. 

Jessie looked at the happy couple as they were ready to go “Well, a pre-congratulations. I wish I was coming so  _ bad _ .”

They both just mumbled a wholehearted  _ aw  _ to her before they both pulled her in for a threeway hug, with Maggie muttering “We wish you were coming too.”

Alex rubbed the young woman’s back “But you go and kill that interview tomorrow.” 

“Thanks guys,” Jessie pulled back to them. “I can’t wait to see the photos.” 

“There will be plenty.” Alex smiled at her, “seriously, sweetie, good luck.”

“Thank you. You guys too I guess,” Jessie laughed. “Though you guys don’t need it as much as I do.” 

Alex glanced over to her daughter and then gave Maggie a light nudge, the brunette then smirked and nodded “We’ll see you in a couple days.”

The two of them then made their way in the car and gave Violet and Jessie a small moment alone, they weren’t those kind of couples that got all  _ notebook  _ when parting for just a few days, still, Violet would rather kiss her goodbye with some relevant alone time. 

Violet put her hands to Jessie’s waist and shook her head “I don’t know what I hate more, you not being at the wedding or me not being here for your interview.”

“Both sucks either way.” Jessie deadpanned with Violet chuckling and nodded as she kept her close “Point. But call me as soon as you get out, okay?”

“Course,” Jessie kissed Violet gently before she teased, “ _ try  _ and have fun without me.”

“Well now you’re just setting me up for failure.” Violet deadpanned right back as her hands slipped up to the back of Jessie’s neck, “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

Jessie nodded and smiled softly as she was pulled into another tender kiss from her girlfriend, her lips remaining curled against Violet’s mouth before she looked into her eyes as they pulled away and pouted from self pity, “I love you. You’re gonna look beautiful.” 

“I love you too. I’ll send you many pictures... _ some  _ of the actual wedding too.”

Jessie let out another small chuckle and sweetly gave Violet a playful push “Go on, don’t keep the happy couple waiting.” 

Violet grinned at her and finally untwined their fingers as she walked more towards the car, finally getting in as Jessie made her way to her own car. Violet climbed in the back and looked once more to her girlfriend out the window.

Alex glanced back at her through the rear view mirror “Ready, sweet?”

“Hell, yeah,” Violet laughed, leaning forward in her seat. “Let’s get this wedding on the road.”

Alex and Maggie then just looked to each other with a fond and loving look in their eyes, their fingers webbed with each other as Alex looked right ahead and turned on the engine. After four long years, they were finally on their way to becoming married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I always intended for a little time jump to move things along a little more and if I scared you with Violet and Jessie then well you're wlecome I had fun. Please leave your thoughts below on what you thought and what you would like to see happen in these last few chapters as I have extended it by two more! I might not update now until after Christmas so in case I don't Happy Holidays to you all who celebrate it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lifetime of waiting, the wedding was finally here.

After a long drive they finally pulled up at the venue that they would call home for the next two days. The place was gorgeous and everything that Alex and Maggie hoped for in their wedding. 

“Wow,” Maggie breathed as she sat back in her seat. “There it is.”

Alex smiled softly as she looked out the front to the hotel that would be hosting their wedding “It’s gorgeous,” she turned her head to Maggie who was now just gazing at her with her head against the back of the chair, humming sweetly in agreement as she slid her hand into Alex’s. Their eyes just locked onto each other with nothing but love in their gaze...for the moment to then be cut short by the small  _ snort  _ that came from a sleeping Violet in the back. Causing Alex to jump slightly and rolled her eyes as she breathed. “Jesus,”

Alex looked over her shoulder as Maggie giggled. “Vi,” with no answer and having her daughter's head still resting against the window as she slumbered, Alex reached her hand back and gave her ankle a slap. “Vi! Sweetie.”

It was then Violet who jumped out of her skin and breathed a “ _ Jesus _ . What-”

“We’re here, goof.” 

Violet groaned as she pulled herself up from leaning against the window and briefly pressed the bottom of her palms to her eyes as she slowly woke. Maggie just kept her eyes forward and glanced at the reflection of the young woman in the glass “You snore like a baby pig.” 

Violet stared at the back of Maggie’s head with a firm frown, leaning forward and shoving her shoulder “Well you snore like…” after several attempts in her head, she turned to the one who’d know the best, “what does she snore like?” 

Alex turned her head and looked to her  _ fiancee  _ as she debated it for a moment with th small squint of her eyes before she broke out into a small smirk as she shook her head “I don’t know but I find it cute.”

Maggie grinned at her with a sweet hum as she squeezed her hand whilst Violet just glanced at them both and rolled her eyes “You guys are extra sickening before this wedding,” as she went to open the door, she saw Eliza pull up. “Oh thank God.” 

Quickly, she excused herself and rushed out of the car, heading over just as Eliza got out and gleamed “Hey, honey!” 

“Hi,” Violet breathed in a mock self pity as she heavily threw her arms around the blonde, “they keep gushing over each other- _ more  _ than usual.”

Eliza giggled as she kept her arms around Violet’s neck. “Honeymoon period started early I guess,”

Violet groaned with another roll of her eyes as she pulled away just as Alex and Maggie also exited the car. Eliza looked over to them both and couldn’t resist herself as she made the small joke, “here come the brides!”

“Oh, wow, mom.” Alex scoffed with amusement as she locked into an embrace with her mother. Eliza simply chuckled as she tightened her arms around her daughter's body “I know but I couldn’t help myself.” 

Alex and Violet both made their way to the car whilst Maggie got in Eliza’s clutches to unload their bags. Violet glanced at her mother as she pulled out her duffel “Can you believe you’re actually at your wedding venue?”

“No,” Alex snorted, shaking her head. “If you’d have told me four years ago that I’d be here right now marrying the love of my life that I  _ thought  _ I’d lost forever and also be here with my daughter, then, well,” she turned her head back to Violet and cocked a small brow with a gentle smile, “I’d say you were crazy.” 

“Yeah well if  _ you  _ told me that the crazy woman who invited me into her apartment after I hit her would become my mother after spending seventeen years in a hellhole…” Violet shrugged, “then I’d tell you to get the hell away from my car.”

Alex let out a small laugh and quickly looked away, which Violet knew was because she was just getting emotional, everytime Alex actually thinks about the life Violet had to endure before they met was always enough to bring tears, like their first mothers day together, Violet woke up and cried to herself; then she got up, walked right out to Alex who was sat on the couch and before she could even say anything, Violet curled up on her lap and held her tight, telling her  _ happy mother’s day _ , which brought emotions to Alex of course but they only grew more when she asked why Violet was crying for the then teen to just respond with  _ because your my mom _ . And it was clear in that moment that it wasn’t just Alex’s first mother’s day, it was Violet’s too...and everytime she remembers  _ why _ , emotions get the best of her. 

Violet didn’t tease her though, she simply gave her mother a warm nudge “Love you, mom.”

“I love you too, babygirl.”

* * *

Their  _ guests  _ arrived more and more by the hour, the next ones to arrive were Kara and Lena of course, with the rest of their group soon following...and for the first time  _ ever _ , Violet was meeting the other league of heroes because apparently there was nothing like a wedding to bring them all together. Though Alex just hoped and prayed to whatever superior power that  _ this  _ wedding would not go like Barry and Iris’s. And now since they were all on one earth, wedding invitations were a helluva lot easier. 

They were all going to reconvene and meet properly in the evening for the classic pre-wedding party where it was going to take everything within  _ everyone’s  _ power to not get too married with excitement which would lead to getting blindly drunk. The only one who was safe from that was Kara, the hotel bar didn’t exactly serve the drink that got her drunk. 

_ “This is the worst Friday night that I’ve had in a long time.”  _ Jessie sighed over the phone which welcomed some giggles from Violet as she stood in the middle of her room “Sucks that much?”

_ “I just hate knowing why you’re away. _ ”

“I just think you’re jealous.”

_ “That you’re at a wedding with some of the most powerful people in the world and the wedding being of two women that are literally the most amazing couple? What gave you that idea?” _

Violet hummed as she slipped her hand in her trouser pockets, looking in the mirror at her outfit of her black trousers with her silk dark flowered shirt tucked in. “You wanna know what I’m wearing-”

“ _ God, _ **_no_ ** **.** I can barely handle the imagery of the suit if you tell me anything else I’ll combust.” 

“Fine,” Violet snorted, “whatever you say.” 

There was a small silence between the two.  _ “You’re still gonna send me something aren’t you.” _

“Probably.”

Jessie sighed  _ “Fine.” _

“I gotta go, babe.”

_ “Okay, have fun, I love you.” _

Violet couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips as she nodded “I love you too. I’ll text you when I’m tucked up in bed.” 

After hanging up, she put her phone back in her pocket and headed out into the hall of the hotel to make her way down to the bar where there was no doubt people from their  _ party  _ already there. 

Meanwhile Alex and Maggie were running a little late, in their defense they were just about to out the door and then something just happened. It seemed that Maggie tripped onto Alex’s body and  _ accidentally  _ pressed her against the wall that led to their lips crashing together. 

“We gotta go,” Alex giggled breathlessly when looking to her watch as Maggie kissed her neck which then just caused her to moan and run her fingers into Maggie’s locks, “in a minute,” her hand gripped onto the back waistline of Maggie’s pants as she pulled her closer. “ _ Ah,  _ babe.”

Maggie giggled against Alex’s skin before heavily returning her mouth to Alex’s, grumbling against it “Do you think they’d miss us?” 

Alex laughed; putting her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and pressing another hard kiss with their tongues colliding with each other. “We shouldn’t have started this,” she dragged her lips away and locked into her finacee’s eyes, “cause all I want to do is get you in bed.” 

“Isn’t it tradition to have sex the night before your wedding day? We could pioneer that.”

“I’m willing if you are,” Alex mumbled, pressing a sweeter kiss on the brunette's lips. “But right now we do have people waiting for us.”

“Later then,” Maggie bit her lip as her eyes scaled down Alex’s body, her hand running back and forth against her waist of her figure fitted black dress, “after all it might not be general tradition to have sex before a wedding but it is yours,” 

Alex’s jaw slightly dropped to her as Maggie looked back up to her and deadpanned with a brow raised “Sara’s cool by the way.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Maggie giggled as she pulled her body from Alex’s and gave her elbow a small tug 

“Come on.”

Alex let out a breath as she ran her fingers through her hair to get herself together and regain her own composure. Maggie turned to her once more with her hands on the handle behind her back “You look hot. For the record.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Maggie tilted her head, “jealous the woman who gets to marry you.”

Alex just hummed with a small laughter in the back of her throat, reaching forward to place her hand on the back of Maggie’s neck and closed in one more hard kiss, their bodies pressing together once more before Alex made another stiff hum and shook her head as she pulled back “Okay shit-no get out the door.”

Maggie shot a smirk at her before eventually she actually opened the door and they both made their way out and eventually joined everyone else hand in hand. 

* * *

“I  _ love _ your daughter,” Felicity Smoak boldly stated as she came over to Alex who was by Kara. “Talk about an amazing kid.” 

Kara smirked when teasing her sister “I’m beginning to think  _ she’s  _ the main attraction for this weekend.”

“Hey whatever gets people to stay,” Alex shrugged nonchalantly as she took her scotch to her lips, her eyes then falling back to Felicity and nodding, “but thank you, I’m really proud of her.”

Her eyes flickered over to Violet who was busy talking with Sara and her new girlfriend Ava Sharpe. God she hoped and prayed Sara didn’t say anything sordid because, knowing her, having her girlfriend beside her wouldn’t stop her from making some kind of quick joke that would cause Violet to spit her drink. Alex then heard Kara mutter “Remind me again where it was a good idea to invite your one night stand to your wedding?”

“She’s a friend to all of us,” Alex sighed light heartedly as she gave a small elbow to her sister. “And you know that.” 

“I know I just can’t help but tease.”

“Even on the night before my wedding?”

“Especially on the night before your wedding,” 

Alex rolled her eyes and looked back over to Violet with Sara, then seeing Maggie join them in conversation. Kara glanced at her and couldn’t help but smirk as she saw the redness go to her sister’s cheeks “Yeah, thought so.”

Alex gave Kara a nudge as Felicity twisted her body back them both and jested in a snort when taking her drink to her lips “I hope they don’t trade notes.” 

With that comment almost making Alex choke on her drink, she was beginning to rethink her  _ entire  _ wedding list with the amount of teasing that was flying around her head. 

Back over on the flip side of this  _ with  _ Violet and Maggie, Sara shakes her head at Violet’s question “Are you kidding? First and one of the last times I saw Alex she was drowning her sorrows over  _ their _ \--” she nods to Maggie, “fresh break up. The last wedding I thought I’d be attending would be an Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer one. Although it was pretty clear she wasn’t over you.”

Maggie smirked and raised her brows “What gave it away, the excessive drinking?”

“Usually is a clue, not to mention the excessive crying,” Sara’s eyes fell back to Violet as she gave her a nudge. “Seriously, kid, your mom is one of the most badass people I know but holy shit is she a bag of emotions.”

“Where do you think Kara got it from?” Violet raises her brows as she takes a sip of her own drink. Maggie lets out a soft laugh “Yeah well I expect that’ll stick this time round only... _ happier  _ excessive drinking and crying.”

“Well cheers to that.” Ava suddenly chirped up as she held up her glass with the other three to clink theirs against it and each other. 

Everyone mingled around the room perfectly, Violet already felt lucky to have the little family she had back at home at National City, but all the guests here, it was like a crazy extended version of their already pretty crazy family. But it was amazing, Violet never knew she could be surrounded by such awesome people and knowing that they’d be lifelong shadows in her life. 

She stuck by her own rule which was to  _ not  _ get wasted. The worst thing in the world for this weekend would be for her to wake up with a banging hangover, no, she wanted to enjoy Alex and Maggie’s day fully. The same might now be able to be said for Winn, who tried to sing  _ several  _ times as the evening grew later. 

There were no speeches, it wasn’t like a rehearsal dinner but of course a toast was made to Alex and Maggie who were the absolute crystal clear example of a couple deeply in love because it was frankly overwhelming by how clear it was. Of course Violet wished that Jessie was here to see all of this, she can only imagine how well she and Felicity would get on together, but she was still enjoying herself all the same, it didn’t suck as much as she dreaded. 

As midnight crept, everyone started to return to their rooms to prepare themselves for the following day of the wedding. Violet spun round to Alex and Maggie when they reached their floor “Glad to see we all made it up fairly sober.” 

“Please there is nothing worse than waking up to a wedding hungover much less for your own one,” Alex gently scoffed as she leaned against Maggie with her arm around her back. “Get plenty of rest, yes?” 

“Well we gotta be up in like eight hours but sure.” Violet shot back with a smug tight smile, Alex giving the roll of her eyes as she reached her hand forward and placed it on the back of Violet’s neck as she pulled her forward for a traditional goodnight kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, sweet.” 

“Goodnight,” Violet looked at Maggie and gave her a small nudge “Night, you.”

“Night, you. See you tomorrow.” 

“I think mom is more excited to finally be able to see the suits than the actual wedding.”

“God, you have no idea.” Alex huffed breathlessly, with the two women beside her letting out a laugh, keeping herself rested against Maggie with her arm still around her as the two slowly parted from Violet who began to back herself down the hall. 

Alex and Maggie weren’t doing that whole thing where they go and stay in a separate room before their wedding day, it wasn’t as if they were being strictly traditional. They’d go their separate ways in the morning when going to get changed, that was tradition enough. As Violet made her way into her room. Maggie sleepily threw her arms around Alex and smiled to her sweetly as she hummed “You ready to get some sleep for our big day, Danvers?” 

“I have never been more excited to sleep in my entire life.” Alex whispered, leaning in and stealing a gentle kiss from Maggie’s lips, the two of them slowly stumbling back to their room, Maggie fussing in her back pocket from the key card and opened up with her body still tangled with Alex’s. 

They may not be drunk but they were in fact pretty exhausted they just hoped their excitement wouldn’t keep up all night. After getting changed for sleep the pair fell into the bed and immediately became wrapped up with each other. Alex stared up at the ceiling as her arms remained around Maggie’s body “Can you believe it’s tomorrow?”

She heard Maggie’s soft, warm hum. “I always told you time is an illusion.”

“Yeah,” Alex snorted. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

The giggle in the back of Maggie’s throat grew a little more as she pulled back and faced Alex when turning and leaning herself up on her arms “Honestly, babe. I’ve waited seven years for this very day.”

“Seven years. Holy shit are we really that old already?” 

“You’re thirty four,” Maggie giggled, stealing a small kiss and raising her brows, “ _ with _ a twenty one year old daughter.”

“God, people not knowing our backstory really would raise eyebrows at that math.” 

Another laugh came from the brunette as she nodded and placed a simply soft kiss at Alex’s collarbone. Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s locks “We’ve really been on this ride for seven years, huh?” 

_ Collectively _ , that was, included the dreaded two year seperation. But their hearts had been with each other for seven years. Maggie looked back to her with a fond tight smile when another hum slipped from her lips “Ride or die, that’s for life.” 

“As we’re gonna make clear from tomorrow if it wasn’t evidence enough.”

“I can’t wait.” Maggie whispered before her lips fell back onto Alex’s once more before they allowed themselves to settle and drift off to sleep, after all, they did have a big day tomorrow. 

* * *

Violet woke from a banging on her door, for a split moment she thought the banging was coming from her head but she didn’t exactly drink  _ that  _ much. She rolled on her side to look at the clock on the bedside table. 8:13AM. Jesus, she didn’t have to be up for another forty seven minutes. To be exact. 

She pushed her head further into the pillow until the knocking started again, she groaned and peeled herself up from the bed. If this was Alex or Maggie being insane to go for a run before the wedding then there might not be a wedding because she’d kill them. 

Violet pulled back the door to see neither Alex or Maggie but instead  _ Jessie  _ standing in front of her, holding onto a hanger that had a dress cover bag hanging down her back and a small duffel bag in her hand, her girlfriend smiled at her sweetly. “Hey, you.”

“H-Hey,” Violet stared at her for a few more bewildered seconds before shaking her head, “what...what are you doing here? Your job-”

“There was a change of plans.”

Violet blinked at her “Please don’t tell me you blew it off just to come here.”

“Dude, I might love you and your mom and Maggie but I’m not an idiot,” Jessie laughed breathlessly. “No they called me last night and had to reschedule it for next week. So I got my things packed as soon as I hung up and set off the  _ earliest  _ my consciousness would let me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Violet laughed. 

“And miss the look on your face? Please.”

Violet’s face fell into a smile, right now she was just completely overjoyed that Jessie was here. That she was going to actually be able to watch her mom get married with the girlfriend she was crazy about being here with her. Jessie stepped into the room, dropping her bag and putting the hanger up on the top of the hotel closet. 

And as soon as she had free hands, Violet pulled her immediately close in a tight embrace and an even harder kiss. Jessie hummed sweetly against Violet’s lps as her back was found to be pressed hard against the wall; feeling Violet’s running smoothly up her waist, riding up her cropped shirt and resting on her smooth skin. Violet’s lips attacked Jessie’s throat and the crook of her neck as she gripped harder onto Jessie’s waist.

Jessie closed her eyes as she let out a small moan as her hands roamed around Violet’s body “I know it’s like…” another moan slipped from her, “six am so..if you wanna get back in bed before having to actually get up.”

Violet pulled back and looked at Jessie with a smirk on her face as she slowly nodded and glanced back to her lips “I’m going back to bed, alright,” her hands skimmed down Jessie’s body before she bent down slightly to the back of Jessie’s legs and lifted her up; bringing Jessie’s legs to wrap around her waist, Violet smirked up to her. “But I am pretty awake.”

“Oh yeah?” Jessie giggled, leaning down and pressing her lips back down against hers as she put her hand on Violet’s cheek, curling her fingers in Violet’s locks as she was carried over to the bed. After all, they had spent a whole twenty four hours apart, making up for lost time was absolutely necessary. 

By 8:55am, the two of them sat up in bed against the headboard with their fingers entwined “So last night was fun?”

“Yeah, it was cool meeting everyone. You’ll like ‘em.” 

“I’m just swimming in a Superhero community these days,” Jessie lightly jestered. “Who’d have thought.”

Violet gently snorted, she couldn’t really say much because even now she very much felt the same. It had been years and yet she still wasn’t quite used to it, the fact that  _ technically  _ speaking her adoptive Aunt was Supergirl. Now that will never not be insane, it was hard enough to believe that Alex Danvers was her mother. “Well, mom and Maggie are gonna be really happy that you’ve made it, I know I am.”

Jessie smiled at her sweetly, pulling their entwined hands onto her lap as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Violet’s lips “You should probably jump in the shower, you’ve gotta start getting yourself ready soon enough.” 

She was right, the wedding itself was just four hours away and God knows there was plenty prep, rush and mayhem that went on for the preparations of the wedding, she and Maggie were staying on this floor to get changed whilst Alex was on another floor completely with her mother and Kara whilst everyone else dragged themselves out of bed. 

Violet rolled herself off her own bed and made her way towards the bathroom, before doing so, she spun back around “You’re staying here to get changed, right?” 

“Course,” Jessie shrugged before she smirked “you  _ are  _ allowed to see me before the wedding,  _ we’re  _ not the ones getting married.”

With the roll of her eyes, Violet simply muttered as she stepped into the bathroom “Yeah, yeah.” 

“ _ Yet.” _

Violet’s head whipped back out at Jessie’s voice but not necessarily the actual word “What?” 

“Nothing. Get your shower, babe.” Jessie smiled sweetly with Violet then just doing as she was told. 

Violet was in and out of the shower in pretty much no time and just  _ in  _ time it seemed because as soon as Jessie ran in to use the toilet, the door went knocking. With her hair still wet and just her bathrobe on, Violet opened the door to see Kara in front of her, already all bright eyed and bushy tailed “Hey! Good wedding morning!”

“Is that a phrase people use?” Violet cocked a brow.

“Who cares?” Kara scoffed, “ _ now _ you’re gonna stay up here right?”

“Yes?”

“Cool well here’s Alex’s ring for the ceremony.” Kara took out the small black box and held it out in front of Violet, of course it was Violet’s job as the best woman for Maggie to keep hold of the ring Maggie was going to put on Alex’s finger, and Kara visa versa.

Violet took the box from Kara’s hand “Thanks.”

“It’s so exciting! I can’t-” Kara’s words came to a halt when she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and the tap and suddenly Kara’s face dropped as well as her jaw “Violet you  _ didn’t _ .”

“Didn’t what?” 

Before Kara could even say anything more, the bathroom door opened and Jessie stepped back out with a bright smile hitting Kara’s vision “Kara, hey.”

Violet watched as all the relief poured back onto Kara’s voice as the blonde sighed and smiled “Jessie! Hi, I thought-”

“Jess got here this morning, her job thing was postponed...wait,” Violet squinted to Kara as Jessie’s arms wrapped around her neck from behind, “did you think I had someone  _ else  _ in here.”

“No,” Kara said unconvincing with a wheeze as if the sheer suggestion was preposterous, “ _ no _ of course not I just-well…” the awkward super just cleared her throat and pointed down the hall “I’ll just see you down there.” 

Violet just gave her a little  _ ‘mm-hm’  _ as Jessie giggled into her ear when pulling her close as they walked. Kara quickly made herself scarce, Jessie shook her head. “God, I love that woman.”

* * *

The time finally arrived, it got to the point in the day where everyone was ready. Maggie and Violet were suited up, Jessie made her way down to the ceremony. Maggie was thrilled to see that she made it and was sure it’ll be a nice surprise for Alex too. But of course no one was more thrilled than Violet of course. 

Maggie stared at herself in the mirror for a moment when she was left alone, she let out a deep breath and shook her head as she already felt her emotions build up “Not yet, Sawyer, damn,” she muttered beneath her breath. But how could she help it, really? She had waited for this for so long, she had waited for Alex to be her wife for  _ so  _ long and after spending those two years apart thinking they’d never get here. 

After a small knock on the door, Violet came walking in once more “Mags. You ‘bout ready?”

“Yeah,” Maggie cleared her throat and turned around, slipping her hands into her trouser pockets “yeah.”

“You crying?” 

“No.”

“Not  _ yet _ .”

“Shut up.” 

Violet snorted and held her hands up “Well I would avoid risking that but lemme just say before we go down there,” she dropped her hands as her expression warmed up, "you know I love my mom. She's the best damn person but I could never quite believe she let you go when she did.  _ So  _ I just gotta say that I love my mom but I also love you. And I’m really glad it worked out.” 

Maggie couldn’t help the smile that came on her face, feeling her eyes begin to prick for the tears, she playfully shoved Violet’s arm “See what you did.” 

“Sorry,” Violet chuckled. “Just thought I’d let it be known.”

“Well it’s known,” Maggie breathed with a tearful smile, pulling Violet forward and holding her for a warm, tight embrace. “I love you too, kid. A whole damn lot,” she squoze her arms around her just that little bit tighter, “I can’t even imagine having a life with Alex  _ without  _ you.” 

“Well, duh. I’m the one that got you dumbasses back together.” 

Maggie snorted and pulled herself back, nodding as she put her hands to Violet’s jaw “Never gonna live that down.”

“Never.” 

Maggie nodded with a small smile still on her face “I can live with that.”

“Good,” Violet raised her brows as Maggie’s hands dropped from her face, “now let’s get this wedding on the road, huh?” 

“Absolutely.” Maggie gleamed even further, the two of them heading out of the room and making their way down through the hotel to outside by the lake where  _ finally _ the wedding of the damn century was well ready to go ahead. 

They both made their way down the aisle, Violet’s hand briefly catching and squeezing onto Jessie’s as she passed, looking at her girlfriend over her shoulder as she walked further away and shot her a wink, her eyes scaling down her girlfriend’s figure in her fitted burgundy dress. 

Violet and Maggie remained on one side of the aisle, looking out on everyone else as they looked excited and downright already emotional in their seats. Soon enough, the music began to play and Maggie’s heart suddenly felt like it was going to burst out of her chest because  _ now  _ holy shit it was real and it was very much happening. Alex was going to step out within the next few minutes, she was going to walk down this aisle and they were actually going to tie the knot.  _ Holy shit _ . This was happening. 

Kara came down the aisle first in her gorgeous navy blue bridesmaid dress, Maggie clutched her hands together as she let out a breath before smiling to her very  _ very  _ soon to be sister in law. And then, not even a second after Kara took her place on the other side of Maggie. There Alex appeared at the bottom of the aisle with her arm linked into Eliza’s. Maggie’s breath was well and truly taken away, tears formed in her eyes quicker than she originally intended, but who could blame her? Alex looked absolutely stunning.

Her dress was simple yet  _ so  _ effective, it was long and floaty from the waist down and the top a V neck. No lace, no big dramatics, just simply beautiful. Maggie had of course pictured over and over again in her mind what she could possibly look like, and although she imagined a dress along these lines, seeing her in person really blew everything out of the water. 

“ _ Oh my god.”  _ Maggie whispered beneath her breath before it got caught in her throat, subtly wiping the already tears from her eyes before she held her hands back together at her front. She kept her hands clenched together because they were shaking just that damn much; with her eyes kept forward they finally locked in with Alex’s who were just as teary. 

Because Maggie forgets that Alex was looking right back at her and seeing her stood at the top of this aisle, it took her all the way back to their first Valentine’s night when Maggie surprised her, but not even thinking it was possible she looked even better. This time it was a three piece black suit, her white shirt beneath the black waistcoat had two buttons undone, she looked absolutely amazing and completely breathtaking herself. 

Alex felt her arm tighten around Eliza for a moment as her emotions built up, seeing her mother glance to her in the corner of her eyes with her own eyes just as watery. Eliza said nothing, she just put her other hand onto Alex’s and gave it a squeeze as they continued to make their way down the aisle. Alex daren’t even look at Violet but once she did and saw how stunning her daughter looked in her suit her eyes just filled up even more that it came to the point where she couldn’t even  _ see _ . 

As well as Maggie never thinking this day would come, of course neither did Alex. To have a wedding like  _ this  _ with the love of her life who she thought lost  _ and  _ her daughter too? It was like some alternate reality because Alex would  _ never  _ have foreseen this all those years back. 

Finally they make their way to the top of the aisle and after waiting for what felt like a lifetime, Eliza kisses Alex’s cheek and finally gives her away to Maggie. Eliza also leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to Maggie’s cheek before finally backing off. Alex and Maggie’s fingers immediately entwined as they came face to face. 

Maggie gave her a watery tight smile as a whisper slipped from her. “Hi, you.”

Alex sighed with a light breath “ _ Hi, you _ .”

“You look beautiful.” 

“Don’t get me going already,” Alex whispered with a cry in the back of her voice, shaking her head as held onto Maggie’s hands just that little bit tighter. “But,  _ God,  _ you look amazing.” 

“I already want to kiss you so bad.” Maggie said right back in a hushed voice, causing 

the two of them to let out a small giggle, with one more squeeze of both hands they turned face forward, still holding onto one however. Before their ordained officiant began the ceremony, Alex managed to glance over Violet with still tears in her eyes and mouth  _ “Gorgeous. _ ”

Violet smiled back to her with a little roll of her eyes and mouthed right back. “ _ Ditto. _ ”

The ceremony started off with all the traditional stuff, not  _ too  _ traditional of course, it wasn’t as if they were in a church. But there was a real spiritual sense of love through everything that was being said and really, that’s all everyone really wanted. The officiant kept things short and sweet, Violet not being able to help herself when they spoke all about love to glance over to Jessie. She was pretty sure Kara did the exact same thing...to Lena, of course. 

Sooner rather than later, it was handed over to Alex and Maggie themselves. Violet had no idea how this was going to go, placing bets in her head who would start blubbering the most through their vows. Maggie went first, taking  _ both  _ of Alex’s hands again as she turned back to face her. “When I was thinking about all this, I barely even knew where to start. Because where do I start with you,” she giggled softly before rubbing her lips together with the gentle shake of her head, “we’ve been through a lot. And it took some time us getting here...I’m not a big believer of fate but I kinda like to think that a certain someone came into your life so I could come  _ back  _ into it,”

Alex couldn’t help herself but glance over to Violet and give her a wink before Maggie continued “I see now that everything is just as it should be with what we’ve got…I never wanted anyone else,  _ ever _ . Our life together is everything to me,  _ you _ are my everything. I promise we’ll keep getting stronger and stronger through our lives from this day forward...finally as wives,” another tearful chuckle came from the brunette's lips as she reached her hand up and softly wiped her thumb against Alex’s cheek to rid her tears, “I love you so much.”

Maggie was keeping in with her brand,  _ short and sweet _ . Alex wanted to kiss her so much, usually loving speeches like that usually ended in Alex kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Instead she breathed in deeply and gave Maggie’s hands a squeeze, taking just a second to make her composure “Well, that’s a tough one to follow…” 

Alex bit her lip and gave a small tilt of her head “Like you said, we’ve been through a lot. But I think that just shows even more how much we were always supposed to end up right here. When I first met you I was in the dark with who I was and you brought me out into this light that has made my life feel like it’s  _ really  _ being lived and I have never not been grateful to you for that, getting to fall in love with you was just the greatest bonus I got...you took my breath away that first day we met and you’ve been taking my breath away every day since, my heart has always been with you,” she took in another small breath as her emotions built back, “our little family is the best thing that has ever happened to me, you love and protect Violet like your own and there’s nothing I’ll ever need more in my life...I have always been so terribly in love with you, and I am just so happy that we are finally here in front of all our loved ones to say that I  _ always  _ will be that much in love with you.” 

Maggie had no words to give back, she was just all smiles and all tears...which was pretty much the mood with the rest of the people here. Violet’s eyes flickered over to Jessie to see her also crying, luckily she had brought tissues with her. 

“Alexandra Danvers,” The Officiant started, “do you take Maggie to be your wife? In love, in life and in heart?”

Alex took a few seconds to just stare at Maggie before finally nodding her head “I do.”

“And do you, Margarita Isabella Sawyer, take Alex to be  _ your _ wife? In love, in life and in heart?” 

“With everything I’ve got, I do.”

Then Violet’s role came on as she, as well as Kara, brought forward the rings and handed them over. The couple took gentle care of each other’s hand as they put the wedding bands on their fingers, still feeling completely surreal. 

“ Alexandra and Maggie have now exchanged rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other,” The Officiant pronounced, “They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end. So Alex and Maggie,  _ now _ it is my honour to declare you are now married. You may now kiss.”

“ _ Finally _ .” Maggie breathed as her hands reached up to Alex’s cheeks and brought her in for a deeply tender kiss. Alex’s hands went from gripping Maggie’s waist as their kiss came to, to then fully wrapping her arms around her. With the applause drowning around them which they barely even heard. Their lips parted for a small moment whilst their faces were still pressed together and eyes still closed to embrace the moment, Alex, with tears still down her cheeks whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Maggie pulled their lips together for one more loving kiss and finally pulled apart and turned to their loved ones who were still applauding and  _ still  _ in tears. 

“Everyone, it is my utmost pleasure to present Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Sawyer.” The Officiant added once more which only increased the applause. 

Alex turned round to Violet before walking down the aisle with Maggie, reaching her hand forward and gripping to her daughter’s cheeks as she brought her forward and kissed her cheek, her hand moving to cradle it as she looked in her eyes and whispered with a small cry “Thank you, baby.”

There was nothing for Alex to say  _ what  _ she was thanking her for because both knew what she meant. She simply meant thank you for  _ everything _ . Violet settled herself into Alex’s palm for a moment before they pulled apart and Alex gave her another soft wink before turning back around and putting her hand back into Maggie’s, who also shot Violet a wink of her own and the two of them walked back down the aisle. Hand in hand,  _ finally  _ as wives. 

* * *

The reception venue soon got filled as everyone went to their tables, Alex couldn’t believe when she saw Jessie had arrived and after giving her the biggest hug she insisted that they made room for her on the family table and so an extra chair was added and she was placed beside Violet. 

The food was amazing as of  _ course  _ were the drinks. It soon came round for the moment that Kara had built her entire life for...making a toast. Up on her feet with a glass of champagne in her hand, she was well and truly ready. “Okay so much like the vows I’m gonna try and keep this short and sweet to avoid the risk of me bursting into tears and making  _ Alex _ burst into tears,” she glanced down to her big sister for a moment before then carrying on, shaking her head with so much admiration for the couple in front of her, looking back to the guests. “Firstly, you both look absolutely gorgeous and I can't begin to describe how happy I am for you. When Alex first told me about her feelings for Maggie, apart from the initial surprise I had truly  _ never  _ heard my big sister talk about someone the way she talked about Maggie, and even back then I felt like Alex had found her person…” Kara sucked in a breath and then rambled out, “then Maggie rejected her--” 

There was a large laugh at Kara’s  _ fast paced  _ delivery, with Alex and Maggie bursting out into laughter themselves with Maggie pulling Alex close and kissing her cheek as if to apologise once again for that traumatising night for Alex. Kara continued, “but  _ soon enough _ Maggie came to her obvious senses and now, well, here we are. It’s not been an easy road, but it’s one that’s been worth it as love always is cause…” and that was that, the tears started forming back in Kara’s eyes which only set others off. “My sister and I don’t exactly live the simplest of lives but if there’s anything Alex always wanted that was to have her own loving family...and with the help of my amazing niece over there,” 

Kara raised her glass in Violet’s direction who did it right back to her, “ _ and  _ Maggie, well it’s everything I wanted for Alex because it’s everything that she deserves and I'm just so happy I can  _ finally  _ call Maggie my sister in law. Because I know I could never ask for a better sister and best friend  _ and _ I couldn’t think of someone else more perfect for her... _ so _ before I cry anymore. Let’s put our glasses up. To Alex and Maggie. I love you both.”

Everyone raised their glass and repeated the toast, with Kara ducking down and kissing Alex’s cheek and the same over with Maggie. Alex had to admit, she was pretty frightened that Kara was going to delve into some deep emotional shit that would ruin her make up for the rest of the evening because already her eyes were fully filled. But it wasn’t over, Violet was still to do hers. And without a doubt her daughter was going to make her a wreck no matter what. 

Violet cleared her throat, she’d admit if asked, she was suddenly a little nervous. There were a  _ lot  _ of eyes headed in her direction. She felt Jessie’s hand rub her back for support as she rose up from her chair, with her glass of wine in her hand “Right. Well I guess that leaves me,”

After clearing her throat, she faces the wedding guests, holding a hand up, “obviously everyone knows Kara but as far as the family goes I guess I’m a little new...I’m Alex’s daughter,” she says with a proud smile before raising her brows as she deadpanned. “She was  _ very  _ young,” 

There was a small pause as the room let out another set of laughter, Violet shook her head with a smirk, “nah, she took me in four years ago and the rest is pretty much history. I really never thought I’d have a family, not one that mattered anyway. So when I first came to live with Alex I really thought I was just running on luck that’d run out...then she told me about Maggie and I realised she was just as messed up as I was,” everyone laughed again as Violet turned her head to Alex and Maggie. “I may or may have not played my part in trying to reconnect these two. So you’re all welcome, locking them in a cell together was the best idea that I ever had...but it seriously came very apparent very quickly how much these two idiots still loved each other and it was almost damn painful to watch them tiptoe around it all…” 

Violet cleared her throat and shook her head once more, “but they finally got their act together and like I said I already didn’t think I’d get the family I got out of Alex, Kara and just about the rest of the crazy family I was brought into but having Maggie had made it ten times better, I had only been living with Alex a few months before these two got back together but it was insane to see how much happier Alex was afterwards,”

She scratched the back of her neck and smiled through her breath when turning her attention fully back to the two of them, looking at Alex “You really gave me  _ the life _ . One I’d never thought I’d get and you’re the best mom I could ever ask for,” well that was it, Alex was gone, wiping her now pretty wet cheeks. Violet gave Maggie a small nudge as she sat beside her, “and you. You’re literally my best friend. I couldn’t ask for a better person to become my  _ step-mom _ even though I will never call you that by the grace of God,” she laughed breathlessly, her eyes flickering between the two of them, with a small shrug of her shoulders. “I barely even knew what else to say here other than I love you guys so much, and I’m really lucky that you guys are in my life. Makes everything that came before worth it. And nothing major is gonna change from here on out you guys are still gonna be the disgustingly mushy couple you’ve always been and I’m just gonna be along for the ride, but I’m glad we finally got here.  _ So _ . Taking after Kara, raise your glasses again. To my mom and Maggie.” 

Glasses were raised once more for another cheers, with Violet then falling into a double embrace with Alex and Maggie as she sunk down to the two of them at the same time. 

* * *

The wedding was incredible, certainly the best that Alex and Maggie had ever been too without any bias, of course. The music played sweetly in the background with their guests dancing in complete joy. Maggie turned her head to Alex as she stroked the back of her hair, watching Alex watch Eliza who was dancing with Nia. “You okay? I know the thing with your dad is still a sucky feeling for you.”

Alex looked to her  _ wife _ , resting her head in the cradle of Maggie’s hand “I’m fine, honestly. My real family are all here.”

“Well, I’m with you on that one,” Maggie whispered as she leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips, her other hand reaching up and grasping onto Alex’s jaw, pulling back a bare inch away and whispered “I can’t believe I’m married to you.”

“I can’t believe I’m married to  _ you _ ,” Alex pulled herself back to look at Maggie more fully, smiling sweetly as she softly shook her head, “I know we said a lot over the years that we’ve always felt married by all accounts...but now that we’ve actually done it-”

“Feel entirely different, yeah.” Maggie cooed. 

“And I didn’t think I could be more in love with you than I usually am,” Alex brushed her forehead against Maggie. “But I’m on a new level.”

Maggie giggled “Well, I can’t wait till we get back to our room.”

“Damn right.” Alex whispered before kissing Maggie once again with so much more tenderness and warmth. Maggie stretched her arm across and pressed her hand against Alex’s side to pull her closer to her, with Alex laughing as she ended up sitting sideways on Maggie’s lap with her arms around her neck and she kissed her sweetly once more before they looked back out to their wedding. Noticing Violet stood by the bar talking to Barry “She’s had fun, hasn’t she?”

“Yeah...man that speech.”

“Don’t. Just thinking about it will make me cry,” Alex dryly put as she loosely kept her arms around Maggie’s neck. 

Standing by the bar, talking to Barry Allen, Violet feels a hand slide down the back of her arm and to her hand; she turns to see Jessie smiling at her, glancing to Barry “Mind if I steal her?”

Barry shrugged with the same sweet smile, having Jessie look back to Violet and raise her brows in a soft manner “Come dance with me?” 

Violet tilted her head to her with the roll of her eyes as Jessie squeezed her hand and whined when taking a step closer “Come  _ on _ , come dance with me.” 

“Fine,” Violet said softly as she set her drink down beside Barry. “That goes missing, I'm coming after you.”

“You’d have to catch me first.” Barry laughed. 

The young woman rolled her eyes again “Oh please.” 

Jessie chuckled softly and led her girlfriend onto the dancefloor as a slow song settled into the room, she turned to Violet as she curled her arms around Violet’s neck as she felt Violet’s go to her waist. Violet raised her brows to Jessie “You know I’m not a dancer.”

“Don’t start with me,” Jessie teased in a light voice and a cheeky smirk. “I know you love it.”

“Maybe,” Violet muttered as she looked down for a moment, “has its perks.”

“God, don’t be such a perv in public.”

“ _ In public _ .” Violet echoed with a laugh. 

“Well it’s something I like for myself.” Jessie cooed in the same amused voice, curling her fingers in the back of Violet’s locks as they softly swayed to the music. 

“I’m so glad you made it.”

“Me too.” Jessie hummed with a sweet smile, feeling Violet pulled her close with her arms tightening just that little bit more around her waist. Violet shook her head with a small shrug of her shoulder “I know I’d have  _ survived  _ without you but everything gets ten times better when you’re here.”

Jessie tilted her head with the same warm look on her face. “You gettin’ soft on me?”

“ _ No _ ,” Violet laughs breathlessly. “I’m just a saying-hey and even if I was I’m allowed.” 

“Oh absolutely.” Jessie leaned forward and caught Violet’s lips with her own in a sweetly tender kiss, one that always intoxicates Violet to the highest extent. She really did love her so much that she didn’t even deem to be possible, she never thought she’d fall in love with anyone much less someone like Jessie. To get to spend these amazing days like this with her really made Violet feel a next level of blessedness. 

As this lips pulled away, with her eyes still closed, Violet found herself just whispering.  “I want to do it,” catching Jessie off guard, and seeing Jessie’s confusion grow, Violet quickly clarified. “Moving in together. I want it.” 

Jessie stared at her as her confusion wiped away but her surprise burst out into a laugh with the roll of her eyes “Okay yeah, is that the beer or the wedding vibes saying that.”

“No I’m saying it, seriously.”

Jessie’s amused look soon faded to a more  _ seriously  _ surprised look on her face. “Violet your humour only goes funny to an extent.” 

“Good thing I’m not joking for once. Look, it's going to take time anyway right? Like nearly a year to get everything fixed up so i’m not saying it as if we’re gonna move in tomorrow but...I want to start looking. After this whole wedding time passes. After mom and Maggie come back from their little trip away, I’ll talk to them about it.” 

“You’re not just saying this-”

“Do I have to write it down in a binding contract how much I want to move in with you?” Violet smirked, shrugging her shoulders once more. “I know you were the first to mention it but I have been thinking about it.”

Jessie gazed into Violet’s eyes for a few moments more and couldn’t help the grin that spread to her lips. She didn’t say anything in a verbal response, she just pulled Violet close for another loving filled kiss. 

  
  


Alex, still on Maggie’s lap, watched her daughter laugh and dance with the girl  _ she  _ loved and couldn’t help but sigh with somewhat relief,  “I’m glad Jessie made it.”

“Me too. I know she was enjoying herself regardless but she brightens up so much when she’s around.”

Alex hummed, looking back at Maggie and delicately put “I know that feeling.” 

Maggie teasingly gasped and whispered as Alex’s lips drew closer to her “My wife is so incredibly cheesy.” 

“I love you calling me that.” Alex whispered right back in a low tone just as their lips came back together in a deep kiss, her arms tightening around Maggie’s arms to have her even closer. 

“I love you, Alex Danvers-Sawyer.” 

Alex bit her lip, trying not to get  _ too  _ emotional as she nodded and spoke in the same soft voice, “I love you too Maggie Danvers-Sawyer. More than anything.” 

The entire day and night was so incredibly surreal. They weren’t quite so sure if it was ever really going to sink in, because after everything they had been through, despite being back together and back on track for four whole years...getting married was always something in the back of their minds collectively never thought they would get back to. And in fact both were quite settled on that very idea, but now that they were here at this point they wondered what the hell took them so long. 

But what mattered was that they got here eventually, finally wedded and wives. And the future was only going to get brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I'm back, this update is posted at a later hour than usual but oh well, sorry it's taken nearly a month, still working through some stuff! But happy new year all we've been off to an...interesting start. I have to admit, I hate writing weddings so I apologise in advance for some of this lmao regardless I hope you enjoyed it with the wedding and marriage finally here!! please leave your thoughts below.
> 
> must warn you, not sure when the next chapter will be updated (all I can promise it that it WILL be, I will be finishing this story) as I have personal things that have to come first, but hopefully I will not leave you guys hanging too long. 
> 
> in the meantime, here's a small little edit I did of this little family (mostly based back to the first fic) that I just found and thought I'd share!: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wg0zF7zRNnLc2C9KqDb8PByql4R0IxEA/view?usp=sharing


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie prepare for their return from their honeymoon, with Violet waiting for them in anticipation to talk about her future plans coming ahead.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair as the sun remained glued to her face, she remained leant against the stone wall, glancing down at her phone for a moment and trying to remind herself what time it was in National City. It’d be 5am. So perhaps far too early to call in. 

“Hey,” Maggie appeared back over with two cones of gelato in her hand. “ _ Director _ . I can’t leave you alone for five seconds-”

“It’s been twenty minutes.” Alex gently teased.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Yeah well this is Florence, everyone wants gelato. For you,” she held one forward. “Rum and raisin, you weirdo.” 

“Oh yeah? Let me guess, Tiramisu.”

Maggie glanced down to her chosen flavour and  _ tutted _ “Whatever we were on the point of you being a control freak.”

“No we weren’t,” Alex laughed as they started to walk through the busy street, hand in hand, “I'm just getting my head around the whole timezone thing still.”

“Are you still jet lagged after four days?” Maggie teased. 

“I’m just scared of calling both Violet  _ and  _ Kara at the wrong time for them cause  _ neither  _ appreciated it.”

Maggie gently scoffed a little laugh as she took a lick of her ice cream, shrugging her shoulders and saying in mumble as her mouth was still a little full “I appreciated the entertainment both times.”

“Well I married a cruel woman.” Alex smirked to her before she took her own gelato to her lips, Maggie raised her brows. “Your ring looks good in the Italian sun.” 

"Not as good as you look in it." Alex whispered lovingly, bringing Maggie close to her as she kissed her cheek and then her lips.

The two of them didn’t go on their honeymoon  _ right  _ away, they waited till two months afterwards to cover all stuff for work before taking time away. They had decided to jet to Florence during their wedding planning. Alex had never been to Italy, she always wanted to though, and Maggie hadn’t been since she was ten so she was more than happy to return. They’d actually been in italy for over a week. Four days in Venice then with the car they hired from the airport they drove a near five hours spent another four days in Cinque Terre for a more relaxing time, and after another drive for three hours here they were to spend their last days in Florence. They had loved moving around, they weren’t exactly the kind of couple that could have a vacation that involved them just dying around doing nothing for two weeks, it just wasn’t in their DNA. They needed a little adventure. 

Alex handled the driving because Maggie was already prone to getting a little car sick, which, in hindsight they should have thought about. So Alex drove and Maggie by all accounts was like the translator since she could speak pretty good Italian herself. They were having without a doubt the most amazing time, and even Maggie was guilty in checking in work now and then. They were both the leaders of their own divisions of course it was going to be hard to turn off.

Above everything though, they were having the most amazing time. They actually couldn’t believe they even debated  _ not  _ taking a honeymoon. If it wasn’t for Kara, Violet, Lena and Nia telling them that they simply  _ must  _ then they really would have regretted it in the long run. 

“Okay but do you actually know where we are going, baby?” Alex asked, both of them now fully eaten their gelato’s and were just making their way through yet again a very busy street. 

“Yes, of course.” Maggie said  _ very  _ unconvincingly. 

“Because if it weren’t for  _ you _ , Miss I don’t need a map. Pretty sure we’d be on track right now.”

“That’s  _ Mrs  _ I don’t need a map to you-” Maggie suddenly stopped them both in front of a small stall, “Mi scusi signore. Stiamo andando nel verso giusto per la Giardino Bardini?”

Alex just watched them chatter in italian, completely baffled still by how well Maggie switched. She watched as the gentlemen pointed out his hand and moved it around, presumably giving them more accurate directions. Maggie nodded once he had finished “Oh si! grazie mille.” 

They then just carried on walking, with Alex shaking her head “I still don’t know how you do that so well.”

Maggie glanced at her and said in a burst of a laugh “My mom’s italian.” 

Alex didn’t know much about Maggie’s mother because, well, they didn’t talk about them that much. Especially not after Maggie’s father visited those years ago, but  _ that  _ she actually knew about her. She knew that Maggie knew both Spanish and Italian for both sides of her family. “It’s still impressive, okay. And sexy, above all things.” 

“Well that’s the only reason I do it.” Maggie muttered, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Alex’s cheek as they continued to walk through the italian streets. 

* * *

Violet sat back in her chair at the dinner table of Kara’s apartment as she pressed her hands against the very full stomach “That was awesome, thanks guys,” she ran her fingers through Gertrude’s head as she sat beside her on the floor.

“Yeah bet that’s the first properly cooked meal you’ve had in nine days.” Kara couldn’t help but tease as she put the plates in the sink whilst Lena finished topping up her and Violet’s drink.

“Hey, now. I’ve done just fine on my own,” Violet raised her brows, then muttering as she took the beer from Lena’s hand as she passed her, “better yet Jessie has been helping me.” 

“Ah, there’s the hitch.” Lena laughed, sitting back down in her chair.

“Yeah all good practise for the move in,” Kara folded her arms as she leaned against the kitchen counter, raising her brows to her niece, “which you’re going to talk to Alex about when she gets home,  _ right _ ?”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you  _ wanted  _ me to move out.” Violet squinted to Kara, who snorted and shook her head as she made her way over to the table and took her seat back beside Lena. “No. I want you to go after what you want and you  _ want  _ to start the moving process with Jessie.”

“And as we’ve told you, your mom won’t be upset,” Lena stated as she rubbed the back of her neck before then muttering “for that long.” 

“Oh perfect,” Violet scoffed lightly, sitting back forward in her chair.

“Vi. Take it from someone who grew up with her, Alex only wants what’s best for you...despite her emotions-”

“Emotions. Yeah like when her eyes fill up and somehow look like they go  _ bigger _ and it’s like you’ve kicked a puppy-I mean you guys know, you’ve known her longer I’m damn sure you’ve seen exactly what I mean.”

“Absolutely,” Lena put boldly, then shrugging, “but still.”

Violet waved her hand and sat back in her chair. “I know, smartass.” 

“She’ll be happy for you above everything else,” Kara shrugged, “I mean she very much approves of your choice of roommate so there’s that.” 

“Well thank you, for that vote of confidence…” Violet pressed her lips together and slightly pursed them as she looked down to her finger as it tapped against the top of the bottle. “I just don’t wanna upset her. It might be dumb to think but if she had just adopted that baby that time she’d have had a full experience before the kid  _ leaves  _ the next or whatever.” 

Kara sat forward in her chair slightly, raising her brows to the young brunette. “Is that what you’re worried about.”

“I know, it’s not very adult of me-”

“There’s nothing immature about not wanting to hurt your mom’s feelings,” Kara put gently, shrugging her shoulders and saying in a lighter tone. “I mean I’m thirty years old,  _ technically  _ the most powerful creature on the planet and yet I still get terrified in ever upsetting Eliza. It’s natural.”

There was a small silence as Violet just bobbed her head to her word, Lena then shrugging and breaking the silence as she took her wine to her lips. “I didn’t terrify over hurting my mother’s feelings…” she took a small sip and shook her head, “then again I don’t think she has any.” 

“Therapy really helped you, huh.” Violet raised her brows to her; with the Luthor just raising her glass to her and clicking her gum as she shot her a wink at the same time when taking another sip, with Kara just giving her a supporting pat on her knee beneath the table. 

Violet was excited to move forward in her life of course, everything was just going amazingly. The family. The job. The girlfriend. Things were moving at just the right pace and she felt ready for this next step...but the child in her still of course would have a hard time leaving Alex. Because after all, as much as Alex had only been a mother for pushing five years, Violet had only  _ had  _ a mother for the same amount of time. 

* * *

Alex’s fingers curled and gripped hard into the back of Maggie’s head, her legs wrapped around her wife’s waist sitting up in the middle of their hotel bed. Their forehead pressed hard together, their moans hit against each other. Maggie cradled Alex’s jaw as their faces remained close together, their open mouths skimmed against each other before falling into heavy kisses. 

They finally dropped back down onto the mattress, lying their naked bodies side by side, still pressing together as they caught their breath, Alex turned and soon wrapped her arms back around Maggie as she pressed firm kisses on her shoulder, neck and cheek. Maggie let out a breathless laugh as her hand fell sweetly onto Alex’s cheek with her finger skimming along her jaw. “That’s one way to end our honeymoon.” 

“I couldn’t think of a better way, though I think the other rooms may have heard us” Alex breathed sweetly, lying herself back against Maggie’s body as she kissed her heavily once more. Maggie put her arms around Alex, brushing her nose against her forehead sweetly. _“Think._ I'm pretty sure...can't believe how fast all this has gone, part of me doesn’t want to go back.”

Alex hummed. “I know what you mean, would be great if we could just teleport, why has no one come up with that yet?” 

“Because  _ some  _ people might take advantage.” Maggie teased in a grumbled voice, leaning forward and taking another kiss from Alex’s lips. Alex rested her hand down on the brunette's jaw as it briefly deeped, she hummed once more before pulling back again and whispering. “Thank you for an amazing honeymoon.”

“Right back at you, Danvers.” 

They lay in bed side by side, Alex held out her hand where her wedding band was wrapped around her finger. “Still very surreal.”

Maggie was then the one to hum, in agreement, holding out her hand to remain beside it. “Kinda is,” she turned her head to Alex and smiled. “It’s weird, how different a ring can make you feel.” 

It wasn’t like they loved each other  _ more  _ since getting married, but something did feel different, in the greatest way. There was a certain warmth and almost excitement to the fact that Alex and Maggie now refer to each other as their wife. It sounded just so... _ grown up _ . Granted they were in their 30s, with a teenager, dog and the whole white picket fence thing despite not having an  _ actual  _ fence but it was the marriage that actually felt adult. 

Their flights were booked for 8am tomorrow, they had a long travel ahead of them, it took thirteen hours to get to italy and it will be just as long back with a stop in between, they wanted to get an earliest flight as possible because then at least they’d get home at a reasonable time, neither of them ever really got jet lag they were pretty good getting their sleep on flights. As Alex rolled back to Maggie to kiss her, both of their phones buzzed. Alex pulled her lips back and reached forward over Maggie’s body, grabbing her phone and seeing what text they both had recieved. 

**_Family Chat_ **

_ Vi [9:47PM]: I’ll be at the pick up terminal at around 1? cool?  _

“It’s Violet.” Alex muttered, now totally lying over Maggie to put both hands to her phone and added as she unlocked and began to type back. “She’s just double checking the time she’s picking us up.” 

**_Family Chat_ **

_ Reply to Vi [9:48PM]: That’s great, thanks baby-girl.  _

Maggie glanced at the phone. “She all good?”

“Yeah, she’ll grace us with her presence to pick us up at one.” Alex placed the phone back down and put her arms back around Maggie’s body to attach onto another kiss, their arms wrapped around each other tightly as they remained entwined in their bed. 

A part of them might not want to leave, but it was in Alex’s human nature as a mother to be excited to return back home to see her daughter, which Maggie could vouch for as well, they both might like the break but they also did miss their crazy, largely adoptive family. 

“Okay, so now…” Maggie leaned forward and brushed her lips against Alex’s in a small, teasing, smirk before she broke Alex out of her  _ excitement _ as she pulled back and rested on the mattress again. “We should sleep.”

“I hate it when you do that.” Alex whispered, rolling her eyes as she heard Maggie just giggle, Alex out her finger under Maggie’s chin. “You can sure as hell give me a kiss before we do that.”

Maggie, of course, gracefully accepted Alex’s insistence in this case and welcomed the kiss fully in it’s whole tender manner. She still kept Alex close of course, her arms still around her body, they were in fact a cuddling kind of couple which would be of no surprise to anyone. As Maggie pulled Alex’s back against her, she kissed her shoulder and whispered as their eyes closed. “I love you, babe.” 

Alex looked down to their entwined hands, their rings pressing together that couldn’t help but make her smile with so much warmth. “I love you too.” 

* * *

Violet pulled her car up in the parking lot and made her way into the airport to wait as they came out of the gate. The airport was pretty busy, it kind of always was. Violet never really liked places that got too crowded, they made her slightly nervous, even before she had the job she did, she was always wary. As she stood with her arms folded and body tense, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

_ Jess [1:14PM]: Relax. Just an average old airport. _

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes but also smile, it was rather creepy how Jessie could do that, how she worked out the time so perfectly that she’d now by now Violet would be standing in the airport. Jessie then proceeded to send Violet a picture of herself with an almighty cheesy grin and that of course made Violet go all warm and gooey inside that suddenly the surroundings of the airport faded ever so slightly. 

Luckily for her she didn’t have to wait too long, she saw Alex and Maggie make their way through the customs gateway and immediately Violet put her arm in the air and waved for their attention. As soon as Alex saw her, she literally  _ raced  _ over, leaving Maggie to wheel over their shard case so her arms were wide open to wrap them around Violet’s waist and lift her off her feet. “Here’s my girl!”

“Here I am,” Violet laughed breathlessly as she tightened her arms around Alex’s neck for another tight squeeze before she came back down onto her own two feet. “Hey, mom.” 

Alex pressed her lips firmly against the top of Violet’s head and looked to her, putting her hands briefly to the young woman’s cheeks. “Had fun without me?” 

“I was gonna ask you guys that,” Violet laughed just as Maggie finally caught up to them, the two of them then catching up in a tight hug, “sup Mámi.”

“We’re  _ not  _ sticking to that.” Maggie chuckled as she pushed her palm against Violet’s cheek and turned her head away. 

Violet snorted lightly, the three of them both making their way out of the airport. “But I have missed you guys. How was it?” 

Sliding her hand back in Maggie’s with one hand and throwing her arm around Violet’s neck with the other, Alex sighed lightheartedly. “Pretty amazing. Seriously, Vi, whenever you get the chance to venture over there, do it.” 

“Noted,” Violet turned to them as they reached outside and edged closer to the car. “Maybe Maggie can give me some lingo lessons before that time comes.”

“I’m a pretty strict teacher, but sure.” Maggie teased.

Alex glanced at Maggie and simply cocked a brow, with Maggie rolling her eyes. She did  _ not  _ say that with the intent of arousing something inside her wife but here they were. They put their case in the back of the jeep, Alex looked over to Violet as they got into the car. “So you’ve been okay?”

“Yes, mother, believe it or not I survive without you.” Violet softly teased as they got in, with Alex riding shotgun. Maggie laughed and added as she got in the back. “Babe, I think you forget she lived in her car for months on end before you swooped in.” 

Violet glanced over as she turned on the engine of the car and put it dryly. “Well, I didn’t want to bring it up.”

Alex rolled her eyes and gave her daughter the nudge of her head before turning to Maggie at the back. “You two get back on form quickly.” 

Maggie just giggled with her hand going to the back of Alex’s neck and pulling her in for a tender kiss. Violet frowned at them both with a cringe written expression on her face, muttering as she finally pulled the car out of it’s spot. “Yeah, okay guys, chill. Honeymoon is over.” 

Alex laughed as they pulled away and she twisted back in her seat to bring forward, looking at Violet as she put her hand on the top of her head and sweetly ran it down her hair. “It’s good to be home with you though, sweetie.” 

Violet didn’t know why she felt this wave of guilt at the thought that she was going to tell Alex that within the next year or so, she had plans to move out. It was at least a year off but she still felt bad, in a way she still felt like she was being someone who’s taken Alex’s love, care and  _ shelter  _ for granted and looks like she’s moving on now that something better has come along. But her life with Jessie wasn’t necessarily going to be  _ better _ , because what could be better than this family? But it was going to be the next step, a new house of love and care with someone she was mad for and had been mad for for so long now. 

* * *

After a thirty five minutes drive, they finally returned home. As soon as they pulled up to the house, Gertrude’s bark could be heard as she already knew they were home. She was even excited as Violet left her to go pick them up, as if she knew in a way. Dogs always knew. 

They burst the door open and Violet practically had to step over them both as they got down on the floor and had the dog leap on them to cover them in reunion kisses and love. As they got reacquainted with the dog, Violet sent Jessie a text that they all got back home safe and sound, though she probably wouldn’t hear back from her until later on in the evening since she had a busy day at work. 

“You guys eat on the plane or should I order some lunch  Noonans? They deliver now.” 

“ _ Food _ .” Maggie bellowed as she lay on the floor for a moment, even after Gertrude had had enough of giving them attention, but then the attention was left to Alex as she hovered over her for a moment, leaned forward to settle a gentle kiss on her lips and then stood up. “Noonans it is.” 

“Okay I’ll just get the usual for us.” Violet muttered, leaning against the counter and putting in their orders through the app. Maggie eventually peeled herself up from the floor and dragged their suitcase down the hall into their bedroom. She was never one to wait around to unpack her suitcase, and Alex kind of was so she’d rather jump to it before it got delayed.

By the time Maggie unpacked everything and put most of the stuff in the laundry basket, their lunch was here and they had their first  _ family lunch _ in two weeks. All that Violet could think about was when she should start talking about everything, because as well as bringing it up to make them aware she also wanted advice from them. She didn’t know the first thing at getting all this started. 

Before bringing up anything to do with her future plans, Violet instead put forward her actual interest in their honeymoon because it was way more visually pleasing and beautiful than anything that she had to say. They showed her photos and videos on their phones of all the different places they managed to get to during their honeymoon and hell, did they get around. It looked amazing. Alex was right by what she said before whenever Violet gets the chance to actually travel, she really should go there. 

“Holy shit the architecture is insane.” Violet practically gasped as she pulled Alex’s phone closer to her face as she stared at the  _ Cathedral of Santa Maria  _ in Florence, with both Alex and Maggie just staring at her before Maggie slowly shook her head and snorted. “God, you are a nerd.” 

“I told you,” Alex laughed. “Seriously, Vi, the art museum in Florence is something you’d love, look.” She then proceeded to flick through the camera roll to show some of the paintings that she took photographs of in the main art museum, some being by Da Vinci, who Violet loved. 

“Well now I’m really jealous.” Violet muttered, zooming into the photos. Alex just hummed, quickly pushing her fingers through Violet’s locks before sitting back in her chair. Violet eventually came back up from gluing her eyes to the screen and pushed Alex’s phone back to her. She cleared her throat and rubbed her palms together. “So I need to kinda run something by you. Well tell you something-”

“Oh, God, what did you do.” Alex sighed. 

“Is the DEO still standing?” Maggie then pushed forward in a tease. 

Violet rolled her eyes to them both. “You know, a little faith in me won’t go a miss.”

Alex hummed, with amusement before raising her brows. “Seriously, are you okay?”

“Yeah everything is fine it’s just…” Violet cleared her throat. Well, now is as good a time as any. “ _ So _ , just before the wedding Jessie and I were talking about stuff, like future stuff and we started talking about getting our own place,” she pressed her palms harder together, seeing Alex’s face slowly shift, not to anything awful but just...slipped, “and we’re gonna start looking into it.” 

Maggie glanced at Alex but said nothing, she knew Alex wouldn’t say anything as such either but she knew her wife, and she knew that despite being happy for Violet being at this stage of her life, it would hurt her. And so underneath the table, Maggie reached and took hold of Alex’s hand that was resting on her leg. Violet sucked in another breath and got in before anything could be said further from them. “It’s not gonna be for like another year but...like I said we're looking into it and I’m not gonna hide it from you guys, I actually will probably need your advice at some points y’know?”

Alex could tell by the small laugh that came at the end of Violet’s sentence that she was somewhat nervous, and that broke her a little, she didn’t want Violet to be nervous about this, because Violet could come to her with anything without having to worry. And despite the thought of Violet one day  _ flying the nest  _ within the next year or so crushed her deeply, she couldn’t really show that. “That’s exciting, baby.”

“You’re not...like upset?” 

“No!” Alex reached over and grabbed Violet’s hand. “Of course not. Sweetie-you’re your own person, all I ever ask is for you to feel both ready and happy in the things you do.”

“But, mom, I just-I don’t want you thinking that I’m bailing.” 

Alex let out a pitied laugh as she sweetly frowned when putting her head down against Violet’s hand that she was holding. “Absolutely not, no.” 

Maggie then shook her head as she put softly. “Moving forward isn’t bailing, Vi.” 

“Yeah? Well like I said it’s not gonna be for a while-”

“Violet, sweetie,” Alex pulled Violet’s hand close to her mouth and rested a quick kiss against it before resting it beneath her chin. “You have my complete and utter support. If you feel like you need some kinda blessing you  _ don’t  _ but you have it anyway.” 

Violet felt a huge relief settle to her chest, she didn’t know exactly what she thought Alex would say. It wasn’t as if she expected her to shake her head crying and tell her flat out no because she couldn’t do that, Violet was an adult now after all. 

“So you’ll help me? When we start looking.”

Alex frowned at her, as she nodded and took her hand from Violet’s and put it on the back of her neck as she leaned herself forward in her chair. “Of course, love. We both will.” 

Alex kissed her forehead, when pulling back, Violet glanced over to Maggie, who nodded softly in unity. “We got you, kid.”

Alex tightened her hand around Maggie’s that was still under the table, resting her head on her other as she leaned into the table when keeping her eyes on the young woman and said with a lightly amused look on her face. “Did you expect me to kick and scream?” 

Violet scoffed a small laugh. “Not exactly...but I don’t know-”

“Four years of love and safety doesn’t wash away seventeen years of trauma, I know that,” Alex kept a soft expression. “But we’ll keep trying.”

This is what made everything so blissfully easy, Alex always knew what Violet was thinking deep down. Violet let out a small breath. “Okay, great. Kara and Lena did say to stop sweating over it.”

“Kara knew?”

“Just whilst you’ve been away, I mentioned it when I went for dinner last night.” 

“Well, she was right,” Alex cooed. Violet’s phone then buzzed in her phone with Jessie calling her, she glanced up to them both with Alex then softly nodding her head to the side. “Go on. Put her out of her misery.”

Violet smiled at her, quickly leaned forward to press a small grateful kiss on Alex’s cheek before she headed down the hallway and into her room to answer the phone and tell Jessie how well everything had gone. 

Maggie looked to Alex once Violet’s bedroom door shut. “You okay?”

Alex just hummed as she sat back in her chair and then blew out a small breath when looking to Maggie and growing a light smile as she dryly joked. “They grow up so fas.” 

* * *

Kara ending up stopping round with Lena to ask all about the honeymoon, the whole thing with Violet barely came up, mostly because Alex didn’t really mention it. Violet just told them on the side that she talked to her about it and everything was fine.

But Maggie knew that Alex was a little crushed deep down at the thought, Violet kept reassuring her afterwards that it wouldn’t be for a while,  _ talking at least a year, you’ll be sick of me by the time I get to that point anyway _ . But Maggie was very aware that Alex wasn’t ready for Violet to fly the nest, doesn’t matter if it’s at least a year. No parent is ever really ready to say goodbye to their child as they move out, and it’s not even like it’d be for college. It's on a full on permanent basis.

“Baby,” Maggie began as she pressed her hands down on the foot of the bed, looking at Alex who was already under the covers with her back up against the headboard and looking back at her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Alex gently shushed her out of caution, with Maggie rolling her eyes and muttering when she began to crawl up the bed. “She’s in there with Jessie. I doubt she’s going to be listening in,” she pressed a sweet kiss on Alex’s cheek when setting herself down beside her. “Look I know she rode on the fact that it won’t be for the while but they’re gonna start looking  _ now _ .” 

Alex sighed, turning her head to Maggie as she leaned against the headboard. “I just wasn’t expecting it, were you?” 

“Not exactly. But you know, Alex, we moved in together after a few months.”

“We weren’t twenty one.”

Maggie shrugged. “Would that have made a difference? I’d have moved in with you at twenty one within a heartbeat.” 

Alex sighed and nodded as she slid her hand into Maggie’s. “I know, I would too,” she sighed and shrugged. “I just wish I’d have gotten her when she was younger, y’know? Give her a stable home for the majority of her life and to just give us more time.” 

“I get that, really I do, but baby, you’re not gonna stop being mother and daughter when she moves out if that’s what you’re worried about. Not only because she’s officially adopted cause you were her mom well before that but because of  _ that _ , you’re her damn mom,” Maggie sweetly expressed, keeping hold of Alex’s hand. “I mean did Eliza stop being your mom after you moved out.”

“Well of course not-”

“ _ Exactly _ .” Maggie whispered, leaning forward and resting a kiss on Alex’s lips and leaning back once more with her hand still entwined with Alex’s, who sighed once more. “You’re right I know you’re right. Just the thought of her actually moving out at some point sucks...I know she’s not a baby but...she’s my baby.” 

Maggie hummed, running her fingers through the side of Alex’s hair. “But like I said, that’s not gonna stop, not ever.” 

“I really do think you keep me sane.”

The brunette snorted a laugh as Alex nodded more and insisted. “I really do,” she turned her body further into Maggie’s as she wrapped her arms around her pressing her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck as they sunk further down into the bed. Maggie tightened her arms around Alex’s body, pressing a comforting and light kiss on Alex’s shoulder, temple and cheek before nuzzling her head back against hers. 

They did what they always did, which was slowly drift asleep into each other's arms. Maggie drifted to sleep even easier when she had Alex play with her hair, swimming her fingers through her locks on a soft repeating cycle. Alex woke up at one point in the night, not for any particular reason, she just found herself  _ awake _ . She spent a moment lay beside Maggie just looking at her, her thumb brushing back and forth against the small of Maggie’s back, kissing her shoulder, back and cheek. Her lips then pressed softly at the top of Maggie’s ear before a whisper escaped her lips. “God, I love you,” she kissed behind her ear. “I love you.” 

Her lips then returned back to Maggie’s cheek before she rested her forehead down against her shoulder when keeping her close. She pressed one more kiss against her skin before getting out the bed to go and grab herself a glass of water whilst Maggie remained in her slumber. As she made her way down the hall she heard a small noise come from the kitchen and when peering round she saw Violet filling herself a glass. 

“Hey.” Alex whispered in her due best to try and  _ not  _ scare the shit out of her which would end up in the whole house waking up.

Violet looked over to her as she pulled the glass back. “Hi. You want one?” 

“Yeah, what I got up for, thanks babe,” Alex leaned herself down on the kitchen island as Violet pushed the already filled glass to her. “So are you guys thinking about a house or apartment?” 

Violet laughed in a small grumble. “Mom-”

“There’s no wrong answer.” 

Violet just hummed and turned to her once she had filled a glass now for herself, shrugging as she held it close to her. “Not sure. I guess if we were to go down the house route it’d be something like this. Just one floor...maybe not as big.” 

“It’s not that big.” Alex laughed as she looked around.

“Put it this way, your pay cheques are showing.” 

Alex just scoffed another laugh with the roll of her eyes but ultimately didn’t say anything, she instead just drank which said just about enough. Violet pressed her lips together and sighed “You’re really okay with this?”

“I am never gonna be set on you moving out, but no mother ever is,” Alex shrugged. “I’m your mom of course I’d want you under this house forever, like my mom did with me...but if I was going to choose you to live with anyone it’d be Jessie because she loves you more than anything. Not more than  _ me _ , but.”

“It’s a very different kind of love, mother,” Violet snorted as she grew closer to her. “But yeah I wouldn’t even move out of here if it weren’t for being ready with her...I just didn’t want it to seem that I’ve had a good few years here and was just taking off.”

“Well I’d never think that, so, shut up,” Alex lightly raised her brows as though her point was well and truly made, which it kind of was. She took another sip of her drink and hummed in the midst of it before putting her glass back down and added as she stood back up and motioned for Violet to come close. “You can shut up but still hug me, c’mhere.” 

Violet smiled with the roll of her own eyes as she placed her own glass down on the countertop and welcomed the warm embrace, immediately feeling so damn safe. Violet pressed her head against Alex’s chest, closing her eyes as she released a soft breath, feeling Alex do the same as she rested her chin on the top of Violet’s head, stroking her hair. 

“You’re married now.” Violet mumbled, with Alex snorting a small laugh, stroking the back of Violet’s hair.  “I’m married, you’re a DEO agent ready to take a next venture with the girl you love.”  Alex pulled her head back to press a firm kiss against Violet’s forehead before she whispered. “We’ve come a long way.” 

“We sure have.” Violet gave Alex another squeeze during the embrace, as if it was another silent  _ thank you for everything _ . Because although it no longer needed to be said, Violet still wanted Alex to know every chance she could, for the life that she had been given thanks to that one random act of kindness that night five years ago.   
  


  
But it was also known that just as much as Alex was responsible for giving the life Violet now had, when thinking about her gorgeous, sweet and completely epic love of her life lay in  _ their  _ bed as  _ her  _ wife, there was just as much gratitude to be returned. Because she never would have found Maggie again if she hadn’t found Violet first. Once again, fate had it’s plan and made up for all the past troubles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late update!! hope you enjoyed this penultimate chapter, I am so gonna miss writing these guys I'm not ready to stop BUT I am open to doing prompts of this danvers family if you guys want to send me ideas for one shots or small multi-chapters!! what do you guys think?? if yes then I will drop my socials in the next chapter for you guys to message me any prompts you'd like!
> 
> also as always please drop the comments below on your thoughts of this chapter it always means a lot!


	17. finale chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the series, Violet's secrecy over her new home starts to boil Alex's curiosity and anxiety more and more with Maggie's comfort only being able to do so much. Along the way both Alex and Violet think back to the journey they have been on together before this new path of their lives begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: HEY so because violet and jessie are ages 22 and 23 now, I've put their faceclaims to some older actors.
> 
> older violet: eiza gonzález (her look from "i care a lot" mostly hehe)
> 
> older jessie: adria arjona 
> 
> I've also put together another small fancam for their faceclaims/the family so enjoy and hope you also enjoy this last chapter! https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SbxDQFvczN4Nf20Hk7APVObouL7sngQL/view?usp=sharing

Maggie blew out a breath as she pushed herself up from the twentieth push-up out of her aimed target, she puffed air out to get the strands of hair away from her face but they pretty much stuck to her as her forehead was sticky with sweat. “You know,” she paused, doing another push-up before she turned and sat back on the mat for a second, watching Alex who was over by the punching back. Both training in their converted gym at the back of their house. “The house across the street has gone.”

“Seriously?” Alex huffed when putting another punch against the back, sticky and sweater herself, she pressed her foster against the bag to stop it from swinging back at her. “That thing has been on the market for a while.”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know why, it’s a damn nice house.”

“Well, good for the new neighbors.” Alex breathed as she got back against the punching bag. Maggie tilted her head to her when sitting forward and resting her arms on her knees while holding her hands together. “Alex.” 

Alex stopped once again and looked to Maggie, who tilted her head and softly cooed, “Talk to me.”

Alex gently scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning back to the punch bag and giving it a much lighter tap before she quickly sank in and spun back around to her wife. “Okay. Why is she being so damn secretive? Last year she asked if I would help her and I said yes and she took us to see what? Three places? She’s been to more than that.”

“Maybe she saw how much you squirmed at how far away the last one was.”

“That’s  _ not _ true,” Alex laughed with a tone as if to suggest that it was Maggie who was being the overdramatic one. But once again, Maggie just raised her brows. “Oh, stop doing that.”

“Babe. It wasn’t that far away.”

“Okay, sure maybe not...just don’t think they were convenient for her with work.”

“ _ Work _ .”

“Yes, work. Kara and I are closer in the city centre for reasons more than we just enjoy it. Besides could you imagine Vi in a quiet neighbourhood away from being so close to the city? She’d go crazy. And they’re  _ young _ .”

“Oh my God, babe, it was one listing.” Maggie laughed breathlessly. “They didn’t even like it.” 

Alex just hummed stiffly, folding her arms and watching as Maggie turned back and got in position to continue her push ups, she tilted her head as she watched her for a moment, watching the muscles in Maggie’s back as she pressed herself up and down, glancing to the way the sweat glistened on her skin and the light from the room added definition to her arms. 

Alex then dropped her arms and walked over, gently putting her foot on Maggie’s side and softly pushing her back to sitting against the mat. Alex looked down to her. “Am I screwing this up?”

Maggie rested back on her elbows as she looked up to her wife, flattening her feet on the mat before she let out a small sweet breath. “No.”

Alex hummed once again with the same unconvinced tone at the back of it, she said nothing whilst she sunk down to Maggie’s level when taking a seat on her lap, tucking her behind her before dropping it down onto Maggie’s stomach. “It’s been a year and I’m still not exactly settled on the idea.”

Maggie let out a small breath as she ran her hands up Alex’s legs and rested themselves at the top of her thighs. “I know.”

“Oh, you mean all those  _ I’m fine _ ’s were actually unconvincing?” Alex bluntly teased with a tugged smirk. 

“To me, yeah.” Maggie laughed. “You can never fool me, Danvers.” 

Alex rested her back against Maggie’s legs and just stared at her, she rubbed her lips together and glanced to her hands where her fingers were pinching onto Maggie’s gym shirt. “I know I’ve got to let her do some things on her own.”

“Look at all this like how you deal with things at work with her.  _ Be  _ there for her...just try and not get too emotionally deep with it all, I’m not a parent so it’s easier said than done but...you’ve got me to fall back on with whatever you’re feeling.” 

“I just want to protect her.” 

Maggie took a moment in silence, her thumbs brushed against Alex’s thighs before she squinted to wife as she pushed further in a teasing whispered tone. “From white picket fences?” 

Alex rolled her eyes and tried to resist her amused smirk as she got up from Maggie’s lap and walked back over to the punch-bag. “You’re hilarious.”

Maggie laughed breathlessly and sat back up returning her arms to rest on her knees. “Seriously, Alex. From what exactly?”

“It’s been known in the past that our home has been tracked down.” Alex put simply, shrugging her shoulders. Maggie looked at her curiously, getting to her feet and walking over to Alex. “Sweetie, that was some time ago now.” 

Alex broke out a small sigh, tapping her fist gently against the bag again. “I know, I know.” 

“I’m sure Eliza freaks out being so far from you and Kara with what you do,” Maggie expressed. “But I really don’t think you have anything to worry about, she likes the city. They both do.” 

“Has she said something to you?”

“No. If she had any secrets to share she would tell you,” Maggie reached forward and took hold of Alex’s wrists to pull her close, then putting her hand to Alex’s cheeks. “You know how to get answers out of her?”

“Interrogate her like the time I first met her?”

“Well I was gonna say ask her but I guess those things kinda fall in the same category, just my way is less aggressive.” Maggie hummed with a small laugh, leaning forward and giving Alex a quick reassuring kiss before she dropped her arms, swatting Alex’s side as she did so and headed back to the centre of the mat. “It’s going to be fine.”

“When did  _ you  _ become the optimist?”

“Around the same time you became a classic worried mother, so, five years.” 

Alex scoffed lightly and watched as Maggie got back into her pushups, she rubbed her lips together and made her way back over to the brunette. But this time, instead of pushing her back on the mat, she lowered herself  _ onto _ Maggie’s back. The brunette let out a surprise groan at the new added weight and laughed, still carrying on. “What are you doing?” 

With her face beside Maggie’s, putting her arms around her waist and resting her legs onto hers, Alex muttered in her ear. “Violet always says this is fun.” 

“You guys are incorrigible Jesus Christ. And Violet is a little smaller.” Maggie attested as she continued her push-ups. It was true, if ever Maggie and Violet trained together. Violet would lie on Maggie’s back on push-ups to  _ challenge her  _ more. It was really just to annoy her but it was pretty amusing to them both.

Alex kissed the back of Maggie’s neck. “I’m enjoying it for different reasons though.” 

* * *

Violet opened the door just as Alex pulled their dinner of pot-roast out of the oven. “Hey,” she said breathlessly as she leaned forward and gave a quick greeting kiss on Jessie’s lips. 

“Hi,” Jessie looked to Violet curiously by the fast and short kiss. “Why do you look so nervous? Have you told her?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

Jessie snorted a gentle laugh when walking into the house and muttering as she took off her jacket. “Relax, Violet. It’s not like you got me pregnant. Besides it’s a good thing.”

“Yeah but telling her this and keeping the  _ other  _ thing from her-”

“Will be worth it.” Jessie put softly, smiling sweetly as ever when she put her hand to Violet’s cheek with a brief stroke on her skin with her thumb until finally she turned and hung her jacket back up. 

Maggie came down the hall from being in the bathroom. “Hey, Jess.”

“Hi guys.” Jessie smiled as she walked over to the table, Alex grinned to the young woman as she carried the large dish over to the table. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah, great,” Jessie leaned forward as she and Alex did what they always did by having a greeting kiss on the cheek. “This looks amazing, Alex.”

“Yeah you were just in time.” Alex smiled with Maggie coming over with a bottle of wine for them all, putting it in the middle of the table, her hand resting on the small of Alex’s back as she reached over her when doing so. 

“I’d have been here early but the schedule for the show got all clammed up.” Jessie lightly sighed as she took her seat beside Violet, who raised a brow. “Is everything good now?”

“Luckily, back on track.”

Maggie nodded as she sat down across the way. “That’s why you’re the boss.”

“It’s still insane to me, being twenty three and in the position I’m in, some of the people that work beneath me are  _ older _ .” 

Maggie shook her head. “Age doesn’t matter, trust both of us,” she motioned to her and Alex, with Alex solely nodding along. “I’ve got tons of officers that are older than me and Alex has a fair few herself.”

“Age doesn’t qualify you for the job,” Alex shrugged with a smugly confident look on her face. “Being good at what you do is what does it.” 

Violet tilted her head to Alex who was sitting beside her and teased. “You should’ve been a philosopher.” 

Alex mocked a short laugh before she swatted her daughter’s arm with the back of her hand, then getting back up from her seat and took over the table as she dished out the food on each plate. Violet glanced at Jessie as she did so, getting a look from her back that said:  _ Wait _ . 

Once she put food on all the plates, Alex glanced at Maggie and recieved a look from her that said the exact same... _ wait _ . Maggie looked over to the two young women. “Vi, Alex told me you tried to steal her Maaldorian pistol.”

“Oh my God,” Violet marveled when turning her hand to Alex. “We’re going with the line of theft?”

“You  _ did  _ try to steal it.”

Violet squinted to her. “What is it with you and this damn gun?”

Maggie raised her hand over to the young woman as if to say to her wife  _ see _ ? Alex rolled her eyes with the shake of her head. “It’s mine.” 

“I borrowed it once and never again,” Maggie laughed, then taking in a breath and adding on release. “Though, she was...kidnapped and underwater so she didn’t exactly  _ let  _ me.”

It fell silent for a moment as Jessie looked to them all. “You guys say all this stuff  _ way  _ too casually.”

A burst of small laughter came from the other three, they had to agree. Sometimes they really did forget that these kinds of conversations about guns and kidnapping  _ weren’t _ actually normal conversations that families had together. 

Violet smirked to her as she sat back in her chair for a moment. “Figured you’d be used to it by now.”

Jessie squinted at her before eventually she rolled “Okay, fine, kind of,” she had become quite customized and used to all the frightening parts of their job as well. She knew it was something she couldn’t freak out over, of course that didn’t stop her from getting scared when something big happens or when she saw Violet with bruises all over her, but she knew that the only time she’d need to really worry, was when  _ they _ started to worry. Which, luckily, was rare. 

After a minute or so of silent eating, Violet put her fist to her mouth as she cleared her throat. Jessie glanced at her and knew what that meant, she was readying herself. Violet’s eyes flickered to her before she parted her lips as she built her words up in her head. “So, um. We found a place.” 

Alex and Maggie just stared at her for a moment. Well,  _ neither  _ of them were expecting a statement so bold as that. Alex cleared her own throat now as she tried to not choke on the piece of beef that she had swallowed. “ _ Oh _ . Is it...is it one that we saw?”

“No, it's the one that I went to go see during my lunch break.” Violet put softly. Jessie then nodded as her hand landed on Violet’s leg beneath the table. “Yeah we kinda fell in love with it right away. It’s perfect.”

Maggie glanced at Alex for a hot second and asked the burning question that’d be on her wife’s brain. “Is it in the city?”

Violet nodded eagerly. “Oh yeah, it’s close by.” 

Alex put her hand to the back of her neck as she rested down on the table. “Wait so-you’ve put down an offer?”

Once again Violet nodded with an overjoyed smile on her face as Jessie added in a resounded tone. “It’s been accepted.”

There was another small silence, Alex sat back in her chair and put on a breathless smile. “Wow, that’s... _ wow _ .” 

Violet pursed her lips as she kept her eyes fixated on Alex for a few moments until finally she leaned a little further forward, “Hey,” she waited until Alex finally took her eyes to her before she raised her brows and bobbed her head. “Trust me, this is a good thing.”

Alex tightened a smile, that was all she could do right now as well as nodding as she placed her hand down on Violet’s and gave it a delicate squeeze. “Yeah, I’m happy for you,” she glanced at Jessie as she assured moreso. “Both you.”

Maggie kept her eyes on Alex and knew that this had crushed her. They both knew that it would happen sooner or later, as soon as Violet started looking at houses, Alex was preparing herself. But now that it was pretty much a done deal, now it had almost become  _ too  _ real. “When do you guys move in?”

Alex watched Violet turn her head to Maggie when she said the thing that Alex was dreading the most. “As soon as we’re able. The sellers have already moved on into their own place so it’s kind of just there for the taking, we could do it as quickly as tomorrow if we wanted.” 

“Which we’re not.” Jessie quickly interjected. 

“Right, we’re not.” Violet nods in agreement as her eyes flickered between the two of them, letting out a small shrug. “But I figured the sooner we let you guys know the better.” 

Alex tightened another smile with a nod of her own. “Yeah of course.” 

After fighting Alex on it, Violet and Jessie finally collected the plates from the table and made their way over to the kitchen to clean up. Maggie took her eyes back to Alex, who let out a breath when sitting back against her chair. “ _ Well _ .”

“I think you’d have more time,” Maggie whispered, then after a moment she found herself correcting that statement. “That  _ we’d  _ have more time.” 

“If you say things like that I will really lose it.” Alex muttered back, closing her eyes as they filled up ever so slightly.

Violet looked over her shoulder and saw Maggie reach over and rest her palm to Alex’s cheek before leaning forward and kissing her, she withdrew a breath before turning her head and muttering to her girlfriend. “Okay, this is cruel.”

“This was  _ your _ idea.” Jessie looked back up to her after a few seconds of looking at the plate she was cleaning, she shrugged, “If you want to tell her the full story and put her out of her misery then do it.”

“What do you think?” 

“I still think it’d be kinda great in the end, but I also don’t think it really  _ matters _ what I think, she’s your mom,” Jessie softly raised her brows with a warm look on her face. “You do you, baby.” 

“Do you always have to be so damn supportive?” Violet muttered back with the raise of her own brows, speaking in a tone that just caused Jessie to snort a small laugh when looking back down to her plates, Violet then leaned forward and brushed her lips against her cheek. “I can’t wait to live with you, by the way.”

“Yeah?”

Violet hummed, kissing Jessie’s skin. “There’s only one person I’d leave this home for,” she pressed another kiss and pulled back ever so slightly, still being in close range to Jessie as she muttered. “I still can’t believe you agreed to go out with me.”

“Vi. I asked  _ you _ out.” 

“Okay, fine, I can’t believe you asked me out.” 

“I was so damn crazy about you.” Jessie giggled gently, shaking her head as the thought overwhelmed her, she took off the rubber gloves once she had finished the dishes and turned to fully face her, her expression melting once more as she looked Violet in that way she does where it feels like she is embracing every single detail of her face as though it were the first time she had ever laid eyes on her. “I still am.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Violet mumbled, her hand slipping to the back of Jessie’s neck. “Because we’re going to be living together soon.” 

Jessie giggled all the way into the kiss before pressing her lips fully against Violet’s. It was one of those warm fuzzy stories that people genuinely  _ awed  _ at, meeting by chance in a coffee shop and slowly falling in love,  _ young love  _ at that. They were still young now, and Violet used to always think no one would ever stick with her, yet here she was with the first girl she had ever been with and loved, ready to stick with her  _ full time _ . 

And it was like Violet said, Jessie was the only person she would ever leave this home with Alex and Maggie for. Not that she was choosing Jessie over them because of course that wasn't it, and everyone knew that. But it was hard to imagine not living with Alex especially full time anymore, but knowing she was going to live with Jessie made it a  _ lot  _ more bearable to think about.

* * *

Another week past and still neither Alex or Maggie had any idea where it was that Violet was actually moving  _ to _ . It was bugging Alex, a lot, to say the least. She didn’t push on the matter, in fact whenever she did try to bring it up, Violet had this way of answering so swiftly that it barely dawns on Alex in the moment that the young woman hadn’t  _ actually  _ answered her curiosity. Damn Alex for teaching Violet how to deflect so cleverly. 

But her curiosity was finally going to be answered when Violet told them both that she was taking them to see the house tomorrow after work, and all of a sudden, it just got more and more real for Alex. It was like she said to Maggie, she knew that she wasn’t losing Violet...but God she hated that she hadn’t had her for longer years. There was always a bit of anger towards Violet’s birth parents whenever she really thought about it. They had her for seventeen years, a hell of a lot longer than Alex had, and they used those years breaking her emotionally and hurting her physically. Violet had to spend seventeen years like  _ that _ . Alex knew DNA wasn’t what made a family, it didn’t matter they didn’t share blood, but knowing that was Violet’s background, no one could blame Alex for wishing that she came from her. Not because it would have made her any more her daughter than she already is, but because she’d have been loved and safe for her entire life. 

But as well as Alex telling herself that, she also told herself that Violet had been in the most loving house for these past six years and she was moving on to be in a household that she knew there was going to be just as much love radiating from it. Still, despite knowing that, it didn’t make Alex any less sad or any more ready.

Her thought drowned out her entire surroundings for a moment whilst she stared at the necklace that Violet had bought her for her birthday last year as it rested in her hand, ready to put it in her jewelry box. Then when she saw Maggie go to the bed behind her through the reflection of the mirror. 

Alex turned to her and just looked at her wife for a moment, who was wearing her grey cotton shorts and black tee. Maggie sat on the side of the bed, her hair still wet from her shower. Alex gently pushed herself up from leaning against the dresser and sat nothing as she took herself to Maggie’s lap.

Maggie looked up to her, smiling softly as Alex’s hands rested to her cheeks, her fingers curling in her wet locks before engaging in a slow kiss, one that caused a soft moan to withdraw from Maggie’s lips, projected against Alex’s. 

Alex couldn’t help it when her hips began to slowly roll against Maggie’s, causing them both to sigh with sweet satisfaction. Maggie parted her lips as a sharp hitch escaped her before a grumbled laugh bubbled from the back of her throat, “If you want…” a main broke her words, “--a bonus in all of this, it’s  _ this _ .”

Maggie smoothed her hands over Alex’s reer when continuing her mutter whilst Alex continued to roll her hips against her and kiss the corner of her mouth. “At least we’ll do this without the risky element.” 

Alex gripped Maggie’s chin as she giggled and raised her brows when sinking her lips back against hers. “There’s that.”

She dragged her lips back once more, looking down to her hands that lifted Maggie’s shirt ever so slightly for her fingers to smooth against Maggie’s stomach, she leaned forward once again, her lips finding themselves on the bare spot on Maggie’s chest, Maggie arched her neck back for a moment as her fingers swam in the back of Alex’s locks. 

One of Alex’s hands gripped onto her waist as the other brushed on the inside of Maggie’s thigh, causing her to make another small whimpered noise. Alex smugly grinned when lifting her head back to her. “Well, I like those sounds.”

“Because you know you’re doing a good job?” Maggie breathes in a broken voice from her composure slipping more and more. Alex scrunched her nose slightly with a small nod when putting her mouth back on hers for a wet kiss. “Exactly.”

With impatience, Maggie gripped hard onto the back waistline of Alex’s sweats, pulling her with her as she lowered herself back onto the mattress. Now resting perfectly beneath Alex’s body, her hands remaining where they were resting on Alex’s backside. “Man, I love the way you feel.”

“Yeah?”

Maggie hummed. “It’s no wonder how hard I find keeping my hands off you.”

The feeling was very much mutual, Maggie had no idea how hard it was for Alex on the other end to resist touching her all the time. Alex was then the one to moan with her eyes closing for a moment and lips parting as she savoured the feeling of Maggie’s mouth and  _ tongue  _ running its course against her neck. 

Alex brushes her tongue against Maggie’s further before whispering between the kiss. “I’m so happy I have you.”

Maggie rested the back of her head against the bed and gazed up to Alex, who just glanced to Maggie’s lips for a moment and added as she traced the back of her finger gently across her bottom lip, “I’m not sure if I say that enough.”

“You know what they say. Actions speak louder than words,” Maggie bumped her nose against Alex’s, “And, honey, trust me you show me everyday.”

“God, I’m so glad you’re my wife.”

Maggie giggled, pushing her forehead against Alex’s, grumbling with seduction as her leg hooked up to her waist. “I’m pretty psyched about that too,” their lips grazed together again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And like I said,” Maggie started with a cocky raise of a brow, her arms going loosely around Alex’s neck. “Actions speak louder.” 

The next noise that came from Alex was an excited shriek as Maggie spontaneously flipped their positions for Maggie to now be on top, both laughing before their kissing and touching resumed and soon enough escalated. 

* * *

Luckily for Violet’s ears and possibly eyes considering she had a bad tendency in forgetting to  _ knock _ , she wasn’t at the house. In fact, she took a trip with Jessie to what was now technically  _ their  _ house. They went out for a nightly stroll with a slice of pizza from a food truck and found themselves back at the property. 

“I know we technically own the place but is this breaking and entering?” Jessie whispered as they  _ climbed  _ through the window at the back of the house, it was completely pitch black, they were luckily they didn’t break anything both in the house and within themselves.

Violet turned and held her hands out as Jessie climbed in after her. “You’re such a girl scout.”

“Says the woman who literally works in law enforcement,” Jessie stumbled into Violet’s arms, “ _ Jesus _ ,” she cast her eyes around the dark kitchen. “I feel very rebellious.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a real heathen.” 

Jessie just scoffed a small giggle and gave Violet a shove as they moved through the house, Violet looked over to Jessie and saw her heading for the light switch, “Don’t turn the lights on, then people will  _ really  _ get worried it’s actually being broken into,” she then reached forward and put both hands on Jessie’s waist, pulling her close for their bodies to clash together. “Besides, kind of like it in the dark.” 

Jessie hummed with a small giggle as their lips came together, her fingers entwined through Violet’s curled locks, the kiss only lasted a second or so as Jessie then pulled back and moved her way to the front of the house, “I even love this place in the dark.”

“Me too.” 

“I’m already planning the house warming.”

“Any excuse for a party.”

“That’s rich coming from you with the family  _ you  _ have.” Jessie turned to her, seeing Violet make her way towards her, her hands finding her waist once again. “Maybe you should actually invite your family.”

“But we want to have fun.”

“Oh, please.” Violet snorted. Jessie’s family were lovely, they were such sweet and gentle people  _ but  _ they weren’t the most outgoing, they would much rather stay in together with tea and a good documentary and she had no siblings either so she was the most outgoing it was safe to say. 

“They can’t see you in full form anyway,” Jessie placed her arms down on Violet’s shoulders, linking her hands behind her head. “Then they’ll see just how bad you are for me.”

Violet whispered as her nose grazed against Jessie’s, her lips teasing her by almost touching. “Five years, baby. I think I’ve done my damage.”

“That...was unintentionally very sexy.” Jessie breathed before locking her neck fully around Violet’s neck and pulled her in for a much more harsher and hotter kiss, stumbling back with Violet’s body still pressed against hers and her arms still around her waist. Jessie’s back pressed against the wall. 

Violet’s hand ran to the back of Jessie’s thigh as she hoisted it up to her waist, pushing herself harder into Jessie’s body. Jessie grips tightly to the back of Violet’s head, pulling her ever so slightly when biting on her lip, causing a pleasured moan to rip from the back of Violet’s throat that Jessie took her mouth. “I’m so fucking obsessed with you, the way you touch...”

Jessie grinned against Violet’s skin, with her lips working back up towards Violet’s when she added. “The way you  _ feel _ ,” whilst her hand remained beneath Jessie’s thigh, still holding her leg up, the other smoothed under Jessie’s shirt to contact with her soft skin, her nose skimmed back to Jessie’s and whispered as her lips grew closer to hers once more. “I love you.”

There was something about every time Violet said that which made Jessie instantly melt and feel soft, she relaxed herself more against the wall as her hand skimmed from her neck to then rest on Violet’s jaw, smiling at her with more warmth than  _ hunger _ now. “Oh, baby, I love you.” 

Violet grinned, her eyes flickered back to Jessie’s lips. Her hand rode further up Jessie’s shirt and she turned her head to look down the hall, with Jessie taking the instant opportunity to drag her hot mouth on Violet’s jaw, her tongue brushing along her skin and eventually nibbled on her ear lobe whilst Violet kept her eyes away. “Which room is gonna be our bedroom again?”

Jessie gasped into her ear with a smile still spread on her lips, “We can’t do  _ that _ .” 

“It’s our house.” Violet scoffed, taking her hand away from Jessie’s leg for it to go back to the floor as she took hold of Jessie’s hands and started to pull her. Before Jessie could say anything, their lips crashed together once again. Jessie being too intoxicated by the hot, vicious kiss that she just let herself be led into the room. 

Jessie gripped onto Violet as they stumbled towards the bed, Violet’s mouth attacking Jessie’s throat, sucking and nipping on her skin. “You better not mark me.”

Violet just grumbled a laugh before kissing her in the same messy tone once again, finally pushing Jessie down on the stripped bed. No pillows, no sheets, just the mattress. Jessie scooted back on it and once again registered what they were doing, she shook her head as she giggled whilst Violet towered over her when kneeling between her legs. “Baby, baby, we can’t, we…”

Her words trailed off as Violet pulled her t-shirt over her head and left her in her sports bra and had her toned stomach given added definition from the help of the moonlight from the window. Jessie’s lips parted as she took a moment and gazed at her, her hand reaching to Violet’s waist when finally her words escaped her in a whisper, “Oh, shit.”

Jessie leaned up and reached her other hand to the back of Violet’s neck, pulling her down with her on the bed as she clashed their mouths together once more, their bodies entwining as their hands roamed each other. Their eyes locked once more when Jessie dryly teased. “House,  _ check _ . And next comes…”

Violet smirked before laughing breathlessly and grumbled in the tone that completely sends Jessie weak in the knees, this kind of smug tease of her own, “Baby, I don’t have a diamond,” she pressed her lips back against Jessie’s, rocking her hips harder against her. “Yet.”

She felt Jessie smile against her lips before sinking back into the kiss when locking her arms and legs around her. Marriage was a few years down the line, but if there was one thing Violet was certain of that she never in her life expected she would ever see for herself, she was going to get this girl a ring one day.

* * *

“Being stuck with just you isn’t exactly going to be _terrible_ ,” Alex mumbled a tease with a smirk on her lips, turning her head to Maggie as she lay beside her and their palms held out in front of them as they pressed together. “Ride or die.”

“Ride or die.” Maggie cooed, looking back to their hands as she entwined their fingers. “How long are we predicting it’ll take until they get engaged?”

“Lord, Maggie, slow down.” 

“I’m serious, me and her talked about that kinda stuff a while back and she said growing up she swore she’d never get married, probably because of  _ them _ . But said now being here with us and having Jessie and the life she has, she seriously plans to marry her at some point. That’s what she told me.”

Alex stared at her in silence for a moment before she snorted. “Wait-so are we  _ good  _ influences for relationships?”

“We’re the epitome of love, what’re you talking about?” Maggie fired back bluntly which just caused Alex to laugh a little harder. Maggie grinned at her with self inflicted amusement before she said in a more genuine tone, “Clearly we’re setting a good example. Seriously, I’d say give it a year if not a little less.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and closed them for a moment as she rested her head back down against the pillow. “So long as they hold off on kids for a little while.”

“When did you become me?”

Alex snorted. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, meaning if they decide to have a kid say in three years time that’ll make you a grand-mother just before hitting forty.  _ Just _ .”

Alex pulled her hand from Maggie’s and used the back of it to swat Maggie’s arm, then letting out a stiff hum. “Well, by all accounts the math would’ve put me at fourteen if I were her biological mother so I guess we’re doing everything young.”

“Don’t worry, I think a fur baby will come first.” 

Alex opened her eyes again as she gasped and then leaned forward briefly over Maggie’s body to the dog that lay on the floor on her side of the bed. “Gert, cover your ears.”

Maggie laughed and pushed her back, kissing her temple as she did so. Alex rested back beside her. “We did good, didn’t we?”

“You did good.” Maggie soothed.

“No,” Alex softly whined when putting her hand on Maggie’s cheek, cradling her jaw. “ _ We _ . I know I’m her mom but God knows you have done your part. You’re the best... _ non-parental figure _ that I know,” she chuckled with Maggie before soothing, “We’re a family.”

“Yeah we are,” Maggie whispered, kissing Alex’s nose sweetly. “But you’re the best mom that I know. And daughter, and sister...and wife.”

Alex gazed at her wife with nothing but complete love and affirmation in her eyes as she gently bit down on her own lip, her thumb traced softly along Maggie’s bottom lip, shaking her head when putting in another delicate tone, “You’re everything.”

Maggie took hold of Alex’s hand once again. “I am so happy that that seventeen year old  _ vigilante  _ shoved me all those years ago and got herself arrested.”

“Hey, you’re lucky all you got was a shove, she decked me and you've seen how mean that hook is.”

“Worth it.”

“Completely,” Alex soothed. “It led me to getting a daughter...and getting my best friend and the love of my life back.”

Maggie teasingly gasped. “Am I your best friend?”

“Don’t tell Kara.” Alex giggled as they engaged in another firm kiss, with their arms wrapping back around each other. They heard the front door shut, luckily this time round Violet came home, they actually had their clothes back on. Alex pulled herself back from Maggie’s lips and cleared her throat, “Hey, you!”

“Hey, you right back,” Violet called as she came closer, eventually knocking on the door and actually  _ waiting _ . “Okay if I step in?”

“Yeah, course.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair as she rested herself back against the bed in a more sat up position. The door then opened and Violet smiled tightly to them both as she stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. “Hey.” 

“Hi, babygirl.” Alex cooed.

“Had a good night, kid?” Maggie smirked in an add on, the smirk only growing when she saw how Violet practically blushed when not being able to control the smile that spread to a grin on her lips. “Yeah, it was nice.” 

“Can see that,” Alex teases, then leaning slightly to Maggie. “Kara calls this a love ray. She used it a lot at the start of us dating.” 

“Yeah, she wasn’t subtle on that teasing, babe.” 

Alex just turned her head back. “Jessie not with you?”

“No she’s in extra early tomorrow so she’s headed back home.” 

“Where did you go?”

Violet shrugged a small shoulder. “Just grabbed a bite and went for a walk, then stopped by the house.”

Alex swallowed thickly and just plastered on a right smile. “Oh yeah?”

“And by  _ stopped by  _ she means they broke in.” Maggie tested with the cock of her brow. “Right?”

There was a small silence before Violet just shrugged  _ both  _ shoulders this time and admitted bluntly. “Pretty much.” 

Both Alex and Maggie let out a snorted chuckle before Maggie shook her head. “At least some things don’t change.”

Alex then shook her own head and put the back of her hand to Maggie’s chest when saying without even looking at her. “We hold no bounds to comment because we did the exact same thing  _ despite  _ having keys.”

“It’s more fun going through the window.” Maggie shrugged a shoulder with her folded arms. Violet chuckled before taking in a breath, “So tomorrow. We’re taking you to the house. Jess is going to work earlier tomorrow so she can get off earlier.”

“That’s good.” Alex nodded. “I can’t wait to see it.” 

Violet smiled at her softly, almost with gratitude. She knew that Alex was finding the idea of Violet moving out pretty hard, especially since they told her that they had actually found the house. She tapped her knuckles against the frame as she stood up from leaning against it. “Well, I’m gonna get in bed. Goodnight guys.”

“G’night, kid.”

“Night, babe.” Alex pressed her lips together as she watched Violet leave the room, closing the door behind her, she couldn’t help but think that this was really the last night they had before they would start moving things out. It was the night her room would just be  _ her  _ room until she started putting some stuff in boxes, of course they’d not change anything even after she moves out, but it will be much more stripped. 

Tonight was the last night before things really majorly changed. She got lost in thought for a moment and reflected back to the very start. To the punch that led to the interrogation, to finding her in the car that led to her first night at the apartment. And how that one night turned into forever, how many laughs they had in those four walls with cooking or watching crappy television or even just simply talking. They’d talk for hours. Then when Maggie started staying over more when getting back together, it took it all to another level. 

The memories they made back in that apartment was one thing, but the ones that they had made in this house, this  _ home _ , was entirely another. It was here where Alex really witnessed Violet grow from a ruthless teenager to this most amazing young woman.

After sitting in her pondering for the fair few minutes she did, Alex turned her head back to look at Maggie, but before she could even open her mouth to say the words, Maggie just gave her a nod, “Go ahead.”

“How do you do that?” Alex breathed.

“Because I know you,” Maggie put softly, kissing Alex’s cheek before she nodded again, “I’ll survive without you. I’ve got my other girl.” 

Alex glances over to Gertrude, who on  _ cue _ , got up from the floor and jumped up to the foot of the bed as if waiting for Alex to move so she can get in her space. Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Maggie once more before she got out of the bed. 

Violet looked up to her door as she was now laying in bed, Alex popped her head through, “Hey. You got room for a little one tonight?” 

“You’re such a nerd,” Violet chuckled, then scooted to the side closer to the wall. “Sure.” 

Alex climbed her way in. “I just thought-”

“Because it’s basically my last night in this house before the moving process starts?”

Alex just  _ gapes  _ at the young woman, rolling her eyes when she releases a scoff as she settles herself into the bed. “You and Maggie need to get out of my brain.” 

“Never. We’re locked in.” Violet whispered as she sunk further in the bed. “To be honest, I’m pretty glad you came in.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Violet released a sigh and then softly raised her brows, “Moving out is gonna be hard for me too you know.” 

“I know,” Alex pressed her lips against Violet’s forehead, then slapping her hand in hers as she gave it a firm grip. “But you’re happy, right?”

“I seriously am, I love Jessie, like in a way where I think  _ holy shit is this feeling possible _ ? I can’t wait to live with her. But I’m still sad at the same time, it’s a pretty confusing wave of emotions.” Violet chuckled. 

“It’s natural, honey, I was the same when I was moving out. I was excited in taking the next step in my life...but I hated leaving my mom. If anything you’ve got it even a little better, I moved out to go to college where I made a lot of wrong choices, you’re going to go live with the woman you love.”

A small smile settled on Violet’s lips, the warmth that filled her stomach. This was why she was so grateful for Alex, so thankful for her to be in her life and to be her parents, because she truly understood her. “I just never like the feeling I’m hurting you.”

“ _ No,  _ Vi,” Alex sighed sweetly as she put her arms around the young woman and held onto her tight. “Babe, you’re not hurting me. That’s not it, don’t ever think…” she took another breath. “It’s just the way parents are, they never want to let their kids flee the nest.” 

“I’m not fleeing too far,” Violet gently reassured as she nuzzled her head further into Alex’s chest. “But thank you.”

Alex glanced down to her, running her palm over and through Violet’s thick curly hair. “For what?” 

“For putting up with me for the past six years.”

Alex let out a small snorting chuckle. “My pleasure. And, thank  _ you _ .”

“For?”

“The past six years,” she curled her fingers in Violet’s locks when adding as she kissed the top of her head. “We don’t need to talk as if you’ll stop being my daughter after you leave because you’re always going to be my daughter.” 

“I know. I know you won’t erase me like they did.”

Alex’s eyes filled a little more, rested her forehead against Violet’s head, “No. I never will. And nothing will change that much, even I know that.” Alex kissed the top of Violet’s head once again. 

“I just wish you got me when I was like...a month old.” 

A soft laugh came from Alex again before she bobbed her head with another sigh releasing through her nose. “I know, me too. I wish for nothing more than getting you sooner.”

“Maybe it was meant to be the way it was,” Violet muttered as she looked up to the ceiling. “I kind of think it took me going through all of that...to realise how damn lucky I am now.”

“Well, that’s a  _ positive  _ perspective, but as your parent it’s awful to think about it.”

Violet pulled her head back ever so slightly and looked to Alex as she shook her head. “Then don’t. We don’t need to. It was a long time ago now, I’m here and I’ve grown from it.”

Alex tugged a smile to the corner of her lips, humming sweetly when letting out a small nod. “You’re right, you have.” 

“I mean, I say that, yet here I am, twenty two years old and cuddling my mom in bed.” Violet rolled her eyes as she settled the top of her head back into nuzzling against Alex’s jaw. 

“No one one grows out of that.” Alex held onto her a little tighter. A small silence grew between the two of them, both of them just embracing and pondering on the moment. Both knowing that things will change from after this night. Thinking about how much they had been through together, both when it was just the two of them and when two became three with Maggie. They had gone through so much, like a real family does. 

“I love you, ma,” Violet grumbled, then a smile spread to her lips when she added in a reflective tone as her eyes began to close. “ _ Tremendously _ .”

Alex couldn't help her own smile, with her eyes also closed, it made it much easier to remember that exact moment, and she did. She remembered that moment as if it were yesterday. Their first camping trip.

  
  


_ “Hey, Alex?”  
  
_

_ “Hey, Violet.”  
  
_

_ Violet smiled widely as she went forth to say in a teasing voice, with her meaning of her words still being rather serious despite the joking tone. “Care about you, tremendously.”   
  
_

_ Alex giggled along with the teen and shook her head, she turned her head to Violet only just making out her face through the blackness. “Care about you tremendously too.”  _

Alex kept her arms around the girl that had become the light of her life for the past six years, “I love you, too. Tremendously.”  
  
  


“Thank you for my life.” Violet whispered with a small tearful tone at the back of her throat, which only set Alex off a little more with her voice returning on the same level.  
  
  


“Thank you for  _ mine _ .”   
  
  


Alex didn’t mean to look at the following day as a day of dread, but she really couldn’t help it. Because she did dread this, she dreaded going to Violet’s new house and having to deal with the fact that it was her  _ new house _ and the one they lived in together was her soon to be  _ old  _ one.   
  


* * *

“So,” Kara folded her arms as she glanced outside of Alex’s office. “She’s still not told you where the house is?”  
  
  


“No. I’m starting to think she’s not telling me and is taking me first instead because I’ll find it hard showing my damn heartache.”

“You don’t know she’s gone far,” Kara settled as she turned back to her sister, dropping her arms back to her side when making her way over, Alex humming stiffly from her unconvinced feelings, Kara laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”

Alex broke into a smile and rolled her eyes before she shook her head. “No, honestly, I’m fine. She and I talked a little last night and it made us both feel better...but God do I get it now why mom was so dramatic with us.” 

“Man, she  _ cried _ .” Kara laughed. 

“She was a wreck and had a lot more reason to worry about me than I do about Vi.” 

“I mean, Violet was pretty wild when she was that age too if I remember correctly.”

“So thank God she’s moving out at twenty two and not eighteen,” Alex laughed breathlessly, then letting out a groan as she flung her head back. “I have a twenty two year old daughter.”

“Neither of us expected that.” Kara chuckled. “She was seventeen when you got her but  _ wow  _ she grew up fast.”

“You know when parents just wish their kids could just stay little forever, I finally get it. Why couldn’t she be little for just a while longer?”

Kara pursed her lips tighter before she gently squinted as she made light. “I mean, she is still only five five.” 

Alex snorted a small laugh and merely raised her brows slightly when muttering a weak, “ _ Yeah _ ,” and rubbed her forehead with her palm for a moment and took a small step away. 

“I’d feel the same way you do right now.”

“Yeah?” Alex turned back to her.

“Of course,” Kara soothed with a gentle rise of her shoulder. “I remember when you left for college, Eliza was so upset and I asked her why and she said that the years you have with your child before they leave is  _ never  _ long enough. Doesn’t matter if they are a full eighteen or  _ six _ . You’re still never ready.”

Alex rested against the desk and just stared at her younger sister in genuine surprise. “You’ve never told me that.”

“Well, I’ve never needed to before.” Kara shrugs once more and keeps her voice just as soft. 

“At least she’s not with someone who hates the family, she might love us more than Violet does.”

“That’s a point,” Alex laughed. “I’ve said this to Maggie, knowing that she’s moving out to be with the girl she loves and who  _ we  _ collectively as a family all love, is the best reasoning.”

Kara just raised her brows as her simple way to say  _ see  _ as if her point has well and truly sunk in, Alex refrained from telling her that this thought  _ had  _ already crossed her mind but for the sake of her little sister’s ego, she kept quiet.  Before either of them could say anything more on the matter, Violet opened the door and popped her head in, “Mom. You ready to get going?”

Alex smiled at her as she stood up straight from her desk. “Yeah,” she reached Kara and squoze her hand as she passed her. “I’ll call you later.”

“Yeah don’t worry, I’ve got things covered.”

Violet tightened a smile to Kara and gave her a nod. “Don’t worry, Kara, you’ll be there for a house warming soon enough.”

“Oh, there  _ better  _ be a housewarming, it’s a Danvers’ tradition.”

Both Alex and Violet snorted a laugh at the same united tone, then both rolling their eyes before Alex’s hands found Violet’s arm and gave her a light push out of the office before she looked to Kara once more and saw the blonde mouth, “ _ Good luck _ .” 

Alex just raised her brows at her, really feeling like she’d need it. She turned back forward, “Maggie said you text her the address.”

“Uh huh.” Violet cleared her throat, with Alex just staring at her as they walked. “She also said she’s  _ confused _ .” 

“Not surprising.”

“But won’t tell me why?”

Violet turned to Alex as they reached the bottom of the stairs and gave a tight, teasing smile, “Good girl.”

Alex shook her head with bewilderment, “Wha-” she just watched Violet, who carried on walking, for a moment before she quickly caught up with her and they headed to the young woman’s jeep. “I’m growing real tired of your secrecy game.”

“Luckily for you, that’s going to end in like, fifteen minutes,” Violet checked her phone before turning the ignition. “Jess is on her way there, so we should all get there at the same time,” she looked to Alex and smirked as she started the engine, “nervous?” 

Alex unconvincingly scoffed, “ _ No _ .” 

“Are you... _ chill _ ?” Violet proceeded to tease with a smirk. Alex glared at her for a second and gave her daughter a playful shrug, she rue’d the day people started to catch on that she over compensated when she said she was chill,  _ so _ chill,  _ chill _ . 

* * *

The subject soon shifted away from Alex's overly assured focus on being fine and briefly put on destruction as Violet put on her music and the two of them filled the fifteen minute instead with their own version of carpool karaoke. Violet hoped that Alex really did believe when she said to herself that things weren’t going to change majorly, things like this, singing in the car together, was always going to be a thing. Though Violet then told herself that Alex will soon see that for herself. 

Alex soon became confused, understanding why Maggie was confused. Because they were coming up to their house as Violet turned onto their street, Alex glanced at the young woman. “Did you need to pick something up?”

Violet stuck out her bottom lip as a brush of innocence when keeping her eyes on the road and slowly shook her head. “Nope.”

Alex glanced back straight ahead and saw Maggie get out of her car. “Are you picking  _ Maggie  _ up for us to go?” 

“No she’s where she needs to be.” Violet cryptically put, and Alex’s confusion only grew more and more. Soon the car pulled up and the two of them got out of the car, Alex and Maggie welcomed each other with a confused look. Maggie shook her head with her hands held out as they approached. “I have no damn idea,” she then looked to Violet. “Is this your way of saying you and Jessie broke up last night and you’re staying here, because that’s not funny.”

“Oh, yeah, cause I’d be really put together if me and Jessie broke up last night,” Violet scoffed with a amusement before her eyes flickered back and forth between the pair’s confused looks, “oh, guys, calm the fuck down.” 

“You’re not exactly filling us with comfort.” Alex proclaimed. 

“And it’s been  _ thrillingly  _ entertaining.” Violet teased once more with her hands in her back pockets, turning her head when she heard Jessie’s car then pull up in front of the house and smile at her. “Hi, babe.”

“Hey,” Jessie breathed sweetly, her hand running up Violet’s back as she came beside her and looked over Alex and Maggie where she broke out a sympathetic laugh, “Wow, you guys seem terrified.”

Alex shook her head as if to shake off the clear apparent expression on her face. “We’re just confused.”

Maggie raised her brows to them. “Are you  _ actually  _ taking us to the house?”

Violet and Jessie nodded before their answer came out at the same time with the same word of, “Yeah.” 

“Like...now?” Alex pushed the question, with the two women nodding once again with the same answer coming out of their mouths. Violet smiled at them both and nodded her head to behind her. “Come on.” 

As Violet and Jessie turned, Alex and Maggie looked at each other yet  _ again _ with the same confused looks on their faces reflecting off of each other. Maggie sucked in a breath as she shrugged her shoulders with the raise of her brows as she had nothing to really say since her face said it all, she slid her hand in Alex’s and they both went to make their way to Violet’s car, presuming they were all going together. 

But Violet turned as she and Jessie stepped off the sidewalk to the road. “Where’re you guys going?” 

“Um,” Alex glanced at Maggie. “Getting in the car?”

“We don’t need the car.” Jessie softly stated. Alex raised her brows to them as a small smile crept on her face but at the same time didn’t want to get her hopes up too much. “It’s that close by?”

“You could say that…” Violet waited until Alex and Maggie eventually approached them, she said nothing as they took a few more steps across the road and finally she stopped, which made them stop. Violet pressed her smirking lips together and turned her head to the front of her, nodding her head. “We’re home.”

Both their heads snapped forward to the house.  _ Holy shit _ . This was the house Maggie mentioned to Alex the other week about it coming off the market the day Violet told her they found the house, but the thought never, in a million years, crossed either of their minds, that it would be  _ this  _ one. 

“Are-are you serious right now?” Alex mumbled with the raise of her brows. Neither Violet or Jessie said anything to assure her, instead, Jessie just held up the keys to the house. 

“Holy shit.” Maggie laughed in her disbelief. 

Alex just stared at Violet and her warm expression, she let out a small breath. “You didn’t say anything.”

Jessie raised her brows. “Violet thought it’d be a good surprise.”

“Jesus, kid,” Maggie said in another breath as she scaled up the house, “surprise is right.”

Alex still just gaped at Violet before she slapped her hand against her arm. “Are you kidding me! Violet!”

“What?” Violet laughed. “I wanted it to be a surprise, it’d have taken the fun out of it! It’s worth it right?” 

Alex’s eyes couldn’t help but fill. “You’re really living here?”

“You don’t think we’d seriously go far did you?” Violet soothed, holding onto Alex’s hand that was still on her arm when Jessie further explained. “Ever since we started looking, I had an app that gives me alerts on houses that come on market around the area. Then when I got the notification for this we practically ran for a viewing because, well, it’s perfect.”

“How did we not-”

“We got a viewing when you were both working, we’re not stupid.” Violet deadpanned. 

“We’ll show you inside.” Jessie announced as she slipped her arm away from being across Violet’s back and headed to the house, going up the porch with the rest of them following.

Alex’s heart was racing  _ so  _ much, she really wasn’t expecting for this. She was really nervous that Violet was going to go far away, she didn’t know how Eliza coped with Alex and Kara uprooting to National City. 

They all walked through the door and saw just how perfect it was for the two of them, it was slightly smaller than their home across the street, but Violet always said from the start of this that she wanted to have a home that felt just as cosy and this certainly did the job. The layout of the house was pretty similar too, apart from things being on different sides of the room. 

Maggie raised her brows as her eyes scanned the place. “Guys, this is nice, like really nice.” 

“Yeah it is.” Alex said, still in awe that they were actually standing in a home that was going to be Violet and Jessie’s that was  _ also  _ across the street. Violet turned and saw the look on Alex’s face, “Before you think it, we didn’t do this to  _ please  _ you.”

“She’s not that sensitive.” Jessie muttered with a teasing smirk, Violet swatted Jessie’s side and turned back to explain it further to them both. “Neither of us wanted to be that far. It was a challenge wanting our own space together but also not wanting to split up this  _ unit _ , if you haven’t noticed, Jessie has become pretty accustomed to our family.”

Jessie nodded profusely, “Yeah, I had just a hard of a time thinking about it than she did.”

“So,” Violet laughed lightly. “Like Jessie said when we saw this on the market we jumped at the chance and it seriously was the one house out of the others that felt right. Where I came from, I wanted to be as far away from as possible. But you guys? Our family? It’s the opposite.”

“And I’ve gotten pretty used to my family being in another city, even that is hard, and you guys really are a second family to me so we just thank God this place actually works.”

Violet tilted her head to Alex, who she saw was getting more emotional, “I always want to be close to you,” she smirked when quipping an add on, “ _ mi madre _ .” 

Alex let out a breathless, watery laugh and just bobbed her head, saying nothing and just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the young woman’s neck, cradling the back of her head as they tightly embraced. Then, after a few more moments, Alex pulled herself back, “To be clear. You guys could have moved hours away and I still would have been okay with it so long as I knew you were happy,” she then sucked in a breath and raised her brows, “but thank you for not turning me into my mother.”

The young couple burst out a small laugh. Maggie shrugged her shoulders as she then stepped forward to Violet and commented as she put her arms around Violet, “Well I think it’s great,” she tightened her arms around Violet for a few more seconds.

They gave the pair a little tour around the place, and eventually after a small while, whilst Jessie was talking to Maggie, Alex and Violet stepped out into the hard. Violet turned to Alex as she leaned forward against the back porch, “So I got you, huh?” 

“Got me?” Alex scoffed gently. “That’s putting it lightly.”

“I was close to telling you so many times, cause I could tell it was bugging you. But I figured the surprise would be worth it."

Alex let out a small hum before taking in another breath and nodding her head. "It was. I'm...surprised isn't even really the word."

Hey, at least we’ll save money not getting a moving truck.”

“There’s that,” Alex laughed, then realising a light breath. “My girl is really grown up now. I’m standing in her  _ yard _ .” 

“I wouldn’t have gotten here without you.” Violet stated proudly, looking back up to Alex from the crouched state. Alex looked to her, with her eyes glazing before gently shaking her head. “Sure you’d have.”

“No, mom. Really, I wouldn’t have. I don’t even like thinking about where I’d be right now. Out on the streets, maybe never being able to find anywhere to go.”

Alex shook her head again and gripped to Violet’s hand, not saying anything for a moment and just kept her eyes on Violet’s hand, finally she shook her head again. “I  _ can’t  _ think about that.”

“But my point is, yes, sure I put the work in...but you gave me the opportunities for me to take and grip onto. You literally opened your home up to a seventeen year old homeless kid that you met committing an assault  _ against _ you. Do you have any idea how little people would do that? Next to no one would do that apart from you or this family.” 

“Well, people suck.”

“Most of the time, yeah. But you showed me that not all do. Because before I landed with you, I had no faith in pretty much anything or anyone. I didn’t see me having much of a future, sure as hell not the one I’ve got now.”

“You deserve this.” Alex assured in a whisper, still holding onto Violet’s hand as the young woman stood up straight. “You’ve helped me in ways I can’t even begin to describe, but there’s one thing I do know and despite meeting you  _ later  _ in my current short life...I was always meant to be here, and you were always meant to be my mom.”

Alex’s smile grew a little more, squinting her watery eyes when she couldn’t help but tease, “Are you saying you believe in fate?”

“Are you saying you don’t?" Violet teased right back.

Alex smirked as she looked forward for a moment, taking in a breath as she took in a breath and wiped her eyes, “I stopped for a while. I thought it was fate when I first met Maggie and then I gave up on that when we broke up...but then you came along and then she came back and we became this family I always wanted so...yeah.”

“This is the family you always wanted?”

Alex knew what Violet meant by that, why she was asking it, because everyone just assumed that Alex wanted a baby, which even she thought a few years back...but now she had a completely different outlook, Alex turned her head back. “Having an amazing daughter with an incredible life who I both love and adore more than anything? Yes, Vi. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” 

It was then Violet who got tears in her eyes as she looked down for a moment and bobbed her head when she admitted, “That’s all I’ve wanted,” her eyes travelled back up. “To be enough.” 

“Oh, my baby,” Alex softly cried with joy in the back of her throat, taking her hand away from Violet’s to cup her cheek. “You are that, and  _ so _ much more.”

Violet just smiled at her and rested her head beneath Alex’s jaw when she was drawn in for a warm, tight hug. Alex kept her arm around Violet’s beck as she then cradled her jaw. Both their eyes just kept closed as they truly savoured every single second of this moment. 

Maggie and Jessie soon joined them outside as they pulled themselves apart. Alex smiled at Maggie and slipped her hand in hers as she stood beside her. “What were you two talking about?”

“About you two,” Maggie mumbled back quietly as Jessie and Violet got lost in their own small conversation. “And how lucky she and I  _ both  _ are that we have you in our lives, that you both led the two of us to this life.”

“You really think that?” Alex tearfully whispers.

“It’s what I know, babe.” Maggie soothed, putting her other hand over theirs. 

Alex shook her head with gratitude at Maggie’s words, not knowing what to say at first when she leaned forward and kissed her wife gently. “We’ve had quite the ride.”

“One that I’ll never want to get off.” Maggie whispered back against Alex’s lips before she stole one more kiss. They pulled away and both glanced over to the pair beside them. 

Violet had gone from an emotionally bruised and angry teenager, not trusting the world and certainly not the people living in it. Now she was proud of who she was, the journey she had gone on to get where she was and now ready to embark on the next chapter of her life. Like Alex said, it didn’t really matter the fact that Violet was now just across the street, which of course she was so overjoyed about, but it didn’t matter if she was here or on the other side of the city, nothing was going to cause them to drift. 

It also didn’t matter if Violet had come into Alex’s life at 8, 18 or 28...the love she had for her as her daughter was always going to be this strong, that love will always be a stronger bond than any kind of blood could offer. Alex really had gotten the family she always dreamed of with Violet as her daughter and Maggie now her  _ wife _ , something she used to ache over when thinking she had lost her forever...now, here they all were. There wasn’t much in this life that was certain, but there was one thing they all collectively knew was...

  
Whatever path they took and whatever the future brought they would always handle it in the same way.  _ Together _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, guys, this was a tough one to get through (and a long one because I couldn't stop) I absolutely wanted to do this last chapter as much justice as humanly possible because this little world I have created really has meant a lot to me, in some weird way these characters have brought myself an incredibly large comfort in going through and planning their journey. I started this idea way back in 2019 so this family dynamic has been in my own life for a long time so naturally as the writer I grew protective and attatched. 
> 
> like I said, I will be looking into doing prompts (I've jotted the few that have been suggested so thank you already) but as far as a big series plot line goes, this is it for this family so I would just like to thank every single person that has left kudos and comments on both this sequel fic and the original, it's really meant a lot to me hearing all your opinions and excitement, this has probably been one of the most important aus that I've ever written in my years of writing fics. 
> 
> if you want to keep dropping prompts, I will be checking my inbox on both my twitter and tumblr.
> 
> twitter: @marvellousleigh  
> tumblr: pxggyrogers 
> 
> obviously you can send as many prompts as you like. 
> 
> also, I have compiled a bunch of social media aus that I have done over the past few months for this family and put them on a google drive, both during the teenage years and also started one now from older/young adult violet which I will keep updating here and there so here's the link to read what's in there so far and to keep going back to to check for updates! https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1P7ks1TECTWxuCfVY6iNhGw3VO_1gnuw9?usp=sharing


End file.
